My Special Anbu
by AnkoUzumaki
Summary: After 8 years of struggle, Naruto finally gets friends and people who care for him. Naruto will have to train because of it, and was able to protect himself and his precious people, but things never got brighter for him. Rated M for mature. Main pairing Naruto x Anko Harem. (Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Tragedy)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **maybe more later ;)**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto's generation: Age 8 years old.**

 **Anko's generation: Age 12 years old.**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

'Where is he?' The Third thought as he took a long drag from his pipe.

It was October tenth and the festival in honor of the Fourth was about to begin. Four Anbu was jumping from rooftop to rooftop to find Naruto, however was nowhere to be found.

'Of course he would wonder off when we were watch the fireworks.' Anko sweat dropped nervously and hoping that her little fox was alright.

Anko reached for her headset to radio in "Anyone find anything yet?" she got three negatives.

Inu radio'd in "it just got worse guys, i lost his scent and it starting to rain."

Rain started to pour down in heavy droplets from the darkened clouds above. Everyone was running for shelter as the storm blew over the peaceful village of Konoha, starting off as a light drizzle that transitioned into a massive downpour in mere seconds. Merchants hurried to stow their merchandise away as gale-force winds howled through the village, even the massive trees being swayed by the wind.

'God where are you Naruto.' Kuma (Bear) began to panic more as each second passed.

It started to thunder now as a brief flash of lighting was more than enough to illuminate a terror stricken face that housed two light blue orbs. The owner of said face was none other than Naruto Uzumaki a mere eight year old child with dirty blond hair, three pairs of whisker marks on his cheeks and wearing a baggy white T-shirt and a pair of beige shorts. His small bare feet splashing through the puddle forming streets. His clear blue eyes looking in every direction for a means of escaping his pursuers. His short legs carried him past a neon-sign of a strip club that indicating that he just entered the Red-light district, a sleazy and corrupted location that definitely wasn't the place for a child. Yet he navigated the alleyways suggested that he had been through here many times before, enough times to know where all of the shortcuts and escape routes were. The rain kept up causing his blond locks to drape over his eyes, obscuring his vision. As he continued his attempt to escape the mob that was chasing him. He knew it was useless, he knew it because they always caught him but his little legs kept him running, his instincts told him that he couldn't give up this time. They told him that if they did catch him there would be much more pain than all the others combined.

Naruto kept running down the alleyways, zigzagging trying to lose the mob until he ran face first into a wall, his mind was running a mile a second. Naruto's heart literally stopped when he heard the faint sounds of the mob.

'Shit... They're going to get me for sure.' As he looks for a hiding place, locking onto a dumpster 'Anywhere better than out in the open.' He held his breath and hurried up and jumped in.

"Fuck! where did he go?" a masked villager asked starting to get even more pissed off, running all over the village and now he was soaking wet.

"I'm pretty sure he went this way." another voice ranged out.

Naruto started quivering as he heard the voices and foot-steps getting closer to his location, as the mob was getting closer and closer to Naruto, he started to freak-out all he could hear was whooshing in his ears, and his gut started to rumble.

"Shh.. did you hear that?" As a tall man started to walk towards the dumpster and in a quick flip of the lid he saw his prize.

"Hahaha, thought you could out run us Demon?!" His rough calloused hands reached down and grabbed Naruto out of the dumpster and threw him to the group of angry villagers. "Why are you guys doing this to me..? I didn't do anything to no one!" Naruto cried out.

"We really need to find Naruto!" Neko now on the verge of tears so was the others. "We know! we're just as worried as you are..Yugao." Inu says the last part just loud enough for her and the others to hear.

A short gasp escaped his lips when the strangers large rough hands gripped around his neck, as he found himself staring into dark grey eyes.

" **Grrr...** " Naruto was so frighten that he didn't even hear the low deep growl. The stranger threw Naruto into the group of villagers. "So how shall we deal with the demon this year guys?" Questioned what seemed to be the leader of the mob this time. "I have an idea, but you guys hold him down." said a tall man with dull pink hair, and wore a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt, that was being held closed by a simple obi which he wore along with a burgundy colored pants, and a pair of simple slippers. What caught Naruto's eye was the necklace he was wearing a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it.

Naruto was being held down now, the man bent down and whispered "Tonight you will pay for all the people you have killed demon... you will experience suffering like we had... and tonight is the night that we will finish what the Fourth has started, and I Kizashi Haruno will be your executioner!"

Kizashi took out one of his kunai from his pouch and slid it up Naruto's backside cutting his shirt off. Kizashi quickly stabbed Naruto in the back and started carving. Naruto started screaming and kicking trying to buck Kizashi off him. "Damn it hold him still!" Kizashi yelled at the others.

Ten minutes later Kizashi got off Naruto and on his back was carved a bloody kanji for demon. "Hehe looks good on him don't ya'll think?" the group of villagers started to snicker Kizashi walked off "I'm going for a smoke you guys have your fun and we can move to finale." The mob approached Naruto taking out all sort of weapons.

The first blow was to his back, it was a wooden plank that was in the alley by the dumpster. Then the blows started one by one never letting up in their bloody rampage. The sound of small cries and flesh being beat on echoed though out the alley, but was covered up by the storm that was booming. Naruto on reflex curled up into a ball as he waited for the beating to end. He could feel his own bones breaking, a warm fluid like substance running down his body. Time passed as the thunder storm got worse, "Don't think that the Hokage will save you this time...hehehe."

A foot connected with his gut, knocking the air out of him and flinging him against the hard brick wall. Naruto cracked open his eyes slightly to see a lanky figure pull out a sword from within his cloak, he tried to scramble out of the way but there was nowhere for him to run. The sword was stabbed though his palms above his head into the brick wall behind him, as a grunt of pain escaped his lips. The man reared back and pulled out kunai and shuriken and started playing target practice 'Why... why do they do this to me...?' He thought to himself as he cried out each time a weapon lodged against his body, splitting open the skin which only served to increase the pain as salty raindrops fell onto the wound. They never gave up or rested as two more kunai hit his leg, their stinging blows not giving any time for his healing to kick in.

"Hey don't hog him to ya'll self I want a turn!" Another man in a cloak said as he stepped forward. He wore the standard shinobi outfit a green flak jacket and an eye patch over his left eye. "My name is Iwana Akame and you took my eye during your little rampage, so I'm taking yours." Akame walked slowly up to Naruto and stretched his arm out and ripped his eye out and squashed it in his palm. Naruto let out an agonized scream, but was drowned out by a big rumble of thunder. His wounds being aggravated by the acidic properties of the rain as he writhed in pain.

"Alright!, time for the finale." Kizashi said as he walked up to a hanging Naruto. Kizashi tore off his pants and undergarments, leaving him in the nude, he ripped the sword out of Naruto's hands as he fell on the cold cement floor. "You will tonight Kyuubi... but before that we're going to enjoy stripping you of your dignity... and inflict as much pain and humiliation as possible!" Kizashi chuckled darkly along with the others. Naruto refused to let the tears out as he was slammed brutally against the wall, gritting his teeth as they crucified him by his arms against the brick wall again. Streams of blood flowing from the point on his wrists that the katana were driven through and into the wall, he hung there as the leader motioned another figure forward.

" **And you pathetic meat bags call me a demon.. grrr!** "

'Angel-chan? are you going to take me to heaven?' A blind Naruto thought he was saved.

" **You can hear me?** " Kyuubi was surprise that he could hear her, but was glad that he could.

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think I would really appreciate it. We will see what happen in the next chapter, will the girls find him in time? Or will Kyuubi step in and save him. And for those of you wondering this will be a Harem pairing and I'm thinking about ten girls, I already have four in mind so if you would like to see a girl list them. The girls that I'm planning are Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao. Give me some ideas for girls and I will not be adding Hinata or Sakura sorry. Review. Favorite. Follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **I wanna thank LordofTerror for the helpful criticism**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **maybe more later ;)**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto's generation: Age 8 years old.**

 **Anko's generation: Age 12 years old.**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand

A container was shaken in his face, the darkness and the falling rain made it hard for Naruto to see what it was. Kizashi reached inside and pulled out a thin, slender metallic object which he now recognized as a senbon. There was no escape; the only thing left to do was to endure it. The senbon was stabbed into his lower back and suddenly he couldn't move his legs anymore.

"I have removed your control over your legs to make it easier for us but don't worry... you will still be able to feel the pain inflicted on you..." As Kizashi chuckled darkly, Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the sound of zips being undone and the men around him dropped their pants onto the ground, their flaccid members hardening slightly already.

 **!Warning Rape Scene Ahead!**

The small Jinchuriki eyed the leader warily as he approached; his mind was piecing together what was about to happen to him. The man rubbed his erection against Naruto's ass crack as a malicious grin crept across his face.

"I'll be sure to make this as painful as possible..." Kizashi said with an eerie grin on his face. With that said, he thrust upwards harshly against the crucified Jinchuriki. His dick piercing through his sphincter and forcing its way up his rectum, blood immediately started dripping from the forceful entry. Naruto had his eyes wide open as he screamed in new-found pain and agony as the man proceeded to rape his asshole, his rough and brutish thrusts only served to rub his insides raw. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer as they started to flow from the utter pain and humiliation of having his ass raped by his pursuers. Naruto cried out again and again with each thrust inside him but his cries went unheard as the other men simply stood there jacking off. Eventually he could feel the leader tensing before he felt a warm sticky substance fill up his rectum, the feeling was horrid and he felt like throwing up. As the man pulled out, Naruto thought that it was over but was soon proven wrong as another man thrust in savagely. And so it went on and on, his body used as a cum dumpster for his attackers' rage and lust. The group of men just ploughed into him like a cheap used street whore, their ejaculations filling his bowels and causing him to throw up more than once. As a finale, they all gathered around him and sprayed their musty seed all over his battered body and face.

 **Scene Over**

Kizashi pulled out a cigarette and lit it watching the mob finish up with the demon, he noticed that it was getting late and his wife was going to be pissed off. "Yo... I'm taking off, my wife is pissed that she wasn't able to participate in the "Fox Hunt" this year." Iwana just nodded as he watched Kizashi walk off into the early morning. Iwana walked up to and ripped the swords as roughly as he could out of the wall causing more pain to Naruto. A bloody line from their initial point on the wrists all the way up to the middle of his biceps. A mixture of blood, shit and cum dripped out of his stretched rectum and onto the ground below him where the storm quickly washed it away.

Naruto couldn't scream anymore, his voice having given out somewhere between the last two men. His head tilted down so they couldn't see the tears of shame that ran down his face, his mind barely holding on and his thoughts taking a turn for the worst. '...I'm sick of living... all that's waiting for me is more pain and humiliation... I wish they would just end it already... kill me and be done with it...' A hand roughly grabbed his face and brought it up; his dull cerulean eyes stared at Iwana. A wicked grin was set on his face, a grin that told the Jinchuriki that his pain was not over yet.

Grabbing him roughly by his damp blond locks, the man wasted no time in stabbing the kunai repeatedly into both of Naruto's eye sockets. Maniacal laughter escaping his throat as he stabbed, twisted and gouged out the remains of the eyeballs. Naruto's body fighting against its restraints as it was riddled with pain, his vision was gone but he could hear the sound of the men laughing away at his deformed state. **"To do this to a child so young and innocent and humans dare claim me a demon...** " The voice of the warmth, it was back again. Not wanting it to leave him again, the young boy tried to communicate with it. ' Please don't leave me angel-chan.. your are the warmth that always heals me and makes me feel safe... are you an angel that has come to take me away?' Kyuubi was surprised by the child's ability to form coherent sentences, though supposing who both his parents were then it was not much of a surprise. She closed her glowing crimson eyes as she frowned slightly at the question. **'No kit, I am as far away from an angel as is darkness is from light...** ' Naruto looked down disappointed at her statement, as his brain having already shut out all the pain and mutilations being applied onto his body by the men, all he cared about was conversing with the voice that had healed him whenever he was injured.

~Naruto Mindscape~

Naruto felt a tug and realized that he could see again. He was in some type of sewer and not in the dead end alley way. as he looked around, he notice blue and red pipes running up and down the hallway. " **Follow my voice kit."** Naruto followed her voice till he reached a giant cage with a weird piece of paper with the word "Seal" on it. Behind the cold metal bars of the seal, in the dark was a woman. She was sitting on the water in a meditating pose with her long reddish orange hair flowing down over her naked body, with dark whiskers across her cheeks and small fox ears atop of her head. She had soft caramel skin that was covered up with her tails and a gentle face. It was none other than the infamous Kyuubi feared across all the nations, and she was waiting patiently for Naruto to show up.

" **About time that you show up, so tell me kit... why do you not fight back against them? I know that you have been training in secret to prepare for your first year at the academy...** "

"If I were to fight back... I would just get into more trouble and they would use it as another reason to attack me... I try to ignore them but, they continue to hit me and call me a demon..." Naruto now looking more sad "So voice-san tell me what did I do..."

 **"Kit you can call me Kyu-chan, and you have done nothing wrong, humans are disgusting little creatures... they fear those that are stronger yet lord over those that are weaker. They claim to be your friend yet they spread rumors behind your back, they claim they want peace yet all they know is war. Humans are petty, easy to get jealous over the littlest things... jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hatred is what gives me power."**

 **"** So what exactly are you Kyu-chan?" Naruto looked up at her with a puzzled look. " **Well kit I'm the embodiment of everyone's hate, and my personality is the result of it. Whenever there is hatred of malice in the world my power grows stronger**." Naruto got an even more confused look on his face then a look of worry. "Umm.. Kyu-chan does that make me not human too? Kyu let out a long sigh " **Yes kit you are beyond that of any human, this will take a long time to explain luckily we're in your mindscape where time pass by slower. So please wait until I'm done explaining before asking your questions got it**?" The small boy gave a small nod in understanding.

" **The first thing that you should know of is your parentage, your father was the bastard Yondaime that sealed me in here and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki... she was my previous host. So now to explain what I meant earlier, you are not human... at least not entirely. Since you were conceived when I was sealed in your mother, some of my youki was siphoned off by the seal and used in the creation of your embryo. Basically it means I am as much your parent as the two worthless humans were, it also means that you are part demon... a Hanyou (Half-Demon) if you will. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, your latent demonic blood has yet to awaken, which is why you hadn't developed anything beyond your whisker marks. Once your demonic blood kicks in, you will cease to be a Hanyou as it will completely wipe every trace of human DNA from your system. Thus rendering you a true demon, most likely a Yoko** (Demon Fox) **since my power runs through your veins. You may ask your questions now**."

Kyu looked at Naruto as she waited for him to process everything. "When will my demonic blood take effect?" Kyu now standing she walked over to Naruto as she pulled his chin up to look at her " **Not soon enough I'm afraid. Originally it was supposed to be when you hit eighteen years old but with the amount of youki that I kept pumping to heal you over the past six years... I would say when you reach twelve. Needless to say that is too far away... the only way for you to survive tonight is if I forcefully transcend you myself. I will put two seals on you to change your appearance, the first seal you can deactivate anytime this one will hide all of your scars and the second one I do not want you to undo until I deem you strong enough to protect yourself cause this one will hide your demon looks."**

 **"** D-D-Demon looks? what am I going to look like?" Kyu chuckled to herself at Naruto's behavior. " **Don't worry so much kit, you will have fox like ears and maybe a tail or two heheh.."** Kyu stretched and told Naruto don't fight it as he nodded in understanding. Crimson tendrils of youki snaked out of Kyu and slithered their way over to the stationary Naruto, the energy felt warm and comforting as it embraced him. The boiling youki cloak engulfed him like a second skin of crimson energy; he felt it probe into every pore of his body and welcomed it as it flowed through his blood.

~Back in the real world~

Looks like the demon's dead already..." One of the men grunted in annoyance, having wanted to torture it some more. "I guess so... looks like our job here is done, let's go home and celebrate guys!" Iwana laughed as the other men cheered, they turned around to leave and took two steps before a small cough was heard. It was barely audible above the pouring rain and roaring thunder but they still heard it. They spun around and saw Naruto coughing out blood as his body shook, a low wheezing sound could be heard. After a few moments they realized what it was, the child was laughing... not a happy laugh or an insane laugh... but a dark rising chuckle. His head tilted up and gazed at them with its bloody empty eye sockets, the sight unnerved them slightly. Their eyes widened when they noticed tendrils of red youki bubbling out from his body, allowing the body to fall onto the entrails covered ground. They watched horrified as the same energy flowed onto the discarded intestinal track and it slowly pulled it back inside his body, the wound slowly sizzling shut as if it were never there to begin with. The same dark chuckle still slowly rising as the boy pushed himself up of the ground, all his wounds healing at an extraordinary rate.

~Somewhere near the West gate~

Four figures landed on top of a rooftop. Kurenai looked up and sensed it, they all did. "Naruto..." they said in unsaid. "They better not hurt my little fox!" Anko let out a small growl at the end earning her nods from the rest of the group as they charged in the direction where they felt the nine-tails chakra.

~Back with Naruto~

Now standing at a height of 5'2", Naruto chuckled as he popped his stiff joints before glaring at the men. He now had a lean athletic build, his skin had a darker tan than before, his whisker marks had deepened and got a red tint to them, his canines could be seen as he grinned at them, his hair had grown until it shadowed his eyes slightly but the most glaring change was his eyes. The once sky-blue eyes were now a glowing crimson red, with a black slit pupil right down the centre. One man decided to run for it at that moment, something that Naruto did not let happen. He threw the sword that once held him in place at the man. The man fell face down with a sword sticking out of his skull. The remaining ones drew weapons from their cloaks, simple looking tantos by the looks of them and charged Naruto.

He appeared in the middle of their rough formation and kicked Iwana to the side, where he impacted against a wall and slid to the ground. Naruto chose to concentrate on the one in the middle, as he was the only real significant threat at that moment. The other civilian charged with the tanto only to get punched in the face, breaking his nose and a couple of teeth as well. A crimson youki hand leapt from his back and grabbed a hold of the downward man and slash that had been aimed at his throat; The man violently stared to kick as he choked to death on his own blood. A groan signified that Iwana was up and about again, a youki hand shot forth and grabbed him by the head and yanked him forward. He gasped out when his throat impacted against Naruto's hand, his clawed fingers closing around the neck in a vice-like grip. He was brought face to face with a pair of rage-filled crimson eyes.

Naruto dug his claws into the man's eye sockets and crushed both his eyeballs before forming a small sphere of youki in his palm. "In my hand I hold a sphere of youki, I increase its corrosive property so that it will eat away at organic substances... enjoy." Then Naruto charged the last man and formed a blazing orange-whitish flame in his hand before it morphed into a small blade like shape; he then proceeded to slice off all the man's limbs. Leaving him as a body with a head, the intense flames already cauterizing the wounds when it sliced through thus preventing the man from dying of blood-loss.

 **"You did an amazing job Sochi, I can feel four signatures approaching fast but don't worry I sense that they're friendly."** Kyu praised him from her cell. Naruto smiled as he tried to exit the alleyway he collapsed just as he was going to hit the ground he was caught. "Don't scare us like that..." was the last thing he heard before passing out.

* * *

 **I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter and have a Merry Christmas! Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at the Bottom**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto's generation: Age 8 years old.**

 **Anko's generation: Age 12 years old.**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Introductions**

Everything was black and silent, silent as a graveyard. It had been like that for three days now, no dreams, no noise, just darkness. Today was different though today, he started to hear things for the first time. Voices, talking, but it sounded like they were distant and underwater. "He's waking up…" He heard a feminine voice… then he faded out again. Later on that day, he heard more voices and tried to open his eyes, without success. Hana, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai took turns watching over him, even the third Hokage had come by to visit a couple of times, unbeknownst to Naruto. They girls were very concerned for him and wished that he would wake up soon.

This time, when Naruto woke up, he was much more coherent. He opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed four Anbu sitting in chairs that surrounded his bed, but he was still hooked up to various machines. He saw that his left arm and leg were in a cast. He also realized with horror, that he had a needle in the back of his wrist; an IV. He began to pull it out, with some difficulty, using only his teeth, but managed to get it. He pulled off the heart monitors, when alarms started blaring. Naruto covered his ears in annoyance. 'Kyu-chan! why is everything so loud.' " **Well Sochi that's because of your transformation, you have hearing like me. But don't worry I'm sending some chakra to your ears until you adjust to you new body."**

While talking to Kyu Naruto didn't realize that the girls were up and gathered around him. Naruto blushed at how close they were to him. "C-Can... I-I help you?" Naruto asked bashfully. "What are you trying to do Naruto?" the one with the dog mask asked. "I'm leaving cause I really hate hospitals, so can you guys help me?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. The girls giggled at his antics "No, we should wait for the doctor and the Hokage." this time it was the one in bear mask that spoke, and on queue the door opened and the Hokage walked in with a doctor. "Hey Naruto-kun how are you feeling today?" the third Hokage asked with a small smile seeing that Naruto was up.

"I'm feeling a lot better Jiji, so can I leave?" as the doctor finished with his check-up. "He's fine all of his bones have healed and can leave after I removed his casts." Naruto got a big grin on his face and started bouncing with joy. After the doctor removed his casts he left the room leaving the Hokage and the Anbu. "Umm..jiji I don't have any clothes." Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head realizing that he wasn't wearing anything. "I got you covered little fox!" the snake masked Anbu stepped forward and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Oh I almost forgot Naruto-kun these are your new body guards, they will be watching and taking care of you from now on."

Naruto stood up naked and walked to the bathroom with the scroll that contain his new clothes. The girls blushed at the boy's modesty. When Naruto came out everyone sweat dropped and thought the same thing. 'He looks like a mini Anko.' Naruto now wore a mesh t-shirt with a black trench coat that had a orange stripe that went down each side, beige shorts with a black belt that has tiny orange foxes, and to top off his look he wore black ninja sandals. "Thanks for the clothes hebi-chan, I love them." Anko now blushed at the suffix that he used for her name, as the others looked at her with jealously on their faces that was hidden by their masks.

~Hokage's office~

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage with a red face as he was forced by Neko to sit on her lap. "Umm.. jiji what did you want to talk about?" The Hokage looked at Naruto and took a couple of puffs from his pipe. "Well first thing first Naruto, I signed you up for the academy and you start tomorrow." Naruto looked at his grandfatherly figure and thanked him. Then the Hokage did a couple of hand signs and placed a privacy seal on the room. "Next I want to know who put those two seals on you and do you know what they are?" The third gave Naruto a serious look that said no goofing around and I want a straight answer. Naruto stood up against Yugao's wishes, but that was quickly dismissed when she saw him taking off his shirt.

Naruto lifted his left arm to show the Hokage the seals that were on his rib cage. "Well jiji they are both henge that Kyu-chan put on me. The first one she said that I can remove whenever I wanted and it hides all of my scars, and the second will take some time to explain." Naruto put his shirt back on and went over to sit back down on Yugao's lap. The next half hour Naruto explained how Kyu saved his life and that her chakra turn him into a hanyou (Half-Demon)and she doesn't want him to show anyone until he was strong enough to protect himself. The third Hokage was curious and asked to see it Naruto shook his head no. "Sorry jiji I promised that I wasn't going to show anyone." The Hokage gave Naruto a reassuring smile and told him that it was alright if he didn't want to show him. The third did a few more hand signs and released the seal on the room. "Go get some rest Naruto, remember that you start school tomorrow."

~Outside~

Naruto nodded and exited the office, as he walked out of the Hokage's building his stomach rumbled. He turned around to ask his new guardians if they want to get some ramen with him, but there was nobody behind him. He looked down upset 'Maybe they don't want to be seen with the villages demon.' " **Don't think or say things like that again! You might be a hanyou but that doesn't mean that you're evil, and those girls are happy to be with you."** Naruto spirits lifted a little bit by what Kyu just said.

As Naruto walked though the village to his favorite ramen stand ignoring all of the hatful looks that was sent his way, he even thought he saw a few women blush and wink at him but didn't think anything about it. Naruto walked into Ichiraku's and sat down on his favorite seat. A feminine voice came from the back room "Sorry but we're closed." the voice came but Naruto didn't move. As she came out she was carrying a box and saw someone sitting at the counter. "Didn't you hear me? we're closed." She started to get frustrated until she heard his voice. "But Ayame-chan I'm hungry..." Naruto gave her his signature puppy dog eyes. Ayame turned around and tackled Naruto to the ground.

"I was worried that something terrible happened to you when I didn't see you in a few days." she cried out into Naruto's chest. Naruto stood up with Ayame still hugging him "Hehehe... sorry to worry you Ayame-chan, but I am really hungry." His stomach rumbled and she giggled "Sorry Naruto-kun we're closed but fear not I got you covered." Naruto watch her as she finished closing down the stand. Ayame turned around and grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to her apartment. "Make yourself at home Naruto-kun while I cook you something to eat." Naruto sat down at the table and told Ayame that he was going to the academy tomorrow and going to become the strongest ninja.

Ayame finished cooking "I know that it isn't ramen but I hope that you like it Naruto-kun." She sat a bowl of pork cutlet over white rice. "It smells amazing Ayame-chan, your food always smells so good." Naruto gave her a foxy smile as she blushed at his compliment."Hey Ayame-chan where is the old man?" Naruto asked in between bites. She smiled at him "Oh he's out of the village getting more ingredients for our stand." Naruto just nodded at her statement and finished the food that she made him.

Naruto gave her a goodbye hug and licked her cheek. Ayame face turned bright red "W-Why d-did you l-lick me?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin and told her that what Kyu-chan told him to do to the girls he likes and wanted to protect. Naruto was happy as he left her apartment. Ayame still stood in the same place as he left her with a hand on her cheek. 'He likes me? and wants to protect me.' she spun around and skipped to her bed happy that her Naruto-kun likes her.

~Naruto's Apartment~

Naruto reached his apartment with a smile on his face until he saw his door. His door was sprayed painted with "Demon Child" and "Die Demon" Naruto just sighed as he unlocked and went into his apartment. He kept his apartment clean, his couch looked like it was drugged out of the garbage and his kitchen table and chairs were mismatched and some of the legs were broke. Naruto went to his bedroom to grab his pajamas and went to take a shower. He came out wearing nothing but black pajama bottoms with red tiny foxes covering the fabric. 'Night Kyu-chan.' Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep.

His cerulean blue eyes slowly opened, he looked out the window. The sky was a midnight velvet, beckoned by the stars under a the glow of a full moon. It was still dark so he must have woke up around midnight. He rubbed his eyes and looked around and froze in panic. There were two figures on his bed, it was too dark so see who they were. There were two on each side of him and one below and one above and he was in the middle of the four. A million things were going through his mind. Who are they? What do they want? Are they going to hurt me? He gave up and silently sobbed into his pillow. The sobs as he felt the bed move and looked up as one of the figures moved.

"Am sorry, please don't hurt me" He silently pleaded into his pillow as they figure moved. The figure moved fast and Naruto felt a hand over his mouth and he whimpered as more tears came down. The figure started to pull him closer as he whimpered. He felt to soft objects touching his back but paid no attention. He was pulled tightly to the objects and he let out more whimpers but they were not heard as he felt a hot breath on his back. Kyu jolted awake as soon as she heard her little one's cry. " **What's wrong Sochi?"** she was confused cause she didn't feel any hostile intension.

'K-K-Kyu-chan there's a couple of people in my bed and they might hurt me.' Naruto sobbed even more into the strangers hand. " **Don't worry Sochi they're your personal guardians, they won't harm you, so please calm down."** Kyu actually smirked when she smelled arousal on both of them. "Naruto my name is Yugao Uzuki" said the ninja holding him as she breathed on his ear sending of tangles down his spine "I love you, and will not allow anyone to harm you now let go to sleep." She said and started nibbling on his ear lobe. She took her hand off his mouth but he still didn't speak. Naruto vision have gotten use to the dark and he turned his head around and saw the woman. Her violet straight hair reaching down to her waist and had beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, her skin was a creamy with a U-shaped face. "Just go back to sleep Naruto" she said and started kissing his neck and cheek again as he closed his eyes and felt another pair of arms wrapped around him.

Naruto turned to look at the second person that was with him. She wore a fishnet t-shirt with a dark skirt and a heart shape face, with brown eyes. She had her hair done up like a pineapple and sported a light tan. "Just go back to sleep Naruto." She said as she kissed his cheek, Naruto let out a small purr. Anko and Yugao giggled as they laid down with Naruto. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Naruto asked nervously. "Yes we did Naruto-kun, we promise to protect you and never leave you." Anko told him as she rubbed his cheek to get him to purr more.

" **See what did I tell you Sochi, now get some rest you have a big day tomorrow."** Naruto sat up looking down at the two girls that where in his bed, he gave them both a foxy smile and bent down and licked both of their cheeks. Anko and Yugao both snuggled up to Naruto and they all slowly fell asleep, Naruto never been happier in his life.

* * *

 **I'm rethinking about Hinata and Sakura I might add them just cause but this is the list so far, and I will add more than 10 people not sure on how many yet.  
**

 **Ones that are**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Ayame**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Again these are people that I'm considering adding and not a 100 percent guarantee. If you would like to see someone thats not on the list please let me know and if you see someone in the maybe list that you really want added let me know too.** **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto's generation: Age 8 years old.**

 **Anko's generation: Age 12 years old.**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Making Friends**

Naruto woke up to find four figures talking on his bed. He then remembered the events last night. He rubbed his eyes and sat up cutely, and glanced at his alarm clock that read 6:00A.m. One of the girls noticed and made a move to hug him but was stopped when she was grabbed by her wrist. "Let go Kurenai" Yugao said and struggled "Not till we're done talking" Kurenai spoke with anger. She had long raven black hair and crimson red eyes. He looked over and saw a face he knew. It was Anko. She had purple hair tied up in a fan-like pony tail and some light brown pupil-less eyes. Next to her was a another girl. She had long brown hair tied in a pony tail with two thin bangs at her side. Also a round face with big black eyes. She also had two red fang marks on both her cheeks. "We all made a deal. We don't touch Naruto till morning" Hana said with a frown "You and Anko broke that rule." said Kurenai in a disappointed tone.

"Naruto what do you think?" asked Kurenai and everyone looked at him. Under all there glares he was filled with one emotion, fear, fear of not knowing what they wanted. His bottom lip started to wiggle and his eyes started to water, then the next thing that happened made the four girls melt with guilt. Naruto eyes got wet and he ran to the bathroom yelling "Please don't hurt me!" and locked the door and cried. All four girl ran to the door and said at the same time. "We're sorry Naruto" they said as they heard more sobs. They felt beyond terrible for making him cry and scaring him.

~15 minutes later~

Yugao was sitting up on the bed with her leg in front of her in an unclosed diamond shape. Naruto was right between them as Yugao hugged and comforted him. The others were looking at the ground in shame for what they had done. "Naruto we're sorry for scaring you." Anko said as she looked back at the ground in shame. "Do you feel better Naruto?" Yugao asked as she heard Naruto "sniff... sniff... yes..." Naruto said. Anko being Anko came over to Naruto and licked his cheek just like he did to her last night. Naruto just looked up in shock as pink-tinted his cheeks. "Anko can't you see..." is all Anko heard before Anko out of nowhere licked Yugao across her mouth and up her cheek. "Anko eww you lick my lips!" Yugao said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Does it matter where I licked?" Anko said with a smirk . Yugao with rage in her eyes cocked her fist back ready to punch. Before she could she felt a light grip on her wrist and look down to see it was Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled at her then licked her cheek, then he did the same to Anko. Both of the girls just froze in shock with pink tints on their cheeks. "See!.. this is what am talking about both of you bond with him so much" Kurenai said with a pouting face. "Yea but what about us?" Hana asked feeling down about being left out too.

Naruto being caring as he was got up and walked to the two girls. He then motioned for them to lower their heads. They did as told and lowered their heads. Naruto suddenly moved his head forward and licked Hana's cheek then Kurenai's leaving them both frozen and grins plastered on their faces. "I'm going to go take a shower and brush my teeth." he said then walked to the bathroom leaving the four dumbfounded. "Alright foxy we will make you something to eat so when you get out you can have breakfast." Anko hollered to Naruto as he made his way to the bathroom.

~10 minutes Later~

Anko was getting a little worried "Naruto hurry up or your food is going to get cold." Then Naruto stuck his head out and asked the girls to close their eyes. Hana just sat down to start eating when she asked "Why? are you naked." she teased him but didn't expect his answer. "Hehehe... yea I forgot my clothes in my room." Kurenai finally sat down with the rest of the girls to eat and told Naruto just wrap a towel around his waist. Naruto nodded and a couple of seconds later he emerge from the bathroom in nothing but a orange towel with little foxes on it. Anko and Hana started to drool at the sight that was before them. Just as Naruto reached his room to get dressed the girls started to talk with each other. "Did you guys know that he had abs?" Hana asked in a low tone as the others just shook their heads no.

Naruto came out of his room wearing black anbu pants and a mesh t-shirt. Naruto sat his trench coat down before take a seat himself. "Wow the food looks and smell amazing, thank you guys you really didn't need to cook." Kurenai laughed and told him that they couldn't have him eating ramen all of the time, as the others just nodded to agree with her. Yugao was the first to finish eating and started to wash the dirty dishes that started to pile up. "So Naruto are you excited for school today?" she asked as Naruto finish eating. "Yea I just hope that I'm able to make a friend today and learn as much as I can so I can protect the people that are precious to me."

~School~

Naruto waited in the hallway to be called into class to introduce himself. Toga Yagari called him in and once Naruto entered the classroom he felt everyone glaring at him. "H-H-Hello m-my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said "Alright go find a seat so I can get started on today's lesson." Toga said as he started to open a book to read from. Naruto looked around and saw the only seat available, as he sat down he turned to the girl next to him and greeted her but she didn't pay him any attention. Naruto listened to his teacher explained how Konohagakure was founded and before he knew it the bell rang for lunch. Naruto sweat dropped as he remembered that he didn't pack a lunch.

Naruto watched as the other students got their lunch out and started to eat. He turned to the girl that was sitting next to him again and try and talk to her. "Hi what's your na.." but before he could finish she stood up and walked away. Just as she was passing him she spoke "My parents told me not to associate with the demon." Naruto's head jerked up to look at her when he notice most of the students were giving him dirty looks. Naruto looked down sadly then his stomach rumbled Naruto chuckled and scratch the back of his head as the students whispered insults at him like "Stupid demon" and "I hope he starves to death." Naruto stood up and was about to leave until four Anbu members shunshin into the classroom.

Toga was curious as to why there would be Anbu in his class. "May I help you two with something?" Toga asked as he sat his lunch down. "Why yes we're here for Naruto Uzumaki." the one wearing the bear mask said. "I hope that they will take him away for good." a student said to another. "Kuma-chan! Inu-chan!" Naruto ran and gave them both a bone crushing hug. "Well because you forgot your lunch today Naruto-kun." Hana smiled at him under her mask. "You guys are the best." as he took the bento box "How's everyone treating you Naruto-kun? make any friends yet?" then the look he gave them both was sad. "No everyone hates me and calls me a demon." Naruto said just loud enough for the two Anbu members to hear. Hana and Kurenai both looked at the classroom and unleashed enough killing intent to make the academy students to sweat a little bit.

While Kurenai was unleashing her KI on the class Hana looked down at Naruto and asked which ones treated him badly and called him names, "I bet Anko-chan would love to tur-play with them at the T&I." At this the students started to panic a bit knowing that they might be sent to torture and integration to be "played" with. A girl that sat in the back row smiled at the blonde interact with the two Anbu. Kurenai notice and the girl looked away blushing. "Ok Naruto-kun we have to get going enjoy your lunch and we will see you later." Hana said to now happy blonde, she hugged him and ruffled his hair before shunshined away. Kurenai gave Naruto a hug and whispered in his ear to ask the girl that was in the back if she would like to eat lunch with you. "I see when you get home today Naruto-kun." and just like Hana she shunshin away.

Naruto looked up at where the girl was and slowly made his way up to her ignoring all of the dirty looks and cruel whispers that the other students gave him. "May I eat my lunch with you?" Naruto asked shyly, the girl just nodded at him. Naruto plopped down next to her "Hi I'm Naruto what's your name?" the girl blushed at him and smiled "My name is Izumi Uchiha, it's nice to meet you." Naruto gave her his signature foxy smile which made her blush even more. Naruto dove into his bento box finding a note that sat on top.

 _Naruto_

 _We hope that you have a wonderful day and try to make some friends._

 _P.S Hebi says she packed you some of her favorite treats on the bottom._

 _Your Special Anbu_

Izumi looked over his shoulder to read the note. Naruto and Izumi ate in silence which she didn't mind at all. "Ok let's see what special treat she packed for me." Naruto said to himself but Izumi over heard him and was curious as well. Naruto sweat dropped at what he saw, Anko packed ten dango sticks in the box. Izumi saw and started to drool at the wonderful sight, Naruto saw her and offered her some. "Are you sure I can have as much as I like?" Izumi looked at Naruto with joy. "Well yea I don't mind sharing with a friend." Naruto gave Izumi another one of his smiles.

The rest of the day was a blur for Naruto happy that he made a friend today. As he was zoning out he decided to see what Kyu-chan was up to. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing in front of her cell. "Hey Kyu-chan why does it look like a sewer in here?" as he finished talking he now was standing inside the cage. "Kyu-chan where are you I can't see." Then out of nowhere Naruto was tackled by a red blur. Kyu snuggled up to Naruto and started to purr and lick his cheeks. Naruto giggled and ask her to quit but Kyu didn't listen to him, she was happy that he came and visit her.

" **Well for your first question kit this is your mindscape. You have absolute control in here because it is your mind**." answered Kyu, getting an understanding nod from Naruto. " **Give it a try, kit. Think of anything and it will appear inside your mind.** " Naruto gave it a prompt nod before he closed his eyes. The damp sewers that once was slowly faded away and gave way to a beautiful meadow. The meadow had vibrant flowers scattered around and a soft hill with a tall apple tree next to a small house. The sky was set in a beautiful sunset, the same sun set Naruto watched everyday on top of the Hokage Monument. The cage that once held the her was turned in to a thin white collar with a tag that said seal. "It **seems that my sochi also has a beautiful imagination**." Kyu said as she gazed longingly at the gorgeous scene created by Naruto. " **Thanks for my make over kit, but it's time for you to go home the bell just rang and come and visit me more often**." Kyu said as she was getting teary eyed. Naruto gave her a hug and gave his farewells and faded out.

Naruto noticed that majority of the students left all ready. Izumi walked with Naruto until they were outside and gave him her farewell before heading to the Uchiha compound. Naruto smiled that he learned a little and mostly that he made a friend today.

~Naruto's Apartment~

Yugao and Anko were in the kitchen making dinner for everybody while Hana was trying to watch television on Naruto's cracked screen. "Hey Hana-chan where's Kurenai at?" Yugao asked as she looked into the living room for an answer. "She had to pick something special up for Naruto." Hana snickered as she thought of the gift. Naruto reached his apartment and went inside he was surprise to say the least, he actually had people waiting for him and it felt like a family. "Welcome home foxy!" Anko yelled as she ran to give him a hug.

They all sat down at the table to eat the meal that Anko and Yugao had cooked for them. Naruto told them all about his day, they where pissed off that most of the students treated him like that then Naruto went on to tell them about his new friend. "Yeah her name is Izumi Uchiha and she's really nice and she loves the dango that you packed for me hebi-chan." All of the girls smiled that he made a friend and jealous of her too.

It was getting late and the girls took turns putting their pajamas on. Anko came out of the bathroom with a t-shirt showing nothing but her legs, the other girls all had the same idea 'Kami let her be wearing something underneath.' Naruto came out wearing just his boxers as he was about to climb into bed Kurenai stopped him. "Naruto you have to wear something other than your boxers." Naruto looked down and sighed as started to head for the sofa. "Where are you going?" Hana asked as she just got comfortable in the bed. "Well I don't own any pajamas so I was going to sleep on the sofa." Naruto said not wanting to offend Kurenai even more. Kurenai giggled "Don't worry Naruto-kun I got you some special pajamas that you can wear."

Kurenai handed Naruto a scroll and as he shut the bathroom door to get changed Kurenai looked at the others and told them that they're going to love it. A few minutes later Naruto came out looking a little embarrassed. Naruto stood in front of his bedroom wearing a baggy orange fox onesie. "Umm... Kurenai-chan I think it's a little too big for me." as Naruto said that all the girls looked at him with stars in their eyes. "Kawai" they all screamed as they tackled Naruto and carried him to bed. Naruto instantly started to purr as Yugao rubbed his cheek. As Naruto slowly fell asleep Kurenai whispered loud enough for the others to hear. "I told you guys you would like it."

* * *

 **I'm still thinking about Hinata and Sakura I've been asked a few times to add them so I might, but this is the list so far, and I will add more than 10 people not sure on how many yet.**

 **Ones that are**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Ayame**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Fu**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Again these are people that I'm considering adding and not a 100 percent guarantee. If you would like to see someone that's not on the list please let me know and if you see someone in the maybe list that you really want added let me know too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto's generation: Age 8 years old.**

 **Anko's generation: Age 12 years old.**

 **The Dark Dragen** **: I try and make the chapters longer, Thanks for the import.**

 **Guest** **: Currently this isn't a Slash Fanfic but I can't** **guarantee** **it. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm taking this story.**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dinner Mishap**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was standing outside of Kyu's cabin. Naruto called out for her but she didn't answer, so he went to look for her. He finally found her outback constructing a training ground. "Hey Kyu-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the patio watching Kyu finish up. " **Well sochi I set up a training regiment for you. Every night you will come here and I will train you in chakra control and taijutsu, and don't worry about being tired when you wake up I've taken care of it.** "

Naruto nodded in understanding as he walked towards Kyu. "So when do we start?" Naruto asked as he started stretching. " **Well we can start now I'm going to be teaching you the kitsune fire style, because I'm not only the queen of all demons but I'm the fire elder as well. Maybe later I can take you and train with the other elemental foxes**." Naruto perked up at hearing that he might meet other demon foxes and learn from them.

" **Alright kit the exercises that you will be doing after school to increase your strength and endurance is that I want you to run around the training grounds 30 times. Next I want you to do 100 push-ups followed by 50 sit-ups. I will teach you the beginnings of the kitsune style while we're in here at night**." Naruto looked at Kyu like she was trying to kill him. "Are you crazy! I can't do that much it'll kill me." Kyu chuckled at him and showed him the basic stance for the taijutsu.

~Morning time~

The sun beamed through Naruto's window waking him and the girls up. Naruto and Anko mumbled the same thing "Five more minutes." The other three chuckled at their behavior as they got up to get wash up and cook breakfast for their little fox. Naruto looked down at Anko that was resting on top of his chest. She gave him a smile that sent a shiver up his spine, "Well it looks like it's just us here Foxy." as she reached up to stroke his cheek. Naruto leaned into her hand and started to purr, Anko started to stroke his other cheek as well. Naruto eyes went wide, "A-Anko n-n-not b-both cheeks." then Anko felt Naruto's growing member on her thigh.

Naruto started to whimper slightly, "P-Please A-Anko... s-stop." Anko smirked and started to go faster, unknown to her Naruto started to leak the Kyu's chakra. The girls felt the demonic chakra that was coming from Naruto and ran to his room thinking he was in danger. Naruto opened his eyes and now they were crimson red. " **I-I said STOP**!" Naruto growled out as he shoved Anko just as the others opened the bedroom door.

Naruto's head snapped to the people that entered the bedroom and all three rushed over to Anko to see if she was alright. They looked at him with worried expressions, "W-What h-happened here?" Hana was able to get out as she felt the killing intent. Naruto saw all of their looks and thought that they were pissed at him. Naruto bolted out of his apartment and kept on running, he didn't care that he was still in his pajamas. Naruto ran pass Izumi and her mother not even notices, Izumi called out his name as he passed and her mother asked who that was.

"That was the boy I've been telling you about kaa-san, but there's something wrong." Izumi said with a worried look on her face, her mother smiled and suggested that they follow him and see if he was alright. They arrived at a empty playground and saw Naruto sitting down crying, as they walked closer to him they felt the killing intent that he was putting off. "N-Naruto are y-you alright?" Mikoto asked knowing that her daughter was overwhelm by the killing intent and was unable to speak.

Naruto looked up and saw a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a pair of ninja sandals. Mikoto looked into his red eyes and saw fear, Mikoto did what she knew and ran up to Naruto and picked him up and started to console him. Naruto's eyes returned back to the normal blue and started to drift to sleep as Mikoto continued to rock him back and forth and whispering soothing words into his ear.

Mikoto asked her daughter if she knew where he lived, Izumi shook her head sideways. "*Sigh alright let's get him home we can ask him when he wakes up." Mikoto said as she stood up still holding onto Naruto, she grabbed her daughter's hand and shunshined home.

~Naruto's Apartment~

Anko woke up and saw that she was in the living room on the couch. The events of earlier flashed into her head, she sat up and only saw Yugao looking at her. "Where is Hana and Kurenai at? and is Naruto alright?" Anko asked looking for the two females and her little fox. Yugao gave her a glare "What happen earlier Anko?" Anko looked down ashamed what she did to Naruto "Is he alright?" she asked as her eyes started to get watery. "We don't know, we felt the kyuubi's chakra and by the we got to the room you were thrown by the kyuubi's chakra then he ran out Hana and Kurenai are looking for him as we speak."

Anko started to tell Yugao everything that aspired that morning. Yugao was furious with Anko and a little jealous first that she was about to have her way with Naruto and second she was able to grope him. A few minutes past in pure silence, suddenly the door opened and the two other women walked in without Naruto. "Hana and I followed his chakra to a playground and then his chakra signature vanished." Kurenai said to the two people that were sitting in the living room. "So what exactly happen today?" Anko was embarrassed to retell the story but she told them every detail. After she told them what happened they sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Hana walked over to Anko and slapped her. "You couldn't keep your hormones in check? you had to go and hurt him and we have no idea where he's at!" Hana said as she started to get upset and Anko began to cry also.

~Uchiha Compound~

Mikoto laid Naruto down onto the living room couch, and she finally getting a good look at what he was wearing and giggled at the cute fox onesie he had on. Izumi seen the onesie also but she blushed and thought that he kind of looked cute in it. Mother and daughter sat down and turned on the television to pass the time before Naruto woke up. As the duo watched TV Naruto was having a bad dream, he was reliving that awful night all over again and that and started to whimper and cry. Izumi got up and rushed over to him and tried to comfort him but was failing miserably. Naruto started to cry louder now and now Mikoto walked over to help, as she approached Naruto he went puffed putting Mikoto and Izumi guards up.

Laying where Naruto was now he looked different, he had two fox like ears and a tail. Mikoto walked slowly up to him and kneeled down next to him, she motion her daughter to do the same. "I know that you have feelings for the blonde and it looks like he has bad dreams alot and if you want to comfort him in the future watch what I do to calm him down." Izumi nodded that she understood and watched patiently. Mikoto got up and placed Naruto's head on her lap and ran her hand through his hair whispering soothing words at the same time.

Izumi watched as Naruto started to calm down a bit, she seen his whiskers and reached her hand out to rub his cheek. A couple of seconds into the rubbing Naruto leaned into her hand and started to purr with a small smile on his face. Mikoto giggled as she looked at her daughter "looks like you're an natural at this and might not need any help in helping your boyfriend." Izumi face went redder than a tomato, "kaa-san...h-he's not my b-boyfriend!" Izumi blurted out embarrassed at the fact of Naruto being with her. Mikoto noticed the time and got up to go make dinner, "kaa-san where are you going? and what do I do when he wakes up?" Izumi started to get nervous about being alone with Naruto.

Mikoto laughed at her daughters behavior, "you be fine I'm going to start cooking dinner and if he wakes up in the mean time tell him dinner is almost ready, but seeing that he's calmed down go get him some clothes to wear." she told her daughter as she made her way towards the kitchen. Izumi let go of his cheek getting a small growl from the blonde as she made her way towards her bedroom. Izumi rummaged through her closet trying to find a outfit for Naruto to wear. She came back to the living room with a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar with the uchiha crest on the back and a pair of white shorts. She returned to the living room and sat the clothes down on the coffee table and sat down with Naruto's head on her lap. She began to rub his cheek again while watching TV, she was rubbing his cheek not to calm him down but to hear him purr.

Mikoto walked into the living room and smiled at sight, her daughter was playing with the boy's whiskers as she watched TV. 'Kushina I wonder how you would react to our children's feelings for one another' she thought before making her presence known. Naruto slowly opened his eyes seeing Izumi smiling as she watched television. "I-Izumi-chan w-what are y-you doing?" Naruto stuttered out seeing the position that he was in. Hearing Naruto speak snapped Mikoto out of her thoughts, "glad that you're finally up Naruto-kun dinner will be done in a few I see that Izumi got you some clothes so go clean up while I finish dinner." Naruto sat up and nodded at Mikoto he went to pick up the clothes and looked at Izumi for directions towards the bathroom.

He followed Izumi to the bathroom without speaking a word, once they arrived she told him where the towels were located and she turned and leave. Naruto entered the bathroom and his eyes grew big as saucers. 'wow it's almost as big as my apartment.' Naruto thought as he started to undressed to was up. As he was washing up he started to talk to Kyu. 'Hey Kyu-chan are you up? I have some questions and I was wondering if you could help me.' Naruto heard a yawn and sweat dropped a little knowing that she had just gotten up as well. " **What can I do for you sochi**?" Kyu asked as she made her way back towards the house. "Well I was wondering if you could do anything about my nightmares, and if you could get rid of them." Kyu sat down on the couch in a thinking position, " **Hmm... I really can't control them because of how much the seal restricts me, but I do have a theory if you ripped a little piece off I might have a little more control**."

~Naruto Mindscape~

As Naruto sat in the tub he closed his eyes and entered his mindscape. He walked into the house and saw Kyu sitting in the living room watching the events that happened all while she was asleep. " **You know that Mikoto woman was like your mother's sister, they were really close and if you ask I bet you she tell you more about your mother**." Kyu said as she finished watching the events that aspired. Naruto was shocked to hear that news but decided to put it off till later. "Alright let's hope this will work." Naruto said as he picked up Kyu's collar and ripped a piece of the corner off.

Kyu felt the different changes that she do as well as take over his body, she gave Naruto a kiss and told him that it worked and that he should get out of the bathroom and eat dinner with his girlfriend. She chuckled at the reaction that she got from him. **'Hehe I can get that snake woman back for hurting her Naruto-kun**.'

~Dining room~

Izumi was helping her mother set the table for dinner when her little sister came in. " Hi kaa-san, nee-san I'm home." Satsuki said with a wide grin on her face, until she saw an extra place setting at the table. "Kaa-san are we expecting company?" Satsuki asked as she looked at the dinner table. Mikoto got another mischievous grin on her face being able to tease her oldest daughter some more. "Why yes Satsuki-chan your sister's boyfriend is having dinner with us he should be finishing washing up." she said as she watched her daughter's face turn bright red. "H-He's not my boyfriend..." Izumi mumbled loud enough for the others to hear.

Naruto walked into the dining room in the clothes that Izumi gave him but he had the blue shirt on inside out. Izumi giggled as she walked up to him and whispered in his ear that he had the shirt on inside out. Naruto laughed as he took off the shirt to fix it, all of the women blushed at the sight and the two youngest uchiha's wondered the same thing 'why does he have scars all over his body?' while Mikoto looked down sadden knowing somewhat on how he got them.

They all sat down and started to eat and Satsuki was telling the others about how her training was going. " **Go on sochi ask her about your mother**." Kyu said as she sat on the couch watching everything on the TV. "Umm...Mikoto ba-san...I know who my mother was and your relationship towards her. So can you tell me more about her, like what was she like?" Mikoto was stunned by the question, "who t-told you?" she asked nervously knowing that the third Hokage made it a S-rank secret.

"Kyu-chan told me about them and that you were like a sister to my mother." Mikoto sighed and told Naruto what Kushina was like and that he looks a lot like her. It was getting late so Naruto decided that is was best if he went home. Before he left he turned around to Mikoto and asked her if it was alright that he wore the uchiha crest and that he didn't want to cause them trouble for letting the "demon" wear it. "Naruto-kun as the clan head I say that's alright and don't worry your part of my family now right...Oi? Naruto's face lit up as he dashed and gave Mikoto the biggest hug, "Thank you ba-san."

Naruto licked her cheek before turning to Izumi. He gave her a hug and licked her cheek as well, "Thank you to Izumi-chan for everything that you did." Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek against hers letting out a small purr. Naruto left the uchiha compound Mikoto thought that licking peoples cheeks must be an uzumaki thing cause Kushina used to do the same thing to her when they were younger. Mikoto saw that Izumi was still blushing and decided to tease her some more. "So do I have to be worried about being a grandmother?" Izumi face got redder and Mikoto teased her more about little blondes with the sharingan running around the compound, and that was too much for her to take and fainted.

~Naruto's Apartment~

Naruto entered his apartment and it was dark, he sighed knowing that he was alone again. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put his pajamas on. He crawled into bed feeling exhausted not really wanting to train with Kyu-chan but he knew he had to in order to get stronger so he got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Just a heads up that I won't be updating weekly anymore do to people's demands that I make the chapters longer and trying to find time to write.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Ayame**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Fu**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Again these are people that I'm considering adding and not a 100 percent guarantee. If you would like to see someone that's not on the list please let me know and if you see someone in the maybe list that you really want added let me know too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Fiorella: The ages of the characters are up here in the Author's Notes, but Naruto was 8 years old at the beginning of the Fanfic and yea he's just starting school, and most of the women that's older than him aren't pedophiles and in the next chapter you will see why.**

 **Eien no Henko: I know I wrote the torture scene to fast and as for no one addressing his abuse is they only know of the beatings so they only treat his injuries and why Naruto isn't affected mentally by it will be addressed in a future chapter.**

 **To anyone that was confused on the ages only Anko and the girls are 16 the rest of their generation is 20 years.**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 12**

 **Anko 16**

 **Kurenai 16**

 **Hana 16**

 **Yugao 16**

 **Ayame 14**

 **Izumi 12**

 **Shion 7**

 **Kaga 7**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Graduation Time**

Naruto slowly woke up as the sun shined through his bedroom window. Naruto rolled over to go back to sleep until he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He got out of bed and the only clean clothes was the outfit Izumi have given him last night, so he put on the uchiha's outfit and made his way out of his bedroom. Naruto saw all of the girls whispering to each other when Hana noticed him first. "Good morning Naruto-kun." Hana said as she watched him make his way towards the bathroom.

As Naruto closed the door Yugao leaned in and whispered to the other girls, "How do we tell him that since he hurt Anko-chan with the foxes chakra the _council said that we can't watch him anymore?" Yugao asked hoping that one of the others had a way to deliver the bad news. "I got an idea but you three will have to go along with it." Anko said nodding confidently about her plan._

 _Naruto was finishing up in the bathroom when Kyu decided to make herself known. "_ _ **Hey kit I want to talk to them, especially Anko**_ _." Naruto thought about it for a second and decided that he didn't have any objections. Kyu jumped up happy that she will give them a piece of her mind, "alright sochi channel some of my chakra to your finger and trace your seal on your stomach." Kyu explained, right as Naruto was about to do it had a couple of questions. "You won't hurt them will you and how do I regain my body back?" Kyu reassured Naruto that she wouldn't hurt them just make a point and when she's done she'll give him control back._

 _Naruto made his way to the living room where everybody was sitting. Kurenai was curious on his attire and questioned him about it. "What's with the new outfit Naruto-kun?" now the others were curious as well. Naruto scratched the back of his head and told them that he needed to do laundry and that this was the only clean outfit. Izumi-chan gave it to me to wear when her and Mikoto ba-san found me yesterday." Naruto said with his head down as he remembered the events that happened yesterday._

 _Naruto suddenly jumped up shocking the girls, "What are you doing? Naruto-kun." Hana asked as Naruto lift his shirt and channeled chakra in his finger, "Well Inu-chan somebody wanted to talk to you guys." Naruto said as he traced the seal as Kyu instructed him to do. Before anyone could protest they felt a surge of the kyuubi's chakra. They looked at Naruto's eyes change to red from the blue that they always were. "N-Naruto-kun a-are you a-alright?" Yugao asked as she stood up getting ready for an attack._

Kyu gave her a devious smile " **Sit down and be quiet, don't speak until I'm down am I clear**?" Kyu growled out the order getting nods from the girls. " **First things firsts I'm not Naruto-kun I'm the Kitsune No Yoko**." Kyu paused as she looked them as their eye got big as saucers, Kyu began speaking again " **I wanted to tell you four that you really hurt Naruto-kun, especially you trying to corrupt my Naru-chan."** Kyu growled and narrowed her eyes at Anko. Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Kyu "exactly how did we hurt him? I understand Anko but how did we?" Kyu let out a small growl, " **Well for starters when Naruto uses my chakra he can sense emotions, and when you three came in all he could feel was fear and anger from you.** "

Kurenai and the rest of the girls tilted their heads down in shame. " **Well enough of that I need to punish Anko for trying to take advantage of my little Naru-chan.** " Kyu said with a grin that sent shivers down everyone's spines. Kyu dragged Anko to the middle of the room, " **strip** " Kyu ordered as she went looking for ink and a brush. When got back to the living room she saw Anko start to remove her underwear, " **You can leave those on Anko**." Kyu said as she scanned her body from head to toe. Kyu instructed for her to lay down as the others were curious as to what the Kyuubi was going to do to Anko.

As Anko laid there as Kyu wrote on her stomach, Anko was nervous as to what the Kyuubi has plan for her. " **Alright I'm almost done, got to seal it**." Kyu stated as she went through multiple hand signs. **DEMONIC PLEASURE INCAGEMENT**! Kyu yelled as she slammed her palm on Anko's stomach. Anko let out a painful scream and laid there panting from exhaustion. "What exactly did you do to me?" Anko asked in between pants. Kyu gave her a devious grin, " **Well I made it were you won't be able to feel pleasure down there until Naruto or myself removes the seal**."

Kyu told Anko to get dressed as she went to put the supplies that she used away. As she returned she saw Anko sitting looking depressed and smirked knowing that she tested the seal out. " **Alright now that's all out of the way I'm going to give Naruto control back so you all can apologize to him**." Kyu said as she lifted Naruto's shirt to retrace the seal right before she finished she warned all of them not to hurt her Naru-chan again or the punishments will be harsher.

Naruto's head dropped and when he looked back up his eyes were back to his Naruto gave them all a small foxy grin showing them that it was him instead of the Kyuubi. "I hope that Kyu-chan didn't hurt you guys." Naruto said in a low voice, Yugao noticed and reassured him that she didn't hurt any of them. "Yea she didn't hurt us we just had a little talk." This time it was Hana who spoke. Hana nudged Anko to tell him why they're not able to look after him anymore. Anko got the hint, "Umm Naruto-kun we won't be able to look after you, we have to go on a long term mission, so we won't get to see you graduate from the academy." Anko said as the others just nodded their heads to confirm it.

Naruto now was upset his family wasn't going to see him pass the exams. "You better pass so when we'll see you next time we can go and celebrate." Kurenai told Naruto to try and cheer him up. "You have nothing to fear Naruto the exams are two years away and I'm positive that you'll pass." Yugao said as she got up and kissed his cheek before heading towards the kitchen to make dinner. As they sat down to eat their last meal together Kurenai asked how things are going at the academy. "It's alright I guess the only friend I have is Izumi-chan everyone else treats me like an outcast.

The girls were upset that he didn't care for school and even more upset that the students only treated Naruto bad cause their parents did. Naruto finished eating and put his dishes in the sink and made his way towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. Naruto climbed into bed wearing his onesie that Kurenai got him, as he got comfortable his door opened and the girls came in wearing their pajamas. They crawled into bed and cuddled up to Naruto, "I'm going to miss this." Naruto muttered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

It had been two years since he seen his special Anbu, but he was invited every Friday for dinner at the Uchiha compound. Mikoto told Izumi that she would have to make the first move if she wanted a relationship with Naruto so she asked him out and went out a few times, but always ended with Naruto apologizing for how the villagers treated her because of him. "Baka I don't care what they think...as long as I'm with you." Izumi said the last part under her breath so Naruto didn't hear her but he did and was surprise. The sun was setting as Naruto and Izumi reached the top of the Hokage monument. It still surprise Izumi how beautiful it was up here, that's when Naruto licked her cheek. Izumi's face turned red "why d-did you do tha...mmmph." Naruto captured Izumi into a kiss, as he was about to pull away Izumi wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss.

Izumi parted from the kiss as she gave him a soft smile "it's about time that you kissed me." Izumi stated as she sat down with Naruto as they watched the sunset together. Izumi leaned back into Naruto "are you ready for the exams tomorrow?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Yea I'm going to pass with flying colors." Naruto told her as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for the next hour as Izumi fell asleep on top of Naruto. Naruto noticed and picked her up gently as he made his way towards the Uchiha compound, he arrived and tucked Izumi into bed and gave Mikoto a kiss on the cheek before heading home.

~Graduation~

As he entered the classroom he saw Izumi and went to go and sit by her, "Good morning Naru-kun." Izumi said as she kissed his cheek. "Good morning Izumi-chan, did you sleep well?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin, Izumi blushed at his comment. "Why yes I did my pillow was really comfy." Izumi stated giving Naruto a small peck on the cheek and getting a small blush from Naruto. Toga came in the classroom with Hiro-sensei. "Today is your graduation test to become ninja." The glare he sent the class made some of them shiver. "Ok, today's test will have three parts, written, taijutsu, and ninjutsu." Toga said as Hiro started to hand out papers "The first test will be the written test, the test contains twenty five question. You have forty five minutes... begin." Naruto turned his test over and didn't realize that there was a genjutsu over it. Izumi saw but didn't say anything but it didn't sit well with her, as the students finished one by one brought their test to Toga and went to sit back down as Toga began grading the tests.

An hour later Toga finished grading the papers. "OK, here are the top five scores so far." Toga said as he looked down and read off the names. "Izumi Uchiha, Yuno Gasai, Nagisa Furukawa, Kei Nagai, and Ayato Kirishima. Naruto couldn't help but feel depressed that his name wasn't called, "Don't worry Naru-kun I'm sure you did well." Izumi said as she winked at him. Hiro cleared his throat "Alright the next part will be taijutsu, you will be paired up and spar. It does not matter if you win, only if you show enough skill to warrant Genin status."

As the students made their way to the school's training ground, Naruto and Izumi watched as the first few fights were pathetic. Out of the entire class, the only ones with Taijutsu skill were Nagisa, if he could control his emotions better and Yuno, if she would stop being so meek. The last match was rather anticipated. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Izumi Uchiha, Naruto himself was pretty excited about this match. They were the first and second of the class with Naruto barely leading taijutsu and ninjutsu and Izumi leading thrown weapons, book smarts and genjutsu.

"Begin" As soon as they were told to start, Izumi charged with a punch towards the face. Naruto side-stepped, grabbed and twisted Izumi's wrist and attempted to knee Izumi in the ribs. However, much to Naruto's surprise, Izumi jumped to the side and allow her body to twist with his wrist. While in the air, Izumi brought her foot down in a heal drop, aimed at Naruto's shoulder. Just before the hit connected, Naruto released Izumi's wrist. Both jumped back to give some space. "You didn't think that would work again did you?" Naruto just continued to give the Uchiha a blank stare before shrugging.

Izumi got sloppy, her poor attempt at a right hook was negated when Naruto went low, knocking the raven haired girl's feet out from under her. However, the girl recovered quickly and avoided Naruto's backhand. The two exchange several blows, after almost a minute of constant fighting. Izumi finds herself on her back. She sees Naruto coming in for a drop kick to the chest but she was having none of that. Izumi kip-up, narrowly avoiding the blonde's foot. Being to the side, Izumi spun and lands a backhand to Naruto's face, at the same time as Naruto's right hook catches Izumi's stomach. Before either recovers they hear Hiro whistling to signify the end of the match.

The entire class was speechless. Including the instructors. Hiro could hardly believe what he had just seen. No matter how many times they saw them, two academy students shouldn't be that strong. The two chunin moved to a smaller area and began discussing the fights, they were only there for a few minutes before Shiro stormed off, rage on his face and Toga came back to the group. Toga began reading off his sheet. "Top 5 Taijutsu are, Naruto Uzumaki, Izumi Uchiha, Ayato Kirishima, Yuno Gasai and Nagisa Furukawa. Now we'll take a half hour break for lunch then we'll move onto the ninjutsu test."

As the students made their way back to the classroom to eat, as Izumi and Naruto was about to enter the classroom Hiro came up to them. "Naruto can I see you for a minute." Hiro looked at Naruto. Hiro and Naruto walked away to talk in private, "So what did you want to talk about Hiro-sensei?" Naruto looked up at his sensei. "Well Naruto I wanted to wish you luck on the finale part of the exam, I shouldn't tell you this but you failed your written exam and you did well on the taijutsu part but if you fail the next part you won't become a ninja." Hiro said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto made his way back into the classroom and up to where Izumi was. Naruto sat down and sighed "I hope that I will pass the next exam cause I be screwed if I don't." Naruto said as he laid his head down on his desk. Izumi looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye, "You will do fine on the next part, we trained together for months to prepare." Izumi said as she held out a bento box that she had made for him. Naruto took the box and smiled at her. "Thanks Izumi, you're the best!" as he dug into the lunch that she made for him.

Toga clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright now is the last part of the exam when we call you please go to room 300 to take the next part of the exam, when you pass you will come back here and wait." Toga said as he got nods of understanding from majority of the students. Naruto sighed again knowing that he was going to be called last. 'Hey Kyu-chan are you awake?' Naruto heard a small snore as he chuckled to himself. He heard Izumi name being called as he snapped out of his thoughts and wished his girlfriend good luck.

~15 Minutes Later~

Izumi came back with a big smile on her face as she sported her headband around her neck. Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto heard his name being called over the intercom. He gave Izumi a foxy smile "I guess I will see you soon with my headband too." Naruto told her as he gave her a small peck on her cheek. "Yea you better cause I wouldn't want a weak boyfriend Izumi said teasingly. Naruto entered the classroom and stood in front of his two sensei's.

Toga looked at him "Alright Naruto we need you to perform the Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and the Bunshin no Jutsu, so anytime that you're ready Naruto." Naruto smiled "Alright here it come!" the blonde boy said as he started gathering chakra for the jutsu. " **HENGE**!" he said as smoke poured from his form and covered him in a blanket. As the smoke left the boy, a new form was in his place, the form of Izumi Uchiha; Naruto's girlfriend. "Very good Naruto, now let's opt for Kawarimi." Hiro said as Naruto nodded and started the jutsu, and soon thereafter changed places with a chair. "Very good Naruto!" Toga said as Naruto 'whooped' for joy as he now was excited that he was going to pass. "Now for the last one, Bunshin."

"Alright, one more and I will be a ninja!" Naruto said as he looked at Toga who had a smile on his face. "I'll make so many Bunshin that I will have an army of ramen eating warriors!" Naruto said as Toga laughed. "Ha-ha, Naruto you only need to make three Bunshin." He said as Naruto disregarded the information given to him. As the chakra swelled around Naruto as he started channeling what he thought to be the correct amount of chakra for the jutsu and let it loose, Hiro made a hand sign under the table as the seal he placed on Naruto glowed. " **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!" For a moment there was nothing, not even a cricket chirping from outside the room and then there was one and only one poof. As the smoke dispersed, the glimpse of a half dead clone laid on the floor. "I am sorry Naruto, but you fail." Toga said with a frown. Naruto looked at his creation and then cancelled it; "wait I'm just nervous can I have one more try?" Naruto protested. Hiro looked at Toga and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright Naruto you get one more try." Toga explained. Naruto started to channel chakra again and just as last time Hiro made a hand sign to activate the seal. There was another poof and when it cleared Naruto looked at the ground to see two more lifeless clones. "I'm sorry Naruto maybe you be able to pass next year." Toga said as he stood up to go congratulate the newly genin.

Naruto made his way out of the academy upset, 'would Izumi break up with me cause I'm weak?' Naruto asked himself as he exited the school grounds, until he heard someone calling him. "Wait up Naruto!" Hiro said as he jogged up to him, "Let's go and get some ramen my treat there's something that I need to tell you on the way." Naruto nodded as he walked with his sensei. "Naruto you left in a hurry that neither Toga-sensei or myself could tell you of the make-up test." Hiro told Naruto as they made their way to the ramen bar. "What make-up test sensei?" Hiro smiled down at Naruto "Well out of everyone that failed the exam we get to pick one student to do the make-up test."

They made it inside of Ichiraku's and placed their orders when Hiro explained what he had to do. "Well Naruto they Hokage and myself came up on a test, you are to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the tower and bring it to me and you will pass."What!?..How am I suppose to steal it?" Naruto shouted out in protest. "That's not my problem but if you don't think that you can do it tell me now so I can give another student the option to pass." Hiro said with a smirk as he left enough money for him and Naruto's ramen. Naruto ran out of the ramen stand and yelled at Hiro "Alright I will do it!" Hiro turn around and told Naruto where to meet him at and what time.

Naruto returned to the counter to eat more ramen, as he was deep in thought. Kyu finally woke up " **Hey Naru-chan what did I miss?** " Kyu asked as she yawned. 'Well a lot to be honest, I failed my genin exams but Hiro sensei said that I could have a makeup test if I steal a fake Forbidden Scroll and deliver it to him without being caught I pass.' Naruto explained to Kyu. Kyu growled a little as she re-watched the events of the day, " **You know that Hiro is tricking you into stealing the scroll, that's probably why he made you fail the exams.** " Kyu pointed out as Naruto scoffed down his fourth bowl and started on his fifth.

'So what should I do Kyu-chan?' Naruto was now worried that he really won't become a ninja. Kyu giggled at his antics " **don't worry Naru-chan, but I want you to steal the scroll and read it so I can teach you everything in there plus more**." Kyu instructed as she sat on the couch watching Naruto.

~Academy~

Izumi was getting worried about Naruto the her imagination came true. Toga walked in the classroom and sat his clipboard down. "Congratulations everyone on passing the Genin exams, please come back here in a week to get your Jonin instructors." Izumi looked around hoping that Naruto would come through the door any minute now. "Umm sensei what about Naruto?" Izumi asked nervously hoping that he was in the restroom or talking to another teacher. Toga looked at the Uchiha "Uzumaki didn't pass the exams, so don't worry about him not getting this information, so good luck everyone on your shinobi careers." Toga told all of the newly Genin as he walked out.

Izumi was confused as to why Naruto didn't pass and she needed to find him fast. 'knowing him he's probably at Ichiraku's or on top of the Hokage monument.' Izumi thought as she made her way out of the academy. Izumi looked everywhere for her boyfriend but no luck so she walked home hoping that he was there talking to her mother. As Izumi opened the door to her house she was tackled by her mother. "I knew you would pass and where is my future son-in-law at?" Mikoto teased her oldest, but saw sadness in her eyes "What's wrong Umi-chan?" as Mikoto picked her daughter up in a hug. "Naruto didn't pass the exams and I can't find him anywhere." Izumi said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Well knowing Naruto he will be here around dinner time, so in the mean time tell me all about your exams." Mikoto said to comfort her daughter but she was just as worried as she was. Izumi went through her day and told her mother about how there was a genjutsu on Naruto's written exam, but cheered up when she told her about her taijutsu match and how strong they both were and how they impressed everyone there. Mikoto smiled at her daughter as she started to make dinner.

~Woods Outside Konoha~

He was tired and sweaty, but he had done it! He had stolen the Forbidden scroll of seals from the Hokage tower and had learned one of the techniques in it like his teacher Hiro had told him. He had just failed his genin exam and was very downcast. His Sensei Hiro had told him of the alternate exam. That's why he was now here. Practicing the Kage Bunshin Technique, and he had just got it right. To say that Naruto Uzumaki was excited would be an understatement. Naruto sat down for a quick breather before looking at the scroll again. 'Um, let's see. I've got the Kage Bunshin no jutsu down. Hmm… next Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Bunshin Bakuha, Hiraishin no Jutsu, Rasengan. I'll copy these down to learn later,' He thought with a large grin plastered on his face. " **No need Naru-chan I'm recording everything as we speak so I can teach you later.** " Kyu told him as he kept reading the techniques for each jutsu.

After reading all of the techniques, he quickly skimmed through the next part of the scroll and saw something that would forever change his life, though he didn't know it at the moment. Right there on the scroll was his name written "To Naruto Uzumaki". Curious as to what it was, he studied it for a bit and noticed that it was a blood seal. Now many would have thought that he would not have such advanced knowledge, but he knew this because the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, usually delivered his monthly allowance to him in such scrolls. Therefore identifying one was a menial task for him. He quickly nicked his thumb with a kunai from his equipment pouch and smeared the blood over the seal while pouring chakra into the scroll. Immediately, another scroll appeared. He was curious about it but put it into his pocket for later. As he stood up beginning to wonder whether or not his sensei would show up, he heard someone enter the clearing, huffing from having run a long distance.

"You!" said an angry voice from behind him. He quickly turned around and smiled when he saw one his special Anbu. "Heh, hey Hebi-chan, I thought that you were out on a mission." Naruto said as he looked at her puzzled. "Baka, you're lucky that I found YOU!" Shouted the Anbu in the snake mask. "I only managed to learn one of the techniques on the scroll but now I'm going to pass me for sure!" grinned an enthusiastic Naruto while pumping his fist into the air. Now this confused Anko as she pondered 'he's been training, no wonder he's so exhausted. But what's he talking about graduating…..'

"Hiro sensei told me about the make-up test." continued Naruto eagerly, "he said if I learnt a technique from the scroll I'd pass for sure. "Naruto.." began Anko, but she was quickly cut off by the sound of six kunai heading towards her. She quickly turned around to deflect the kunai's. She stifled a gasp, "Hiro...why?" she breathed out venomously. Hiro simply snorted and said, "I see you found the gaki for me, congratulations you just signed your death warrant along with the demon gaki over there." Anko got into a defensive stance same as Hiro, 'Shit if I don't play it right this Anbu will kill me.' Hiro told himself trying to get a level head.

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. The teacher who was always smiling at him wanted to kill him! He started to panic and almost broke down until he heard the voice of Anko telling him "get away from here Naruto, just don't let Hiro get his hands on the scroll, he's using you to get it for himself." Naruto was shocked, but made to get up and run. Before he could make but 5 steps, Hiro took six shuriken from his equipment pouch and flung them at Naruto at an incredible speed. Anko saw the attack and tried her best to remove Naruto from its path but in so doing ended up with three of the weapons in her back and shoulder while the others missed and lodged themselves into a nearby tree. "Why do you protect him?" sneered an angry Hiro, "After all the things that this demon did you still stand by his side? Why do you protect a demon that killed hundreds of innocent people?"

"Stop it Hiro!" exclaimed Anko, "You know we're not supposed to speak of this. It forbidden for a reason!" stated Anko. She tried to stop Hiro from telling Naruto about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Hiro however had no intention of stopping and continued on. For years he had wanted nothing more than to wring Naruto's neck or stick a kunai in his throat. Now that he got his chance, he definitely wasn't going to pass it up. "Naruto, do you know why everybody hates you, why everybody treats you so bad like you did something, why nobody wants to be your friend? Or why your "Special Anbu" had to go off on a mission? Off course you don't know it's an S-class secret after all. Listen well you little demon, twelve years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi instead he sealed it into a baby. And do you know who that baby was? Can you take a guess or are you too dumb to figure it out?" Hiro said as he mocked Naruto.

"You Naruto are the demon, your "Special Anbu" never had a mission the council deemed you unsafe after you injured one with the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto looked at Anko for the truth, she didn't respond. " **Kit he's telling the truth on this one, when I spoke with them I felt like they were hiding something**." Kyu said as she sat on the sofa watching the event unfold. "Why did you guys lie to me?" Naruto yelled out at Anko but she didn't respond again. " **Tell me**!" Naruto now was getting upset and started to channel Kyu's chakra. Anko looked at him "Yea Naruto we weren't allowed to watch over you anymore cause you injured me with the Kyuubi's chakra, but you need to calm down or we both are going to get hurt." Anko said trying to convince Naruto to stop channeling the Kyuubi's chakra. Hiro, seeing his chance took a Fuma Shuriken from his back and flung it full force towards the paralyzed Naruto while screaming out "dieeeeeeeee".

"No!" shouted Anko as she pushed as much chakra as she could into her legs and was a blur as she sped towards Naruto. The next few moments looked like a blur to Naruto as he looked up after feeling a warm liquid fall on his face. "Wh-why?" he stuttered out. "Why did you protect me, I'm just a demon." Naruto was at a loss for words. He knew that Anko cared for him as a friend, but to go to such lengths was unimaginable to him. Having never been shown such compassion "I protected you because you're precious to me." She said. "You and I are a lot alike Naruto. We're both orphans, and pranksters at heart. We both grew up alone and ended up seeking attention in the wrong way. If only I'd seen it; how much you were hurt. Growing up alone, I could've helped you more because I've been in your situation. But I didn't and I'm sorry Naruto. From now on I swear to protect you Naruto, to help you as much as I can." Anko told him as she let a couple of snakes slither from her coat sleeve.

Naruto watched Anko get up and charge Hiro. " **Naru-chan you'll not get proper training if you give me control I can take you from this village and train you right, and I will make you king of all demons**." Naruto thought about it, 'Do you really mean it? I can become that powerful.' Kyu grinned " **Yes you can only if you decide to take my training** , **and do what I say**." Naruto lifted his shirt and traced his seal as he watched Anko fight Hiro. Naruto's eyes changed from blue to red and as Kyu stood up she saw Anko's snakes bite Hiro. "My little babies just hit you with a strong paralysis drug." Anko said while looking at Hiro. "Let's see how you will hold up at the T&I, Naruto grab the scroll and we can head back." She said as she lifted Hiro over shoulder.

Kyu looked at Anko as she picked up the Forbidden Scroll and threw it at her. " **No I will not go back to that village, everyone sees me as a demon so I'm leaving and not coming back until I'm strong enough to protect myself!** " Anko caught the scroll almost dropping Hiro in the process. "B-But Naruto you can't leave the village, we can talk to the Hokage and see what we can do about getting proper training if that's what you want just please come with me." Anko now was pleading with the blonde in front of her. **'Hmmm...looks like she has back up coming.** ' noticing the extra chakra signatures approaching fast. Kyu turned around and looked over her shoulder. " **Don't worry I'll be back some day.** " Kyu said as she jumped away.

'Shit, I need to go after him.' Anko thought just as Hana landed next to her. "Where is Naruto?" the Inu Anbu asked. "He found out that we lied to him about the being on a mission and he said that he won't come back until he's strong enough to protect himself." Hana stuck her nose in the air, "Wait, Neko-san is almost here to help you I'm going to go after Naruto." Hana jumped off the same way Naruto did.

~Naruto Location~

Kyu had finally made it out of fire country and losing the Anbu trail that she had. It had started to rain when she found a small cave that she was going to use as shelter, as she entered the cave she smelled a few foxes and blood so she hurried to see the situation. When she made her way to the back of the cave she saw a injured female fox trying to defend her two baby kits from a hungry looking wolf. Kyu instantly pulled out a kunai and lodge it in the skull of the wolf as she made her way to the mother fox.

" **Hmm... it looks like you're not going to make it**." Kyu told the injured fox as she was patting her head, the female fox licked Kyu's hand as it took its last breath. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye as she looked down at the dead fox that was laying in her lap, then an idea came to her " **I know I'm in Naruto-kun's body but I hope that this works**." Kyu started to do multiple hand signs as she channeled her chakra into the dead fox, **DEMON ART: PARTIAL LIFE TRANSFER**! Kyu yelled out as her hands glowed red.

After a few minute Kyu's hands stopped glowing as she started to pant. As she saw that the fox was breathing and a small collar appeared on the fox with a tag that said seal, **'It looks like it worked**.' she decided to give Naruto's body back to him and explain everything that happened. Naruto opened his eyes seeing that he was inside a cave with three foxes. 'Umm...Kyu-chan what happen and where am I?' Naruto thought then the adult fox looked up at him and grinned that kind of sent a shiver down his spine. " **Well Naru-kun after you let me have control of your body I escaped Konoha and we're currently outside of fire country**." The fox said as it looked up at scared blonde boy, "How are you talking to me as a fox outside of my body?" Naruto asked with big eyes as he picked up the fox to inspect it.

Kyu laughed at the boy, " **Well when I came into to this cave to seek shelter from the weather I came across a wolf that killed the mother and was going to kill the little ones next so I killed the wolf and performed a jutsu to transfer part of me into the dead fox.** " Kyu said as she walked up to the little kits, "It **looks like we have kids now Naru-kun.** " Kyu joked as she picked them up to take to him. "Hehehe looks like we have kids now Kyu-chan, but I always thought that it would be later... so what shall we name them?" Kyu was shocked that Naruto thought that she was serious but now she felt her heart beat faster. 'Does he actually want to have kids with me?' she was so focus on the thought that she didn't hear Naruto calling her name.

"Kyu-chan I said since there're two of them lets name one each." Naruto said as he picked up both of the kits. " **Umm... Naruto were you serious when you said that you wanted to have a family with me**?" Naruto gave her a puzzled look, "Of course Kyu-chan I had feelings for you since we met, but I never thought we could have kids since you were sealed inside me." Naruto's face now red realizing what he just said. Kyu purred as she rubbed against Naruto's leg, " **Do you really want them to be ours? If so we can blood adopt them, it would change their appearances and they would be able to use chakra like us**." Naruto didn't hesitate a second before he jumped at the idea. "Yea of course I want them to ours, plus having them knowing how to use chakra will help to protect them from any harm, so how do we do it?"

Naruto and Kyu blood adopted both of the kits and decided to rest for the night and start traveling tomorrow. Naruto opened his eyes to see a person walking into the cave, he looked around and saw that both of the little foxes were cuddled up against him. He quickly jumped up in front of his kids with a kunai drawn. "What do you want and who sent you." Naruto demanded as he was now looking a completely nude red head. "Kyu! why are you naked and how are you walking around as a human?" Kyu giggled as she dropped fresh fire wood and the now carved wolf meat onto the ground. " **Well Naru-kun I can change from fox to human in your mind why can't I do it outside?** " Kyu shot a question back at him. "Hehehe I guess that you have a good point." Naruto said as he put the kunai back into his holster.

Kyu smiled at Naruto as he was currently standing in front of their kits to protect them. " **You know we still haven't given our kids names.** " Kyu said as she transformed back into a red fox and went to bring some of the meat to the kits. "I guess that you're right." as he sat down next to them. After they ate Naruto watched as the two little foxes played with each other. Naruto clapped to get thier attention, which they came running. The solid white one jumped up on his lap as he picked her up and looked at her. "Hmm... you have beautiful eyes how about we call you Kaga." Naruto said as he got a yip of approval from the Red and blue eyed fox.

Kyu giggled at them as she looked down at the solid black fox with red eyes, " **I guess that means I get to name you huh?" Let's see how about Shion?** " Kyu asked hoping that the little fox like her new name. Shion jumped up and ran around her mother. "I think she likes her name." Naruto chuckled as he stroked Kaga. Naruto finished cooking the rest of the meat as he prepared for the girls, "Hey Kyu-chan when are we going to train?" Naruto asked as he place the food in front of each of his daughters. "Well Naru-kun I'm thinking of a new method that involves our children now, but since the life transfer jutsu and the blood adoption took more than I thought, so for today we will rest and by tomorrow I will have a training program ready to go." Naruto looked at her worriedly, "Ok just don't put too much strain on your new body, I would hate to lose you." Good thing that Kyu was in her fox form so Naruto wouldn't see her blush from his comment. "I'll be fine let's get some rest." Kyu said as she and her two daughters curled up next to Naruto and watched them drifted off to sleep. **'I can get really used to this**.' Kyu thought as she snuggled closer to Naruto as she dosed off.

* * *

 **Well I hope that everyone liked the chapter, and again I won't be updating as frequently as I used to. So here's the current list and if you want to see someone and they're not on the list let me know.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Ayame**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **-I wanted to thank Poke'boy24 for mentioning I displayed Kiba's name twice**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 12**

 **Anko 16**

 **Kurenai 16**

 **Hana 16**

 **Yugao 16**

 **Ayame 14**

 **Izumi 12**

 **Shion 7**

 **Kaga 7**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Training!**

Naruto was walking through the woods following Kyu with Shion sleeping inside of his shirt and Kaga on top of his head. "So Kyu-chan have you figured out a training regiment for me and the kids?" Kyu looked up at him and smiled, " **Why yes I have Naru-kun, but first you need to sign my summoning contract.** " she told him as she looked around for something. Naruto stopped walking as he watched the red fox dig something up from underneath a large tree root.

Kyu dragged a scroll out as Naruto walked up to her, "How did you know where it was?" he asked as he wiped the dirt off of it. Kyu giggled at him, " **Silly you forget that I'm the Queen of all foxes as well as all of the other summons.** " Naruto went wide eyed at her statement as he looked down at the scroll, "So wh-why do you want someone as weak as me sign it?" Kyu transformed into her human form as she walked up to Naruto and lifted his chin. " **Because I chose you to be a summoner and you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. So in order to sign it you need to write your name in blood and channel chakra into it when you're done I will take you to train.** " Naruto cheered up as he looked into her eyes. "Alright Kyu-chan I would be happy to sign."

Naruto unrolled the scroll and noticed that he would be the first person to sign it and looked up at Kyu and smiled. "I guess that I'm really special to be the first huh?" he took out his kunai and sliced his thumb to sign as Kyu has instructed. " **You are correct Naru-kun, only other human that was qualified to sign was the Sage of Six paths but since he was the creator of my realm and the others he could summon us without signing."** Kyu told him as she thought of the only other man she loved but would never tell Naruto. She walked up to Naruto and rolled up the scroll and showed Naruto the necessary hand signs to summon.

Naruto was trying to summon a fox for a hour now and Kyu was getting frustrated. **'Why can't he summon?** ' she thought as an idea came to her. "Hold up Naruto I have a better plan." She told him as she got up and walked towards him. Kyu bit her thumb to draw blood and did the hand signs **SUMMONING JUTSU**! she yelled as she slammed her palm on the ground. Poof... Naruto was anxious and waited till the smoke to clear. Stand where Kyu had summon was a white fox, " **What pathetic human dares and summon me?!** " the fox yelled and let out as much KI as she could.

Kyu growled as she looked at Yukari, " **You dare to speak to your Queen with such disrespect!?** " Yukari looked at the naked red head and started to sweat. " **M-My a-apologizes my highness, I didn't realize that you're the one that summon me. It's been over a millennium that any summon creature seen or sense you.** " Yukari said as she bowed to her queen. Naruto walked up next to Kyu and whispered in her ear, "Hey Kyu-chan who is this and will she be my summon fox?" Kyu was so mad at Yukari for speaking to her like she did that she forgot about Naruto. Kyu shook her head at Naruto's question, " **She might, unable to tell she has to accept you in order for you to summon a noble fox like her**."

" **You can raise Yukari, I will excuse you for today cause it's been ages since you saw me. But on a side note I need you to open the portal so I can take Naruto here and the kits to train**." Yukari stood up and drew a large seal on the ground big enough for everybody to fit on. " **It's done Kyu-sama, please step inside the circle**." Kyu took Naruto's hand as they walked onto the drawn seal. Kyu could feel that Naruto was nervous so she squeezed his hand and reaffirm him that everything was going to be fine.

Kyu nodded to Yukari that they were ready, Naruto watched as she transformed into a human. "So can all foxes change into humans?" Naruto asked as he watch Yukari go though hand signs **DEMONIC** **ART: TRANSPORT**! Yukari yelled as the seal she drew started to glow red. Before Naruto got an answer he was standing in a different area than before. Naruto arrived a different dimension that no mortal even knew existed besides Kyu herself. The land was as beautiful as one would dream of, the grass was as green as emeralds, the rivers shimmered, its sparkling waters free of any pollution of any kind. The forests were large and vast filled with the most beautiful and exotic of foxes. Nature itself was a pure environment here and Naruto could see that it was like a angelic paradise.

"Wow so beautiful." said Naruto as he was in such awe at the sight of the unknown land. Yukari bowed and excused herself, " **If you don't need my assistants I'll leave you two, I'm sure that you don't need my help your highness.** " Kyu nodded to her as she vanished in a vortex of flames. "So Kyu-chan where are we?" Naruto asked as he took in every detail. " **I had Yukari transport us to a very secret and well hidden realm that every mortal believe is just a myth.** " she said as she breathed in the fresh air around her. " **Welcome Naru-kun to the Kitsune springs, a place where everything is quiet and peaceful thanks to an old friend of mine centuries ago**." Naruto smiled as he continued to follow Kyu to the location of his training. "But why train me here I thought no violence happens here like you said."

" **That doesn't mean that evil hadn't tried to attack here before, plus time passes a lot slower here.** " Kyu answered. " **Besides I'm taking you to meet my old clan and the council. Trust me Naru-kun you'll like them."** After a half hour walk they came to a large tree located in the Northern section near a large waterfall. Naruto was a little nervous at first but Kyu placed her hand on his shoulder as she gave him a warm smile which Naruto returned. Moving slowly Naruto entered the hollow entrance with Kyu behind him. They walked to a large staircase that led to the bottom floor which was twenty floors down which, wasn't a problem Naruto since he was a stamina freak. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they found a golden gate with carvings of foxes on each side of the doors. "Where does this door lead Kyu-Chan?" Naruto asked as he checked out the engravings.

" **This door leads to my village and the training grounds of the Kitsunes**." Kyu smirked as she seen the look Naruto gave her. "Wait what about the springs that are above us and what do you mean time passes by slower?" Kyu smiled at him, " **All your questions will be answered shortly but first I will need to inform everyone that their queen has returned and then we can begin your training**." Kyu said as she walked up to the door and channeled her chakra to open the door. The doors opened with a loud creak as a powerful wind blew over him, it felt like someone breathing down your neck but Naruto didn't want to give into fear as he walked through the gate.

Upon entering Naruto placed his hand on the wall closest to him as seals were applied to them causing light to emit from them, lighting up the room. He gasped in awe at the majesty of the large Valley. It was breath taking as he took notice of a large village in the center, it was bigger than Konoha. Kyu led him down the stone steps that led down to the valley. Naruto followed as they arrived at the stone gate that was guarded by two women with fox like features. One was a tall muscled like woman with an eye patch and scars that ran down her chest which were war wounds. The other was the same height but was dressed in a white battle kimono with metal armor chest plate.

" **Halt who goes there** " one of the guards said as the other snarled. " **Kallen, Miyuki it's been centuries considering you foxes are immortal here**." Kyu chuckled. The guards lowered their weapons as they were shocked that their Queen had come back to them. " **Kyu-sama you came back**." Miyuki gave her a foxy grin. " **Yes it's been ages Kyu-chan and I'm glad that you are safe**." Kallen laughed. Kyu smiled at her two favorite guards, " **I'm here with my mate Naruto to train him to be King.** " Kyu answered with a chuckle. The women noticed the blonde hair boy with whisker marks and blue eyes. The women couldn't help but noticed how cute he was, he was a male blonde head version of their queen. Miyuki knelt down to the boys level and extended her hand to him. " **Hello Naruto my name is Miyuki and this muscle head is Kallen.** " Miyuki introduced themselves to the boy. Naruto reached out carefully before shaking Miyuki's hand. " **Um hi Miyuki my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you.** " Naruto said nervously. "Um your really pretty" Miyuki laughed " **Ooooh aren't you quite the little charmer.** " Naruto blushed a little in embarrassment at the compliment as he let out a small fox like smile.

Kyu changed back into her fox form, " **If you're done flirting with my Naru-kun I would like enter and address the village of my return.** " Kyu said with a soft growl to her voice as she watch the two guards flirt with Naruto. " **Alright Kyu-sama no need to get upset we were just playing with the new King to be.** " Kallen said as she turned around and went through the necessary hand seals to open the village's force field allowing them access. A large opening appeared before Naruto as he followed Kyu through the village. "Umm... Kyu-chan everybody is staring at me." Naruto said to the red fox that was in front of him. " **Don't worry Naru-kun they'll all understand by the end of the day who you are**." Kyu replied as she lead him to the palace.

~Council Room~

" **Don't say anything unless I tell you alright**." Kyu whispered in his ear as they entered the council. The room was a semi-circle with a main seat in the middle that sat the head advisor, a woman with platinum white hair that covered one of her navy blue eyes. The room was loud Naruto saw many foxes arguing amongst the others. " **I'm sure that you all heard rumors of my return, and I'm here to insure the people that their queen is alive and well.** " Kyu said as she stepped forward in front of the council. " **Kyu-sama we all heard rumors that you were killed in battle, then none of the summons sensed your power for years now you show up like nothing happened?** " Kyu stood silently in her royal robes as she looked at the council trying to find a way to explain her disappearance. " **Well you see that I went into hiding to find a suitable king and if any of the other summons found out I couldn't take that chance.** " Kyu told them as she motion for Naruto to come to her.

Naruto walked up to Kyu with Kaga and Shion sleeping comfortable inside of his shirt. The council started whispering among each other, then Mika spoke again, " **He's a human no disrespect Kyu-sama but they are the weakest and most destructive creatures.** " Kyu laughed at her, " **Yes most are but this one is different and I personally picked him to be King, so gather the villagers so I can address them.** "

~Naruto's and Kyu's Mansion~

Kyu said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and exited the room. Naruto looked at Kyu with a worried look, "Umm Kyu-chan what if they hate me like Konoha? You heard them in there and I know you felt it also they hate me." he said as he checked up on his sleeping daughters. Kyu gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him that everything will work out. " **Don't worry Naru-kun the village will love you and treat you so much better than you can imagine. So you don't have to worry about anyone here attacking you.** " Kyu finished as she stopped at their new living space. As they entered Kyu lead him toward a couch so she could explain more about the place they would be staying in.

" **Ok Naru-kun before I have to address the village I thought that you would like to know more about this place.** " Naruto nodded as she continued on. " **Well first things first the place that we arrived at Kitsune Springs is a large place for the villagers to roam and feed their fox instincts as you saw a few on the way here. The village is more for training and political meetings between all of the summons, it's a lot like how your Hokage's operates. we have troops if the event rises that would call for it but nothing has happen in a very long time.** "

Naruto was trying to absorb the newly information that Kyu has told him. "Umm Kyu-chan you said something about time moves slower here." Kyu wanted to smack herself for forgotten that, " **Yes I did, you see for every day that would pass in your world ten days would pass here**." Naruto's eyes went wide, "Y-You mean..." Kyu smiled at him " **Yes the three hours that we have been here only eighteen minutes pass in your world.** " A knock was heard as Kyu got up and answered it, " **Ah Yukari-san what can I do for you?** " Yukari bowed "The villagers are waiting for you and their next king." Yukari informed as she left Kyu and the new king of the Kitsunes.

Kyu shut the door and walked up to Naruto and grabbed his hand and lifted him to his feet. " **Are you ready to see your new kingdom Naru-kun**?" Kyu asked as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Naruto smiled up at her and leaned up and licked her cheek, "You bet Kyu-chan."

~Palace Balcony~

Kyu stood with Naruto on her right and her advisors behind them. Kyu raised her hand to silence the crowd, " **As you are all aware, I have returned and I found us a King**!" Kyu got a loud cheer from the villagers. Kyu motion for Naruto to come forward, "This is Naruto your new King!" Naruto waved at the crowd of people. " **Aww he's so cute!** " Naruto blushed at what most of the villagers say. Kyu smiled at Naruto as she saw how he reacted. "Umm Kyu-chan what do I say or do I say anything at all?" Naruto asked as he leaned into Kyu. " **You can say anything that you want or don't say anything at all its whatever you feel like**." Kyu replied as she took his hand. Naruto nodded as he stepped forward and the crowd quieted down as they saw their new king. "I-I h-hope t-that you all accept me as your K-King!"

The villagers all yelled and cheered his name, " **We love you Naru-chan! and we know that you will be great**!" some of the villagers shouted others just chanted his name. Naruto looked at Kyu and smiled, "They actually like me and don't hate me." he said as he wiped a tear from his eye. " **Of course they do Naru-kun you're their king, plus you're so adorable.** " Kyu told him as she rubbed his head. An idea popped in his head as he pat his daughters to wake them up. Naruto handed Shion to Kyu as he held Kaga in his, "Should we announce the princesses' to their kingdom also?" Kyu gave him a fox like grin as she followed what Naruto wanted. " **There is one more thing that we wanted to announce to you all.** " as she and Naruto lifted the two kits up. " **This is Kaga and Shion your Princesses'**!" The majority of the village cooed at the two little foxes that was held up before them.

~Naruto's and Kyu's Mansion~

Naruto smiled as they ate dinner in silence. " **What are you grinning about?** " Kyu asked as she gave Naruto a weird look. "I'm just happy that I found a place that accepts me for who I am and I feel safe here." Naruto replied with a fox smile as he continued feeding Kaga, and Kyu feed Shion. Naruto and Kyu finished eating as he was about to clean up the dishes. Kyu giggled at Naruto, " **Leave the dishes we have servants that will clean so don't worry.** " Naruto just nodded as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Kyu slipped on her favorite silk nightgown, ' **I missed you so much.** ' she thought as she laid down on top of her bed. Naruto just finished brushing his teeth as he looked into the bathroom mirror. 'Hmm I'm sure Kyu won't mind if I dispel the henge.' Naruto thought as he channeled chakra to the seal that had a fox holding up two fingers. There was a poof and as the smoke cleared there stood Naruto now with fox ears and a tail. Naruto exited the bathroom and walked into the bedroom; He saw Kyu spread out and purring, he saw that his daughters were having a hard time getting comfortable so he picked them up one at a time and sat them on the bed. "How about you guys sleep with your mother and I tonight and tomorrow we'll get you two beds." Naruto whispered down at the two foxes as he laid down next to Kyu. The two foxes crawled up to him and Kyu and went to sleep almost immediately.

~Morning~

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kyu and his daughters cuddled up against him. Naruto sat up not waking up the others, Kaga woke up and looked up at him. Naruto saw that both of his kids awake, "You guys hungry?" he asked as Kaga skipped up to him and mewed as Shion shook her head as she nuzzled back into her mother. Naruto chuckled at her as he picked up Kaga, "Alright, protect your mother, your sister and I are going to get some food." Naruto said as he kissed her on her head and licked Kyu's cheek and covered her up with the blanket.

Naruto walked towards the kitchen with Kaga in his arms. As Naruto entered he saw multiple maids cooking and washing dishes, " **Oh, good morning Naruto-sama, Kaga-sama how can we help you?** " one of the maids asked as they all lined up and bowed. Naruto felt uncomfortable at how he was being treated. "Just call me Naruto you don't need the formalities, I was wondering if I could get some milk for Kaga-hime." Naruto said as he scratched Kaga's ear. One of the maids went to the refrigerator and poured some milk into a bottle and gave it to Naruto. " **Would you like anything to eat, Naruto?** " The maid said as she gave him the bottle. "Umm yea if it's not too much trouble." He said as he walked out of the kitchen with Kaga.

Naruto headed to the living room and sat down in front of a large television. 'Hmm I wonder what kind of shows they have here.' he thought as he turned the television on. Naruto flipped through the channels to find out they had all of the channels that his world had plus some he never heard of. He found some cartoons to watch as he cradled Kaga and feed her. Naruto chuckled "You just like being pampered don't you?" he said as he placed the empty bottle down to get a happy yip from Kaga.

A maid appeared before Naruto, " **Naruto breakfast is ready**." she bowed and lead him towards the dining room. Naruto sat down in front of a big table that was loaded with food. "I should go wake Kyu-chan up." Naruto thought out loud only to get a few chuckles from the maids. Naruto looked up at them with a curious look. "What, did I say something weird?" one of the maids stepped forwards, " **Not at all Naruto, it's just that Kyu-sama doesn't get up till noon.** " she said as she step back in line with the other two.

Naruto sat down and was about to eat until he notice that the maids were still standing, "I'm new to maids but why are you all standing am I supposed to dismiss you?" The maids chuckled once again, " **No Naruto we're waiting till you're finish eating and we will clean up.** " she said as she step back with the other two. "What are your names?" Naruto asked as he looked at the three maids. A maid with long, strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes stepped forward. " **My name is Yui and it's a pleasure to meet you.** " Yui said as she bowed. The next maid stepped up to introduce herself to Naruto, she had short whitish blue hair and ember colored eyes. " **Nice to meet you, my name is Shiroyasha but you can call me Shiro.** " The last maid had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, " **I'm Maka and it's a pleasure to meet you.** "

Naruto smiled at the three maids, "It's nice to meet you all, and why don't you sit down and eat with me I won't be able to eat all of the food that you have prepared." Yui looked at Naruto, " **The servants aren't allowed to eat with the higher class.** " she finished looking sad. Naruto noticed that they all looked down then an idea came to him. "Well as your king I order that you three sit down and eat with me." Naruto told the maids with a fox grin. The three maids faces lit up as they slowly sat down at the table around Naruto. Naruto conversed with the three maids as they ate, he got to know them more and what Kitsune Springs is like.

Naruto finished eating as he picked Kaga up, "I guess that we need to wash up you got syrup all over you." Naruto laughed. Yui looked at Naruto as she handed Maka a dirty dish, " **Would master require assistance?** " Naruto's face went bright red, "A-Are y-you asking to bath m-me?" he was able to stammer out. Yui looked at him confused. " **Why yes Naruto its one of our duties as servants, so let's get you two washed up.** " Yui said as she dragged Naruto to the bathroom by his hand.

As they entered the bathroom Yui went up to a wall and unsealed towels, then she did a hand sign a cloud of smoke covered her. She emerge wearing a bathing suit as she handed Naruto a towel, " **You can cover up with this and you can put your dirty clothes over there.** " Yui said as she took Kaga from him and entered the shower. Naruto stood there with a red face, 'She doesn't really intend to wash me is she?' Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Yui calling him. Naruto hurried and discarded his clothes and wrapped the towel that Yui gave him around his waist and entered the shower.

~5 Minutes Later~

Kyu stretched as she got up out of bed as Shion growled in disapproval. " **Hehehe.. I know Shi-hime I don't want to get up either but we need to start Naru-kun, Kaga-hime and your training today.** " Kyu said as she picked up the small black fox and made her way towards the bathroom. As Kyu entered the bathroom she instantly saw red, in front of her was Naruto with one of the maids. Yui and Naruto both felt the KI directed at them. Naruto and Yui turned their heads to look at Kyu. "It's not what it looks like Kyu-chan, Yui is just helping me wash Kaga." Naruto said as he waved his hands in defense. Kyu narrowed her eyes at Yui, " **Then tell me why does that hussy have her hands on your privates.** " Naruto looked down to see that Yui was still washing him. "She said that it was one of their duties as a maid, to tend to their masters needs."

There was a awkward silence as Naruto stood up and was about to leave until Kyu grabbed his arm. " **You are right Naru-kun, but I think that Yui-chan took her responsibilities a little too far.** " Kyu finished as she looked at Yui. **'Dam I was hoping that Kyu-sama would sleep a little longer, I haven't got to play with it as long as I wanted to.** ' Yui thought as looked away with red cheeks. Kyu dragged Naruto back into the bath with her and the two smaller foxes. Yui got up and bowed, " **Do you need any more assistance my lady?** " Kyu shook her head and before Yui exited the bathroom Kyu spoke, " **I will discuss your punishment later, Yui-chan.** " A shiver went down Yui's spine as she nodded, " **O-Of course Kyu-sama.** " Yui turned and exited the room. Yui hurried and changed to tell the other girls about her time with Naruto.

Naruto sat in his and Kyu's personal hot spring. Kyu finished washing Shion and herself as she entered the water and sat next to Naruto. Naruto looked down at the water, 'It looks like I made Kyu-chan mad, I hope that I didn't get Yui into trouble.' Naruto thought as he twiddled his fingers under the water. Kyu opened one of her eyes to look at Naruto as she felt all the of the emotions that he was putting out. " **Did Yui-chan do anything that you asked her not to do?** " Kyu asked as she closed her eye trying to piece together a nice punishment for the blonde haired fox. Naruto's eyes went wide as his head snapped to look at Kyu. "N-N-No s-she said th-that it was a part of her duties so I went along with it...so please don't punish her it was also my f-fault!" Kyu smiled as she grabbed Naruto and sat him in between her legs, " **Don't worry Naru-kun I won't hurt her but I still have to punish her for over stepping her boundaries.** " Kyu said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto watched as his daughters swam in the water, he leaned back and rested his head on Kyu's chest. " **So are you ready to start training today Naru-kun**." Kyu asked as watched the two foxes get out of the water and shake to dry themselves off. Naruto noticed that they had enough so he got out and looked over his shoulder, "You bet Kyu-chan I can't wait to see how strong that me and our daughters will become so come on you slept most of the day." Kyu blushed as she saw Naruto hand her a towel.

~Training Ground~

Naruto finished stretching as he saw Kyu talking to four other foxes. Naruto walked up to them, "Hey Kyu-chan I finished my warm-up can we start now?" he asked hoping that he would learn a cool new jutsu. " **Yes Naru-kun I just finished going over the plans with your personal guards.** " Kyu said as she looked at Naruto. " **I know that you know the shadow clone jutsu, and we're going to use that to improve your skills.** " She finished as she noticed that Naruto looked down, she lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. " **You don't have to feel ashamed about your exams that pitiful teacher of yours sabotage it making you fail on purpose.** " Naruto smiled at her, "Thanks Kyu-chan." Naruto said as he licked her cheek.

" **Alright Naruto I want you to meet your personal guard and trainers.** " Kyu said as the four ladies stepped in line. The first one was a small girl with auburn hair and light blue eyes, " **Hello Naruto-sama my name is Rena and I'm going to train you in Ninjutsu and improve your chakra control.** " Rena said as she took a step back in line. Naruto smiled and waved, "Please no formalities just Naruto." he said as he saw the next girl step forward. This one had light blue hair and violet eyes, " **Hello Naruto my name is Miyaku and I'm going to teach you Taijutsu and stealth.** " The next fox had light green hair and matching eyes, " **Hi my name is Tamaki and you're going to learn Genjutsu and sensory from me.** " Finally the last female walked forward, she had grey hair and dark blue eyes. " **It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto my name is Kana and I'm going to teach you our style of Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu.** "

Kyu walked up and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, " **Alright Naru-kun I want you to make 2000 clones and have them split into groups of 500.** " Naruto looked her like she was crazy. "I can't make that many!" Kyu laughed at him, " **Of course you can you need to channel my chakra and when you make the shadow clones you just need to think of the number that you wish to make, so hurry up.** " She said as she took a few steps back. Naruto started to channel Kyu's chakra and Kyu watched as her red chakra started to envelope Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and crossed his fingers and thought of the number that Kyu wanted him to make **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**! and standing before him was 2000 clones.

Kyu clapped as she hugged Naruto, **"I knew that you could do it, alright I want each group to go to one of your teachers. We will do this every day except Sunday instead of training I want you to study the clan laws and rules.** " Naruto did as she said and notice that he was left with Kyu as each of the girls took their groups to different training grounds. " **Alright Naru-kun I want you to run 150 times around the village followed by 2000 push-ups and 2000 sit-ups.** " Kyu said as she started to walk off with their two daughters. "Hey Kyu-chan why can't I have my clones do it instead?" he asked with a puzzled look. Kyu smiled as she replied, " **Cause Naru-kun clones only can transfer their memories and chakra based techniques they learn.** " Naruto nodded as he understood what she was saying, "What are you going to do while I train?" Kyu smiled as she picked up the tow little foxes, "Well I'm going to train our daughters on how to speak and use chakra." Kyu told him as she walked away with the foxes in her arms. Naruto chuckled, "Well I guess I better get going or I be out here all night." Naruto muttered to himself as he started to run.

~Dinner~

Naruto sat down at the table and looked down at his two daughters playing. "Did you two learn a lot today with your mother?" he asked as he got a few happy yips from the foxes. Kyu walked in to the room and looked down at her daughters. " **Well show your father what you two learned today.** " Kaga jumped up onto Naruto's lap and opened her mouth. Naruto raised one of his eyes, "What is it Kaga-hime?" Kaga opened her mouth again and a small squeak came out as she started to give up. " **You can do it Kaga I believe that you can, just do as we practiced earlier.** " Kyu told her daughter. Kaga smiled as she looked back at Naruto, " **D...da..DADDY!** " Kaga was able to say as she smiled at Naruto. "That was amazing Kaga!" Naruto told her as he picked her up and licked her cheek. Kaga let out a small purr, " **Daddy.** " she said again and she returned licked Naruto's cheek.

Naruto sat her back down and picked her sister up. "So Shion-hime what did you learn today?" Naruto asked as he scratched her ear. Shion purred and looked up at her father, " **D-Daddy.** " and she looked back at Kyu. " **M-Mommy!** " Naruto smiled that's amazing Shion-hime and he licked her cheek as well. Kyu was a little surprise that Shion learned how to say mommy since they only practiced saying daddy today. Shion jumped down and ran up to Kyu and jumped into her arms as Kaga did the same to Naruto.

After Maka and the others brought out the food and plates she and the others sat down next to Naruto. Kyu let out a loud growl, " **What do you three think that you're doing?** " she finish saying as she let out enough KI to freighted them. They were shaking with fear as Shiro spoke up, " **L-Lady Kyu, Naruto has ordered us to eat with him, we informed him that the servants and nobles don't eat together but he insisted that we ate with him.** " She and the others got up and bowed but before they could leave Naruto spoke up. "Wait you three will always have a place at the table with us, so please come and eat." Naruto finished as he gave Kyu a look. " **Fine they can eat with us but you three better not over step your boundaries.** " Kyu said as she held her hand out telling them to sit and eat. " **Yes Kyu-sama.** " they all said at the same time.

Dinner was full of talk as Naruto told Kyu and the others what he learned with his new sensei's. He told Kyu that he was having a hard time getting the basic stance for the Kenjutsu and Taijutsu that he was trying to learn. " **Well I'm not surprise the fox style is hard to grasp.** " Kyu said as she took another bite of her meal. "Yea I hope that I will get better at it tomorrow, but my Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu are really easy to learn." he said as he placed more food onto Kaga's plate. " **That's not really surprising since how big your chakra reserves are and learning Fuinjutsu is easy cause of the Uzumaki genes in you. You see the Uzumaki's were masters at Fuinjutsu and some say that they're geniuses at the art.** " That took Naruto by surprise.

Dinner ended and Naruto took Kaga and Shion to relax and watch a movie before bed. "Where are you going Kyu-chan, don't you want to watch the movie with us?" Naruto asked as he seen Kyu walk towards the kitchen. " **Not tonight Naru-kun I have to deal with Yui-chan remember and don't worry I won't hurt her.** " Kyu said as she continued to the kitchen. The maids were busy cleaning the dishes as Kyu entered. " **Oh g-good evening Kyu-sama what can I do for you?** " Maka said as she bowed to Kyu. " **I'm here to get Yui-chan, so Yui-chan please come with me.** " Kyu finished as she walked out of the kitchen with Yui following close behind.

~Lemon scene~

Yui followed Kyu through the mansion as they came to the study room. Yui was sweating a little not knowing what Kyu was going to do to her. As they entered Kyu turned and locked the door and placed a silence seal on the wall. Kyu turned and looked Yui in the eye, " **So did you like what you felt this morning?** " she asked a scared looking girl. " **H-Hai Kyu-sama but I didn't mean to over step my b-boundaries, it's just that Naruto-sama smelled so good that I couldn't control myself.** " Kyu nodded as she sat down in a leather armchair, " **Strip**." Kyu ordered as Yui slowly undressed. Yui was now naked in front of Kyu, " **Good now crawl.** " Kyu ordered as Yui looked at her as she tried to hide her assets. " **W-What d-do you mean?** " getting a growl from Kyu. " **I said crawl what don't you understand so don't make me repeat myself again or your punishment will be harsher.** " Kyu told Yui as she watch the maid get on her hands and knees.

Yui crawled up to Kyu and watched as she got up and walked over to a desk and unsealed a scroll. " **I don't want to hear that you weren't going to do anything with Naru-kun because we both know if I hadn't came in when I did you probably jump him.** " Began Kyu as she turn back towards Yui calm and collective. " **I want you to show me, crawl towards me and I'll take that as conformation that you're loyal to me and Naruto.** " Yui stared into Kyu's eyes for a few minutes. There was a myriad of emotions that Kyu could sense rolling off of her, but ultimately she nodded her head in submission before crawling towards Kyu once again.

Kyu watched as Yui started to crawling towards her. Yui stopped at her feet and stared up at her with big green orbs. There was uncertainty and vulnerability in her eyes. " **You are a servant, and only that.** " Kyu said as Yui watch her undress. " **I guess that I have to teach you that you're here to serve, and if Naru-kun wants to have intercourse that's when you help not the other way around**." Kyu finished as she discarded the remaining clothing she had on. Yui didn't have time to respond before Kyu picked her up and slammed her into a wall and smashed her lips against hers. " **I promised Naru-kun that I wouldn't hurt you so I guess I have to resort to other methods.** " Kyu purred into Yui's ear. The air was forced out of her lungs as she arched her back and gasped into Kyu's mouth. Her tongue was briskly received by Kyu's as she began kissing her back but Kyu was able to subdue her within seconds.

Kyu reached for Yui's childbearing hips until she was in possession of the spheres of her bottom. After pulling her hands back, she proceeded to smack them back down on her doughy butt cheeks forcing a muffled scream out of Yui. Yui's pussy throbbed as Kyu became rougher with her. Yui's mind was clogged with the pleasures of being dominated by Kyu. She squeaked as Kyu rhythmically smacked her ass, playing it like a set of drums. Yui began to shake her petite little hips to help Kyu produce more music. Kyu's lips were now on her face, detonating kisses all over her skin. Yui squeezing her eyes shut, she surrendered all control to her feeling her hot breath on the nape of her neck.

" **C-can we t-talk this out?** " Yui weakly begged trying not to succumb to the lust. " **Not now.** " Kyu said as she lifted Yui up by her ass until she was floating a few inches off the ground. Yui was lowered to the ground and lead towards the armchair. She saw Kyu sit down in the chair and realized what she wanted her to put on a show for her. Yui swayed her hips as she twirled around, Kyu notice Yui's juices running down her legs as she danced in front of her. Kyu beheld the delicacy that was before her, groping and bouncing Yui's round cheeks up and down in her hands.

Drool formed at the corner of her mouth as she watched Yui's small crevice slowly and sexily come into view. Kyu spanked her causing the spheres to ripple back and forth. " **O-oh Kami...Kyu-sama...what..are you doing to me?** " Yui moaned as her juices began to run down her leg. Kyu gave her a foxy grin, " **I was wondering when you would feel it, I been injecting you with high pheromones.** " Yui eyes went wide to what Kyu had told her. Kyu pulled Yui onto her lap and began to massage her breasts. Yui unconsciously started to grind against Kyu. Kyu grinned as she made a shadow clone that walked to another side of the room. Kyu rubbed Yui's slit as she sucked on her neck. " **Y-yes Kyu-sama right there, I'm about to cum!** " Yui moaned out loud as she climaxed all over Kyu's legs.

Kyu did a few hand signs and place her hand above Yui's pelvis. " **I'm not through with you yet.** " Kyu whispered in her ear as she picked Yui up and carried her over to her shadow clone. Yui noticed that she was now suspended elaborately with bonds that were attached to the ceiling a few feet over the floor. Thick leather straps around her thighs supported her weight, though they forced her legs to be spread to the max in an almost sitting position, though her ass was lower than her knees. Her arms were restrained behind her back with what felt like leather. More leather circled just beneath her breasts that were attached to the ceiling, keeping her upright. It was like a kinky, exposing, swing. Yui tried to close her legs as she frantically looked around, but her muscles only strained against the bonds. Kyu was standing before her now, and Yui noticed she was holding a large bag, the contents of which were rather neon colored and questionable. " **W-what's that?** " Yui asked curiously, wondering why Kyu had tied her up. Kyu wordlessly set the bag on the floor before walking up to her. She reached past Yui, Yui craned her head back in time to see a sort of pulley system before she was dropped to land hard on her ass on the floor.

" **Kyu-sama...** " Was all Yui could say, closing her eyes and trying to sort out all of her feelings. " **Mmmm**." Kyu practically purred, suddenly biting Yui's collarbone and making the maid twitch. " **You've** **had this coming.** " Yui stared, her emerald eyes became hazy. A fire seemed to coil in her lower stomach, and despite her lack of clothing she felt as if she were burning up. She knew a part of her wanted this. Kyu forced a ball gag into Yui's mouth before she could say anything else. Yui made small noises around it as if trying to speak. Saliva trailed around the blonde maid's mouth as her chest heaved with every breath. Kyu grabbed one of her breasts and immediately attacked Yui's left nipple with her mouth.

Yui made an objecting noise around the gag but Kyu ignored her. She sucked the hardening bud violently enough to leave a mark, Yui trembling beneath her. Kyu then grabbed Yui's right breast, squeezing it tightly and then pinching the nipple as she nipped and then lapped at the other. Kyu glanced at Yui's face to see that the blonde had her eyes squeezed shut. Kyu released both breasts and moved to Yui's stomach, trailing kisses all the way to her belly button where she inserted her tongue and swirled the wet muscle rather suggestively.

She cupped it in her hand, leaning up and kissing the ball gag. Kyu cleaned the saliva around Yui's mouth with her tongue. Yui tried to close her legs, her muscles aching against the restrains as sweat rolled off her neck and between her tits. Kyu moved around her and used the pulley system to lift her again until her pussy was at Kyu's face. Yui trembled, ' **Was Kyu-sama really going to lick my pussy?** ' Yui's needy moan was blocked out her thought. Yui was aching to be touched as Kyu cupped Yui's tight ass cheeks, pulling the blonde's hips forward before sliding her tongue against Yui's entrance.

Yui was shaking and gasping at the new sensation, her eyes shut tightly. It felt so amazing, too good to be true, almost, like the inside of a dream. Kyu slid her tongue into Yui's heat, her nose practically against the girl's clit. As Kyu's tongue curled around her G-spot Yui shuddered. Kyu took her tongue out and straightened, blatant surprise on her face. " **You're totally wet…you like this aren't you?** " Yui closed her eyes and nodded energetically, spreading her legs even wider to communicate how very badly she wanted to be fucked. Kyu took off the ball gag, getting on her knees she kissed Yui deeply. This time the kiss was violent as Kyu shoved her tongue into Yui's mouth. Yui spoke into the kiss, her eyes closed. " **Fuck me… Please fuck me Kyu-sama...** " Kyu smiled. " **You're even more of a whore than I could've imagined.** " Yui struggled to move her hips forward, wanting nothing more than to wrap her legs around Kyu and grind. " **I'm only a whore for you** **and Naruto-sama.** " Yui moaned, not caring about anything other than cumming. " **So please, touch me. Bite me. Do… something…! Anything…** **Make me cum I'm begging you!** "

Kyu put her fingers against the blonde's plump lips. " **Suck them.** " Yui obeyed without hesitation. She licked around them before taking them into her mouth and sucking gently. Kyu ripped them out of Yui's mouth suddenly, plunging her middle finger into the blonde's heat. " **Aaah!** " Yui screamed, twitching around the intrusion. " **Hell, you're tight, Yui-chan.** " Kyu said as she watch the seal light up. Kyu giggled as she slipped a second finger into the maid's entrance and then started scissoring her fingers. " **You see this seal I place on you prevent you from climaxing.** " Kyu said as she started stretching the bound maid as roughly as possible. She thrust the two fingers deep into Yui's heat, curling them around her G-spot.

Yui moaned and shuddering with need she spread her legs wider. Kyu pulled her fingers out and licked them, getting turned on herself. Kyu then grabbed Yui's ass cheeks, burying her face in the blonde's mound. She slid her tongue up and down the lips, swirling it around the maid's clit. That got a good response. Yui didn't moan she groaned, like she had just been shocked. Kyu smirked against Yui's heat. " **Sensitive, are we?** " Kyu said as she gave Yui's clit another lick. " **Y-yes K-Kyu-sama.** " Yui managed panting before adding with a gasp; " **Please make me cum…** " Kyu smiled up at her, " **But you like it rough.** " She said before she started assaulting the sensitive bud with her tongue, making Yui scream. "I **-I'm s-so sorry!** " Yui moaned as she curled her toes. " **I want to cum... please Kyu-sama I will do anything!** " Kyu sucked the blonde's clit roughly, before switching to flicking it with her tongue. " **Nn! Nn! Nnnn!** " Yui moaned, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

~Lemon Over~

Kyu thrust her tongue into Yui as she released the seal that she had placed. Just as Kyu removed the maid finally came. Yui climaxed for a solid minute as Kyu greedily slurped the blonde's cum, lapping it out of her, moaning herself as if it were the finest wine. " **Now that's settled you're going to mine and Naru-kuns personal sex toy as well as our maid.** " Kyu told the maid as she untied her. " **Also you are not allowed to speak of this to anyone other than myself and Naru-kun and clean this mess up.** " Kyu said as she got a grunt from the half conscious maid. Kyu left the room and went to take a quick shower before bed. As Kyu entered the bedroom she noticed that Naruto and the girls were already asleep. Kyu smiled as she saw the two little foxes curled up to their father for warmth. Kyu carefully crawled in the bed and scooted near Naruto. Shion woke up from her mother's movement, she walked over and curled up on Kyu's chest and went back to sleep. Naruto pulled Kyu closer to him and purred against her neck.

* * *

 **Well I hope that everyone liked the chapter, and again I won't be updating as frequently as I used to. So here's the current list and if you want to see someone and they're not on the list let me know.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Ayame**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**


	8. Author's Update

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R. **

**I will keep the poll up for one more week before taking it down so please go to my profile and vote.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 12**

 **Anko 16**

 **Kurenai 16**

 **Hana 16**

 **Yugao 16**

 **Ayame 14**

 **Izumi 12**

 **Shion 7**

 **Kaga 7**

 **Naya 14**

 **Kuroki 14**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Meeting of Leaders**

It has been three months since Naruto came to Kitsune Springs to train, and like every other day he woke up next to Kyu. Naruto turned to watch a Kyu sleep as he slowly got out of bed and grabbed Kaga and made their way towards the Kitchen. Naruto looked down at Kaga and smiled, "Let's see what the girls made for breakfast." and Kaga jumped out of his arms and poofed. Now standing was a twelve year old girl, " **I can't wait, I'm so hungry.** " Kaga told her father as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen faster.

Naruto sat at the table with Kaga on his lap. Shiro brought out the remaining of the food as she and the two other maids sat down with Naruto. Naruto noticed that the past few months Yui became more distant towards him and he thought that she hated him from aspired in the bathroom. Maka seen this and decided to break the tension. " **So Naruto-kun are you excited for your coronation today?** " She asked as she ate her food. Naruto looked up at her, "Yea I'm just hope that the leaders from the other kingdoms accepts me." Naruto said as he cut Kaga's pancakes. Kaga looked up at her father, " **I'm sure that they will, because you're the strongest king alive.** " Naruto smiled at her then chuckled as she had syrup all over her.

Naruto and Kaga just finished eating when Kyu walked into the dining room. " **Morning Naru-kun, Kaga-hime.** " Kyu said as she sat down with Shion to eat. "You're up early Kyu-chan, did you sleep well?" Naruto asked as he watch her take a sit and Shion sat on her lap. Shion yawned as she help her mother put food on a plate for the both of them. " **Yes I did Naru-kun I hope that you're ready for today.** " Kyu finished as she started to eat. This time Kaga spoke up, " **Daddy is afraid that the leaders will hate him.** " Naruto bit her ear. "Hey I never said that I was afraid, I said that I hope that they will accept me like everyone here in the village did." Kaga pouted as she rubbed her ear where Naruto bit.

Kyu giggled at the interaction between Naruto and Kaga. " **Don't worry so much about it, I doubt that they will dislike you.** " she stated as she feed Shion. "So are you two excited for today?" Naruto asked his two daughters. Both Shion and Kaga made a thinking pose. " **What do you mean daddy?** " Shion asked as Kaga looked like she was still thinking. "Well today is a big day for all of us, you two might meet princesses and princes from the other villages." Naruto finished as he noticed Kaga still in a thinking pose. "Are you alright Kaga-hime?" he asked worriedly. " **Hehehe...my hand is stuck to my face.** " Naruto and the others sweat dropped at her statement.

" **To what you had asked daddy I am excited, I get to wear my fancy kimono that Ka-san and I picked out.** " Shion said. Naruto smiled at her and looked down at his sticky daughter, "What about you Kaga-hime?" Kaga looked up and smiled, " **Of** **course I'm excited, I might make a few new friends.** " she finished as she wagged her tail. Naruto stood up and smiled, "I hope that both of you two make friends with the leader's children if they have any. But we need to get you cleaned up Ms. Sticky." he said as he picked Kaga up, Shion ran up and took his hand. He turned his head to look at Yui. "Hey Yui-chan I need help cleaning the girls." he said as Kyu gave her a discreet nod. " **Y-yes N-Naruto, I'm right behind you.** " Yui said as she walked over to Naruto.

~Bathroom~

Naruto noticed that after Kyu disciplined her that Yui she wouldn't offer to help wash him or the girls if she wasn't ordered to. They entered the bathroom and Naruto gave Kaga to Yui so he could change. After he got undressed he walked in the shower area with the others. Naruto washed himself as he watched Yui wash Kaga and Shion. Naruto decided to confront Yui. "Hey Yui-chan did I do something to you? I mean the last few months you seem to avoid being around me." Naruto asked as Yui stopped washing Kaga's back. " **N-no N-Naruto, I overstepped my boundaries as a maid and Kyu-sama reminded me where I belong.** " Yui said with a slight blush as she remembered the night that Kyu punished her. Naruto growled as he got up and made his way towards the hot spring.

Both Kaga and Shion's ears lowered as they felt their fathers KI. " **Daddy's upset.** " Shion whimpered as she looked over towards her sister. " **Y-yea but why.** " Yui heard them and instantly started to sweat. **'I hope that Kyu-sama don't take it out on me.** ' Yui thought as she rinsed the two princesses off, as she finished Kyu walked in. " **I just finished washing your daughters.** " Yui said as she bowed to Kyu. " **That's good I take it that Naru-kun is in the springs already.** " Before Kaga entered the hot springs she answered her mother before Yui could. " **Yes daddy is already in there and he's upset, I don't know about what though.** " Kaga said as she hurried up and ran into the springs.

Kyu watched as both of her children headed towards the springs. " **Yui-chan I need to be washed.** " Kyu stated as Yui turned around and bowed. " **Of course Kyu-sama.** " Yui said as she started to wash Kyu. " **Do you know why Naruto is upset Yui-chan.** " Kyu asked as she turned her head to look at Yui. " **Y-yes Kyu-sama, Naruto noticed that I was distancing myself from him and I told him that I over stepped my boundaries as a maid and that you had to remind me**." Yui told Kyu nervously as she finished rinsing her off. " **Hmm I figured that something like this might happen.** " Kyu said as walked towards the springs. " **You're dismissed Yui-chan.** " Yui bowed and left.

As Kyu entered the springs she saw that both of her daughters were relaxing on one side of the spring and Naruto sat on the other. The closer Kyu got to Naruto the more she felt his negative emotions. " **Naru-kun what's wrong?** " Kyu asked like she didn't have a clue. Kyu finally sat next to Naruto and heard him growled and scoot away from her. "You promised that you weren't going to hurt Yui-chan and now she doesn't even want to be in the same room as me unless I give her an order." Naruto said with his eyes shut feeling Kyu trying to get closer. " **Naruto you have to realize that here in this world you're more than a king to them, and some like Yui-chan will over step and try to take advantage of you.** "

Naruto opened his eyes to look at Kyu, his normal blue eyes now red and leaking a large amount of KI. "That maybe so but you didn't have to do whatever you did to her!" Naruto yelled at Kyu as she grabbed him and placed him on her lap. " **I know that you're mad but you need to calm down Naru-kun you're scaring our daughters.** " Kyu said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at the two little foxes that were shaking in the corner of the hot spring. Naruto growled as he pushed himself off of Kyu. "Sorry about that, daddy's sorry for scaring you." He told the two as he sat between them. Kaga and Shion leaned on him as they relaxed. " **It's alright daddy we know that you didn't mean to scare us.** " Kaga told him as she closed her eyes. "Yea but still my actions caused others to get hurt." Naruto finished as he gave Kyu a cold look.

~Naruto's Dressing Room~

" **Wow Naruto-kun you look so handsome.** " both Maka and Shiro both cooed. "Thanks you two, I needed that. Kyu and I had an argument and I kind of don't want to do this but this is what the king does right." Naruto responded as he looked at himself in the mirror. " **Umm not to be nosey but what are you two fighting about?** " Shiro asked as she straighten his royal robes. "Well it's about Yui and how she punished her." he said as he remembered what Kyu told him in the hot springs. " **We understand Naruto; You're ready to meet the leaders and we made yours and Kyu-sama's robes match so if you excuse us we will go and get Kaga-sama and Shion-sama ready.** " Naruto nodded as he looked at the red robe that had a pair of gold foxes on the back. "Yes that will be all." Naruto said as the two maids left the room. Naruto let out a sigh, 'I can't wait till this day is over with, I hope that nothing will go wrong at the meeting.' Naruto thought as he sat down by a window.

Maka and Shiro walked in the room with Kyu and Yui. " **Kyu-sama Naruto is all dressed and we're ready for Kaga and Shion.** " Maka told the her Queen. " **Alright thanks my two daughters are waiting in the next room, by any chance Naruto cheered up.** " Kyu asked her maids as they shook their heads no and made their way towards the other room. Kyu looked down as Yui tried to cheer her up. " **Don't worry Kyu-sama I'm sure that Naruto will do fine.** " Yui told her, " **I know he will do great, but he's upset with me not worried about today.** " Kyu stated as Yui nodded. " **Well since I'm done with your robes why don't you go and talk to him.** " Yui told her with a warm smile. " **I don't think he wants to talk to me right now, you should have seen the way he acted towards me in the hot springs.** " she told the maid as she made her way toward her daughters changing room.

As Kyu and Yui entered the room they saw Shion standing still for Maka as she dressed her. Then Kyu covered her mouth as she let out a small chuckle when she saw her other daughter. " **Come on Kaga-sama I know that you don't like it but you need to hold still.** " Shiro pleaded as she tried to dress the other child. " **Hi Ka-san where's daddy?** " Shion asked her mother and that got Kaga's attention. Kyu took a sit in front of them as Naruto walked in. "Wow don't my girls look lovely." He said as he sat next to Kyu. " **Do I have to wear this daddy?** " Kaga asked desperately trying to get out of dressing up. Naruto smiled as he walk up to Kaga and licked her cheek. "Well I would like my beautiful daughters to look nice, plus I don't like wearing fancy clothes either so can you hold still for me so Shiro can finish." He said as he envelope Kaga in a hug. "Sure thing daddy I will." Kaga said as she returned the hug.

~Meeting Room~

Naruto, Kyu and their daughters waited in the room as they waited for the leaders to arrive. One by one the leaders of the different villages arrived. Naruto sat at the head of the room and waited for all fourteen leaders to arrive. One by one they arrived and took their seats along each side of the room. Kyu leaned in and whispered that everyone has arrived. "Alright since everyone has made it lets start this meeting." Naruto said as he look around the room. "First state who you are and your summoners if you have any." he said as he motion for the first person on his right to start.

The first was a silver haired man. " **Hello my name is Soda Kei and I'm the leader of the wolves and we do not have any summoners yet.** " Soda said as he bowed to Naruto and Kyu. Naruto nodded as he look for the next person. " **Hello Naruto-sama my name is** **Kamatari** **and I'm the leader of the weasels, and currently Temari holds our contract and she lives in Suna.** " The white haired woman said and bowed. The next was a tall monkey that spoke. " **It's nice to meet you Naruto-sama Kyu-sama my name is Emma and I'm the leader of the monkeys. The Sarutobi family holds my contract and they live in Konoha.** " Emma stated as he finished. Naruto smiled, "Yes I know the old man well." Naruto told the monkey. Emma gave him a puzzled look, " **Old man?** " he asked. Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry you know him as Hiruzen Sarutobi, but I call him Jiji and old man." Naruto finished. " **Oh you're Naruto that he has been looking for.** " Kyu spoke up this time, " **Yes but we would gladly appreciate it that you keep his location private.** " Kyu finished as she gave Emma a look that he better not test her.

Next up was a brown haired woman with grey eyes. " **Hello my lord my name is Yagi Tokiko and I'm the leader of the owls, and currently Kumo holds my contract.** " she said as Naruto gave her a questionable look. "What do you mean, does everyone in Kumo summons you?" Yagi giggled, " **No Naruto-sama anyone that proves themselves worthy by the Raikage and summon us and we put them through a series of tests.** " Naruto nodded in understanding as he motion for the next to introduce themselves. The next leader approached Naruto and Kyu, he had short brown shaggy hair and dark brown circles around his eyes. " **Hello my lord and Queen my name is Pakkun and I'm the leader of the dogs and currently we have one summoner in Konoha, you might know him also his name is Kakashi Hatake.** " Naruto shook his head no. "Doesn't ring a bell sorry." Naruto replied politely.

Naruto was down to the last four leaders and watched as a female approached him. The black haired black eyed woman came forward. " **My name is Otonari Ako and I'm the leader of the crows and we're personal summon contract for the Uchihas.** " Otonari said which got Naruto's attention. "Do you know Izumi Uchiha?" he asked as Kyu gave him a glare. " **Why yes my lord she recently signed our contract. Do you know her?** " She asked as Naruto nodded. "Yea she was one of my special people and I would greatly appreciate that you tell her that I'm safe but don't tell her where I am." Otonari nodded as she went back to her seat.

The next three approached Naruto and the first one on the left introduced himself. " **Hello my name is Gamabunta and** **Jiraiya one of the three Sannin is my summoner.** " Naruto let out a small growl towards the toad like man for mentioning his godfather's name. " **Is there something that I said my lord?** " Naruto shook his head, "No sorry it's just that Jiraiya abandon me and I had to endure a lot, let's just say he's not one of my favorite people." he finished as he looked at the next person. Next was a beautiful woman with solid white hair and green eyes, she wore a light blue kimono. " **It's nice to meet you my name is** **Katsuyu and I'm the leader of the slugs and Tsunade Senju holds our summoning contract.** " Katsuyu finished as she brought forward a younger looking girl. " **And this is Kuroki my daughter and I offer her hand in marriage as a bond between the Slugs and Foxes.** "

The room was in uproar as Naruto leaned over towards Kyu. "Does this thing suppose to happen?" He asked as Kyu gave him a nod. " **Yea I'm surprise that none of the other summons didn't try it and it looks like the snakes are going to offer the same deal, so I would take their deal.** " Naruto eyes went wide, "If you think it's the right choice the I'll do it." he responded back to a smiling Kyu. Next a tall man with dark purple hair and yellow snake eyes stepped forward and bowed. " **Good day my lord I'm Manda the leader of the snakes.** " he finished as he brought his daughter forward. " **This is my daughter Naya and I offer the same deal as the slugs.** " Naruto looked at Manda's daughter, she had white hair with pink highlights and gold colored eyes just like her father. Naya wore a white kimono with pink snakes on it, she and Kuroki were definitely beautiful.

Naruto looked at the three of them, "I will accept both of your daughters." Naruto said as he walked towards them. Naya and Kuroki both blushed as he approached them, "Only if they are willing to, I don't want to force them." he finished as he took and kissed both of their hands. Naya blushed as she kissed Naruto's cheek, " **I accept, plus I don't mind being engaged to a handsome fox.** " she said as she giggled. "What about you Kuroki-chan?" Naruto asked Katsuyu's daughter. Kuroki looked up at her smiling mother, " **Yea I will give it a try.** " she replied softly as she looked back at Naruto. Naruto's face lit up as he licked her cheek as he heard a faint growl. 'Was that Kyu-chan? and if so why would she be upset she's the one that suggested the idea.' Naruto thought as he lead her and Naya up next to Kyu.

"Alright since we got the introductions out of the way is there any issues that needs to be resolve?" Naruto asked as he got negative nods from the different leaders. Yui came in and whispered into Naruto's ear, he gave everybody a fox like grin, "Good the feast is ready." he announced as he directed everyone to the dining hall.

~Dining Room~

Naruto sat down at the head of the table with Naya and Kuroki on each side of him. Kyu sat at the opposite end with Kaga and Shion on each side of her. As the leaders took their seats Maka and the others brought out the food and sat it front of them. "Naruto-kun what would you like to drink." Shiro asked but before he could respond he heard one of the leaders mutter, " **Hmph what kind of King lets his servants talk to him in such of a manor.** " Kyu saw the look in Naruto's eyes and quickly grabbed her daughter's hands and cloaked them in her chakra. " **Yui-chan, Maka-chan grab my shoulders.** " Kyu ordered the two maids quietly. "Shiro grab my shoulder." Naruto ordered as he took both Naya's and Kuroki's hands.

Before any of the leaders could question him they all were gasping for air as Naruto unleashed ungodly amount of KI towards them. "I treat my servants as equals and they do their jobs and chores as maids, but do not question my ability as a **KING**." Naruto added more KI as he watched the leaders cower in fear. "Y-y-yes N-Naruto-sama." he heard a few leaders say as he clapped his hands. "Good now lets eat." he said as he stopped releasing KI. "Sorry about that, I hope that I didn't scare you two." Naruto said just loud enough for the two princesses to hear. Naya's heart was pounding in her chest, **'Wow so much KI and he's a hunk yay me!** ' Naya thought as she started to drool. " **It's alright Naruto-kun I would've done the same.** " Kuroki said and blushed at the thought of him being kind to everyone.

Manda laughed, " **Well I don't have to worry about my daughter's safety as she'll have someone like you to protect her.** " he finished as Katsuyu agreed with him. Naruto gave Manda a suspicious look, "Why would you worry about her safety when she'll be with me?" he asked as he saw Manda start to sweat. "I didn't mean anything by it Naruto-sama, it's just that not everyone here gets along with everyone." he finished as he watched Naruto go in a thinking pose. "I asked if there were any issues earlier why didn't anyone bring it up." Naruto asked the Snake leader. This time Katsuyu spoke up, "Well maybe because we all came to meet the new King not to resolve any issues that we have."

On the other side of the table Kyu was having issues of her own. " **Why does daddy have to marry those two?** " Kaga asked as she let out a small growl. " **It's to secure alliances with the snakes and slugs.** " Kyu said to her daughter. Kaga let out a sad sigh, " **I didn't get to sit by him.** " she said as her eyes started to water. Kyu sighed, ' **Kids..** ' then an evil idea popped into her head to get Naruto back for unloading both of their children on her. " **Why don't you go down there?** " Kyu asked her. "Well because there's not room for me and what if he gets angry at me?" Kaga asked as she looked at her mother. "I'm sure he won't get made plus I'm going to tell him that you'll be coming down there." Kyu said as she channeled chakra to open the mind link.

' **Naruto can you hear me? I haven't used this way to talk to you in a while.** ' Naruto looked up at Kyu, 'Yea what's wrong?' he asked worried that the leaders were giving her a hard time. **'Everything is going fine, it's just that your daughter is upset that she couldn't eat with her father.** ' Naruto chuckled as Manda and Katsuyu gave him a weird look. 'That's fine send her down.' Kyu smiled at her daughter " **He said he doesn't mind wh...** " Kyu didn't finish her sentence before her daughter raced down to her father. " **Is everything alright Naruto-sama?** " Katsuyu asked as Naruto smiled at her. "Yes everything is fine, we're going to have some extra company." Naruto finished as he waved Maka over and whispered in her ear. Maka returned with an extra placement as Naruto pulled his chair out to make room for his daughter.

Before Katsuyu ask who would be joining them a small girl with a matching set of clothes as Naruto came up. Naruto smiled at Kaga as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "You look beautiful Kaga-hime." Naruto said as he licked her cheek. Kaga blushed, " **T-thank y-you daddy.** " Kaga said nervously as she looked at the newly added company. "Katsuyu, Manda I would like to introduce my daughter Kaga." Naya choked on her drink." **D-d-daughter?!** " Naya asked with big eyes not believing what she'd heard. "Yes my daughter is there something wrong?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look Naya in the eyes. " **N-no I didn't know you had a kid.** " Naya said as she blushed, as Naruto started to laugh at her. " **Did I say something wrong?** " Naya asked as she started to get mad at Naruto for laughing at her. "I apologize Naya-chan I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just that I have two children. Shion-hime prefers her mother and Kaga-hime is a big daddy's girl."

Naya nodded as she went back to her meal. Naruto turned towards Kuroki and smiled as she was currently talking and making Kaga laugh. "You don't have an issue with me having two kids do you Kuroki-chan?" Kuroki shook her head no as she went back to talking to Kaga. " **I think you spoil her and that's why she likes you, she knows that she can get away with anything around you.** " Naya stated as she didn't care for how the princess acted. Manda sweat dropped at what his daughter just said to the King. Naruto leaned over towards Naya, "I treat both of my daughters the same way, just wait after a few days here you will see that its different." Naruto said inching closer and closer to Naya. ' **Is he going to kiss me?** ' Naya thought as she watched him close the distance between them. " **M-Maybe b-but I d-don't think that's how a princess should act.** " Naruto just smiled at her and licked her cheek again he heard a growl and saw that Kaga was scowling at her.

Naya smirked at Kaga and decided to have some fun with her. As Naruto started to back away from Naya she reached out and grabbed him. She leaned forward and kissed Naruto, Naruto's eyes went wide for a second from the boldness that Naya was displaying. Naya bit Naruto's lip and drew blood, she wanted to deepen the kiss but Naruto ended the kiss before it went too far. " **That was nice Naru-kun I was wondering when you would kiss me.** " Naya said as she cleaned Naruto's blood off of her lips and settled back down in her seat. That's when she heard Kaga growl once again; Naruto heard Kaga growl and nip her ear, Kaga let out a small yip and knew it was her father's way of telling her to behave. "Well Naya-chan they way foxes kiss is we lick each other's cheeks." Naruto told her as both Naya's and Kuroki blushed realizing that Naruto had actually kissed them multiple times, but in his own way.

" **D-did I offend you by kissing you that way?** " Naya asked as she looked down embarrassed. Naruto laughed, "You could never offend me Naya-chan, plus I knew that's how snakes kiss." he finished as Kuroki pulled him towards her and stuck her tongue in his mouth and continued to kiss him. Kuroki pulled away and whispered in his ear. " **Thank you for my kiss as well.** " Naruto smiled as he whispered back, "Well if you wanted to taste me all you had to do is ask _Kuro-chan_." Naruto purred her name as he watch her sit back down with a massive blush. Manda and Katsuyu both laughed as they watched their daughters behavior.

"So Manda-san back to what you and Katsuyu-chan were saying earlier, who exactly don't get along." Naruto asked as Katsuyu blushed at the suffix he used for her. " **Well for starters Naru-kun Manda here don't get along with Gamabunta.** " Manda just huffed as he started to mutter something that Naruto didn't quite hear him. " **I usually play middle man between the two so things don't get to out of hand.** " she continued. Manda spoke up this time, " **The leaders of Hawk, Owl, and Crow argues over who's the best when it comes to flying.** " Naruto nodded as that wasn't to bad. " **And of course Pakkun likes to instigate Mitsugu-chan but they get along.** " Naruto chuckled, 'Imagine that the leader of the dogs and the leader of the cats getting along.' Katsuyu thought for a little bit, " **Oh! Sekiguchi-chan, Doi-kun, and Gamabunta likes to fight to see who's the better water creature."** Naruto asked quietly only for the three to hear. "Umm which one is Sekiguchi and Doi again?" Feeling embarrassed that he forgot already. " **Well Seki-chan is the blue skin woman and the red head next to her is Doi-kun.** " Katsuyu replied as Naruto looked at the leaders of the Sharks and Turtles.

At the other end of the table Kyu was talking with Mitsugu and Soda. Soda narrowed his eyes at Naruto, " **I can't believe that you rather have a human as a mate, how many years have I asked you out and you turned me down for one of them.** " Soda said with a deep growl. Kyu didn't like how Soda was talking about her Naru-kun. " **Believe me Soda-kun that Naruto is more powerful and excels in different areas than you.** " Kyu said smirking as she poked at Soda's pride. " **Calm down Soda, you know that Kyu-san likes to rile you up.** " Mitsugu said as she checked out her new king. Kyu let out a growl as Mitsugu turn her head to look at her. " **I would appreciate that you didn't look at my mate like a piece of meat.** " Kyu said as she let out another growl. " **Hmmph he doesn't look so tough.** " Soda said as he shook his head at the newly king.

" **If you say so, just don't do anything that you will regret.** " Mitsugu said as she returned looking at Naruto. Naruto noticed that she was staring at him so he winked at her getting her to blush. Kyu noticed the interactions between Naruto and Mitsugu. "You sure did get yourself a nice little treat Kyu-chan." Mitsugu said as Soda growled. " **How about I challenge him after everyone's done eating and the winner get you.** " getting a laugh from Mitsugu. " **He will defiantly will kill you, didn't you feel his KI earlier plus he increased it so I doubt that he unleashed all of it.** " Soda walked down the table towards Naruto. Mitsugu looked at Kyu, " **He has always had eyes for you, I just hope that Naruto-sama won't kill him.** " Kyu gave her a smile that sent a shiver down her spine. " **I can't promise anything.** " Kyu said as she went back to her meal.

Soda approached Naruto's end of the table. Manda and Katsuyu just finished explaining the history between Soda and Kyu, which he didn't mind cause everyone had a pass. Naruto saw Soda and didn't pay him any attention which made Soda even more angrier. " **Naruto-sama I challenge you.** " Soda said as he stood straight in front of his king. Naruto wiped his mouth as he turned to face Soda as everyone at the table stopped talking. "On what grounds do you challenge your King?" Naruto asked as he kind of knew what the wolf wanted. " **I challenge you for Kyu-chan and nothing more.** " Naruto raised an eye at him and looked at Kyu. Kyu just shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care at all. 'Does Kyu-chan not want to be with me anymore.' Naruto thought hard on that until Kyu spoke to him through the link. **'I know that you can win Naru-kun so beat him so he will stop pestering me for a date.** ' Naruto smirked as he faced Soda, "Alright but after everyone done eating, and since you're trying to take my mate away from me how about we make it a death match." Soda now realizing the severity of his mistake. " **Hai Naruto-sama.** " Soda bowed as he made his way back to his seat.

As Soda sat down Mitsugu laughed at him, " **Baka I told you not to do anything stupid and now you're going to die.** " She told the now frighten wolf in front of her. Mitsugu looked at Kyu " **So Naruto won't actually kill one of the leaders he just met right." This time Shion spoke. "Yes he will, I heard stories of daddy killing people for looking at mommy and Soda-san said that he wanted to take mommy away from him. I was surprised that daddy didn't kill him where he stood.** " Shion finished as Soda started to panic. ' **Shit I need to get out of this.** ' he said to himself as he tried to think of different ways to get out of the duel. Shion looked at Mitsugu, " **So how did you meet my mother.** " she asked as took another bite of food.

Mitsugu thought for awhile, " **It was so long ago I forgot how I met Kyu-chan.** " Mitsugu said to the young fox. Shion looked at her mother to see if she remembered how they met. " **Well I was running through the woods when I found you.** " Kyu said to Mitsugu as her face lit up as she remembered. " **That's right I fell from a tree and broke my leg and you brought me here and nursed me back to health and we instantly became friends.** " Mitsugu said as she finished Kyu's story. Naruto waved Maka over and whispered in her ear. "Get the word out that Soda-san has challenged me to a fight for Kyu-chan, make sure that the villagers know and make their way to the stadium." Naruto finished as he watch the maid bow and disappear to relay his message.

~Battle Arena~

The stadium was loud with the citizens of Kitsune Springs as Kyu took her seat with the other leaders. Kyu waited a few minutes before she addressed the stadium. Kyu stood up as she approached the podium. " **Citizens of Kitsune Springs you are gathered here today to witness a challenged issued by Soda-san the leader of the wolfs. He challenged Naru-kun for my hand in marriage.** " The stadium was loud again with murmurs. " **You can do it Naru-kun we believe in you!** " Naruto heard from multiple women.

Naruto took out his black katana and got into a defensive stance. "Do you have any last words?" Naruto asked as he watched Soda take out his own sword. Soda gave him a chuckle, " **Why yes after I win I might take your daughter as well.** " That made Naruto see red as he unconsciously focused chakra into his eyes. Naruto yelled out in pain as he tried to cover his eyes, Kyu smirked as she watched. " **So he finally awoken it.** " Kyu said to herself as she re-opened the mind link.

 **'Naruto you just awoken Fox Glare, it's a Dojutsu that we foxes use. It's like the** **Byakugan but instead of you seeing an opponent's chakra points you see their pain and pleasure points. As you can see the red ones are the pain and green are pleasure points.'** Kyu told him as Naruto uncovered his eyes. Soda noticed that Naruto eyes had changed from blue to a dark pink color. Soda took no time as he charged Naruto to strike him. Naruto blocked Soda's sword as he quickly hit one of Soda's pain points on his forearm, Soda screamed in pain as he jumped back. " **What the hell did you do to me?** " Soda growled out as he rubbed his now tingling arm. Naruto smirked, "I hit a pain point in your arm but don't worry we just began I still have to punish you for your comment about my children."

 **'Naru-kun I think that I know how you can eliminate him and make him endure as much pain as possible.** ' Kyu told Naruto the plan through the mind link. Soda noticed that Naruto wasn't all there as he charged him again. Naruto just finished talking to Kyu as he saw Soda rush towards him again, Naruto dodged Soda's attack and made some distance between them. " **DIE!** " again Soda launched himself at Naruto; Naruto was prepared fully this time using his Fox Glare to the fullest. Naruto focused a high amount of chakra into his legs and sidestepped Soda's attack as he poked three more points on Soda's chest sending him off balance.

Naruto didn't want to waste an opening and quickly continued his attack. Making sure his attacks were fast as possible he quickly hit two more points in Soda's gut followed by an elbow to his face. In his moment of attack, aiming for critical areas Naruto left himself open and Soda instantly took advantage of it. Soda slammed his fist into Naruto and sent him flying into the stadium's wall. Naruto's vision was blurring as he couldn't see straight now, the punch that Soda had given him had hurt unlike anything he ever felt before. " **Two can play that game.** " Soda chuckled as he wiped blood from his mouth.

'Kyu-chan I thought only we could use Fox Glare.' he thought as he pried himself from the wall. 'He **didn't use Fox Glare he used the wolves speed and at the last moment he focused all of his power into the punched.** ' Kyu told him as she straighten up in her seat as she watched her lover and son like figure dust himself off. Naruto had a difficult time standing up straight as he realized that he needed a few more seconds to recover, however Soda wasn't going to let him to do so as he charged the pinked eyed blonde intending to deliver the finishing blow.

Naruto thought back to what Kyu told him earlier, quickly Naruto made a thousand shadow clones. Each of the Naruto's reached and pulled out a solid black kunai with a seal wrapped around the hilt. All at once they through the kunai's at Soda, as he had to deflect a few. Soda laughed at the blonde, " **I guess that the great King needs to practice his throwing.** " Soda said mockingly as the stadium started to Boo him. " **Don't worry when I get Kyu-hime I will personally teach her if you get my drift.** " Soda said in a low tone just for Naruto.

Naruto growled at what he just heard, "I'm going to make you wish that you didn't say that." he growled out. Soda laughed at him, " **And exactly how are you going to do that, you can't even hit me with a kunai.** " Naruto gave him an evil grin that sent a shiver down Kyu's and Naya's spine. **'I can't wait for our alone time.** ' they both thought as they started to drool. Naruto sheathed his sword and looked at Soda, "Why exactly make you think I was aiming at you." He said as Soda gave him a questionable look. Soda looked at the kunai as he noticed that they all had a weird seal on them.

Before Soda could ask he watched the blonde flash in front of him. Naruto smirked at him, "Like I said what makes you think I was aiming at you." Naruto disappeared just as Soda swung at him. Naruto flashed around Soda hitting pain points all around his body. 'Alright just one more should do it.' Naruto thought as he hit the last point on Soda. Naruto stopped in front of Soda as he fell to the ground and tried to scream but couldn't. Naruto looked down at the Wolf leader as he twitched and convulsed on the ground. "Like I said I'm going to punish you before I kill you."

Naruto said as he took out his sword and walked up to Soda. Naruto noticed that Soda was about to pass out from the pain as a couple of his clones picked Soda up. Naruto lifted Soda's chin up with his sword, "I hope that whoever takes your place won't be arrogant and reckless as you." Naruto brought his sword down quickly as Soda's head rolled off of his body. Naruto's clones dropped Soda's body and dispelled. Naruto sweated and was out of breath a little as he looked up at the other leaders as the whole stadium applauded him. The stadium started to chant his name as he smiled and blushed as he looked around the stadium. 'This village is the best I'm going to miss it when I leave.' he thought as Kyu picked up his negative emotions.

~Meeting Hall~

Naruto was back in his royal robes as he sat in front all of the leaders. "Thank you all for coming and I apologize for the events that aspired." Naruto said as Naya grabbed his hand and intertwined hers with his and smiled at him. " **No need to apologize Naru-kun Soda over stepped his boundaries and paid greatly for it.** " Katsuyu said as she gave him a lovingly smile. Kuroki growled as she narrowed her eyes at her mother. ' **What's she up to? and why is she acting that way towards him.** ' Kuroki thought as she realized that her mother might have feelings for Naruto. Katsuyu had a different train of thought, **'I wish that I offered myself instead of Kuroki, I wonder if she'll mind sharing.** ' Katsuyu thought as she giggled.

" **Well it was a pleasure to meet you Lord Uzumaki but I must take my leave.** " Pakkun said as he bowed towards Naruto and Kyu. All of the leaders paid their respect and left except for Katsuyu and Manda as they were saying their goodbyes to their children. " **I'm going to miss you princess.** " Manda said as he gave Naya a tight hug. " **Same goes for you Kuroki-chan.** " Katsuyu added as she gave Kuroki a kiss on her forehead. " **Naru-kun would you mind walking me to the village gates?** " Katsuyu asked as she walked towards the door, Naruto smiled as he walked with her. "You know you're welcome to visit any time to see Kuroki-chan." Naruto said as he walked beside Katsuyu. They reached the gates and Katsuyu turned to Naruto. " **And what about you?** " she asked as Naruto gave her a confused look. "What do you mean what about me?" Naruto replied. Katsuyu gave him a smile while she walked up towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. " **I mean can I visit to see you also.** " Katsuyu whispered in his ear. "Y-yea t-that w-would be f-fine also." Naruto stuttered out as his face turned beet red.

Katsuyu giggled at him as she let go of him. "I'm **glad that my daughter is in your care.** " Naruto smiled at her, "You mean that you don't care that your daughter might be wed to a human?" he asked as he looked down. Katsuyu saw this and picked his chin up and pressed her forehead against his. " **Of course not Naru-kun. I actually get along with** _ **humans**_ **just fine.** " hoping that he would get what she meant. Naruto blushed at what she had told him. "I do hope that you will visit again real soon." he finished as Manda approached them. " **Naruto-san I know that I don't have to say this but please keep my daughter safe.** " Manda finished and bowed. Naruto nodded, "Don't worry Manda-san I would never put either of your daughters in harm." he finished as he looked at Katsuyu.

~Back at the Mansion~

Naya smiled at Kuroki, "I'm **glad that I will know someone as we go through this.** " Kuroki said as Kyu walked into the room. " **You know that neither of you have to marry Naru-kun if you don't want to. The bond that the foxes have with both of your clans won't change.** " She finished as Kuroki waved her hands in a defensive way towards Kyu. " **That's not what I meant, I was just saying that I would be even more nervous without Naya-chan. I look forward spending time with Naruto.** " Kuroki finished feeling embarrassed as Naya nodded that she agreed what Kuroki said.

Kyu nodded and clapped her hands as the tree maids appeared in the room. " **That's good to here. This is Maka, Shiro, and Yui. They'll show you two around while I help my children change.** " Both Naya and Kuroki introduced themselves to the maids as they followed them around the mansion. " **Umm do anyone know when Naru-kun will be back?** " Naya asked the maids as they arrived at the living room. Maka and Yui both shook their heads no as Shiro went into a thinking pose. " **Well it takes about five minutes to reach the gates and five back plus I bet that Naru-kun will stop and get the girls a treat on the way back.** " Shiro finished as the two princesses took a seat on the couch.

Kyu and her two kids came in at the last part of what Shiro told them. " **Why don't you turn on the television and flip to channel 874.** " Kyu said as Naya picked up the remote and did what Kyu had said. Kaga perked up as she pointed, " **Hey it's the villages gates.** " Kyu laughed at her daughter, " **This is what Naru-kun sees and hears.** " Both Naya and Kuroki looked at each other, " **Does Naru-kun know?** " they both said at the same time. Kyu giggled again, " **Of course he knows, I wouldn't invade in his privacy.** " As they all turn their attention back towards the television.

~Village~

Naruto just said his goodbyes and started to make his way back home. He smiled and greeted the different stall vendors. " **You were amazing today Naruto-sama.** " one of the villagers said as he walked up to a group of kids. Naruto stood back as he watched the children count their money, " **We don't have enough for ice-cream.** " the little girl that counted the money said as they all dropped their ears. 'Hehehe...they remind me of Kaga-chan and Shion-chan when they can't have any sweets.' Naruto thought as he approached the kids. "Maybe I can help." Naruto said as the kids looked up at him.

" **Naruto-sama you would do that for us?** " the little girl asked. Naruto bent down and patted her head, "Of course I would, I would do anything for my special people so you guys can get anything that you want." as he finished the children's eyes went wide as they tackled Naruto into a hug. " **Thank you Naruto-sama!** " they all replied as they ordered their ice-cream. Naruto watched as the kids ran to a nearby park and ate their ice-cream. " **That was very nice of you Naru-** _ **kun**_ **.** " the vendor purred out. "It was nothing Yuno-chan." Naruto said as he paid for the treats. " **Sure it was you made their day, and I'm pretty sure that they won't forget it either.** " She said as she prepared the dango for the princesses.

Yuno handed Naruto the dango as he went to pay Yuno waved him off. " **You don't have to pay this is on the house.** " Yuno said as she pulled him close to her and licked his cheek. Kaga growled as she watched her father, " **Why did Yuno kiss daddy?** " Naya and the others chuckled at her as they went back to watching the television. Naruto looked at Yuno, "What was that for?" as he touched the place that she licked. " **Just because and when you time comes I want you to think of me when you enter your cycle.** " Naruto looked at her weirdly as Yuno chuckled and winked at him. " **Just keep me in mind.** " as Naruto turned to walk away still tired from the fight.

This time the girls heard Kyu growl and leak a little KI. " **That little vixen trying to corrupt my Naru-kun.** " Shion looked at her mother, " **What did Yuno-chan mean ka-san?** " Kyu's eyes went wide as she realized that her daughters were watching to. " **Nothing I will explain when you and Kaga-hime are older.** " Kyu said as she went back to the t.v.

Naruto walked through the village with a bag of dangos for his daughters. He stopped in front of a jewelry store as he looked at different rings and necklaces. "Hmm... I wonder what the girls like." he said to himself. Kyu's and the others eyes were big as they watched him enter the store. Kyu quickly changed the channel as Kuroki groaned in protest. " **I wanna see what he's going to get.** " Kuroki whined as Naya sweat dropped. " **But Kuroki-chan if he does buy us something how are we going to be surprised.** " Naya told her friend. " **Naya-chan is right Kuroki, plus we watched him enough.** " Kyu added to what Naya was saying. Naruto walked up to the counter that held all of the necklaces and gazed at them, until he set his eyes on a fox pendant that was made out of turquoise and another made out of amethyst. " **Can I help you with anything today Lord Uzumaki?** " a small woman asked behind the counter. "Why yes I would like to get both of the fox pendants you have here." Naruto said as he pointed to the necklaces. Naruto sealed away the jewelry and sweets into a scroll and started to make his way back home.

~Dinner~

Naruto sat down as the three maids brought the food to the table. Naruto chuckled as Kaga rushed to sit beside him. " **So daddy what movie are we going to watch tonight?** " Kaga asked as she scooted closer to Naruto. Naruto didn't respond as Kaga puffed out her cheeks and tugged on Naruto's sleeve. "W-what?" Naruto asked as he shook his head to get rid of his current thoughts. Kaga again looked up and repeated her question. " **I said what movie are we going to watch tonight.** " Naruto smiled at his daughter, "Whatever you guys decide is fine with me." he finished as he patted her head.

Naya sat on the other side of Naruto with Kuroki next to her as they watch the table being set. Shiro finished as she sat down with Maka and Yui. Naya let out a small growl as she watched the maids sit down. " **What do you three think you're doing?** " Naya asked in a strict voice. " **W-w-we're s-sorry Lady Naya we didn't mean to offend you.** " Maka said to the snake princess as she stood up with the other two maids got up slowly as they looked at Naruto for assistance but he was out of it again. The maids left the room with their heads down and watery eyes.

" **Why didn't Naru-kun stick up for us?** " Maka asked her friends as they entered the kitchen. " **I don't know.** " Shiro said as she rubbed Maka's back to comfort her. Back at the table Kaga gave Naya a dirty look, " **Why did you yell at them!** " Kaga growled out as Naya closed her eyes, " **Because servants don't eat with US nobles, maybe you should learn how to act as a princess.** " Kyu walked into the dining room with Shion to see Kaga and Naya yelling at each other as Kuroki tried calming her friend down and Naruto looking off into space. Kyu raised her KI as she sat down, " **Would someone tell me why the two of you are yelling?** " she finished as she poured herself some tea.

Kyu sipped her tea as she looked at her daughter first for her side. " **Well ka-san Naya here yelled at Maka-chan and the others for sitting down at the table.** " Kaga finished as she gave Naya another dirty look. " **Hmm..I see is all of what Kaga-hime said true? Naya.** " Kyu asked as she looked at the snake princess. Naya nodded her head, " **Yes Kyu-sama, I had to educate Kaga that servants don't eat with nobility.** " Kyu looked at Naruto and narrowed her eyes, " **What did Naru-kun say when you yelled at the maids?** " Kyu asked everyone at the table and this time Kuroki spoke up, " **Nothing he's been acting weird Kaga-chan had to repeat her question and basically he's been zoned out.** "

Kyu nodded her head as she got up and walked over to Naruto and placed her hand on his forehead. Kyu's hand started to glow red as she pumped some of her chakra into him. After a few minutes Naruto looked at Kyu, "Umm...what are you doing Kyu-chan?" he asked as he dazed into her eyes. " **Well Naru-kun Fox Glare put a strain on not only your body but your mind as well. The only reason that you're not in a coma is because of me healing you from the inside.** " Kyu finished as Naya and Kuroki eyes went as big as saucers. " **S-so that's the reason the you picked him to be king?** " Naya asked as she pointed at Naruto.

Naruto felt hurt that they didn't think that he was capable of being king. As he looked around the table he noticed that there was a few missing people. "Where's Maka-chan and the others?" He asked as Kaga growled. " **Naya yelled at them for sitting at the table.** " Kaga told her father as he looked at Naya. " **Well they're servants and don't belong at the table.** " Naya said as she looked down. "I see." Naruto said as he stood up and unsealed the dangos and handed it to Kyu "I'm going to go get something light and go to bed, I had a tiring day but enjoy the movie and dangos." Naruto finished as he walked into the kitchen. Kyu looked at the snake and slug princess, " **The information that you just learned about me being sealed into Naruto is Top Secret and if you tell anyone I will not only kill you but I will destroy your whole clan.** " Kyu finished as she started to fix her plate. Naya and Kuroki looked at each other and spoke at the same time, " **We understand Kyu-sama.** "

Naruto entered the kitchen as he was greeted by three sad foxes. Naruto walked up and hugged each of them explaining why he didn't stand up for them. Naruto finished as he pulled out a chair and sat down with them. " **N-Naruto y-you don't need to eat with us.** " Yui said as she watched him make a plate for himself. He smiled at them, "I know I want to cause you three are my friends and I hate that Naya-chan made you guys feel bad." Naruto said as he gave them a foxy grin. Naruto finish eating and placed his dishes in the sink, he turned around to say good night to each of them as he licked each of their cheeks and made his way to bed. All three maids had red faces as they held the place that Naruto had licked as the same thought ran through all of their minds. ' **Naruto kissed me.** '

* * *

 **Well I hope that everyone liked the chapter, and again I won't be updating as frequently as I used to. So here's the current list and if you want to see someone and they're not on the list let me know.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya**

 **Kuroki**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! Sorry that it took longer for me to update, I currently was in the hospital so.. The winner of the poll will be Female Kakashi and it will be interesting to write so please R &R  
**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 12**

 **Anko 16**

 **Kurenai 16**

 **Hana 16**

 **Yugao 16**

 **Ayame 14**

 **Izumi 12**

 **Shion 7**

 **Kaga 7**

 **Naya 14**

 **Kuroki 14**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Date Night**

Kaga opened her eyes as she looked around for her father but he was nowhere in sight. She franticly scurried around in hope that she would fine him. ' **Where is daddy, he never wakes up without me**.' Kaga whimpered as she hopped back onto the bed. Kyu opened one of her eyes as she watched her daughter pout as she pulled her into a hug. " **Go back to sleep Kaga-hime, I'm sure that Naru-kun will come get you when you two normally wake up.** " Kaga gave her mother a weird look as she looked over to the alarm clock and noticed the time. ' **I wonder why daddy woke up so early**.' Kaga pondered as she nuzzled into her mother.

Naruto finished his last lap around the village as he made his way to his personal training ground. 'I got to get stronger, if yesterday was any indication.' He was to concern how badly his chakra control was that he didn't hear his name being called. " **Naru-kun!** " he finally snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the person that was calling his name. "Oh sorry Yuno-chan I wasn't paying attention." he said to the dango shop owner. Yuno chuckled as she waved him over, " **What are you doing out so early this morning?** " she asked as she opened up her shop. Naruto sighed as he helped her take the chairs off the tables. "Just my fight I had with Soda-san." he responded to embarrassed to tell her the real reason.

" **I think you were amazing, I didn't think you were that strong.** " Yuno said to the blonde as she made her way towards the kitchen. Naruto sat at the bar as he looked away embarrassed, "So you don't think someone like "Me" is strong enough to lead either." Yuno looked up as she picked up on what he was saying. " **Th-thats not what I meant Naru-kun, it's not every day that we get to see fights between leaders.** " Yuno said as she waved her hands in front of her. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head. ' **He's soo cute!** ' Yuno thought as she spoke again. "Well **Naru-kun when leaders challenge each other its usually a private matter.** " Naruto was wide eyed as he thought he did something wrong as a king. "So I messed up." Naruto said as his shoulders dropped.

Yuno sighed as she finished the first batch of sweets. " **No Naru-kun, you didn't mess up and you could never mess up as King.** " she replied as she started on the second batch. Naruto smiled at what she said to him. "Thanks Yuno-chan." he replied as he scratched the back of his head. Yuno blushed as she looked at his foxy smile. ' **God I can't wait till his cycle, it should be around that time.** ' She thought as she pulled out another batch of dango for Naruto. " **There you go Naru-kun tell Kaga-chan and Shion-chan I said Hi.** " Yuno said as she handed Naruto the dango as he sealed them away and paid. "Thanks Yuno-chan I see you the same time tomorrow." he said as he made his way back towards the training grounds.

Naruto arrived at the training ground and made as many clones that he could. Naruto looked up at his clones, "Alright for today I want all of you to learn tree walking." he said as he took out a scroll and went to a nearby tree to read up on chakra control while his clones worked on tree walking. Naruto re-read his scroll on chakra control hoping that he would fine an easy way to increase his. Naruto looked up as he realized what time it was, "Better get going or Kaga-hime will freak out that I'm not there." he said to himself as he stood up. Naruto looked over at his clones trying to decide to dispel them or not, 'Better dispel them I don't want to be too tired for training today.' he thought as he watched all of his clones disappear.

~Mansion~

Naruto walked into his house and made his way towards his bedroom. As Naruto entered the bedroom and saw that Kyu and his daughters snuggling together he smiled as he made his way towards his bathroom. Kaga perked her head up as she smelled her father enter the bathroom. ' **Yay daddy's home.** ' Kaga thought as she made her way to the bathroom as well. Kaga entered the wash room just as Naruto was rinsing himself off. " **Good morning daddy where did you go this morning?** " Kaga asked as she started to get undressed. Naruto smiled at his daughters separation issues, "Good morning Kaga-hime, I just went for a run and practiced improving my chakra control." Naruto said as he started to wash her hair.

Kaga smiled as she sat in front of her father so he could wash her hair. " **Do you think that I could come and train with you next time?** " she asked hoping that he would say yes. "I don't know Kaga-hime I get up really early and train hard." he finished as he saw Kaga's ears go flat. "How about tomorrow when I get up I try and wake you up and we can give it a try." Kaga's ears perked back up as she made her way to the hot springs. Naruto laughed as he made his way to the hot springs, "So Kaga-hime since you want to get stronger why don't you come and train with me after breakfast." he said as he sat down in the water. Kaga sweat dropped as she hesitated, " **S-sure daddy, I-I w-would love to.** " she said as she scooted closer to Naruto.

Naruto and Kaga got dressed and walked in the dining room and waited for the food. Yui came out of the kitchen shortly after they sat down. " **Good morning Kaga-sama, Naru-kun.** " Yui said as she placed the food on the table. Naruto smiled at her as he watched Maka and Shiro enter the room. " **Good morning Naru-kun.** " they both said at the same time. "Good morning to you two." he said as he fixed Kaga's plate. Yui and the others were about to sit down when Naya came into the room. They all stood up and started to make their way back to the kitchen. Naruto didn't notice that the three maids were leaving until Kaga tapped his arm.

"Where are you guys going?" Naruto asked as the maids were almost to the kitchen. "S **-sorry Naru-kun but we respect Naya-sama so we won't eat at the table with you.** " Maka said as she bowed and walked away. Naya sat down next to Naruto as Kyu, Shion, and Kuroki walked in and took seats around the table. "Naya-chan why don't you like Maka and the others eating at the table with us?" he asked as he looked over at her. " **Well that's because they're servants and don't belong with nobility.** " she responded as Naruto sighed. Naruto thought for a second as he asked another question. "Would you eat with an orphan that became a noble?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. This got Kyu's attention as she looked at Naya and waited for her response. Naya shook her head no, " **No I wouldn't that person wouldn't be a noble just an orphan with a noble title no different than the servants.** "

Naruto looked down at his plate as he was contemplated what to do next. Naruto stood up and took his plate and walked to the kitchen. Naya gave him a look, " **Where are you going?** " she asked as Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to go eat with the servants since I'm no better than one and I don't want to offend you." he continued to the kitchen. Kyu growled at Naya and leaked out some of her KI. " **Just so you both know Naru-kun was an orphan before he became King.** " Kyu said as she looked at both Naya and Kuroki as she continued eating her breakfast. " **I have to apologize to him I didn't know and I said that he was no better than a servant.** " Naya said as she got up and made her way towards the kitchen.

Naruto was eating next to Shiro and Maka as he was telling them how his training was going as Naya entered. Naruto stopped eating as he looked at Naya, "Can I help you Naya-san?" he asked as Naya noticed the suffix he used. " **Y-yes Naru-kun I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't know that you were an orphan.** " Naruto closed his eyes as he thought of a way for Naya to understand how he felt. "I have an idea I'm going to have Kyu-chan show you and Kuroki-chan my past and if you still don't want to eat with me, Yui, Maka, or Shiro then I think that it would be safe to say that we won't work and I will have an escort take you home." Naruto finished as Naya eyes started to water. " **S-sure Naru-kun if that's what I'll have to do to stay with you and for you to forgive me then I'll accept.** " Naya said as she exited the kitchen.

Naya came back to the table trying to hold back her tears. Kyu narrowed her eyes at her, " **So what did Naru-kun say?** " Kyu asked as Naya sat down. " **He said that he was going to have you show Kuroki-chan and I his past and... he said that if I still don't want to eat with him or the servants then we wouldn't be together anymore.** " Naya sobbed as she looked down at her plate as Kuroki rubbed her back. " **Don't worry Naya-chan I'm sure that Naru-kun will forgive you and just think we'll get to know more about our future husband.** " Kuroki chuckled as she watched her friend's face go red. Naya smiled at her friend " **You always look for the bright side of things.** " Kyu coughed to get both of their attention. " **Just a heads up the things that you two are going to see might scar you.** " Kyu said the two princesses. Kuroki and Naya both swallowed a lump in their throats as they look at each other.

~Training Grounds~

Naruto stood in front of Rena, Miyaku, Tamaki, and Kana as Kyu arrived with his daughters, Naya, and Kuroki. " **Alright Naru-kun we are ready for you.** " Kyu stated as she made her way over to a tree to sit down. Naruto nodded, "Alright Kyu-chan I be right over." Naruto said as he looked back at his teachers. "Alright guys after my fight with Soda-san I was exhausted and out of it, I need help improving my chakra control so each of you are going to get 100 extra clones and I want you to help them doing chakra control exercises based on what you're teaching me." he finished saying as he made the correct amount of clones and made his way over to Kyu.

Kuroki and Naya sat down next to Kyu as Naruto made his way over. Kaga and Shion were excited to see their father's past as they skipped over to the group. Naruto saw his daughters and started to wave his hands. "No, no, no you two will not be looking at my past." Naruto said as he walked up to his daughters, "I will have a shadow clone teach you two for today." Naruto said as he made a clone for each of them. Kaga and Shion looked up and pouted, " **But daddy we really want to see your past.** " Naruto saw this and smiled as he tossed one of his clones a scroll. "Tell you what, if you two do really good today you will get a special treat." he finished as the two little foxes perked up.

Naruto sat down in between Naya and Kuroki as he watched his daughters went off to train with his clones. "Alright Kyu-chan I'm ready." Naruto said as he got comfortable. "Naya-chan, Kuroki-chan you two need to be touching me and Naru-kun." Kyu said as Kuroki and Naya grabbed each one of his and her hands. Kyu channeled chakra and dragged them all into Naruto's mindscape.

~Naruto's Mindscape~

Naya and Kuroki were speechless as they were standing in front of a small house. " **Wow Naru-kun your mind is beautiful.** " Kuroki said as she looked around his mindscape. "Thanks Kuroki-chan we should head to the house so we can watch my past." Naruto said and smiled as he made his way to his house. They all entered the house and made their way to the living room and sat down. Kyu brought out drinks and a box of tissues. " **Thank** **you Kyu-sama, but why did you bring tissues?** " Naya asked as she grabbed a drink off the tray that Kyu had brought. Kyu sighed as she picked up the T.V remote and sat down closely near Naruto. " **Well because I always get upset when I watch Naru-kun's past.** "

Kyu nuzzled up to Naruto as she pressed play on the remote. Naya and Kuroki watched as the movie started to play. " **Naruto was three in this memory.** " Kyu stated as they watched closely. A little Naruto smiled as he ran in the bathroom and tried to comb his hair. "Today is the day I." he said as watch his hair poofed back out. Naruto ran out of the bathroom and into a larger room as he stood in line with other kids. Naruto had an ear to ear smile as he watch a man and woman go and meet each of the kids until they reached him. The couple growled as they looked down at him, "They let you near other children?" the woman spat out as she and her husband walked over to the person that was in charge of the orphanage.

The couple walked out as the woman that ran the orphanage gave Naruto a evil look. "Sorry kids they didn't want any kids that were tainted by a demon." she finished as all of the kids looked at Naruto. Naruto sat on his bed as the other kids entered his room, "We would've gotten adopted today if it wasn't for you!" an older boy said as he pushed Naruto. The kids pushed and hit Naruto for the next few minutes as he was able to escape. Naruto cried as he walked up to caretaker, "T-the other k-kids p-pushed me and h-hit me." Naruto said as he sobbed. The woman looked downed and growled. "I don't care." she said as Naruto started to cry even more. "Stop your crying or I give you something to cry about." Naruto cried even more as he looked up. "B-but..." before Naruto could get out another word he was smacked.

Naruto held his cheek as he started to ball as he was picked up and thrown into a closet. "I let you out when you out when you decide to act better." she said as she closed and locked the door. Naya and Kuroki were crying as they looked at Naruto, " **What was her name?** " Naruto scrunched up his face to think. "I really don't remember to be honest." he replied as he turned his attention back to the television. They watched as a small Naruto cried in the closet as the show faded out, " **What happen?** " Kuroki asked as Kyu pressed play on the next episode. " **That was the end of that particular memory.** " as Kyu told her.

They watched an older version of Naruto. " **Naruto is three years old in this one too.** " Kyu stated as they watched Naruto. Naruto was picking through garbage can trying to find something to eat. Naruto came out of an alley way as he watched villagers start to decorate and hang lights. "I wonder what's going on?" Naruto said to himself as he started to look for food again. It was getting darker as Naruto walked through the streets and looked at the festival that was going on. Many of the vendors gave him dirty looks as he made his way through the crowd.

"There he is get the demon!" a villager yelled as Naruto looked at what the commotion was. A drunken villager hit Naruto and slurred out some hurtful things to him. Something in Naruto told him to run so he did as the mob started to chase him. Naruto was running from the angry villagers for a few minutes as he made his way through the village. Naruto ran around a corner and wasn't paying attention as he ran into a brown haired woman. "I-I'm sorry m-miss I wasn't l-looking where I was going." Naruto said as he got up and seen that the villagers caught up to him.

Tsume smiled as she helped the little boy up. "It's alright pup just watch where you're going, where is your parents." she asked just as the mob came around the corner. One of the villagers started to laugh, "Thanks for catching the demon for us." he said as Tsume looked down at the blonde haired boy and saw his whiskers. 'He's Kushina's little boy.' Tsume thought as she brought Naruto closer to her. "No one is harming this little boy." Tsume growled out as three more females came to her. "Is everything alright Tsume-chan?" the bluenette haired woman asked. "No Hina-chan these people want to hurt little Naruto." Tsume said to the Hyuga.

"You don't mean Kushina's boy?" the blonde asked as Tsume nodded at her. The four women pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive pose. "Let's leave guys we'll get him later the leader said as the mob dispersed. Tsume looked down at the filthy looking blonde. "Are you hungry Naruto?" Tsume asked as Naruto nodded his head. "We can go back to my place Shikaku is out on a month long mission." the brunette said as the guided the group to her house. Yoshino and the other women was cooking in the kitchen while Naruto watched until Tsume sniffed the air.

Tsume kept sniffing the air and followed the smell to Naruto. "Naruto when was the last time that you had a bath?" Tsume asked as she plugged her nose. Naruto looked down, "I haven't bathed since I was kicked out of the orphanage." he said as he got teary eyed. Tsume looked at Yoshino, Hina, and Yuzuki, "Well I guess that we have to bathe you." she smiled as Yoshino showed them where the bathroom was. "You guys wash him while I go get some clothes for him." Tsume said as she shunshin away. "You two go ahead while I finish cooking." Yoshino said to her friends.

Naruto looked over at Kyu, "Why don't I remember this?" he asked as he tried his hardest to remember. " **Well Naru-kun I sealed away your bad memories until you were ready to see them.** " she finished as she returned her attention back at the screen. Tsume came back just as Hina and Yuzuki finished washing Naruto. "Here ya go pup." Tsume said as she tossed Naruto a black shirt, brown shorts and a grey puffy jacket. Naruto got dressed and went down stairs and sat at the table staring at Hina. The women noticed this "Is there something wrong Naruto?" Hina asked as Naruto gave her a cute smile, "No sorry I just think that your eyes are really beautiful." he said as Hina blushed and the others giggled at his statement.

Naruto looked at the women, "Thank you for saving me from the villagers." Naruto said with a small blush. Tsume giggled, "Don't worry about it Naruto." Naruto smiled at them then it dawned on him. "I never did get your names." he said as the women looked at each other with big eyes. "Sorry about that Naruto but as you already know I'm Tsume. The one with the pretty eyes is Hina Hyuga this is Yuzuki Yamanaka and the house we're in belongs to Yoshino Nara." Naruto nodded as he looked at each of them, "Umm..mmmm." Naruto mumbled as he looked down at his lap. "What was that Naruto?" Yoshino asked as his face got redder. "I said will you be my Ka-sans?" Naruto blurted out. All four women smiled as they went and hugged the little boy. "Of course we will Naruto." they all said at the same time.

Naruto smiled as the memory faded away and the new one started. Naruto smiled as he walked down the road holding Hina's and Yuzuki's hands. The four women ended up taking Naruto to a playground and watched him play with their clan kids. "Naruto would you come over for a moment." Hina asked as Naruto hurried and ran up to them. "We all have great news!" Naruto looked at each of them to see who would tell him. "You're going to be a big brother!" all four said at the same time. Naruto's smile widen even wider as he looked at his mothers. "Really?" he asked as he was jumping up and down excited about the news. "Yup you're going to have a little sister." Tsume said as she rubbed her belly.

"And a little brother." this time was Yoshino that spoke. Naruto looked at Hina and Yuzuki as they rubbed their stomachs as well. "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Hina said as Yuzuki nodded, "Neither do I." Naruto gave them all his famous foxy smile, "It doesn't matter I'm going to be the greatest brother in the world!" he said as he gave them all a thumbs up. The girls giggled at him as they noticed that it was getting late as they walked him to his small apartment that they had purchased for him. Naruto gave them all a hug before entering his apartment, as Naruto closed the door to his apartment two figures came out from the shadows. Naruto was hit and landed on the floor as a man came up to him, "If you don't stay away from Hyuga-san and the others the demon will kill their babies."

Naruto started to cry, "I d-don't w-want m-my brothers and sisters to die!" Naruto kept crying as the second man came into view. "Then don't go near them anymore or the demon inside of you will kill them." the man said trying to scaring Naruto. Naruto growled as he watched himself being manipulated by the two men. Kyu grabbed Naruto's hand and focused back on the T.V. The little version of Naruto stopped crying as he agreed that he would stay away from his mothers. The memory faded away as a new one started. Naruto avoided his mothers for awhile until Tsume found him, 'I'm glad that I was able to find him.' Tsume thought as she approached the young blonde.

"Naru-chan where have you been? We were all worried sick about you." Tsume said as she tried to hug Naruto. Naruto pushed her away and cried, "I-I'm sorry Tsume Ka-san I don't want to hurt my brothers and sisters." he said as he took a couple more steps back. Tsume took a step closer as she spoke, "What do you mean Naru-chan?" Tsume asked as she clutched her belly as she felt the baby kick. "A-a couple of men came and t-told me that if I didn't stay away that the demon would kill them." Naruto said as his eyes started to water. This time Yoshino came, "Oh Tsume-chan I'm glad that you found Naru-chan, Yuzuki and Hina just went into labor." Yoshino said as she held her stomach.

"We have to go to the hospital Naru-chan!" Tsume said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the hospital with Yoshino following close behind. Kyu leaned forward and grabbed a handful of tissues. " **I hate this part.** " she said as Naya and Kuroki's heart began to race as they returned watching. Tsume, Naruto, and Yoshino entered the hospital's waiting room waiting for the babies. Alarms went off as Naruto became more anxious and scared. "Don't worry Naru-chan I'm sure that everything is all right." Yoshino said trying to convince herself as well. Tsume smiled as she placed a hand on both Naruto's and Yoshino's legs. A half hour later doctors came out and informed the group of people that both of the women had complications, "The babies are fine but I regret to inform you that Yuzuki didn't make it." he finished as he lowered his head and walked away. "Wait! What about Hina how is she?" Tsume asked as she walked towards the doctor. "Well the births put too much of a strain on her body and she's in a coma." he told the Inuzuka matriarch.

Kyu was crying as she watched the events transpire and Naruto wasn't doing any better. "Kyu-chan thanks for protecting me all those years ago." he said as he blew his nose. Naya and Kuroki were bawling their eyes out as they watched. Yoshino broke down and cried as Shikaku came and comforted his wife. "It's alright Yosh-hime." he whispered and rubbed her back as Tsume started to cry herself. Before she knew it Naruto wasn't with them anymore. "Yoshino I know it's a difficult time but we need to find Naruto, he thinks that it's his fault." she told her friend. The crying Nara looked around the room to in fact notice that the little blonde was gone. Shikaku went over to friend Inoichi. "That little demon probably killed her." Inoichi spat out as the women were exiting the room but Tsume heard it.

Tsume caught up to Yoshino and told her what she heard but Yoshino said that she must've heard someone else. Tsume tried to smell the air to see where the little boy had went. "Dam pregnancy, I can't get a trace on him." she told her friend. "Why don't we head back to your place and get someone to help out?" Yoshino asked as Tsume shook her head. "I can't ask for help, it would show my clan that I'm unfit to lead." Yoshino nodded as she knew how prideful the Inuzuka's could be. "Could you ask your daughter?" Tsume smiled, "That actually could work." Tsume said as she and Yoshino headed to the Inuzuka compound.

Tsume walked in her house as she looked for Hana. She asked her companion Kuromaru if he seen Hana. " **She's out back training.** " Kuromaru said as he went to lay down. Tsume walked to the backyard with Yoshino right behind her. "Hana-chan I need your help." Tsume said as she walked up to her daughter. "What is it Ka-san?" Hana asked as she stopped kicking the wooden dummy. Yoshino walked up to the girl, "Hina-chan and Yuzuki-chan gave birth today.." Yoshino didn't get to finish her sentence as she started to tear up. "What's wrong?" Hana asked as she was getting worried. "There was complications and Yuzuki-chan didn't make it and Naru-chan thinks that it was his fault and we need help finding him." Hana covered her mouth and lightly teared up. "Sure thing Ka-san." Hana replied as she started to sniff the air.

Naya, Kuroki, and Kyu were crying as Naruto started to tear up. 'Ka-san..' he thought as he wiped his eyes without anyone noticing. A few days had passed and Tsume and Yoshino still haven't found their little boy but they had to get ready for Yuzuki's funeral. Naruto exited the hokage's office with Hiruzen wearing his mourning outfit as they headed to his mother's funeral. Naya blew her nose as she kept crying as she watched. Naruto walked down the street with the thrid Hokage, "I hope that Inoichi-san let me in." Naruto said to the Hokage as they walked. "Don't worry Naruto I'm with you so you don't have to worry." Hiruzen said to the small blonde. Naruto came up on the Yamanaka compound as there were a couple of guards outside. As Naruto was about to enter one of the guards pushed him back. "Sorry but Inoichi-san said not to allow you to enter." he said as he pushed Naruto once again. Naruto started to cry, "B-but I want t-to see my Ka-san!" he cried out as he tried to enter one more time. "It's alright he's with me." Hiruzen said to the guards. "S-sorry Lord Hokage but Inoichi-san not to allow Naruto into the compound." Hiruzen kneeled down next to Naruto and placed a hand on his sholder. "I'm going to talk to Inoichi I'll be right back." he finished as he walked into to compound.

Tsume saw that the guards wasn't allowing Naruto in. "He's with me and my clan." she said to one of the guards. "Sorry Inuzuka-san we were told not to allow him in." Tsume growled then an idea came to her. "So if he's not welcome then you're denying all Inzuka's in, is that what you're saying?" Tsume asked with a small grin knowing that she had won the argument. "Not at all please enter." he said as he stepped aside. Naruto smiled as he grabbed Tsume's hand. "Tsume Ka-san thank you for helping me." Naruto said as he wiped his tears. "I will always be here for you sochi." Tsume said as she smiled down at the little boy. Inoichi growled as he watched Naruto approach him, "What exactly are you doing here demon." Tsume growled at him. "Watch it Inoichi-san your daughter just lost her mother it would be a shame that she would lose her father as well." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Yoshino came up to Tsume with Shikaku behind her, "I'm glad you're safe sochi." Yoshino said as she kissed Naruto's head. Naruto smiled as he gave her a hug until he heard Tsume grunt out in pain. "Are you alright Ka-san?" he asked as Tsume held her belly. "Yes sochi I'm just going into labor, your sister is going to be born." Tsume said as Naruto started to cry. "Not again!" Naruto cried as he ran away, "Naruto wait!" Yoshino yelled out to the blonde but was too late he was gone.

The memory ended as Naruto got up and walked outside, "Keep playing the memories, I'll be fine." he said as he made his way to the tree at the top of the hill. Naya looked at Kyu, " **So did Tsume and Yoshino die?** " she asked as Kyu shook her head no. " **No but that was the last time Naruto saw either of them.** " she finished as Naya's and Kuroki's eyes went wide. They watched the memories for the next hour as they watched him get beat and shunned. There was one memory left as it was about to play Kyu stopped it, "Sorry but that one is still too much for him." she finished as Naruto walked in. "Wait there is still a memory that I haven't seen yet?" Kyu nodded as she put the tape away. "Yes Naru-kun I'll show it to you later." Kyu said as they exited his mindscape.

~Outside~

Kaga sat on the ground pouting, "It's going to alright Kaga-hime you will get it to." Naruto told his daughter. "You did well Shion-hime, now try and keep the leaf balance there longer." he said as he patted Shion's head. " **Daddy can you help me some more?** " Kaga asked as she got up. Naruto smiled as he walked over to her. "Sure thing Kaga-hime, try and use a little less chakra this time." Naruto said as he picked a leaf of a tree. Kaga channeled chakra and she was able to make it stick to her this time. "Good job! now keep it there as long as you can." he said as he walked over to Shion. Naruto picked another leaf for her, "You're doing great now try to use two leafs this time." he said as he handed her the leaf.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that his clone was teaching the two girls basic chakra control. Naruto walked over dispelling the clone so he could take over leaving Kyu and the others by the tree. Kuroki looked at Kyu, " **So that's why he treats everyone like he does, because he basically had no one in his life.** " Naya looked depressed as she got teary eyed, " **Do you think that Naru-kun hates me.** " she asked as Kyu placed her hand over hers. " **Naru-kun doesn't hate you. You just need to get to know him better how about you two take him out tonight.** " Kyu said as she felt a little jealous of the two princesses. Kyu smiled at how Naruto interacted with their two daughters. **'Why am I getting jealous? Am I starting to developed feelings for him?** ' she asked herself.

Naruto dispelled all of his clones and made new ones for his teachers. He got the memories and an idea came to him. "Kaga-hime, Shion-hime come over here for a minute." he called out as his two daughters ran up to him. " **Yea daddy?** " the two girls asked the same time. "Alright I'm going to teach you the shadow clone technique." he finished as Shion caught on where he was going but Kaga was a little confused. " **Why daddy? won't that be hard since we just starting with basic chakra control?** " she asked as she tilted her head. Naruto chuckled at her, "Yes and no Kaga-hime, you see when you make shadow clones it will progress your training." he said as Kaga jumped up and down. " **Yay I'm going to be as strong as you.** " she yelled out as she ran circles around him. Naruto showed the two the necessary hand signs for the jutsu. "Alright when you do it think about a number and that's how many clones that you'll make, but I only want you two make 5 clones." he said getting nods from the two girls.

The sun was setting as both Kaga and Shion mastered the technique and both were able to make up to 10 clones each. "Alright you two it's time to wash up for dinner." he said as he approached the girls and showed them how to dispel their clones. The two girls dispelled their clones and held their heads. " **Daddy my head hurts.** " Kaga and Shion both said. "That's normal but if it's too much maybe making less clones next time but it doesn't matter because I'm so proud of both of you." Naruto enveloped both of them into a hug as he massage both of their heads making the two purr. Naya and Kuroki walked up to Naruto, " **Umm... Naru-kun we were wondering if you would go out with us tonight.** " Naya asked as Naruto turned around and smiled at the two. "Sure if you don't mind eating with someone like me." Naruto responded as Kyu smacked him. " **Don't be rude Naru-kun, they both want to have a date with you.** " Naruto rubbed the back of his head where Kyu had smacked him. "Sorry, of course I would go out with the two of you." he said getting a small growl from Kaga.

~Later that Night~

Naruto was in his bedroom getting ready for his date with Naya and Kuroki. He finished buttoning his shirt and put on his necklace that his aunt had given him. Kyu stood in the doorway as she watched him get ready and noticed that he was upset. " **Are you going to alright Naru-kun?** " she asked as she walked further into the room. Naruto looked over at Kyu and gave her a weak smile, "Yea, I just wished I had something to remember them by." Kyu nodded as she understood what he was saying. " **How about that tonight I unlock all of your memories of them.** " she told him as she straighten his collar. "That would be nice Kyu-chan but why did you lock all of them?" Kyu sighed as she looked at him in the mirror. " **Because any memory would trigger the others so I had to lock even the good ones.** " she finished as she sat on the bed.

Naruto walked out of his room and walked into the living room where Kaga and Shion were watching the television. "You two be good for your mother tonight alright." Naruto said as he walked in front of them. " **Can I come too?** " Kaga asked looking up with big eyes. Naruto chuckled as he patted her head, "Not tonight Kaga-hime but remember that we have training early tomorrow." he reminded the small fox as she nervously chuckled. " **Of course daddy I didn't forget.** " Shion gave Naruto a questionable look. " **What training? Are you giving extra training to Kaga and not me daddy?** " she asked as Naruto sat down between the two. "Not really Shion-hime, Kaga saw that I got up extra early and wanted to come and that's when I get a little extra training in." Naruto knew that she didn't want anything to do with waking up earlier.

Naya walked out wearing a black button down shirt over a white t-shirt and tan cargo shorts. Kuroki came out shortly after Naya wearing a white sun dress. "You two look nice." he said as he smiled at the two. " **Thank you Naru-kun you look nice also.** " Kuroki said as she blushed. "Alright I know a great place that we can go." he said as she got up and pat both of his daughters before walking towards the door. " **So Naru-kun where are you taking us?** " Naya asked as she walked faster so she was walking on his side. "It's the best restaurant in all of Kitsune Springs." he stated as he directed the two ladies.

Naruto stood outside of a large restaurant. " **Wow this place is wonderful.** " the two ladies said at the same time. Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Yea the Golden Fox has the best food in all of Kitsune Springs." he finished as he entered the restaurant. " **Oh good evening Lord Uzumaki a table for three?** " a server came up to him. Naruto smiled at the waitress, " Yes and it's just Naruto no need for the formalities." Naruto said as he followed her towards a booth in the back. Naya and Kuroki sat down on each side of Naruto. Both of the girls were a little nervous and didn't know what to say to him, Naruto saw this and smiled. "You two don't have to be uncomfortable around me. You can ask any questions that you have."

Naya gave Kuroki a look as the waitress came and took their drink orders. " **So Naru-kun do you think you will return to that village?** " Kuroki asked as Naya gave him a curious look also. "Yea someday I will, I would like to see Jiji again and my Ka-sans." he said as he took a sip of his drink. This time Naya spoke, " **What about how the villagers treat you.** " Naruto thought about it for a few seconds before he answered. "I would like to kill them all but I will try not to." he said as Naya gave him a smile and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Kuroki gave him a concern look, " **Will you actually hurt them.** " Naruto placed his hand over hers. "No Kuroki-chan I will try not to." he said trying to make her feel better.

~Back at the Mansion~

" **Ka-san when will daddy be home?** " Kaga asked as she sat down next to Yui. " **Your father will be home after his date with Naya and Kuroki-chan."** Kaga growled a little as her ears went flat the other women giggled at her. " **It will be alright Kaga-sama, Naru-kun is just trying to get closer to his newly finances.** " Maka said as she brought out the last of the food. " **I know, I just wish that daddy would've taken me.** " Kaga said under her breath. " **Will Kaga and I going to have a new sister?** " Shion asked her mother as Kyu growled at the idea of Naruto with Naya and Kuroki. " **No Shion I don't think that you and your sister will be getting a new sibling anytime soon.** " Kyu reassured her daughter.

Maka covered her mouth as she giggled, " **What's funny Maka-chan?** " Shiro asked her friend. Maka looked over at Shiro, " **I was just picturing little Naruto's running around.** " she giggled again. Shiro laughed at her friend, " **We kind of already do.** " Shiro said as she referred to Kaga and Shion. Kyu didn't like where the conversation was going as she concentrated on her food. **'Naya and Kuroki better not do anything with Naru-kun.** ' Kyu thought as she took another bite of her food. Yui noticed that Kyu was deep in thought as she nudge her. " **I'm sure that Naya and Kuroki isn't doing anything bad with Naru-kun so you don't have to worry.** " she said just loud enough that only Kyu heard her. Kyu gave Yui a smile, " **Thanks Yui-chan I needed that.** " Kyu said to the maid.

~Back with Naruto~

Naruto and the girls finished eating Naruto went to pay the bill when Naya turned to Kuroki. " **Naru-kun is sure one of a kind don't you think Kuroki-chan?** " Naya asked as Kuroki turned to her friend. " **Yea he is...** " she finished as Naya raised her eye at her. " **What's wrong? I know when something's troubling you.** " Naya said to her friend as Kuroki looked down at her lap. " **I know that Naru-kun had a really bad life but I hope that he doesn't go and kill everyone because of it.** " she said as she fidgeted with her hands. Naya sighed, " **I know that you don't like violence but like Naru-kun had said he won't go out of his way to kill them but he won't help them either.** " Naya said as Kuroki looked up at her.

Naruto walked back to the girls, "Are you two ready?" he said getting nods from the both of them. They walked out of the restaurant and started to walk down the street. " **So where are we going now Naru-kun?** " Kuroki asked as she and Naya followed Naruto. "We're going to Kaga's and Shion's favorite desert place." Naruto said with a smile as he turned a corner. They stood in front of a little dango stand when they heard someone call them. " **Hey Naru-kun.** " Yuno yelled as she waved at them. Naruto lead the two women into the dango stand. "Hi Yuno-chan this is Naya-chan and Kuroki-chan." Naruto said as he sat down with Naya and Kuroki. " **It's a pleasure to meet you two.** " Yuno said as she handed them menus.

Yuno came back to the table to get their orders. " **So Naru-kun would you like to take home some Dango for Kaga and Shion?** " she asked as she wrote down their orders. "Yea that would be great Yuno-chan, I'm sure that Kaga is upset that I'm not there." Yuno giggled as she walked towards the kitchen. " **Kaga-chan seems to attached to you Naru-kun.** " Kuroki said as she gave Naruto a curious look. "Yea I suppose she does." Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Just like the restaurant Naya and Kuroki sat on each side of Naruto. Kuroki and Naya scooted closer to Naruto, " **Thank you for everything Naru-kun.** " Naya said as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled at the two girls, "It's not a problem I just hope that both of you adjust being here in Kitsune Springs." Kuroki and Naya smiled. " **To be honest Naru-kun its not to different than my home, only difference is everyone is more casual.** " Naya stated as Kuroki nodded her head to agree with her friend.

Naruto and the girls finished their deserts as Yuno came with the extra dango for Shion and Kaga. " **Will that be all** _ **Naru-kun**_ **?** " Yuno asked as she purred out his name. Naruto shook his head no as he paid and sealed the dango away, Kuroki and Naya didn't like that Yuno was friendly with Naruto. **'Grr... Stop trying to get Naru-kun.** ' they both thought as Naruto guided them to a park. Naruto saw that Naya and Kuroki both shivered as they walked through the park. He took out a scroll and unsealed a couple of his trench coats and draped them over each of their shoulders. Kuroki and Naya blushed as they slipped their arms through the sleeves.

Naruto blushed as he held the scroll, "I'm glad that you and Kuroki-chan like it here and I hope that you'll stay." Naruto blushed a little bit more as he realized that he kind of asked them to be with him. Both Naya and Kuroki had bright red faces as they turned around to look at Naruto. " **A-anything f-for you Naru-kun.** " Kuroki stuttered out. Naya nodded, " **Yea we both agreed that we'll stay with you if you wanted us to.** " she finished as Naruto got a big foxy smile that made them blush more. "I-I'm glad that you two have decided that you want to be with me." Naruto said as he fidgeted with the scroll that was in his hands.

"S-so since th-that you guys are staying I got you two a gift." he said as he unsealed two boxes and handed one to each of them. Naya and Kuroki waved their hands in front of them, " **You didn't need to get us anything.** " Kuroki said as Naya grabbed her box that Naruto got her. " **Speak for yourself Kuro-chan.** " Naya said as she held the box getting a small chuckle from Naruto. Kuroki smiled as she grabbed her box, Naya and her both opened their gifts at the same time. " **Wow Naru-kun you didn't have to.** " Naya said as Kuroki still was speechless at her gift. "I hope that you like them, I put a seal on each of them so if you need me all you need to do is to channel some chakra into the necklaces." he said as they both held up their necklaces. " **Th-thank you Naru-kun.** " Kuroki said as she started to get emotional. "Here let me help you." Naruto told them as he place the jewelry on them.

After he finished Naya jumped on him and kissed him deeply as she bit his lip to draw a little bit of blood, Naruto's couldn't think straight as Naya continued the kiss. Naruto came out of his thoughts as he bit her back as they continued their kiss Naruto realized that Kuroki was adverting her eyes. Naruto backed away from Naya, "I'm glad that you like your gift." he finished as he looked at a blushing Kuroki. Naruto smiled as he pulled her into a kiss as well. After their kiss Naruto smiled at her, "Don't worry Kuroki-chan I didn't forget about you." he said as he gave her another quick kiss. Naruto started to walk home with both of the girls latched onto each of his arms.

~Back at the Mansion~

" **Ka-san can we just watch daddy through the t.v. again?** " Shion asked her mother as they got ready for movie night. Kyu sighed as she shook her head, " **No Shion-hime and that was a onetime thing plus your daddy can't know.** " Shion frowned as she sat down on the sofa. Kaga came into the room with a large grin on her face as Maka questioned the little one. " **Why are you so happy Kaga-sama?** " Maka said as she finished making the popcorn. " **Daddy is on his way home.** " Kaga said as she plopped down next to her sister. Shion gave her sister a weird look, " **How do you know that he's on his way home?** " she asked her grinning sister. " **Well I can smell him and he's getting closer and closer to us.** " Kaga finished as all of the females lifted their noses in the air to try to smell their blonde. **'Wow Kaga-sama is right I can smell him getting closer, why didn't I ever think to do this?'** all of the older foxes thought.

A few minutes later Naruto walked through the door with Naya and Kuroki on his arms. " **Daddy! you're back did you get us treats?** " Kaga asked as she ran towards her father. Naruto laughed as he pulled out the scroll, "Yes and Yuno-chan says hi." Naruto said as he walked to the others with Kaga in his arms. Kuroki and Naya hung up the cloaks that Naruto gave them in the park as they made their way over as well. Shion scooted closer to Naruto as he sat down, Kuroki whispered into Naya's ear before they made their way to Naruto. Naya picked Shion up and sat her down on her lap as Kuroki sat down on the other side of him. " **So what movie are we going to watch tonight?** " Kuroki asked as she cuddled into his side as Naya did the same.

Shion didn't protest as Naya placed her on her lap but Kaga didn't like it as she growled lightly. Naruto heard her as he bit down on her ear. "Be nice Kaga-hime." Naruto whispered as he licked her cheek making her purr a little. " **O-okay d-daddy I be good.** " Kaga said as leaned back into Naruto's chest as he scratched her ears. Kuroki played with her necklace as the two girls decide a movie. Naruto didn't care what movie it was he just like to be with his daughters. Naruto felt Shion poke his cheek, " **Daddy were you listening?** " she asked as she puffed out her cheeks. "No sorry Shion-hime what did you say?" he asked as he paid attention to his daughter. " **I said that Kaga and I can't decide on what movie to watch.** " both of the girls got upset that they might not watch their movie. Naruto chuckled as he continued to scratch both of his daughters ears. "Well why don't we watch both of them?" he said as both girls eyes lit up. " **Thank you daddy!** " they both yelled out at the same time.

Kyu smiled at Naruto, ' **I wish that Naru-kun played with my ears.** ' Kyu thought to herself then blushed as she pictured Naruto doing things to her. It was at the end of the first movie when the girls heard a light purr but thought that it was one another. " **Does anyone need anything to drink more snacks?** " Shiro asked as she stood up. " **What about you Naru-kun?** " Naruto didn't answered that's when Kaga looked up at her father. Kaga laughed, " **Daddy is sleeping.** " she said as another purr came out of him. Naya smiled as rested her head on his shoulder. " **I guess that Naru-kun is fine.** " Naya laughed with the others.

Shiro came back with drinks and snacks as she saw Kuroki's necklace. " **Kuroki-sama that's a beautiful necklace did Naru-kun give it to you?** " both Naya and Kuroki smiled as they took off their necklaces as the girls gathered around them trying not to wake Naruto. " **Yea Naru-kun gave them to us tonight when he asked us to stay with him.** " Kyu heard Naya say and then got a mischievous grin on her face. "So **Naya-chan, Kuroki-chan do we have to worry about more little foxes running around?** " she teased Naya and Kuroki. The two girls faces went bright red as they thought of Naruto and them in different scenarios. Kyu laughed at the girls, " **Well let's hope that, that won't happen anytime soon.** " she told the stuttering duo. Naya was the first to recover and explain more about their necklaces. " **Naru-kun also told us that he place a seal on each of them and if we ever need him all we have to do is channel some of our chakra into the stone.** " Kyu explained his jutsu to all of them before they started the next movie.

Shion looked at her sister as she tugged on her arm to get her attention. " **Umm...K-Kaga-chan c-can I sit on d-daddy's lap also?** " she asked shyly. Kaga growled a little as she thought about sharing her father but it was with her sister so she didn't mind to much. " **Sure Shion-chan I don't mind sharing daddy.** " Kaga said as she moved over not waking up her father. Shion was ecstatic that she was able to spend time with her father. Shion carefully climbed up on Naruto's lap and got comfortable while Kyu smiled as she watched her daughters. Naruto started to purr even louder, both Kaga and Shion looked up at their father and then at each other before snuggling into Naruto's chest. " **Eeep!** " Shion let out as all of the girls look at her as saw Naruto wrap his arms around the two.

The girls gave Naruto loving looks as they turned their attention back towards the movie. ' **I wish Naru-kun would snuggle with me.** ' all of the girls thought as they barely paid attention to the movie. As the movie progressed Naya came up with a plan to get Naruto sleep in her and Kuroki's room tonight. The movie soon was over as everyone was half asleep. Kaga and Shion went to bed as well as Yui and the other maids. Naya nudged Naruto, " **Hey Naru-kun it's time for bed.** " she whispered as he woke up just enough to function a little. Kuroki signaled Naya that Kyu was busy, " **Good night Kyu-sama.** " both the girls said as Kyu walked back into the living room.

Kyu chuckled, " **You know I don't mind Naru-kun sleeps in your room, that if sleeping is the only thing that you plan to do.** " Kyu finished as Naya and Kuroki's eyes went wide as they were nervous that they been caught. " **O-of c-course Kyu-sama.** " Kuroki answered the woman. " **Alright I trust you two and remember that I can also send you home.** " Kyu said as she left the room leaving the girls with her threat. " **L-let's get s-some sl-sleep Naya-chan.** " Kuroki said as she helped guide Naruto to their room.

As Naya and Kuroki entered the bedroom they instantly got their pajama's on forgetting that Naruto was there. Naya was the first to turn around and noticed him, Naya was red as a tomato as she walked up to Naruto then looked at Kuroki. " **Umm... Kuroki-chan what about his PJ's?** " Naya asked as Kuroki put two and two together and realized that Naruto was in their room. Kuroki shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Naruto. " **Umm...we could always ask him to get some.** " she said to her friend. Naya couldn't find a flaw in her plan as she walked up to Naruto. " **Naru-kun you need to get your PJ's on and crawl into bed.** " she finished as the barely awake blonde started to get undressed, both girls faces lit up again as they watched him strip down to his boxers and crawled into bed.

Naya started to drool as she watched Naruto undress and climb into bed. ' **I can't wait till his cycle.** ' she thought as she hurried to get in bed before Kuroki so she could have Naruto's front. Kuroki was still dazed but Naya threw her slipper at her friend to snap her out of it. " **You better hurry or I might just make you sleep on the floor.** " Kuroki ran and snuggled up against Naruto's back as she wrapped her arm around him. Naruto started to whimper in his sleep and the girls didn't know what to do until their bedroom door flung open. " **Kyu-sama he won't stop whimpering and we don't know what to do.** " Naya said as she sat up in the bed. " **Yea I know, I thought that they could go a night without each other but even in their dead like state they know that each other is missing.** " Kuroki raised her eye at her. " **What do you mean Kyu-sama?** " she asked as Kyu walked up to the bed holding a small fox in her arms. " **Watch.** " Kyu said as she laid Kaga down near Naruto and he started to purr and Kyu took her away and they both whimpered.

Naya giggled as she got out of bed and walked up to Kyu and took the little fox from her. " **Don't worry she can she with her father I don't mind.** " Naya finished as she climbed into bed still holding Kaga. " **Well good night you two and I will see you in the morning.** " Kyu said as she exited the room. Naya scratched Kaga's ear as she laid her down between her and Naruto. Kuroki laughed, " **Well it looks like she's more than over protected of him.** " Naya chuckled, " **Yea it looks like it.** " as they nuzzled closer to a purring Naruto as they fell off to sleep.

* * *

 **So here's the current list and if you want to see someone and they're not on the list let me know.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya**

 **Kuroki**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Person Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 12**

 **Anko 16**

 **Kurenai 16**

 **Hana 16**

 **Yugao 16**

 **Izumi 12**

 **Shion 7**

 **Kaga 7**

 **Naya 14**

 **Kuroki 14**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: New leader**

Kaga woke up and noticed that her father didn't wake her for training like he said. Kaga sat up noticing that she wasn't in her room. She looked around and saw that her father was still asleep and both Naya and Kuroki nuzzled up against each of his arms. Kaga growled which woke both of the girls up. " **What's wrong Kaga-chan?** " Kuroki asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kaga narrowed her eyes at Naya, " **Why are you two sleeping with daddy?** " she said as she kept looking at Naya. Naya gave Kaga a mischievous grin, " **Well princess your daddy didn't mind, plus you were crying in your sleep because he wasn't with you so your mother brought you in here.** "

Naruto slept soundly as the three girls talk. Kaga tilted her head at him, " **Why hasn't daddy woken up yet? He always wake up before everyone else.** " Kaga stated as the other two looked at him. " **Maybe he's just tired Kaga-chan.** " Kuroki said as she laid back down. Naya giggled a little as she scooped up Kaga and laid back down also. " **What are you doing?** " Kaga growled out as Naya started to scratch her ears getting her to purr. " **We're just going back to sleep because it's still early in the morning and breakfast isn't for another two hours.** " Kaga stopped fighting against Naya and decided to snuggle up to her father and go back to sleep.

An hour later Maka came and knocked on the bedroom door. " **Food is ready guys time to wake up.** " she finished and walked towards Kyu's room to do the same thing. Kaga opened her eyes and noticed that her father was still not up yet. Kaga started to panic as she watched Kuroki wake up. " **Daddy is still not up yet is there something wrong with him?** " Naya stretched as she looked down at Naruto. " **I'm not sure Kaga-chan, but I'm sure that he will wake up soon.** " Naya took a shower and got dressed same with Kuroki and made their way towards the dining room with Kaga in her arms.

Kuroki sat down at the table with Naya and Kaga on each side of her and waited for the rest to show. Kyu came out shortly with Shion and took a sit at the table. " **Good morning Kaga-chan did you sleep well?** " Kyu asked her daughter. Kaga ears went flat, " **Daddy wont wake up.** " she said as she looked down which got Shion a little upset. " **Will daddy be alright Ka-san?** " Shion asked looking up at her mother. Kyu smiled at both of her daughters, " **Yes your father will be fine. I gave him all of the memories of his mothers plus the mental toll we put him through yesterday just tired him out he'll be fine.** " Kaga and Shion cheered up after hearing their mother say that.

~45 Minutes Later~

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he looked around the room. 'This isn't my room.' he thought as he sat up in the bed. Naruto held his head as he remembered all of his memories of his Ka-sans and wiped away tears that were forming. Naruto smiled as he showered and got dressed for the day. 'I hope that Kaga-chan wasn't to upset that we didn't go training this morning.' he thought as his stomach growled as he made his way towards the kitchen to get some food. Naruto walked into the dining room just as everyone was finishing eating. "Good morning everyone." he said stretching and making his way towards the table.

" **I was worried that you didn't wake up daddy.** " Kaga said as she ran towards Naruto. Naruto laughed as he picked her up and sat her on his lap as he started to fill his plate with food. "I'm sorry that I worried you Kaga-hime and I'm sorry that we didn't go training this morning like I said." he told her as he scratched her ear. Kaga started to purr as Naruto continued to scratch, " **It's alright daddy Ka-san told us that you would be tired.** " Naruto looked up at Kyu and smiled, "Thank you Kyu-chan for my memories even though most of them are sad I do cherish them." Kyu smiled back at Naruto as she stood up, " **No problem Naru-kun.** " Naruto smiled got even bigger. _'_ **Did I just call him Naru-kun?** _'_ Kyu thought as her face started to turn red. " **I'm going to start the girls training while you eat and don't forget that the new leader of the wolves is coming today.** " Kyu said as she motion for Kaga and Shion to follow her. " **Ka-san can I stay and wait for daddy I want him to train me.** " Kaga said with puppy dog eyes. Kyu sighed as she look at her daughter, " **If it's alright with your father then it's alright with me.** "

Shion started to walk with her mother as she looked up at her. " **Umm Ka-san c-can I wait with daddy also?** " Shion asked as she fidgeted with her hands. Kyu grinned at her daughter, **'I'm glad that Shion-chan wants to spend time with her father I started to worry about her.** ' Kyu kept her smile as she finally spoke. " **Of course you can but can I ask why the sudden change you always train with me.** " Shion blushed a little as she answered her mother. " **W-well Kaga-chan always spends time with daddy and I feel left out I mean he was going to take Kaga with him to train this morning.** " Shion finished as Kyu gave her a hug. " **It's alright Shion-hime I'm sure that if you tell your father how you're feeling I'm sure that he will include you as well.** " Kyu patted her daughter's head as they made their way back to Naruto and the girls.

Naruto was still eating as Kaga was telling him what she would like to learn. Shion ran up and jumped on Naruto's lap with Kaga. " **Hi daddy I wanted to wait too.** " Shion said as she hugged him. Kyu came in shortly after her daughter and spoke to Naruto through their mind link. **'Naru-kun Shion-hime thought that you were pushing her away and only focusing on Kaga-hime.** ' Naruto's eyes widen a little at what Kyu had told him. 'That's crazy I thought that she didn't care for me that much, I mean I still love both of them just the same but Shion-hime doesn't seem interested in what Kaga and I do.' Naruto finished as he scratched Shion's ear as well. Shion purred as Kaga gave her a glare, **'What are you up to Shion-chan?** ' Kaga thought. Naya and Kuroki both smiled at Naruto's affection towards Shion. " **I wonder if we could get Naru-kun to our self's tonight.** " Naya whispered into Kuroki's ear, getting the slug princess to nod.

Naruto continued to eat as a question popped into his head. "What made you want to stay and wait Shion-hime?" he asked as he took another bite of his breakfast. Shion looked down embarrassed, " **Well daddy you always spend time with Kaga-chan and I feel left out and that you were going to train her extra this morning.** " she finished as her cheeks flushed. Naruto rubbed her head and smiled down at her. "Well Shion-hime I didn't think that you were interested you are always with your mother and push me away when I try but I'm glad that you're interested now." Shion didn't know what to say as she thought about what he said and he was right. **'I guess daddy's right I never want to do anything with him.** ' Shion looked up at her father, " **Would you mind if I come and join you in the morning when you go training?** " Naruto gave her a foxy smile, "Of course not I would love if you join us." Shion got a big grin hearing this.

Kyu sat down and watched her daughters tell their father all of the different things they wanted to learn. Yui came in and was about to leave but before she could Naruto saw her. "What's wrong Yui-chan?' he asked as Yui walked closer to him. " **I was seeing if you were done so I could take your dishes.** " Yui told him as she walked away. 'She still awkward around me.' he sighed to himself as he listen to his daughters some more. "Would any of you like to learn Fuinjutsu?" he asked as both of the girls looked up at him. " **What's that?** " they said at the same time. "Well Fuinjutsu is sealing, it's used for so much like sealing chakra, weapons, and any items that you like. It also used for security and my clan specialty you can use it for transportation." both of the girls were intrigue with the idea. " **That's sounds fun.** " Naya and Kuroki said as Shion and Kaga looked unsure.

A guard came in and went up to Kyu and whispered something. Kyu looked up at Naruto, " **It seems that the leader of the wolves is almost here.** " Naruto nodded as he wiped his mouth. "I thought that they wouldn't be here until later." he answered back as Kyu shrugged her shoulders. " **Don't know what to say.** " Naruto sighed as he got up, " **Do we have to get all dressed up again daddy?** " Shion asked hoping that she would. Naruto chuckled at her, "No Shion-hime you and your sister are going to train with one of my clones as I speak with the new leader, plus you two put off training long enough for today." Naruto said as he made his way towards the training ground with his daughters in toll. Naruto made it as he made the necessary amount of clones for everyone. "Alright I hope that you two train really hard today and I will be back fast." he told both of his pouting daughters as he patted them on their heads before walking back to get dress.

Maka and Shiro were helping Naruto put on his royal robes. "Do you two think that Yui-chan will ever be comfortable around me?" The two maids looked at each other behind Naruto's back as they communicated by look. " **I-I don't know Naru-kun, I'm not sure what ever happened between the two of you.** " Maka said as she put the finishing touch on his robes. Naruto took a deep breath in and exhaled, "I'm not sure but I hope things will get better cause I keep feeling like I'm not suited to be king and that I should go back to my village. Shiro had a shock look on her face as she heard what Naruto had said. "Oh and please don't tell anyone this." he told them as he turned around. " **W-we promise Naru-kun.** " they said at the same time as a Kallen came in. " **Naru-kun the leader of the wolves is waiting for you in the conference room.** " Naruto gave her a foxy smile, "Thanks Kallen-chan I'll be there in a minute." Naruto said to the blushing gate guard.

Naruto walked down the hallway with a scroll that contained Soda-san's body. 'Am I doing a good job as King?' he asked himself as he continued towards the conference room. Naruto entered the conference room to see a beautiful woman waiting for him. "I'm sorry for making you wait." Naruto said as he approached the woman. " **It's nice to meet you Naru-kun my name is Ika and I'm the new leader of the wolves.** " the silver haired woman said. 'Wow she's gorgeous.' Naruto thought as he took a seat next to Ika. " **I would like to apologize for Soda-san's actions and I would like to propose my hand in marriage to show good faith and to strengthen the bonds between the Foxes and Wolves.** " Naruto was surprise, "I-I d-don't know what to say Ika-san, but I will talk about it with Kyu-chan if marriage is what you want but if you're only doing it to strengthen our bonds then No."

" **I understand Naru-kun.** " Ika said but Naruto thought that Ika looked disappointed for a second but brushed it off. "I mange to preserve Soda-san's body so you and the Wolfs can give him a decent burial." Naruto said as he handed her the scroll that contained Soda's dead body. " **Thank you Naru-kun we appreciate it.** " Ika said as she took the scroll and tucked it away into her robes. Naruto blushed as Ika opened her robe just enough to show her D-cup cleavage. "Would you like a tour of Kitsune Springs?" he asked as Ika smiled back. " **I would love that Naru-kun.** " she said as she walked out of the room.

~Training Grounds~

Shion sat down panting next to her sister. " **You two are learning fast.** " Kyu said as she pulled out a box full of dango for the two. Kaga and Shion smiled as they ran to their mother. " **When will daddy be done?** " Shion asked her mother as she grabbed a dango stick. " **I'm not sure Shion-chan, but I bet he'll be happy at both of your progress.** " Kyu said as she scratched her daughters ear getting a small purr from her but not like Naruto. Kyu listen to her daughters as she watched Naruto's clones trained. " **Alright you two I want you to balance the leaf on your foreheads while you hang upside down from a tree branch.** " Kyu said as she walked over to a tree and picked a couple of leaves. The two girls nodded as they finished their food.

~Naruto's Location~

Naruto and Ika walked into Yuno's sweet's shop and sat down in a booth that was specially reserve for him and the girls. Ika picked up a menu and browsed the items. " **So Naru-kun what do you prefer?** " Ika asked as she glanced up at the blonde fox that was sitting across from her. Naruto smiled as he looked at her. "Well Ika-san I like everything here but Kaga and Shion loves the dango here." he said as Ika placed her menu onto the table. " **You don't have to use the formalities with me Naru-** _ **kun**_ **.** " Ika purred out the last part getting Naruto to blush a little bit. Yuno came up to Naruto and Ika, " **So Naru-kun is this another one of your finances?** " Yuno asked teasing the blonde fox. Naruto's face went bright red as Yuno and Ika giggled. " **Hopefully soon right Naru-kun.** " Ika said as she gave him a seductive grin. "I-I said th-that I would think about Ika-chan." Naruto stuttered out as Ika blushed a little.

" **So what would you two like?** " Yuno asked as she pulled out a pad of paper to write on. Then Ika got a whiff of something amazing. " **What is that? It smells so good.** " Ika said as she inhale another deep breath. Yuno giggle at her as she sniffed the air. " **That would be our famous cinnamon rolls for two.** " Yuno said as Ika's eyes grew and a little bit of drool started to form in her mouth. " **Is it really that big.** " Ika said with stars in her eyes as Yuno nodded at her. " **So what do you say Naru-kun? Wanna share one with your date?** " Yuno asked teasingly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, Ika narrowed her eyes at the waitress. "Y-yea Yuno-chan I would like it what about you Ika-chan?" Ika got a big grin at what Naruto said as she shook her head.

Naruto and Ika talked while Yuno went to bring them their cinnamon roll. Naruto was telling Ika of his past and how he became King as Yuno came to the table. Yuno placed the giant cinnamon roll on the table as Ika started to droll more. " **I told you that it was big.** " Yuno giggled as she walked away. " **Wow Naru-kun I love this place.** " Ika said as she picked up her fork and started to eat. Naruto laughed as he started to eat his portion of the roll. Naruto sweat dropped as he watched Ika eat more than half of the cinnamon roll. " **Hehehe sorry I ate more than my half Naru-kun.** " Ika said as she giggled. Naruto smiled at her, "It's no problem Ika-chan, I'm glad that you're having a good time and I'm sorry about Soda-san." Naruto said as he continued to watch the wolf leader eat. Ika waved him off, " **You don't have to be sorry Soda-san was always a hot head and he challenged the wrong person, plus the wolves are actually doing better.** " Ika said as she took another bite.

Naruto walked up to the counter to pay and ask for a couple more to take home, Yuno smiled as she made her way back to the kitchen. Naruto walked back to the table as Ika still ate, "So Ika-chan do the wolves have a summoner?" He asked as he sat down. Ika smiled as she thought that he was trying be her summoner. " **No why?** " she asked hoping that he wanted to be with her. "Well one of my Ka-san's use dogs in battle and I wondered if you and the wolfs would be interested." Ika looked sad for a split second but Naruto saw it. " **Are you talking about the Inuzuka's?** " Ika asked a little disappointed. Naruto noticed, "Yea you know of them?" Ika nodded as she looked away. "What's wrong Ika-chan?" Ika wiped her mouth as she replied. " **I thought that you wanted to be with me and decided to be our summoner.** " Ika confessed. Naruto chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Ika-chan I wanted my Ka-san be able to have a good summon and her clan uses dogs, plus I can summon you anytime being the King." he finished as Ika's eyes got big. " **So you would summon me?** " Ika asked embarrassed. "Of course I will." Naruto said as he turned his head as Yuno rang a bell telling him that his order was done. "How about I walk you to the gate." he said as he helped Ika up. " **That would be nice Naru-kun.** "

Naruto reached the gate with Ika. " **I will talk to the council and see what we can do about being the Inuzuka's summons.** " Ika said as she turned to face Naruto. "Thank you Ika-chan and here I ordered you a couple more cinnamon rolls for the road." Naruto said as he handed her the scroll that contained the food. Ika jumped and gave Naruto a huge hug. " **Thank you Naru-kun I will make sure to eat them so they won't go bad.** " Naruto smiled as he wrapped his hands around Ika, "You don't have to worry about them spoiling there's a seal that prevents it and Kyu and I will talk about the marriage contract." Ika smiled and said her goodbyes and started her journey home. Miyuki gave Kallen a mischievous grin as she snuck up behind Naruto. " **Hey Naru-kun what brings you to are part of the woods.** " Miyuki said while rubbing her cheek against his. Naruto grinned as he turned around to face the gate guard. "I was showing Ika-chan around and she had to go back to her village." he said as rubbed his cheek back against hers.

Kallen began to pull Miyuki off of Naruto, " **Sorry about that Naru-kun it gets really lonely out here.** " Kallen chuckled as she continued to pry Miyuki off of the blonde. Naruto laughed as he hugged the two guards, "How about the two of you come and have dinner with us tonight." Kallen and Miyuki's eyes both went wide. "You mean we be eating with y-you and K-Kyu-sama?" Kallen asked nervously as she thought on what Kyu had ask her and Miyuki. "You **sure that Kyu-sama wouldn't mind having us?** " Miyuki asked knowing the answer already. Naruto scratched her ear as he gave her an answer. "Of course not plus Kaga and Shion would love for you two join us I have to go so come by at 8 tonight." Naruto said as he started to walk away. Kallen started to pout as she watched her favorite blonde walk back into the village. ' **I wished that he scratched my ear as well.** ' she thought as she looked over at her smiling friend. Miyuki saw her friend face and decided to have some fun with her. " **Naru-kun's hand felt sooo good.** " she told her pouting friend and smiled as Kallen let out a small growl.

~Training Grounds~

Naruto appeared next to Kyu and sat down next to her. "Well Ika-chan was nice and understanding about me killing Soda-san." he said as he watched his daughters train. " **That's good was there any issues?** " Kyu asked as she laid her head onto his shoulder. Naruto took a deep breath, "Well she offered her hand in marriage to strengthen the relations between the foxes and wolves." Kyu glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes. " **And what did you tell her.** " she asked really not liking that Naruto might have added another woman. "I said that I would talk to you and give her an answer later, but whatever the answer is that it wouldn't impact our relations with the wolves." Naruto replied as Kyu intertwined her hand with his. " **Sounds like you dealt with everything just fine.** " Kyu said as she nuzzled closer to Naruto. "Oh there's one more thing I invited both Kallen and Miyuki to dinner, they seemed lonely out there." Kyu smiled as she shook her head, " **I will inform Yui and the others that we'll have a couple extra guests tonight.** "

Kaga saw her father sitting next to her mother and instantly became excited. " **Daddy! you finally back.** " Kaga said as she ran and jumped on Naruto's lap. Shion saw and quickly followed her sister afraid of being left out. "How are your training going?" Naruto asked his daughters as he scratched their ears getting them to purr. " **Really good Ka-san said that we are going to begin the water walking exercise tomorrow.** " Shion purred out as she got more comfortable. Naruto grinned as he hugged them both. "That's really good I'm proud of you both." he said as he went back to scratching their ears. Kaga looked up, " **Did you bring us a treat?** " Kyu giggled at the two. " **You two all ready had dango today.** " both of the girls started to pout as Naruto spoke. "Yes I brought you guys a treat." Naruto unsealed a scroll and gave the two girls the dango that Yuno prepared for them. Kyu gave him a stern look as the girls ate the snacks. " **You know you spoil them too much.** " Naruto chuckled as he licked her cheek. "Yea I know but I can't help it." he chuckled as he watched the two girls eat their dango.

Naruto showed Kaga and Shion little tricks that would help them with their exercises. Naruto went and sit back down next to Kyu. " **What's on your mind Naru-kun?** " she asked as she scooted closer to the blonde. "I was thinking about my Ka-san's and if they're doing alright." he said as he leaned on Kyu. " **What brought this up?** " Kyu asked hoping that Naruto open up to her. "Well I was talking to Ika-chan and asked if she and the wolfs would mind being Tsume Ka-san's clan's summon contract." Kyu smiled at how Naruto was always thinking of others. " **I'm sure that they all are doing fine.** "

~Konohagakure~

Hiruzen was losing hope, it had been a week since Naruto left the village. A group of Anbu appeared in the room. "Did you find him yet?" he asked the four Anbu that were standing in front of him. "No we didn't Hokage-sama, not even a sighting." the hebi masked Anbu said as she took a step back in line with the others. 'I haven't even told Ka-san about Naruto yet, she's going to kill me." Hana thought as she remembered what her mother told her when she found out that she was watching the blonde.

~Flashback~

 _Tsume walked into the house after a long council meeting. She walked to the kitchen as she began cooking dinner. 'At least Hana will be home tonight and we can have a family dinner been a while.' Tsume thought as she prepared the food. "Do you need anything else before I take my leave Lady Tsume?" A woman asked as she walked in the room holding Kiba's hand. "No thank you for all of the help Boa, was Kiba any trouble for you?" Tsume asked as she looked at her youngest daughter. "Ka-san I'm not a baby anymore." Kiba protest as Tsume and Boa laughed. "No Kiba was good." Boa said as she patted the young heiress on the head._

 _Tsume continued to cook as she asked Kiba what she did today. "Is Nee-san coming home today?" Kiba asked her mother. Tsume smiled as she smelled her other daughter walking into the house. "Why don't you ask her yourself." Tsume said with a grin. Kiba turned around to see her sister. "Nee-san your home!" Kiba yelled as she ran and gave her sister a hug. Kiba sniffed Hana and noticed that she smelled different. "Nee-san you smell different." Hana froze as she didn't realize that all the time she spent protecting the blonde. Tsume smiled at the two, "Well Kiba-chan what does your sister smell like?" Tsume asked trying to test her daughter. Hana sweated a little hoping that her sister wouldn't be able to tell. 'Shit I cannot tell Ka-san that I'm looking after him.' Kiba sniffed her sister again, "Well she smells like a boy." Tsume got a feral grin on her face. "Oh she does, does she what else does she smell like." Kiba went into a thinking pose as she tried to guess the last smell. "Well she smells like a fox I think that's the smell."_

 _Tsume dropped the knife she was holding and looked at her oldest. "You're protecting him and didn't tell me!" Tsume growled out as Hana started to sweat. "Why didn't you tell me!" Kiba was scared as she thought she did something bad. Hana saw Kiba start to cry and look at her mother, "We'll talk about it later right now you're scaring Kiba." Tsume got out of her daze as she noticed that she was releasing a lot of KI. "I'm sorry Kiba-chan it's just that your sister knows something that she should have told me you didn't do anything." Kiba nodded as her mother hugged her._

 _Tsume and Hana sat in the living room after dinner. Tsume wanted answers and she couldn't wait. "How's he doing? Is he safe, eating well?" Tsume asked as many questions she could. Hana looked at her mother, "He's doing fine the villagers keep trying and hurt him. I couldn't tell you because it was a mission but I have three other friends that help keep an eye on him." Tsume felt better and said one thing that terrified Hana. "If anything happens to him you and your friends will regret it." she said as she got up to go to bed._

~Flashback End~

Hiruzen rubbed his temples, "Alright I will inform the council demised." he said as the four Anbu went back to the headquarters. Anko took her mask off as she sat in the lounge. "I hope that our little fox is safe." getting nods from the other three. "I hope that Ka-san won't kill me...and you guys." Hana said the last part under her breath.

The meeting was wrapping up as Hiruzen coughed gaining everyone's attention. "There's one more issue that happened." he said as he took a drag from his pipe. "It seems that when Naruto was tricked into stealing the Forbidden Scroll that he ran away." The room erupted into a panic, "So the demon child is gone what's the problem?" a civilian asked. Tsume growled at her sochi being called a demon. "If you're forgetting he has the Kyuubi and without him we will look weak among the other villages." Hiashi responded. "So we get him back he couldn't have gone far." Tsume said as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples. "I had Anbu look for him, he's no longer in fire country." The meeting ended with the Hokage issuing any ninja out on a missing keep an eye out for the blonde.

Mikoto waited for everybody to leave as she walked up to her friend. "Tsume-chan I'm sure that Naru-chan is fine we just can't give up hope and wait till he returns to us." she said as she hugged the Inuzuka leader. "Thanks Miko-chan, I just don't know why he left." Mikoto thought for a second before speaking, "We always can ask the Hokage, he might know." Tsume nodded as she wiped a few tears from her eyes as the two clan leaders made their way to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen was doing paper work as a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." he said as he looked up at the two females that entered his office. "Tsume-san, Mikoto-san what can I do for you?" he asked as he placed a scroll down on his desk. Tsume walked forward, "We were hoping that you could tell us more about why Naru-chan left."

Hiruzen lit his pipe as he began telling the two women what he was told by the Anbu that encountered him. Tsume and Mikoto sat quietly as the Hokage told them the details. 'Hana better have some explaining to do if the Hokage doesn't answer my questions.' she thought as she continued to listen. Mikoto was the first to speak, "Why were the Anbu that was watching him disbanded?" she asked hoping to get an answer. Hiruzen lit his pipe as he looked at them. "Remember a few months ago that I said that the Kyuubi was trying to corrupt Naruto and in the process injured one of his guards?" the two nodded their heads remembering the meeting. Hiruzen took a long drag from his pipe as he placed a privacy seal. "What I'm going to tell you two is S-classed and cannot be repeated not even to the people that were evolved."

Mikoto and Tsume looked at each other and back at their Hokage. "We understand Hokage-sama." they said at the same time. Hiruzen smiled, "Good, well the four female Anbu that was watching him began to get close to him and one day one of them went too far and Naruto didn't know what to do so he used the Kyuubi's chakra and pushed her ending up injuring her badly." Tsume was outraged at what she just heard. "Are you saying that one of them tried to take advantage of him?" Hiruzen held up his hand and shook his head. "Yes and no; None of them would ever do such a thing to Naruto that's why I assigned them to him. Naruto liked all of them maybe loved them and the Kyuubi let off a lot of pheromones and she couldn't control herself." Mikoto now understood, "So when Izumi-chan told him that he better pass cause she didn't want to be with someone that was weak, he literally took it as she would break up with him if he didn't pass and that's why he stole the Forbidden Scroll." Hiruzen nodded his head at her statement, "And when he found out that the four other people that he loved and trusted lied to him ran away, and what your daughter has told me is that he would return when he's strong enough." he finished as the two women had some hope in seeing their little blonde again.

~Naruto's Location~

Naruto finished washing up with Shion and Kaga. "What movie are we going to watch tonight?" Naruto asked his daughters as they made their way to the living room waiting for dinner. " **I'm not sure daddy.** " Kaga said as she sat down next to Naruto. Naruto began to scratch her ear as Shion looked down sadly. Naruto saw and smiled as he pulled Shion onto his lap. "Well I think that's its Shion-hime's turn to pick the movie." he said as he licked her cheek. Shion smiled as she leaned up against her father when a knock was heard. ' **I was just getting comfortable.** ' Shion growled as Naruto got up to answer the door.

Naruto opened the door and saw Kallen and Miyuki standing there. "I'm glad that you guys were able to make it, dinner isn't quite done yet." he said as he directed them to the living room where the two girls were talking. " **Good evening Kaga-sama, Shion-sama.** " the two gate guards said simultaneously as they bowed to the two princesses. " **Kallen-san, Miyuki-san you don't need to be so formal with us.** " Shion told the two guards. Kaga wasn't the one for formalities either as she ran up and hugged the two guards. " **Kall-chan, Yuki-chan! You guys came.** " Kaga said as she tighten her grip before letting go. Naruto sweat dropped as he watched his daughter interact with the guards. "Kaga-hime I know that Kallen-chan and Miyuki-chan are friends but you still need to act as a princess and address people the right way." Kaga's ears went down as her father scolded her. " **I'm sorry daddy I will try harder next time.** " Naruto sighed as he patted her on the head, "Alright make sure that you try or your mother will increase your royal etiquette exercises." Kaga got nervous at her father's statement.

Maka came out and informed everyone that dinner was ready. Naruto showed Kallen and Miyuki the way towards the dining room. Naruto sat down at the table with Kallen and Miyuki on each of his sides. Kyu and Shion sat down with Kaga on the other side of the table as the maids brought the food out. Naya wasn't too sure way these two women wanted to sit next to her Naruto so she sat down across from them to keep an eye on them. "Wow as always the food looks amazing guys." Naruto told the three maids. Shiro and the others blushed a little bit from the compliment that he gave them. " **Thank you Naru-kun.** " Maka said as they sat down earning a surprised look from Kallen and Miyuki.

Naruto saw both the looks Kallen and Miyuki had so he explained. "They're still our maids but we all eat together. They might not be royalty but doesn't mean that they're beneath us, same goes for the two of you and the villagers." Naruto said gaining smiles from everyone at the table. " **And that's why we love you.** " Kuroki said making Naruto blush. Everyone began eating and talking about their day as Miyuki turned to ask Naruto a question. " **Did you really mean that you see everyone as equals.** " Naruto nodded as he finished swallowing his food. "Of course I did Miyuki-chan." Miyuki smiled as she placed her hand on Naruto's thigh making him tense up a bit. Naruto hand went to grab Miyuki's, Miyuki smiled as she guided his hand to her crotch.

Naruto didn't know what to do until Miyuki leaned in and whispered into his ear. " **Just follow my movements Naru-kun.** " Naruto nodded as he loosen his hand so Miyuki could guide it. Naruto's cheeks were red as Miyuki used his hand to play with herself. After a few minutes Naruto understood what Miyuki wanted so he took back control of his hand and kept running a finger up and down her slit. Miyuki had to bite her inner cheek from moaning as she tried to push Naruto's hand away to prevent from cumming. ' **Shit if I come the others will defiantly smell it.** ' she panicked. She squeezed her thighs together as she climaxed all over Naruto's hand. Miyuki face was bright red as she leaned into Naruto, " **Thank you for inviting us tonight Naru-kun.** " she whispered into his ear as he licked his hand. "Any time Miyuki-chan."

Kallen saw everything and got a little jealous, ' **What about me?** ' she pouted to herself. Naruto lean over to Kallen, "I'm also glad that you decided to come as well Kallen-chan." he said to the other gate guard getting her to blush. ' **I wish that you would make me cum.** ' she thought as she gave him a foxy smile. Just like Miyuki Kallen had placed his other hand on her slit. Naruto already knew what she wanted as he started to rub her the same way he did Miyuki. 'What is with these two? What if we get caught and Kyu leaves me?' Naruto thought as he stopped rubbing as Kallen gave him a disappointed look. Naruto looked down at his food upset that he did something wrong. 'I got to tell Kyu-chan and hope that she'll forgive me.' Naruto thought as he opened their link to talk to her. 'Hey K-kyu-chan...' Kyu looked up at Naruto and smiled. ' **Yes Naru-kun?** ' she asked as she saw that he was upset. ' **What's wrong Naru-kun?** '

Kyu was laughing for a few minutes now after Naruto told her what he did and apologized for it. 'What's so funny Kyu-chan?' he asked still feeling guilty. ' **I'm sorry Naru-kun but you're so cute and innocent that I forget sometimes. And no I'm not mad at you because you will have to take more than one mate, Kallen-chan and Miyuki-chan just wanted you to play with them so there's no harm done.** ' Kyu said as she looked at the two guards and smiled mischievous. ' **Oh and Naruto I'm sure that Kallen-chan feels left out, you should play with her some more and Miyuki as well.** ' Naruto's eyes went wide when Kyu told him this. 'Alright Kyu-chan thank you for not hating me.' Now Kyu understood why Naruto felt bad he thought that she would hate him. ' **Naru-kun I would never hate you and who knows maybe you can play with me tonight.** ' Kyu said as she gave him a foxy grin that made him blush.

Naruto took a deep breath as his heart raced in his chest. 'Kyu-chan said it was alright plus Kallen-chan and Miyuki-chan wanted me to it and Miyuki-chan did taste good.' Naruto looked over to Kallen to see that she was pouting, Naruto smiled as he ran his hand up her leg. "Sorry about earlier Kallen-chan." he whispered into her ear as her face lit up with excitement. " **I-it's alr-right Naru-kun.** " she replied trying not to moan in the process. Naruto kept rubbing her slit as his eyes flashed between his normal blue to pink. ' **I hope that we can speed him up and force him into his cycle faster.** ' Kyu thought as she watch his eyes change colors. Kallen bite her lip as Naruto ran his fingers up and down her folds, " **Na..Naru..kun I'm cl-close to..** " Kallen moaned softly into the blonde's ear. Naruto's eyes went solid pink when he heard her and a smile plastered on his face, without a warning he stuck his finger in her.

Kallen buried her face into Naruto's neck as her juices covered Naruto's hand and her legs. " **That was amazing Naru-kun.** " Kallen said as he licked his hand clean. Shion noticed that Kallen was leaning on Naruto, " **Is Kallen-chan alright Ka-san?** " Shion asked looking at the two. Kallen started to panic being caught. ' **Shit...what do I say?** ' she thought as she nuzzled closer to Naruto. Everyone was now looking at the two as Naruto started to think of a excuse as he spotted a bottle on the table and smiled. "I think Kallen-chan had a little too much to drink tonight." Naya and Kuroki narrowed their eyes at them still not liking the answer their blonde fox gave them. Naruto smiled as everyone decided to believe him, "So Shion-hime did you decide what movie we're going to watch?" Shion smiled as she shook her head up and down. " **Of course I did Kaga-chan helped me pick one out.** "

Dinner wrapped up as everyone made their way towards the living room as the three maids cleared the table. As Maka was picking up the dishes she went and picked up the sake bottle that was in front of where Naruto sat and noticed that it was still full. " **Hey guys didn't Naru-kun say Kallen-san had too much to drink?** " she asked as the others nodded. " **Yea what about it?** " Shiro asked as she wiped the table down. Maka handed her the sake bottle, " **That's the bottle that was in front of Naru-kun and Kallen-san, if she drank too much why is it still full.** " This time Yui decided to speak, " **If Naru-kun wanted us to know he would've told us, I suggest that we stay out of it.** " Maka didn't like it but agreed, ' **I just tell Kyu-sama later.** ' The three of them finished and made their way towards the living room to watch the movie. Kyu sat down on Naruto's left as she insisted that Miyuki sit on his right. Miyuki was a little hesitant at first but decided to obey. Kallen was still in haven as she sat next to Miyuki on the sofa as the others took their seats around them.

Kyu was about to say that she was cold but Miyuki beat her to it. " **Naru-kun I'm a little chili and so is Kallen-chan.** " Kyu had a huge grin on her face, ' **Wow my plan is going without a hitch.** ' she smiled as she unsealed a large blanket that covered all four of them. " **Thank you Kyu-sama.** " Miyuki said as she got comfy under the blanket as the movie started to play. Kyu nudged Naruto and gave him a look that she wanted to talk so he opened the link between them again. 'What's wrong Kyu-chan?' he asked as Yui turned the lights off. ' **Well Naru-kun since you played with Kallen and Miyuki it's only logical that they play with you as well.** ' Naruto eyes went wide. Kyu grinned as she looked at Miyuki, ' **Do as I say alright Naru-kun.** ' she finished as Naruto nodded.

Miyuki swallowed the lump that she had in her throat as she looked over at a smiling Naruto. Her breathing became labored as Naruto hand crept up the hem of her shirt. Doing everything Kyu was telling him to do as he ran his palm up and down her stomach with such finesse that she started to get goose bumps. 'Are you sure about this Kyu-chan?' Naruto asked, ' **I'm sure Naru-kun so keep doing as I say.** ' Kyu said as she watched the gate guard closely. Naruto hands suddenly jumped to the undersides of her breasts. No training could help her when her King cupped her huge tits and began massaging them. Miyuki had to bite her left shoulder so the others couldn't hear her moan. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Naruto took her nipples between two of his fingers. Naruto began to tweak them while massaging her breasts.

Miyuki's back arched as she came, thankfully she had a blanket covering her so no one saw. Kyu smiled as she gave Naruto more commands. ' **Oh fuck...I'm soaking wet now.** ' Miyuki thought with glossed over eyes. Naruto grabbed Miyuki's hand and guided it over to Kyu's, Miyuki held a slender smaller hand in hers as she realized that it wasn't Naruto's hand she was holding. Miyuki started to panic as Kyu gave her a grin that sent shivers down her spine. " **Are you enjoying the movie Miyuki-chan?** " Kyu asked in a low tone. " **Y-yes Kyu-sama I am.** " she replied as she tried to pull her hand away. Kyu tighten her grip on Miyuki as she brought her hand down towards Naruto's crotch. Naruto looked at Kyu with wide eyes, 'Relax Naru-kun, like I said earlier it's only fair for them to play with you too.' Naruto could only shake his head at Kyu.

Kyu unbutton Naruto's shorts as Miyuki pulled them down. ' **I wonder how big he is.** ' both foxes thought as they made their way towards his boxers. Kyu and Miyuki pulled his cock out and was a little terrified. ' **Holy shit he's enormous.** ' Kyu and Miyuki said to themselves. They felt him pulsate in their hands as his mushroom head nuzzling against the blanket. The two foxes were still flabbergasted at how big he was, ' **No one should be that big.** ' Miyuki thought as she decided to stimulate him a little. She and Kyu began to stroke him with their hands while Naruto played with Miyuki. Naruto's eyes went pink again and decided to play with Kyu also. He ran his left hand up Kyu's legs getting a small growl from her, ' **What do you think you're doing Naru-kun?** ' Kyu asked as she started to enjoy Naruto's touch. 'Well Kyu-hime why should Miyuki-chan get to have all the fun? Like you said it's only fair that you get played with also.' Naruto said as Kyu rested her head on his shoulder. Kyu was intoxicated by the scent that Naruto was giving off. " **Naru-argh..kun keep...going.** " Kyu moaned into his neck as he started to finger her.

Naruto's eyes went back to his baby blue as soon as Kyu came. Kyu eyes rolled back as she came still smelling the pheromones that Naruto was giving off. The movie was ending as Miyuki quickly tucked Naruto's cock back into his trousers getting a small growl of displeasure. " **Sorry Naru-kun maybe next time.** " Miyuki whispered as she licked his cheek. Maka turned the lights back on as everyone started to get up and stretch. " **So how did you like the movie daddy?** " Shion asked as she smiled when she saw her mother laying on his shoulder. Naruto grinned, "Well I liked the beginning but I was a little disappointed in the ending." Kyu smiled at his response. " **I really enjoyed it myself.** " Kyu told her daughter as she sat up. "Alright bedtime you two we have training in the morning." Naruto said as the two little foxes gave him and Kyu a hug before running off to bed.

Kyu stood up looking at the two gate guards, " **You two can stay in one of the guest rooms for tonight.** " Kallen and Miyuki nodded, " **Th-thank you Kyu-sama.** " Naruto rearranged himself before standing, "Good night everyone see you in the morning." Kyu smiled as she watched him leave as the maids started to leave Maka spoke up. " **Kyu-sama...Umm, I don't know how to say this.** " Kyu narrowed her eyes at the maid in front of her. Yui came up to Maka and grabbed her arm trying to drag her away. " **Maka-chan I said not to interfere in Naru-kun's business.** " Yui said as she continued to pull on her arm. Kyu growled at them making them cower a little. " **Speak now or both of you will pay.** " Kyu said as she leaked out some of her KI. Kyu sat back down on the couch as the two maids shifted uncomfortably in front of her.

Maka swallowed the lump that was in her throat, " **W-well a-at dinner N-Naru-kun said that Kallen-chan had too much to drink, but when I cleared the table the sake bottle was still full.** " Kyu growled at Maka making the two maids shake with fear. " **What I'm going to tell you two can never leave this room do you two understand?** " Kyu said with a growl. The two maids shook their heads up and down as they were too scared to find their voices. " **Do you?...It means that if any one you tell anyone you both of you will be executed, I don't care which one blabs.** " Maka and Yui looked at each other as they nod their heads that they understood. " **Good I asked both Kallen and Miyuki a favor to try and force Naru-kun into his cycle.** " Both maids were wide eyed at what Kyu had told them. " **You mean that Naru-kun hasn't started the cycle? Then that would mean he can't..** " Kyu growled, " **Be King I know that's why every month I keep Naru-kun inside and teach him about the history and laws of Kitsune Springs, to trick the villagers in thinking that it's his cycle time.** " Yui looked at Kyu with a questionable look. " **How long do you think that we can keep up this ruse and do Naya-sama and Kuroki-sama know?** " Kyu shook her head no.

" **Do you think they'll tell anyone if they find out?** " Maka asked getting an angry look from Kyu and Yui. " **Do I have to kill you two already?** " Kyu asked showing her canines. " **N-no K-Kyu-sama I w-was trying to say is do you think they love him enough not to say anything?** " Kyu narrowed her eyes at the fidgeting maid. " **I'm not sure why do you ask?** " Both Maka and Yui lifted their hands to point over Kyu's shoulder. Kyu snapped her head around seeing two really angry princesses. " **This is going to be a long night.** " she said to herself as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Kyu lead the four girls to her study as she place a privacy seal. Kyu sat down onto one of the couches as the others followed. " **What I'm going to say cannot leave this room.** " the four girls shook their heads acknowledging her. " **Good well once every month us foxes go through a cycle, and for Naruto to become King he must already had is cycle so that he can lead properly. It's a law the elders passed a long time ago, I don't agree with it plus I help Naruto run the kingdom.** " Kyu finished as Naya and Kuroki had confused looks.

Naya still was a little confused as Kuroki asked her question. " **Umm...What is this cycle that you're talking about?** " Naya nodded as she wanted to know as well. Kyu smiled at the two, " **It's basically we go into heat, and instead of just the females everyone is affected.** " Naya raised her hand wanting to ask a question. " **You don't need to raise your hand but go ahead and ask.** " Naya blushed as she lowered her hand. " **Why are you trying to force him into his cycle? Don't you think we should wait for him to enter it on his own.** " Kyu sighed as she looked at the snake princess. " **We can, the only problem is that I was sealed inside of him so he's going to have a really hard time controlling it if he even can.** " Everyone was silent as they were thinking of a way to help the blonde fox. " **I agree with Naya-chan I think that we should wait until he reaches his cycle, we just have to keep a close eye on him.** " Kyu sighed as she got up, " **Alright if that's what you guys think is the best for Naru-kun then we wait and see, but when its time I'm counting on you two cause I don't think just one girl will satisfy him enough.** " she said as she looked at the two red face princesses as she released the privacy seal.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a time skip. So here's the current list and if you want to see someone and they're not on the list let me know.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya**

 **Kuroki**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 17**

 **Anko 16**

 **Kurenai 16**

 **Hana 16**

 **Yugao 16**

 **Ayame 14**

 **Izumi 12**

 **Shion 12**

 **Kaga 12**

 **Naya 19**

 **Kuroki 19**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read... And Have a Wonderful 4th of July  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Its Time**

It's been five years since Naruto came to Kitusune Springs to train. Like every other day Naruto woke earlier so he could get a light work out before breakfast. Naruto finished slipping his ninja sandals on and made his way back to his room as he tapped both of his daughters on the head. "Shion-hime, Kaga-hime I'm heading out to train wanna come with me?" he asked in a soft tone trying not to wake up Kyu. Kaga batted his hand away, " **Not today daddy...to tired.** " Naruto chuckled at his daughter, "What about you Shion-hime?" Shion perk her head up to look at her father as she shook her head no. " **Daddy smells nice.** " Shion said as she nuzzled into her mother. Naruto made his way outside and took a deep breath in as he started to stretch, 'Something smells good.' he thought as his eyes flashed pink without him noticing. Naruto began his daily run as he ran by the villagers getting ready for the day. 'Since I mastered all of my techniques I should think on a way for Rena-chan and the others to get stronger.' He thought as he made another lap around the village.

Naruto finished his tenth lap as he started his way towards a training ground. " **Good morning Naru-kun!** " Yuno waved as Naruto came up to her. "Good morning Yuno-chan." Naruto said as he smiled back at her. " **I take it that you would like the usual?** " she asked as she opened up her stand. "Yea if it's not too much trouble, you know how Kaga-hime and Shion-hime love their treats." Naruto added as he helped her with chairs. Yuno chuckled as she nodded, " **Like always I will be finished by the time you come back.** " Yuno said as she headed towards the kitchen. "Thanks Yuno-chan." Naruto said as he turned to leave when he got another whiff as his eyes flashed pink again. 'What smells so good.' Naruto thought as he continued his way to the training grounds.

Naruto arrived at the training grounds as he made a hundred clones to practice chakra control while he did his normal routine. Naruto finished doing five hundred push-ups and decided to take a break as he dispelled his clones and made new ones to take their place. Naruto took out a scroll and started to read more about Fuinjutsu. Over the five years Naruto became a Fuinjutsu master as it came second nature to him thanks to his Uzumaki genes. Naruto read on until he realized what time it was, "Shit I'm going to be late for breakfast." He said as he stood up and dispelled his clones and getting their memories.

Naruto started to make his way through the village towards the Dango stand. Naruto smelled it again, it was intoxicating Naruto couldn't explain it as the smell got stronger as he got closer to the Dango stand. Naruto eyes flashed from pink to blue multiple times as he walked up to the counter. "Yuno-chan!..I'm here for my pick-up." Naruto said as he watched Yuno come from the kitchen as his eyes turned pink as he took a deep breath in. "Yuno-chan I need you." Naruto said huskily as he dragged Yuno to a storage room.

Naruto had Yuno pinned against the wall as he played with her D-cup breasts. He'd always thought of her as a friend, but he couldn't resist the urge to be more. As he started to hump Yuno his eyes flashed back to blue. " **So you did remember me when your cycle came**." Yuno purred as she licked his cheek and rolled up her apron so he could have a better access. Naruto pushed her away as he held his head, "I-I'm so sorry Y-Yuno-chan, I don't know what's happening to me." Naruto said panting as he tried to control his urges. " **Naruto you don't have to worry I promise to take real good care of you, and I'm happy that you finally picked me for your cycle.** " Yuno purred as she swayed her hips towards Naruto. Naruto ran out of the dango shop and ran straight home as the smell continued to get stronger.

When Naruto got inside of the mansion the smell lessened as he made his way towards the kitchen. 'I need to talk to Kyu and see what's wrong with me and I hope that Yuno-chan keeps it to herself, I don't need the villagers hate me here too.' Naruto walked into the kitchen and spots Maka, "Hey Maka-chan breakfast almost ready?" Naruto asked as he approached her. Maka turned around, " **H-Hai Naru-kun is there anything special that you want?** " she asked as Naruto's eyes turned pink again as he took in her scent. Naruto slammed her into the fridge as he started to lick and nibble on her neck. "Yes I would like _you._ " Naruto purred out the last part. Maka started to moan as she closed her eyes, " **N-Naru-k-kun please s-stop th-this isn't you.** " she moaned out as she started to enjoy Naruto's touch.

Just as before Naruto was able to push himself off of her before things got out of hand. Naruto's eyes went back to his normal and he looked down ashamed of what he did. "I'm sorry Maka-chan I don't know what's wrong with me, but I might have a solution." Maka looked worried as Naruto flashed away. " **I need to tell Kyu-sama its time.** " Maka said to herself as she made her way towards the Kyu's bedroom as everyone began to wake up for the day. Kyu woke up but Naruto wasn't the one to wake her like every other day. " **Kyu-sama I need to speak with you it's about Naru-kun, I think it's his "Time".** " Maka finished and mentioning Naruto made Kyu's ears perk up.

Naruto flashed to the study to grab a few scrolls and made his way towards the basement. Kyu went up to the maids and the two princesses. " **You guys remember the plan?** " earning nods from everyone. Yui brought food out like any other day as it was her role to feed Kaga and Shion and take them to the training grounds to train with Kana and the others. Yui was also supposed to tell them the secret catch phrase that Kyu came up with so they know to keep the two little foxes busy. Meanwhile Yuno was making her way towards the Kings office to inform them that Naruto picked her to be a part of his cycle. Yuno smiled as she entered the office, ' **It's about time that Naru-kun picked someone other than Kyu, Naya and Kuroki**.' she thought as she was one of the few that kept putting in requests to be a part of his cycle but always being denied.

Yui just dropped the girls off to train and told the four guards the key phrase as they nodded to her that they understood. Kyu and the rest of the girls were looking all over the building for Naruto. " **Did you guys find him yet?** " she asked as the others just shook their heads. Kyu started to panic as her secretary came in. " **Kyu-sama, Yuno-san is here and wishes to speak to you.** " Naya and Kuroki walked up to Kyu as they didn't like where this was heading. Yuno walked into the room noticing that everyone had their eyes on her. " **Good morning Kyu-sama, I'm here to..** " Kyu cut her off as she knew where she was going. " **Sorry Yuno-san Naru-kun isn't taking any applications to be a part of his cycle maybe next time.** " Kyu said as she waved her hand to dismiss Yuno. " **That's where you're wrong Kyu-sama, Naru-kun came to me this morning and well dry humped me before running off.** " Yuno said as she let out a small growl. " **I think we can trust her plus I think that she actually cares for Naru-kun.** " Kuroki whispered to Kyu and Naya.

Naruto sat in a cell in the basement as he went over the different scrolls. 'And that should do it, if I can't control myself then this will stop me from impregnating anyone.' he thought as he finished the seal. Naruto pulled down his pants just enough to place the seal on his pelvis. Naruto activated the seal and screamed as the burning sensation increased. Kyu finished filling Yuno in to Naruto's special condition when she and the others heard Naruto yell. " **Th-that was Naru-kun and it came from the basement.** " Kyu said as ran past everyone and make her way to the cells. The girls came to the cell that Naruto was in, " **Naru-kun what happened?** " Kuroki asked as she tried to open the door but was shocked. Kyu looked down at a panting Naruto, " **Naru-kun what did you do?** " she asked worried for him.

Naruto smiled up to Kyu, "Well you see I couldn't control myself and almost took advantage of Yuno-chan and Maka-chan so I came up with a seal that only I can undo." Naruto told Kyu as his eyes flashed pink. Kyu didn't like where he was going. " **What kind of seal?** " she asked as she looked at all of the scrolls that were laying around him. "I placed a sterile seal so I don't get anyone pregnant if I do accidentally take advantage of someone." Kyu gave him a soft smile. ' **Always thinking of everyone wellbeing.** ' Naya squatted down to look at Naruto. " **We have a lot to tell you so please open the door.** " Naruto looked at her with his pink eyes as the pain slowly fade away. He crawled to the door trying to stay conscious as he raised his hand and pushed his chakra into the cell door to unlock it as he passed out. Naya hurried and opened the door and picked Naruto up and placed him on the bed. " **What's wrong with him?** " she asked as Kuroki ran her hand over him to run a diagnosis. " **He'll be fine, just chakra exhaustion.** " she said as she finished her scan. " **Alright bring him upstairs.** " Kyu told the girls as she walked off.

Naruto woke up with a minor headache and was about to rub his head only to find out he couldn't move his hands. He looked around the room seeing that he was strapped to the bed by his limbs and was stripped down to his boxers. "K-Kyu-chan? Naya-chan? anybody there?" he called out while testing the ropes by pulling on them. Kyu and the other girls came in when they heard him, " **Hey Naru-kun I'm glad that you're up, how are you feeling?** " Kyu asked as she took a seat next to the bed. Naruto eyes fluttered as he took in the girl's scents. "I feel better and I'm sorry for what I did to you Yuno-chan and Maka-chan. It's just I smelled something and I couldn't control myse..." he said as he took another breath in as his eyes turned pink and his canines grew. Kyu saw this and panicked a little. " **Well Naru-kun you have to calm down, you're going through what we call a cycle and what you smell is our pheromones**." Naruto growled at what she told him. "How do I make it stop." Kyu sighed as she looked at the others. " **Usually we find someone to help us through our cycle time, since I made you a half demon your cycle wouldn't be so bad but since I'm sealed inside of you the seal made it where you have my cycle as well**." she said as she watched his reaction.

Naruto laid there as he tried to think but the girls pheromones were making it hard. "I'm sorry but I won't make anyone sleep with me just because it's my cycle, you better off putting me back in that cell and on a side note why do we have cells?." Kyu growled at how stubborn Naruto was being. " **Naruto you don't have a choice in the matter cause if you ignore your cycle it only grows stronger till you go mad and I will not have that.** " Yuno walked forward, " **Don't worry Nar-kun you're not forcing any of us we want this as well."** she said as she started to get undress. Naruto started to purr as he watched the girls get undressed. "B-but I-I d-don't want t-to force any of you." Naya crawled up to Naruto and bit his lip to draw blood. " **Like Yuno-san said we want this.** " she said as she licked up his blood.

~Lemon~

Naya finished licking his blood as Kuroki pulled his boxers off and grabbed his little warrior. Naruto's eyes widen as Kuroki squeezed his penis while Kyu was undressing in the back. Naruto started to purr as Naya and Yuno played with his whiskers. "Please not both." he purred out as the two girls grinned as he started to get an erection. Kuroki let go of Naruto's penis as Kyu crawled up to him. " **Me and the others had decided that to were only natural that I will be your first**." she said as straddled him. Kyu couldn't keep herself in check any longer as she crashed her lips against Naruto's.

Kyu broke the kiss after awhile and said what almost sounded like a growl. " **Make this worth my while and I will undo your restraints.** " she told him as she brought her dripping snatch to his face. Naruto brought his head towards her pussy and took a long sniff, he had never done this before but he followed his instincts. Naruto gave her a test lick earning a growl from her. " **Don't stop keep going...baka.** " Kyu growled as Naruto went back to licking her vigorously. "Kyu-chan you taste like salty gummy bears." Kyu's face went red at hearing him say that. Kyu moaned as she set her eyes on his member.

Kyu took his cock into her mouth and started to twirl her tongue around it. Kyu sucking it hard while moaning, she stopped for a second and started up again not wanting him to blow his load to soon. Yuno and the others were watching while playing with themselves. Kuroki watched Naya play with herself and decided to help. Naya was cut off guard when Kuroki kissed her long and hard on the lips. She deepened the kiss and moaned into it when she felt Kuroki's hand ghost over her left breast. Pulling away from the kiss Naya " **Kuroki-chan please don't stop.** " Kuroki purred with delight at the sight. Kuroki could tell that her new lover was ready to get started and was just bursting with eagerness. Once off Kuroki's eyes landed on her rock hard nipples. She reached over and twisted one making Naya whimper and slap her hand away. " **Naughty bitch.** " she growled. Yuno pouted when she realized she had no one to play with. Kuroki waved Yuno over to join them, Yuno's ears perked up as she made her way over to the two princesses.

She began to suck on one of Naya's hardened buds as Kuroki roughly squeezed the other huge breast as she sucked Naya's nipple as hard as she could. The sound of the snake princess pleasured moans fell on their ears like music encouraging them to continue. Yuno pinched the snake princess's pink bud and twisted it between her fingers feeling more and more aroused with each moan Naya gave in response. Kuroki fondled Naya's other breast as she placed a deep kiss to her lips. Moans filled the room, but stopped when Naya said, " **You two really like my tits, don't you, you naughty little whores?** " Yuno smiled, " **I didn't hear you complain.** " making Naya blush. Yuno laid down beneath her on the bed making her spread her legs as far as she could. She was a tease at first, only sliding her finger up and down the soft insides of Naya's thighs and around her hips. There was an almost silent gasp when she dipped her finger into Naya's warm, wet pussy that was begging to be fucked hard. " **Come on…please Yuno…** " Naya panted. " **Give it to my pussy rough. That's the way it likes to be fucked.** " Yuno smiled, " **Oh, I'll bet it does.** " Yuno said rolling her eyes and slowly moving her finger in and out. She stopped and stirred between Naya's legs so that an almost silent squishy noise was made. Naya groaned with need as Yuno snickered, " **Hear how wet you are for me to finger fuck your tight little pussy.** "

Meanwhile Naruto was groaning under their ministrations and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He hung on for a while longer not wanting this feeling to go away, but had to give inn the end. "Damn, am going to blow" he said before Kyu felt his member twitch and began to suck even harder. With a grunt he released inside her mouth and shot five streams of semen in her awaiting mouth. She started to gulp down mouthful after mouthful not wanting to miss a drop of the warm liquid. Kyu had found that it tasted kind of like ramen, she grabbed Kuroki off Naya's chest and kissed her. Kyu gave Kuroki the last mouthful she had through the kiss giving a taste for her also.

Naruto just got out of his orgasmic haze and was greeted by this lovely sight, making his little demon spring to life again. Kuroki started to moan into the kiss, feeling Kyu's tongue playing with hers after she dropped something that oddly tasted like ramen in her mouth. When the girls finally broke for air they looked at Naruto who was by now a panting, whimpering mess with very 'hard' looking problem. This time it was all frustration and no act. With that said Kyu jumped on him and aligned his cock with her slit and sat down on him making him groan out and herself scream. He was way too big to take in one go and it stretched her to the limit, all the while loving every second of it. Pain and pleasure in the same mix made an unbelievable combination that Kyu was very pleased with. " **YESSS, YOUR SO BIG NARUTO-KUN, GIVE ME ALL YOU'V GOT YOU BIG STUD!** " Kyu screamed while riding him faster and faster with each increasing moment. "Holy shit you're so fucking tight Kyu!" Naruto managed to groan out for beneath her. He kept pumping in her pussy meeting her trusts as she came down on him.

Yuno was just watching from the sidelines as Kyu viciously pumped herself onto the blonde fox. After a few minutes she found herself fingering her slit unconsciously while watching the two going at it. **'This is so exiting** ' Yuno thought too herself grinning and found that she was wanting more than her just fingers. Coming to that conclusion Yuno went from the side of the bed to Naruto's face and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. When she broke from his lips she was grinning like a mad woman. " **Don't neglect me Naru-kun.** " Naruto returned her grin "Would not dream of it!" Satisfied with his answer she got up and sat down on his face, grounding her pussy onto his awaiting mouth. Then she sang out loud as he continued his assault on her folds, and he hadn't started on her ball of a clit yet. Suddenly the screams got louder on both ends, Naruto had discovered the fleshy numb and Kyu's breasts were being fondled by Yuno.

Kyu was furiously slamming herself onto Naruto dick with him meeting her halfway there. Yuno was grinding her hips onto Naruto's face while suckling and fondling Kyu's breasts, they all had multiple orgasms still not stopping for a break. They had been going at it for a while, a few hours at the very least, but time and space was void in that room. The only thing that existed was raw lust, passion, pleasure and utter fulfillment. After the fifth….or was it sixth orgasm Yuno grew a little tired of getting licked all the time, not that he was bad with his tongue mind you he was very satisfying in that area, but she too wanted to feel his rod making turmoil of her insides. So in a moment of want she pushed Kyu on her back making Naruto slip out of her with a loud plop before she aligned his dick at her entrance. Yuno stopped there and played with it for a little, rubbing it around her slit making him whine at the loss of warmth and to make her stop her teasing. " **Beg for it Naru-kun, beg and I'll grant you entrance to Yuno-chan's hot warm pussy!** " Yuno said in a high almighty voice. She underestimated her 'opponent'. Naruto gave her a chilling laugh. "Uzumaki Naruto NEVER beg!" He stated remembering never begging for food, clothes, money or the likes in his entire life and he was not about to start now.

With a low "fuck it!" Yuno heard a gust of wind, the sound of his binding being cut and the sound of Kyu gasping as she saw what happened behind Yuno's back. Yuno tried to turn to get a look, but was pushed down against Kyu's dripping cunt by her neck making her ass come a bit up. Before she could do anything to retaliate, Naruto now free from his bindings came up from behind her and roughly entered her pussy all the way to the hilt making her scream out in pleasure. While inside her he lent in and said softly in her ear in a voice of lust. "I never beg Yuno-chan." With that said and done he started to pound into her from behind at a fast pace. Kyu was sitting in front a screaming Yuno looking at the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her entire life. The sight was of two people lusting for one another, trapped in a dance of passion just riding them self into a place of pure lust and pleasure. She also knew that if she got anymore horny now she would go insane on a clinical level, so she did what any respective woman would do in her position. She grabbed Yuno's head and dragged her down against her slit. Yuno knew what she wanted and was only happy to obligate as she used her tongue.

Naruto hardened inside Yuno and started to up his pace even more, meaning that he was close to cumming. Yuno felt this and knew that he wouldn't last much longer, then again so wouldn't she. Yuno was fast nearing her own orgasm and it was going to be a big one. Kyu, being mommy's good little girl had cum two times already under Yuno's long coiling tongue. "Yuno am going to blow!" Naruto stated with a strained voice, and just as he said he came only a few seconds later. Yuno felt him cream the inside of her folds and that made her moan very loudly as she herself came. The moan made her tongue vibrate inside Kyu making her throw her head back and screamed out as her own orgasm hit the roof.

Yuno soon passed out from exhaustion, Naruto chuckled as he pulled out of the sweet shop's owner. "One down three to go." he said as shivers went up each of the girls spines. "So who's next?" Naya saw her opportunity and pounced on Naruto. " **Me!** " Naya straddled Naruto, Naruto quickly flip her onto her back and lined himself towards her entrance. "Naruto go-" Naya didn't finish her sentence as Naruto shoved his whole member in one go. Naya arched her back and let out an ear splitting scream, Naruto's eyes went back to his cerulean blue. Naruto panicked and back away not realizing that he was still inside Naya. "I-I'm s-sorry Naya-hime I didn't mean to hurt you." Naya saw that Naruto's eyes flash pink. " **Naru-kun you have to go slow with virgins, I'm fine now.** " she said as she rubbed his cheek.

Naya laid back down for Naruto, Naruto aligned himself and entered her slowly and kept as gently as he could. Naya looked over at Kyu, " **Am I doing something wrong?** " Kyu shook her head, " **Naruto you can go faster you know.** " Naruto looked up at Kyu with his blue eyes and it dawn on her that he was suppressing his cycle so he didn't hurt her. Kyu leaned into Naya and whispered in her ear, " **Naru-kun is suppressing his cycle cause he hurt you, you have to force it back out and I would try being the dominate one.** " Naya blush and nodded at Kyu. " **You two have fun.** " Kyu said as she made her way over to Kuroki. Naya pushed Naruto down and straddled Naruto's crotch and grinded against him. Naruto eyes went back to pink, knowing that he wasn't in control anymore.

Naya slammed down on him into her in one forceful motion. A howl of pleasure ripped itself from her throat and Naruto moaned her name. The snake princess started bouncing herself in hard, strong strokes that were nevertheless excruciatingly slow. Her hands went to his naked chest, casually squeezing the sculpted muscles and occasionally running a finger over one of his nipples. It wasn't long before the hard pace turned gentle and the tortuously slow pace became even slower. Before Naruto could comment on the change, Naya's lips met his. It wasn't the usual fiery kiss he was used to. It was soft and passionate and needy and incredible on an entirely different level of intensity. Naya's hands gradually stroked outward from his chest, one dancing down across his toned abdomen sensuously and the other making its way to his cheek, tenderly stroking his lips, chin, and jaw line. "Mmm...Naya-chan." he groaned.

He had no clue what had happened to the rough sex he usually got from the others, and the even rougher sex he'd expected to experience this time, but he wasn't going to complain right now. The gentle squeezing sensations around his cock combined with the slow pulling and caressing her up and down motions provided him with a cornucopia of feelings and pleasure that he couldn't begin to catalogue and understand. The snake princesses nipples dragged against his chest while she crushed her lips to his, drawing a moan from them both. An interminable amount of kissing and pleasure later, Naya wrapped her arms around him working them under his back and rested her pelvis against his, their dark and light pubic hair mingling together. If he didn't feel the spasming of her inner walls around him, he never would have realized she was having an orgasm. Realizing she was uncharacteristically too boneless to continue on her own Naruto rolled them over.

Feeling he should retain the gentle pace she had set and remembering the almost scared look on her face when he had started. Naruto gradually withdrew himself and just before he'd pulled completely out, he pushed back in equally slow. Naya moaned out his name and to his surprise another orgasm rippled through her. Maybe it was the oddness of the situation or the new kind of sex, but the sensation of her clenching and unclenching around him sent him over the edge himself. Naruto picked up a sleeping Naya and placed her next to Yuno. Naruto looked over at Kuroki, "Are you ready Kuroki-hime?" Kuroki looked at him scared. "I promise that I won't hurt you." his eyes flashed blue. " **Naru-kun you can't keep suppressing your cycle.** " Naruto's ears flatten at Kyu, "I know but if I don't I might hurt you guys." Kuroki noticed his sadness as she cupped his cheek. " **Well Naru-kun I don't a hymen being a slug so you can go all out.** " she finished saying.

Naruto and Kuroki kissed like there was no tomorrow. Kuroki pushed Naruto on the bed, she then slowly crawled her way on Naruto. Naruto kissed her again, but this time he used his tongue to enter Kuroki's mouth. She then used her own tongue to wrestle Naruto's tongue, the two explored their others mouths. After a good two minutes, the two stopped their actions to breath. Naruto used his thumps to rub her light pink colored nipples. Then he stopped his actions and like a new born baby, Naruto sucked on her breast. Kuroki used her arms to warp her arms around Naruto's neck to bring him closer. After Naruto was done suckling on her breast, his manhood started to harden between him and his slug princess. Kuroki stroked his manhood and used her mouth sucking the tip of his dick head, tonguing in circles. She then used her tits to wrap around Naruto semi-cock. Naruto felt nothing but pure pleasure and bliss. Naruto loved the way her breast were so soft. His breathing was hot and heavy, Naruto felt he was about to cum again.

"K-Kuroki-hime I'm about to burst." After hearing this Kuroki used her tongue to make him cum faster. Naruto let out a deep growl as he came, as Kuroki swallowed wave after wave of Naruto's seed. " **Thanks for the meal Naru-kun.** " she said as she started to stroke him. Naruto's manhood hard again, Kuroki got on top of him. Naruto rub his manhood against her womanhood. Kuroki then adjusted herself to Naruto's large cock, entering inch by inch. Kuroki moaned and groaned in pleasure and a little bit of pain. Naruto felt her pussy the feeling of this was wet, but also warm. Now his eight inches deep inside of her, she rested her hands on his chest. Kuroki then began to roll her hips, " **Ugh… you're so big… Naruto… agh…** " Kuroki moaned. "You're pussy is so warm and wet, Kuroki-hime." Naruto said, as he let Kuroki ride on him. Kuroki took her time going nice and slow. Naruto enjoyed his first time with Kuroki having sex, even if he was having slow passionate sex. He rubbed her belly, so she can adjust to his size, Kuroki then got closer to Naruto, rubbing her breast on his chest.

Naruto and Kuroki continued this position for about 15 minutes. Kuroki now adjusted to his size, like a horny teenager she was she went wild. Naruto watched her tits jiggle up and down, he also felt her heart shaped rear-end bouncing up and down on his pelvis. Kuroki ever felt such bliss in her life and she love it being with someone. " **Oh, God! Yes! Yes! You're cock feels so damn good! Keep fucking me!** " Kuroki yelled in pleasure. "Oh, fuck! Kuroki-hime, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled. " **Oh, fuck! Yes! Cum for me! Cum inside my cunt!** " Kuroki yelled in pleasure as Naruto released his seed inside of Kuroki. Kuroki felt his hot milk filling up her womb as she fell on top of Naruto, her large breast covered Naruto's face. Once again Naruto had cummed for a full minute. Kuroki felt like she was in heaven, but she didn't cum yet. Naruto's sweat dropped and face turning red from the lack of air. Kuroki saw this and got her breast out of his face. " **I'm sorry, Naru-kun… I was enjoying myself.** " Kuroki said, as she chuckled. "I know… huff… huff… that felt really good. Huff… huff… can we do it again, huh, Kuroki-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kuroki rolled off of Naruto, getting on her hands and knees. She bends over showing her wet pussy and big ass. Naruto's dick hardens again steering at her lovely body. Kuroki winks at him, shacking her rear-end at Naruto. Naruto slowly got on top of her, rubbing his cock against her ass and cunt. " **Naruto-kun… fuck me, fuck me real good, fuck me till I pass out like the others**." Kuroki said earning a foxy grin from Naruto. Naruto pushed himself into Kuroki's womanhood, Kuroki let out a gasp, as her new lover shoved himself inside her. Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard. Kuroki's eyes rolled back, her mouth was wide opened, and her pussy trembled with some of her love juice. Naruto thrust harder and faster. His manhood was deep, her womb was warm, and their loving was incredible. " **Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Naruto keep fucking me! Fuck me hard! Oh, shit! This feels so fucking good!** " Kuroki screamed in pleasure. "Oh Kuroki-hime, you're pussy feels so fucking good!" Naruto groaned out as he thrust deeper into Kuroki.

Her orgasm went wild, her ass and tits jiggled around freely. As Naruto thrust deeper and deeper, he felt her pussy tighten. Kuroki felt his cock hitting her womb, Naruto then gave her ass a smack with an ever hard thrust. Kuroki was almost there, she was about to cum as was Naruto. Like a wild animal, Naruto pinned her down showing his dominates. " **Oh, fuck! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, I'm almost there! I'm going to fucking cum! Make me cum! Make me cum, Naruto-kun!** " Kuroki screamed. "Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum too!" Naruto growled. " **I'm cumming!** " Kuroki screamed. With one hard final thrust, Naruto and Kuroki reached their climax. Kuroki fell face down in her pillow, Naruto rested on her back filling up her womb. Kuroki was now in heaven, her love juices over flowed her pussy. Naruto felt like his dick was about to melt. After a full minute of cumming Naruto pulled himself out of her cunt. His semi-hard cock dripped of his seed and her juices. Naruto leaned over to Kuroki and licked her cheek as he placed her with the others.

Kyu grinned at Naruto as she licked her fingers clean. " **I guess it's my turn again.** " she said as she crawled over to him. ' **Wow I knew he had stamina but I think I'm going to need more help.** ' she thought as she made a clone to get the maids. Naruto laid next to Kyu still having a hard on. "Kyu-hime when will my cycle be done?" he asked as he ran his hand down her backside. " **I'm not sure Naru-kun, I guess when you can't go anymore."** she replied as she played with his whiskers. Naruto played with her ass as he gave her a foxy grin. "Ready for more?" he asked as he got up on his knees while Kyu stuck her rear end up in the air for him. Naruto looked at Kyu's ass, noticing her unused rosebud. " **Hey, Naru-kun… what are you doing hone… OH, GOD!** " Kyu shouted, as she felt his semi-hard cock trying to enter her ass. "I'm going to fuck your ass Kyu-hime, I always wanted to do this." Naruto stated. " **Wait, Naru-kun… I never did it there! Please think about what you're doing… Naru-kun… please wait…** " Kyu said in fear because of the pain. "Sorry Kyu-hime… I really want to fuck your ass." Naruto said as he tried to adjust himself into her ass.

Kyu tried to crawl away but every time she tried to wiggle free, her ass rubbed upwards against Naruto's semi-hard cock. Wiggling her ass around was a bad idea, this only made Naruto's cock even harder. Naruto pinned Kyu down, using his cummed cover cock as lube. He grabbed his dick and gently rubbed his cock against her rosebud. Naruto pushed himself inside her ass. Kyu's eyes widen, she bit her lower lip, and yipped in pain. " **Naru-kun… it hurts please… please stop…** " Kyu said. "I know, but please bear with me. I promise it will feel good if not I'll stop." Naruto said, as he continued to push himself in her ass. Naruto finally mange to enter her ass, he continued to push himself inside her ass inch by inch. Kyu had never done anal in her life, she was scared of the pain. Naruto was now completely inside Kyu's ass, the two foxes stay motionless for about five minutes, and then Naruto began to slowly thrust. " **Ugh… oh, shit… Naru-kun…you're in so deep… I can feel it…** " Kyu said weakly. "Damn… Kyu-hime… your ass is tight…" Naruto said as he continued his slow motion.

Naruto increased his speed, Kyu felt a little unease the feeling of anal was alien to her. Naruto made sure he didn't go to rough on her. Kyu was breathing heavily, still feeling a little pain but she also start to feel pleasure. Naruto leaned over her kissing her neck and used his hands to squeeze her breasts with every slow thrust. Kyu felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Naruto then started to suck on her neck, Kyu felt bliss. " **Naru-kun… ugh… please keep fucking my ass… please Naru-kun…** " Kyu whispered. Naruto hearing this he smiled and increased his speed a little more. Kyu felt no more pain but pure pleasure and bliss. She wanted him to fuck her deeper, she him wanted to fuck her harder, she wanted him to fuck her faster, and she wanted him to hold her tight. Naruto thrust hard giving her a mind blowing orgasm, with each thrust he said her name wanting to make her feel good. "Fuck! Kyu-hime, your ass is so fucking tight!" Naruto growled. " **Yes, Naru-kun! Fill my ass with that big cock of yours! Keep fucking me!** **Fuck my tight ass! Naru-kun!** " Kyu yelled in pleasure and bliss. Naruto thrust into Kyu harder and faster. This went on for about 15 minutes, this was the best sex Kyu ever had in her life. Naruto grabbed her hips, circling around her ass with his pelvis. Kyu eyes rolled back, her pussy dripped juices, and her ass got even tighter than before. Naruto pulled his cock out of Kyu's anal tube.

" **Naru-kun, why did you stop?** " Kyu asked. "Can you turn around for me, Kyu-hime? I want to fuck you while looking at your beautiful face. Please Kyu-hime?" Naruto asked. ' **He thinks I'm beautiful?** ' Kyu thought with a blush. " **Of course you can, Naru-kun.** " Kyu said, as she got on her back and spread her legs to welcome Naruto to fuck her. " **You're the best, Kyu-hime!** " Naruto said as he crawled on top of her. " **Put that cock back in my tight little ass.** " Naruto enter her ass once more, he greeted his teeth because of how tight her ass was. Kyu beg him to fuck her till they can't cum any more. Naruto obeyed, and thrust into her hard. Kyu wrap her legs around Naruto's waist to bring him closer and to go deeper in her anal. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, now staring eye to eye. Kyu then used her tongue to enter Naruto's mouth, they explore each other's mouths. Naruto and Kyu broke the kiss to breath. Kyu held her breast squeezing them, Naruto moved her hands letting her tits jiggle free. "Wait I want to see those prefect breast jiggle, Kyu-hime." Naruto said, fucking her harder.

After another ten minutes Naruto and Kyu were both about to reach their climax. "Fuck! Kyu-hime! I'm going to cum!" Naruto growled. " **Yes, me too! I'm going to cum, too! Cum inside me!** " Kyu yelled in pleasure. "I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, as he and Kyu both reached their climax. " **Oh, fuck yes… I feel it… I feel that hot milk… yes Naru-kun keep filling me up, don't pull it out… keep shooting… fill my tight ass up…** " Kyu moaned out as she felt Naruto's warm seed filling her anal cavity. Naruto had cum for another full minute. After the minute had pass, Naruto felt his loads dying down as he pulled himself out of his goddess. Her anus dripped some of his seed as Naruto fall face down between Kyu's soft tits. Kyu wrapped her arms around him, Naruto breathing was weak and his body was tired, and his stamina was all gone. Kyu played with his hair, running her fingers though his hair. She kissed him multiple times, for the best sex she had in years. ' **I guess he's at his limit, good I wouldn't be able to continue.** ' she thought as the maids came in.

" **Kyu-sama you wished to see us.** " Shiro said as she and the others bowed. Kyu smiled as she came up with a devious idea. " **Yes come here.** " the three maids obeyed and walked towards their Queen. Kyu pulled Naruto's still semi hard cock out of her, " **You three need to clean Naru-kun up.** " she told them as she pulled Yui off to the side. " **I want you and the others to pleasure him also.** " Yui blushed as she nodded and followed Maka and Shiro off to the bathroom. Kyu snickered to herself, ' **You three are going to have your hands full**.' she thought as she got dress.

Naruto moaned as he opened his eyes to see Yui stroking his member. "Yui-chan..Argh..what are you..." Shiro smashed her lips against his before he could finish his sentence. Naruto's eyes went pink again but he activated his fox glare. Naruto sat up as he watched Maka play with herself while Shiro and Yui attended to Naruto. Naruto snuck up on her, "Is my Maka-hime playing without me?" Maka eye got big as she turned to see a smiling Naruto. " **S-sorry Naru-kun I c-couldn't help m-myself.** " she said as she waved her hands defensively at him.

Naruto hugged her from behind as he ran his tongue over the green points on her neck. Maka let out a loud moan as she climaxed. " **Naru..ha..kun..that was..incredible.** " Maka panted as she laid down on the shower floor. Naruto smiled at her, "It's not over yet Maka-hime." Naruto said lustily. " **What about us Naru-kun?** " Shiro asked as she and Yui pouted. Naruto gave them a toothy grin that sent shivers down their spines. "It's only fair Maka-hime goes first since you two started to play with me first leaving her out." Naruto said as he crawled over to Maka. Naruto was kissing Maka's chin, her jaw, but really nibbling on her earlobe. No place was left behind as his lips came crashing down on her neck, trailing further and further down until he was taking a mouthful of her huge tits. A pop sound filled the bathroom when the blond let go of his Maka's tit, only to latch on to the other one. Her twitching pussy lips glistened with sweet cream as he played with her juicy breasts hitting as many pleasure points that he could.

Wanting to do more, the blond sent a hand down his Maka's body until his fingers were grazing her brown pubic hair. He gently tugged on a lone hair, forcing a head-jerking motion from her. To really get her going, he began rolling his palm around in circles, rubbing her painfully erect clitoris. Then, he swept her off her feet and manhandled her until she was laying on top of him in a very sexy position. Her legs and feet rested on either side of his upper chest and shoulders. His hands were full of her gorgeous bubble butt, spreading the two symmetrical spheres, baring her cunt to him. A jolt of lightning struck every part of her body as he sank his face deep into her crevice. Within no time flat, he was tracing a path from her clit to her pussy, down her taint, until he was kissing her asshole.

Brown orbs bulged as Naruto began teasing her clit with frenzied flicks, all while digging his tongue into her anus. The cute little nubbin tried escaping back into its hood, but his thumb pressed down on it like a button. Her eyes glossed as he took her labia lips into his mouth, then popped them out only to suck on them some more. He dragged his tongue between her engorged lips, he gradually rummaging deep inside of her. She wasn't idle as she squirmed and grinded as she bucked her hips repeatedly smothering his face. " **Naru-kun! I'm going to cum again!** " Maka screamed as she squirted all over the blonde's face as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Naruto smiled as he got up and sat Maka off to the side. "So how do you want to do this Shiro-hime?" Shiro blushed as she fiddled with her fingers together earning her a quick kiss from Naruto. "How about you get on top." Naruto suggested. Naruto chuckled at the cute maid and scooted back until he was leaning against the shower wall. He watched as she shyly crawled towards him. Scooping her up in his arms, he crushed her tits against his chest with a possessive hug. She relaxed instantly with her big fat ass ballooning out on his thighs. While the head of his erect monster cock snuggled in the valley of her huge tits. Placing a hand over her chest, she could feel her heart hammering a loud, frantic heartbeat. Her eyes softened as she gazed into her lover's eyes. " **W-why couldn't you become King sooner?** " sniffled Shiro, taking Naruto's face in her hands. " **I love you, Naru-koi…more than I've ever loved anyone. However we both know that I'm going to be in a world of pain when you penetrate me.** " Pecking her lips, the blond nodded. "I promise to make sure that you won't feel anything." he told her with his Fox Glare activated.

Shiro nodded back and let out a breath she didn't know she had. Unwrapping herself from his arms, she slowly stood up until she was squatting over his member. His insanely huge cock was nuzzling her inner thigh and the sensation was giving her a head rush. She worked at relaxing her abdominal muscles as she lowered herself, while he aligned his one-eyed beast with the beautiful pink folds of her snatch. The cockhead tried pushing through, but her tiny pussy was refusing him entry. She closed her eyes, widening her stance as she spread her ass cheeks as wide as she could. A loud slurping sound echoed through the bathroom as the cockhead struggled to push past the gates of her cunt. She stood there, with tears in her eyes as the inner lining of her pussy began slitting. Thankfully, he was hitting as many pleasure points that over road the pain.

For the next two minutes, she kept grinding her hips until she finally got the mushroom head through her cunt. She screamed, arching her back as the pleasure seared through her mind, body and soul. Her legs gave out and she came crashing down on him, forcing his monster cock further inside her. Her cute little asshole clenched from the sheer force brought upon her vaginal walls from the intrusion. " **U-urggghhhh.** " whimpered Shiro. She personally felt like she was being crucified on his monster cock. The biggest problem was that he was conquering unexplored territories because this was indeed her first time. Naruto played with her breasts as he sucked on her neck making sure that he hit her pleasure points.

~Training Grounds~

Kyu proceeded slowly with a stagger in her step. " **Ka-san!** " Shion called out as she ran up to her mother. " **Are you hurt Ka-san?** " Kaga asked as she made her way over. Kyu smiled at her two daughters, " **I'm fine, I just came to train you guys while Rena, Miyaku, Tamaki, and Kana go help out your father with his training.** " Kyu said getting Rena and the others swallow the lumps that were in their throats. " **Are you s-sure Kyu-sama?** " Tamaki asked nervously. Kyu smiled over at the four foxes and shook her head up and down. " **Yes I'm sure plus Yuno, Naya, Kuroki passed out from chakra exhausted. Right now Yui, Maka, and Shiro are trying to help him now but something tells me they won't last long.** "

Kaga and Shion looked at their mother. " **Ka-san I want to help daddy train.** " Shion said happily to help her father. Kyu and the other blushed at what she said. " **No Shion-chan your father is going through special training.** " now Kaga was interested. " **Special training! I want to help too.** " Kaga yelled as she jumped up and down. Kyu started to sweat now, " **You two can't maybe when you're older, but how about I start teaching you two Fuinjutsu.** " Kyu said as Kaga and Shion calmed down. Kyu lead the two over to a tree as she sat down and unsealed paper and ink.

~Back with Naruto~

Naruto finished washing and placing the girls on a bed with fresh linens. Naruto made his way towards the living room as he sat down. 'I wish that my cycle wound just end.' he thought as he tried to hide his erection. Tamaki and the others walked in as Naruto sat on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest. " **Umm..Hi Naru-kun Kyu-sama asked us to help you out with your cycle.** " Kana said as the she eyed Naruto. Naruto looked up at his instructors as they approached him. "Hey guys, you don't need to just because Kyu-chan asked you to."

Tamaki looked at the other three as she spoke. " **We want to Naru-kun so it's a win, win for us.** " Naruto growled at her making her flinched. "You know I can detect when someone lies to me." all of their eyes widen as they realize what Tamaki did. Naruto looked at the other three with his eyes glowing, "Do any of you want to "Help" me?" he asked as Miyaku and Kana shook their heads no scared. Rena blushed as she looked at Naruto. " **I want to help you.** " Naruto smiled as he got up, "Alright I want Tamaki and Miyaku to stand guard with the others and if they wake up and need anything do it. I want Kana to stand outside while Rena helps me." he said as he walked to an empty room.

Naruto closed the bed room door and placed up a privacy seal and a lock seal. Naruto sat Rena down on the bed. "Alright Rena-chan whatever happens stays in this room." Rena shook her head as Naruto went through and seals to summon someone. After the smoke cleared stood Ika as she looked around the room trying to see who summoned her. "Hello Ika-chan how are you doing?" Ika got a huge grin as she tackled the blonde fox. " **Naru-kun you summoned me again and in a bedroom too how naughty.** " Ika said with a seductive grin. Naruto looked at her with his pink eyes, "Ika-chan I need to tell you something."

Kana looked down the hallway at Tamaki. " **We hurt Naru-kun's feelings, I hope that he'll forgive us.** " she said to her friend. Tamaki sighed as she looked over at Kana, " **I hope so too, I know Kyu-sama wanted us to help him but I'm glad that he asked us if we wanted to.** " Miyaku walked out of the bedroom that Tamaki was guarding. " **They're still out cold, Naru-kun must be really good in the sack.** " she said making the other two blush furiously as they all looked at the room Naruto was in.

Naruto finished explaining his circumstance to Ika as she smiled happily. " **I accept Naru-kun, I love you and no matter what I want to be with you.** " she said as she kissed him. Ika and Rena started to strip, their cloths leaving them in nothing but their panties and bras. Rena had on an orange pair while Ika had a white pair on. "Are you two sure that you want to do this?" he asked the two as they crawled onto the bed and removed his pants. He had gone on a lot of dates with the two over the last five years.

Rena smirked as she pulled of his pants. " **Well over the five years we've decided that you would be ours.** " Rena said to him as Ika pulled off his boxers revealing Naruto's erect eight inch manhood. " **Oh this is going to be hot**." she said as she and Ika started to lick his length. Naruto moaned as he felt their tongues licking what made him a man. Rena and Ika stopped licking him as Rena took his manhood into her mouth and started to give him the blowjob of the ages as she channeled chakra into her throat causing it to vibrate. Ika started to suck on Naruto's balls causing the blond to moan louder.

Wanting to feel more Naruto grabbed Rena's head as his demonic urges took over and started to face fuck her as he shoved himself down her throat. "Ah Rena-chan, I think I'm cumming." Naruto grunted as he came inside the brunette's mouth. Rena greedily drank all her lover's seed as she continued to suck trying to get more out of him. Rena released his cock from her mouth as Ika moved over to take her place. To their amazement Naruto's manhood was already erect once more. " **Hey Rena-chan give me a taste of him.** " she said as the golden haired beauty and his trainer started to make out in front of Naruto who watched in amazement. After a few minutes the two separated and looked at Naruto.

" **Liked the show Naru-kun**." She said to him as she crawled over to him and placed her nether region over his mouth. " **Now you pleasure me.** " she ordered. She lowered herself onto his face, Naruto also having done that with the others so he knew what she wanted. Naruto gave her womanhood a long lick causing Rena to shudder in pleasure. " **Oh Naru-kun you that again.** " she moaned as Naruto started to lick faster now causing the brunette to moan louder. Not wanting to be left out Ika took Naruto's manhood and placed it in the valley between her breasts and started to jack him off with her mounds while sucking the head. Naruto moaned into Rena's pussy as he stuck his tongue inside. Rena gasped as Naruto started to eat her out as if he were in some beast like trance. " **Naru-koi! I'm cummmMMIMG!** " she screamed out as her juices splashed into Naruto's opened mouth.

Ika who was still pumping her breasts along Naruto's length felt him swell as he came all over her tits and face. Ika used her fingers to scoop up the jizz on her face, placing the cum in her mouth. She then proceeded to lick the cum of her breasts with a deep blush staining her cheeks. " **Mmmm its tastes way better licking it from my body then from Rena-chan's mouth**." she moaned. " **But now it's time for you to taste me Naru-kun.** " she said as she crawled over to and replaced Rena who was now over Naruto's manhood. Naruto flipped himself and Ika over so he was on top and she was on the bed. Naruto swiftly shoved his tongue into the female Wolf's sacred spot while his hands moved up and groped her breasts. Ika cried out in pleasure as Naruto tweaked her nipples.

The blond demon stopped licking her inter walls and started to suck on her clit. Ika screamed in pleasure as she came all over Naruto's face. Both were now panting. " **Hey Ika-hime why don't you take a small break and enjoy the show.** " Rena said to the Wolf leader who weakly nodded and moved of the bed. Rena climbed over Naruto and aligned his manhood with her vagina. "Are you ready?" he asked looking up at Rena. "Just fuck me already." Rena responded as Naruto smirked as he lowered her down on himself. The two moaned as they felt a sense of completeness within each other.

~5 Hours Later~

Kyu saw that the sun was setting and decided that they get dinner. " **Alright Kaga-chan, Shion-chan I think that we should pick up tomorrow.** " Kaga looked at her mother. " **Alright Ka-san, I think that I'm getting the hang of Fuinjutsu.** " Kyu smiled as she got up weakly and slowly made her way back to the house. " **Are you sure that you're not hurt Ka-san?** " Shion asked worried about her mother. Kyu looked back and smiled at her daughter. " **I'm fine I just pulled a few muscles, I be fine in a few days.** " Kyu said as she walked the two back to the house.

Kyu, Kaga, and Shion walked into the living room to see Naruto watching cartoons in his pajamas. Naruto looked over at the three with his cerulean blue eyes. ' **Thank Kami his cycle is over.** ' Kyu thought as she sat down next to Naruto. Kyu purred as she licked his cheek, " **I'm glad that you're feeling better.** " she whispered into his ear. Naruto chuckled, "Yea about that..." Kyu narrowed her eyes at him. " **What do you mean?** " Kyu said with a small growl. Naruto sweat dropped a little, "Well only Rena-chan wanted to help so I summoned Ika-chan and she was happy to help." Kyu knew that Ika and Naruto went out several times and she really liked him. " **What do you mean only Rena-san wanted to help, I sent all four of them to help.** " she said a little angry at the four foxes.

" **Daddy we learned some Fuinjutsu from Ka-san today!** " Kaga yelled as she jumped on Naruto's lap. Shion looked down as her sister hogged all of the attention, so she decided to run and jump on his lap also. "Hey Shion-hime did you learn Fuinjutsu as well?" he asked as he started to scratch her ear. Shion purred as she nodded her head. Kyu realized something just as the girls walked into the living room. " **Naru-kun I forgot to tell you that you have to mark your mates.** " Kyu said as the girls limped over to the couch. Naya and Kuroki looked at Kyu with curious looks. "What **do you mean Kyu-chan?** " Naya asked as she tried to get more comfortable. " **Well Naru-kun has to place his mark on all of you.** " Kaga smiled as she looked up at her father. " **Is daddy going mark me too?** " she asked getting excited.

Naruto smiled at Kaga, "No Kaga-hime I will only be marking the others, when you and Shion-hime get older I will have to mark you two but that's for a later date." Kyu explained to Naruto how to place the mate mark on the girls through their mind link. Naruto went up to each of the women and asked if they really wanted to be marked and they'll said yes. Yuno was so happy that she was crying, Naruto saw this and wiped away her tears. "What's wrong Yuno-chan?" he asked as he went to put his mark on her. Yuno smiled as she bit Naruto's shoulder and pumped her chakra into him. " **It's nothing, I'm just happy that you finally pick me.** "

Naruto finished marking everyone except Kyu. She looked into Naruto's eyes, " **Are you sure that you want someone like me to be your mate?** " she asked as Naruto smiled and cupped her cheek. "I'm sure Kyu-hime you always been there for me and plus I would be dead in an alleyway or still being neglected if it wasn't for you and we have two beautiful daughters." he finished saying as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear as he licked her shoulder. Kyu moaned as Naruto licked her pleasure points, " **Naru-kun please mark me.** " she moaned as Naruto sunked his fangs into her and channeled his chakra to his teeth. A golden fox appeared on her shoulder just like the other girls.

Kaga and Shion blushed as they watched their father mark some of the women that were in the room. "How about we order take out and watch movies tonight?" Naruto asked as both Shion and Kaga jumped up with joy. " **That sounds amazing daddy!** " the two girls yelled as they ran to get their pajamas on. " **Umm...Naru-kun I'm too sore to go get take out.** " Naya said as her and the rest of the women face redden and shake their heads up and down to agree with her. Naruto chuckled as he made a few shadow clones to get the food. Yuno tugged on his sleeve as she whispered into his ear. " **Umm, can you send some clones to close the shop. I forgot to close it before coming here.** " Naruto smiled as he made a couple more clones.

Naruto started to fall asleep as he finished eating. Kyu smiled as she played with his whiskers making him purr. Naya smiled as he purred in his sleep, " **Naruto is amazing guy I'm glad that I stayed and got to know him.** " she said as she yawned. " **It's getting late we should go to bed.** " Kyu said making the girls smile big. Kyu lead everyone to hers and Naruto's bedroom and laid him down on the bed as Yuno hurried and crawled up to him. " **Not so fast Yuno-chan I get to lay next to him.** " Naya said as Kyu laid on the other side. Kuroki grinned as she came up with an amazing idea. " **How about we all transform into our animal forms so we'll can lay next to Naru-kun.** "

Kyu got up and looked at everyone, " **That's an great idea Kuroki-chan.** " she said as she transformed into a fox and cuddled next to him. Naya got a mischievous grin as she transformed into a snake and started to slither up his pajama leg. Rena saw this and quickly grabbed her tail and yanked her out. " **Not so fast Naya-chan.** " she said to the white snake. Naya looked away and blushed, " **I thought that I could stay warm...** " Rena and the others narrowed their eyes at her. " **Yea we don't think so, especially not in front of Kaga-chan and Shion-chan.** " Kaga and Shion hopped up on his chest and curled up to a ball. The other smiled as they'll cuddled up to Naruto. Kyu saw Naya and growled, " **No funny things or you'll sleep without Naru-kun for a month.** " Kyu finished as Naya coiled up on his crotch.

* * *

 **So here's the current list and if you want to see someone and they're not on the list let me know.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya**

 **Kuroki**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking -** "Naruto..."

 **Person Thinking -** 'Naruto...'

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 22**

 **Anko 17**

 **Kurenai 17**

 **Hana 17**

 **Yugao 17**

 **Izumi 13**

 **Shion 17  
**

 **Kaga 17  
**

 **Naya 24**

 **Kuroki 24**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Leaving**

Naruto awoke with the sun shining through his window. He tried to cover his eyes but realized that he was pinned down by several fuzzy objects. He looked down and saw multiple foxes and a snake and a slug cuddled up against him. 'I guess that they'll want to sleep next to me.' he thought with a big foxy grin. Naruto made a clone and substituted with it so he didn't wake anyone up. Naruto came back into the bedroom fully dressed for the day as he carefully picked up Kaga and Shion.

Shion opened her eyes as her father picked her up. " **Daddy where are we going?** " she asked as Kaga started to wake up as well. Naruto smiled as he walked out of the room. "Well Shion-hime I thought that you two wanted to go training with me, but if you don't I would like it if you two help me and my clones make breakfast for everyone." Naruto said to the two foxes that he carried to the kitchen. Shion jumped out of Naruto's arms and transformed into her human form with Kaga. " **We'll** **help with the cooking.** " Shion said as she dragged her sister. Naruto smiled, "Alright I will leave you two a few clones and I will be back soon." he told the two as he walked outside.

~1 Hour Later~

Naruto walked back into the house as he heard a lot of ruckus coming from the kitchen. Naruto walked into the kitchen and sweat dropped at the sight before him. Kaga was running around with pancake batter in her hair while Shion tried to put of a fire that Kaga had started. "What ever happened to the clones I left for you guys." he said as he put out the fire. Kaga stopped in front of him, " **Well daddy we convinced them that we didn't need their help so they dispelled.** " she said as Naruto wiped her face clean.

Naruto finished helping his daughters cook breakfast for everyone. "Alright go clean up while I set the table." both Kaga and Shion nodded as they made their way towards the bathroom. The two foxes came back just as Naruto finished placing the table. " **Alright daddy we cleaned up.** " Naruto looked at Shion and smiled as he saw that they still had flour and egg shells in their hair. "Who wants to wake everyone up?" he asked as Kaga already running towards the bedroom. " **I guess that Kaga-chan is going to wake everyone up.** " Shion said as she sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto scratched Shion's ear as the rest of the girls limped out to the table. "Good morning everyone." he said with a huge grin. All the women smiled, " **Good morning Naru-kun did you sleep well.** " Kyu asked as Naruto nodded his head. "Yes I did Kyu-hime thanks for everything." Kyu and the rest of the girls sat down at the table and looked at the food. " **Wow Naru-kun this all looks good.** " Naya said as Naruto shook his head. "No thank Kaga-hime and Shion-hime for cooking, I just put out a fire that neither of them told me how they started." Naruto said while looking at the two smiling foxes.

As everyone ate their food Naruto asked what they had planned for the day. Yuno looked sad for a second as Naruto asked his question. "What's wrong Yuno-hime?" he asked the sadden fox. " **Well Naru-kun it's just that my shop been closed all day yesterday and I wanted to spend the day with you but I can't afford to keep it close another day.** " she confessed while looking down at her lap. Naruto looked at Kyu and opened their mind link. 'Hey Kyu-hime can we give Yuno-hime the funds that she would've made yesterday and today?' Kyu looked up from her plate, ' **Yea I think that we can do that, just don't make it a habit.** ' Kyu thought with a grin on her face making Naruto smile as well. "Yuno-hime I think that Kyu and I can accumulate you for yesterday and today so you can stay with us for today." he said making Yuno go wide eyed and smile. " **Thank** **you Naru-kun and Kyu-sama, you don't know how much that means to me.** " Naruto waved her off, "Don't worry about it Yuno-hime we're happy to do it."

~Bathroom~

Naruto got up and looked at Kaga and Shion. "Alright you two it's time to clean up then we can practice more of Fuinjutsu." he said as he picked up the two girls. Kyu grinned as she followed Naruto and her daughters towards the springs. " **Wait for us!** " Yuno yelled as she and the others ran after them. Naruto undressed while Kaga and Shion did the same. Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist as he entered the showers. Shion sat down in front of him as Naruto began washing her hair the other girls walked in. Naya came in and started to wash Kaga's hair. "Thank you Naya-hime." Naruto whispered as Naya smirked. " **Well it's just practice for when we'll have kids.** " she said making him blush.

Maka, Yui, and Shiro washed up and entered the hot spring. " **Ahhh this feels so good Naru-kun.** " Maka purred out as she sat in the hot water. Yuno walked up and wrapped her arm around Naruto and licked his cheek. " **Hurry up Naru-kun and join us in the spring.** " Kyu growled as she walked up to Yuno and grabbed her ear and pulled her to the spring. " **No funny business while my daughters are present.** " Kyu growled into her ear. Rena and Kuroki followed closely behind Kyu and Yuno into the spring. Naya nudged Naruto and gave him a grin. " **So Naru-kun do you think about us having kids?** " she asked as she soaped up Kaga's hair. Naruto blushed when she asked him, "O-of course N-Naya-h-hime but..." Naya sighed, " **There's a but.** "

Naruto tapped Shion and Kaga on their butts and told them to join their mother. Naruto finished washing up. "Yea Naya-hime there's a but, I want to have kids with you but later down the road." he said as he helped Naya wash her hair. Naya blushed as Naruto started to shampoo her hair, " **So we're going to have kids?** " she asked as Naruto licked her mate mark. "Of course we will why else would I mark you?" he asked as he continued to lick her mark making her moaned from his tongue. They made their way into the spring with the others sitting between Kyu and Kuroki. Naruto leaned back as Kyu rested her head on his shoulder. " **Daddy I want to sit with you.** " Shion said as she made her way over to him.

Kaga sat over by Rena and Naya looking at Shion as she sat on her father's lap. Kaga let out a small growl which didn't go unnoticed by Naya and Rena. " **What's wrong Kaga-chan?** " Naya asked as she scratched Kaga's ear. Kaga puffed out her cheeks and turned her head, " **Shion-chan is hogging all of daddy's attention to herself.** " Rena and Naya chuckled as they watched Kaga get jealous of her sister. "Well **Kaga-chan I'm sure that Naru-kun wouldn't mind if you go over and sit with him too.** " Rena said as she scooted closer to Naya. Kaga got a big grin as she made her way over to her father. " **Daddy c-can I s-sit with you too?** " she asked as Naruto smiled and pulled her to him.

As Naruto talked with Shion, Kaga and the others Rena got closer to Naya. Rena now rested her head on Naya's shoulder and her hand on her thigh. " **Wh-what are you doing Rena-chan?** " Naya asked wide eyed at Rena's actions. " **Well Naya-chan since that we're now sisters I wouldn't mind getting to know you better.** " Rena purred as she ran her hand up further up Naya's thigh. Naya moaned as Rena's hand started to rub her slit. Rena grinned as she increased her speed and started to lick her neck getting more lovely moans from the snake princess. Naya buried her face into the crook of Rena's neck to suppress her moans. " **Re..NAh..chan...keep going.** " she moaned as she bit down on Rena's shoulder and climaxed. After Naya climbed down from her orgasm Rena leaned in and whispered into her ear. " **We should get to know each other more tonight.** " she said as she bit Naya's earlobe.

Naruto stretched and stood up to get out. " **Where are you going daddy?** " Shion asked as she slumped into the hot spring. Naruto turned his head to look at Shion, "Well Shion-hime I'm going to get yours and Kaga-hime's lesson ready, maybe Rena and the others would like to learn it as well." Rena didn't hear him as she still was engaged with Naya. Naruto smirked as he glanced over at Naya and Rena as he exited the spring. The two girls hurried and followed their father and got out of the hot spring. " **Wait up daddy!** " they both yelled as they chased after Naruto. Kuroki giggled as she watched the two girls leave, " **I see that Shion-chan has gotten closer to Naruto.** " she said as she looked at Kyu.

Kyu smiled as she glanced over at Kuroki as she sunk further into the water. " **Yea, I'm glad too because I started to worry that she didn't take to Naru-kun when we blood adopted them.** " Kuroki had a confused look on her face. " **What do you mean Kyu-sama?** " Kyu took a deep breath in as she looked at the other girls. " **Well when we have children no one is supposed to interact with them before the mother and father can imprint on them or the children will either die or reject their parents.** " Naya and Kuroki's eyes went wide, " **You mean that Shion-chan was starting to reject Naru-kun?** " Naya asked now intrigued by what Kyu had said.

Kyu nodded, " **It started to look like it, but she was only acting that way because she thought that Naru-kun didn't love her like Kaga-chan.** " Yuno spoke up this time. " **She knows that Naru-kun loves her just as much right?** " she asked hoping that Shion wasn't feeling neglected anymore. Kyu chuckled, " **Yes she does and that's why she has been by his side along with her sister.** " The girls smiled as relief set over them knowing that as they'll settle down in the water just like Kyu was and relaxed.

~Living Room~

Everyone came into the living room to Naruto teaching both Kaga and Shion the art of calligraphy and the fundamentals of Fuinjutsu. The girls sat down in a circle around Naruto and started to practice as well. Yuno watched everyone as her shoulders dropped and ears flatten. ' **Should I even be here in the room? I mean I'm just a civilian and they're nobles.** ' she thought not realizing Yui, Shiro, and Maka were learning as well. Naruto saw that Yuno was upset and scooted closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. "What's wrong Yuno-hime?" he asked quietly so none of the other girls could hear him. Yuno leaned back into him and nuzzled into his neck. " **Well Naru-kun I don't think that I should be here. I'm not a noble or a soldier.** " she confessed as she tried to nuzzle further into his neck.

Naruto smiled as he tighten his arms and bit her ear, Yuno let out a small yip making everyone look at her. "Neither are Maka, Yui, and Shiro but they're here aren't they? Plus you're one of my mates so technically your a noble now." he said as he licked her mate mark getting a small moan from her. Kyu raised an eye at Naruto and Yuno. " **Is everything alright?** " she asked getting a nod from Naruto as Yuno wiped away a tear. "Everything is fine Kyu-hime, Yuno was feeling out of place because she wasn't a noble or a soldier." he said as Yuno looked down embarrassed. Naruto licked her cheek and began to speak again. "And I told her that Yui, Shiro, and Maka aren't nobles or soldiers either, then I reassured her that the mark that I placed on her and the rest of you makes you a noble." he finished getting wide eyes from the maids as they realized that they're nobles now.

Everyone practiced their Fuinjutsu Naruto thought of an idea. "Hey Rena-hime I was thinking that you, Miyaku, Tamaki, and Kana can teach each other your specialties." he said making the four foxes smile as they nodded. " **That's a great idea Naru-kun.** " Rena said as she started to think up a training regiment for her friends. Naruto thought for a second as he spoke again, "Why didn't you guys ever teach each other?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing. The four girls giggled at him, " **Well Naru-kun we were trained in our special fields and we were not allowed to train people without the permission of the King or Queen.** " Kana told him as she went back to her calligraphy. Kyu looked at Naruto and mentally nodded at each other, " **Well as your Queen you four are to teach each other your skills and must take an apprentice.** " Kyu said stunning the four foxes.

~5 Years Later~

Naruto stood at the entrance of Kitsune Springs as the village came to see him off. " **We will miss you Naru-kun!** " and " **Please don't go!** " he heard from the group of villagers. Naruto raised his hand to silence the crowd. "I must go back to my village and I will be back before you know it, but I'm leaving a clone here to help." he said reassuring the villagers. Kyu smiled as she leaned in and whispered into his ear. " **You know that "Us" summons don't grasp time that humans live by since we live for centuries.** " Naruto chuckled as he shook his head. "Yea I know." Yuno walked up to Naruto with Yui and the others. " **You better summon us frequently.** " she said as the others nodded their heads along with what she was saying. "Don't you guys worry when I get to my village I will make a seal that allows you to stay as long as you want in my village, plus like I said earlier I'm leaving a clone here." he finished as he licked each of their cheeks. " **That's not the same**." Yuno said as she started to pout.

Naruto walked over to four girls and patted each of their heads. "You guys listen and learn as much as you can from your teachers, because I will be summoning you to help me out." The girl with platinum white hair smiled and nodded, " **Don't worry Naruto-sama, I will learn everything from Kana-sensei.** " Chie, Ai, and Doi gave him a big grin as they all ran and tackled him. Doi started to cry a little as she tighten her grip around him. " **I promise to get stronger as well and learn everything that Tamaki-sensei has to offer.** " Naruto smiled and scratched the Bluenette's ear and looked at the other two who were nodded. Naruto stood up still with the girls hugging him as Jun watched, Naruto sighed and chuckled. "Come on." he said as he waved Jun over.

"Alright you four, my clone is going to be checking up on your training so you better." he said as he hugged them tightly and licked each of their cheeks. Ai and the others faces went bright red as they held their cheek where Naruto had licked. Rena, Tamaki, Kana, and Miyaki all giggled as they watched their apprentices. Kaga and Shion softly growled at the four. ' **Looks like Naruto charmed more girls.** ' Kyu thought as she held back her giggles and looked at her daughters get jealous. Naruto walked over to his guards, "Train them well because I'm going to be summoning you and them a lot to help me." Rena and the other three smiled and nodded. " **We will and once they mastered us we will rotate so they'll learn everything.** " Naruto shook his head to acknowledge her, "That sounds good but only teach them the shadow clone technique from the Forbidden Scroll." he told them.

Naruto turned around to face Kyu and their daughters. "You guys ready?" he asked getting the two girl anxious. " **You bet daddy! We can't wait.** " they both said. Naya and Kuroki came and wrapped their arms around his neck. " **Remember summon us as much as you can and hurry and make that seal so we can stay with you.** " Naya said as she kissed him passionately. " **Same goes with me Naru-kun.** " Naruto hugged them tightly and whispered. "Don't worry I have a plan after I travel to my realm." he said only that they could hear him. They both got wide eyed and huge smiles on their faces. " **You mean it?** " they both said simultaneously. "Yes but don't say anything." he whispered back getting them to nod.

Naruto walked out of the village with Kyu and their daughters when Naruto got a mischievous idea. They walked passed Kallen and Miyuki and kept walking. Kallen looked over at Miyuki and frowned, " **I guess he forgot about us.** " she said as they watched him disappear from their view. " **I guess that we really didn't mean that much to him.** " she said then a pair of arms wrapped around both of them making them jump. "Awe, I can never forget any of my wives." Naruto said as he and his clone licked the gate guards mate marks getting them to moan. " **Th-that was me-mean..Naru-kun.** " Miyuki moaned out as Kallen just leaned in and enjoyed his touch. "Remember that I will summon you two as well when I get back home." he said as he played with their marks. "Alright I have to go but I we leave you two with something." he told them as he pumped his chakra into their marks making them climax. By the time they caught their breaths Naruto was gone. " **I'm going to miss him.** " Miyuki cried out.

~Boarder of Konohagakure~

Naruto walked out of a portal and looked at Kaga and Shion. "Alright Kaga-hime, Shion-hime you two need to either be in your animal form or use a henge and henge into a younger version of yourself without ears and tails." Kaga started to pout as Shion henged into a younger version of herself but without her fox appendages. " **But daddy I like my ears and tail.** " Kaga said as she started to get upset. "I know Kaga-hime but in this world people will hurt you because of it." he said as he placed a seal on Shion's wrist. " **What's the seal for daddy?** " she asked as she inspected it. "It makes it were when you transform you go to this and nothing can break it." he said as Shion nodded showing that she understood.

Naruto looked over at Kaga, "Well Kaga-hime have you decided what form you want to take?" she smiled as she nodded and transformed into her fox form and jumped inside of his shirt. " **I will travel like this.** " she said while purring. " **Hey you never said that we could do that!** " Shion yelled as she turned into a fox and jumped in his shirt as well. "Are you two comfortable?" he asked looking down at the two purring foxes. Kyu chuckled as she transformed into a large fox that came up to his hips. " **It looks like we travel in animal form, but if either of you are going to change let me or your father know.** " she said looking at her daughters. " **We will Ka-san you don't have to worry.** " Shion said to her mother. "Alright I have to do one more thing and we can start our journey." Kaga and Shion looked up at Naruto with interest.

Naruto bit his thumb and went through multiple hand signs and two blood clones. " **What are they for daddy?** " Shion asked as looked at the clones that were in front of her. "Well Shion-hime I'm going to bring Naya and Kuroki here." he said as he walked up to one of the clones and lifted its shirt. Naruto again went through hand signs as the girls watched. " **SUMMONING JUTSU!** " he yelled as he slammed his hand on the clone's stomach. The clone puffed and when the smoke cleared Naya was standing in its place. Naya looked around as she watches Naruto summon Kuroki the same way he did her. " **Thank you Naru-kun.** " both Naya and Kuroki said at the same time as Naya jumped up and down testing her body.

" **So where are we going daddy?** " Kaga asked as she looked up at her father. Naruto went and scratched both of his daughter's ears. "Well Kaga-hime we're going to travel for awhile before we head to my village." Kyu smiled as she knew what Naruto wanted to do. " **Why aren't we heading straight to your home Naru-kun?** " Kuroki asked as she turned into a slug and crawled up on his head. Naruto grew a tick mark as Kuroki climbed up him. 'What am I a human taxi?' Kyu saw this and decided to answer her. " **Well Kuroki-chan, Naru-kun wants to make a name for himself before heading back home.** "

Naya sat down next to Kyu and pouted. Naruto picked up on her emotions through the mate mark and walked up to her. "What's wrong Naya-hime?" he asked as he continued walking up to her. " **Everyone gets you to carry them and I get stuck walking**." she admitted making Naruto laugh. Naya saw this and puffed out her cheeks and look away. "Well why don't you coil yourself around my neck?" Naya blushed and quickly turned into her animal form and began to slither up his leg. Naya stopped at his waist and took her time slithering up to his neck. " **Ssso Naru-kun what'sss the planss.** " Naya hissed out as she coiled around his neck. "Well I'm going to start killing bandits and rouge ninja seeing that we need money." he said as he placed a fox mask that the girls picked out for him.

Naruto been walking for a few hours when he came upon a small town. "Looks like we might be able to find some work." Naruto walked through the town and everyone stared at him and the girls, but manly Kyu since they never seen a fox that large before. Naruto opened up their mind link as he started a conversation with Kyu. 'Hey Kyu do you think it would be possible for you to be smaller?' he asked hoping that she would agree. ' **No Naru-kun many people don't want to mess with you with me around and the ones that do might have money**.' she responded and Naruto internally sighed and knew it was the right choice.

Naruto kept walking down the street when he came up to a poster. It had a picture of a man he had a beard, a spiky haircut, a scar going down his face, and an evil gleam in his dark eyes. In big red letters **WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE** was printed above the picture, It gave a brief description. **DANGEROUS: THIS MAN IS A FORMER NINJA OF A CLASS C RANK. HE HAS MURDERED MANY. HE GOES BY** **Daichi** **. REWARD: 5,000 yen.** Naruto remembered the name and description so he decided it was pointless to keep the poster so he just kept walking. Naruto exited the village and kept walking when he sensed someone coming so he looked down his shirt. "Kaga, Shion stay hidden until I say and try to suppress your chakra, Naya-hime if you could follow behind us and poison anyone when I give you the signal." he told the three girls and showed Naya the signal.

The guy was no more than a hundred yards away when he saw that it was Daichi. Naruto smiled down at Kyu as he petted her three times showing Naya the signal. "So Kyu-chan where do you want to go next?" he asked the giant fox that cocked her head at him. Daichi saw the small boy having a conversation with his pet and chuckled as he walked by Naruto. Naruto kept walking until he heard the man screamed and quickly spun around seeing Daichi on the ground paralyzed. "Thanks Naya-hime." the blonde said as he picked up a snake and wrapped it around his neck. Naruto looked down at the man, "I'm sorry but I'm going to need the bounty that's on your head so I have to kill you." Daichi started to sweat, "Wait you don't have to kill me, I promise to come along without a fuss."

Kyu stepped forward and growled showing her fangs at him. Daichi swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "Please call off your dog." Kyu looked at Naruto and he knew that she wanted to talk. 'What is it Kyu-hime?' Kyu still was growling at Daichi and slowly back stepped away. ' **Well if we keep this man alive he can spread rumors around about you**.' Naruto smiled as he picked Daichi up. "Good news for you I'm not going to kill you in return you tell people about a blonde boy with fox features." Daichi quickly shook his head. "Deal!" Naruto grinned as he walked back to the village with Daichi to get paid.

~3 Months Later~

Anko came to the Inuzuka's compound and waited to be let in. As she enters the compound she quickly made her way to Hana's house to tell her the news that she had heard out on one of her missions. Anko ran into the living room to find that everyone was there. "Guys guess what I heard out on my mission and wanted to tell you guys first." the snake mistress said as she bounced up and down. Tsume watched as Anko seemed like she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why don't you just tell us Anko-chan." Tsume said as she brought out tea for everyone.

Anko sat down between Kurenai and Yugao, "Well I was in an Inn when I overheard some of the towns folk talking about a blonde guy with fox features saving them from a group of bandit." Everyone's eyes were big as saucers. "A-are you s-sure A-Anko-chan?" Tsume asked hoping that it was her baby boy. "Yes and I wanted to tell you guys before I go and tell Hokage-sama." Tsume jumped up quickly and headed for the door and looked over her shoulder. "Are you guys coming?" she asked the confused girls. The five women made their way towards the Hokage mansion and waited outside patiently. The receptionist looked up from her desk at the group in front of her. "The Hokage will see you now." she said motioning them to the door.

Hiruzen was currently studying the new bingo book when he heard a knock. "Come in." he said closing the book to see Tsume and the others. "Ah..Tsume-san what can I do for you today?" he asked with a small smile. Tsume was almost jumping with joy that they finally found some information on Naruto. "Well Hokage-sama I think that Anko-chan had found out some info on Naru-chan." Hiruzen looked at Anko, "Is this right Anko-san?" he asked as he raised one of his eyes at her. Anko retold her story to the Hokage. Hiruzen sighed as he threw the current copy of the bingo book at her. "Open to page 152." he said as Anko caught and opened to the right page.

Anko started to read out loud, " **Name: The Kitsune, Rank: A Class ovoid if possible, Description: Blonde hair with red bangs, whiskers marks on each cheek and travels with a large fox, Other aliases: The Red Flash, Known Relations and Affiliates: None, Wanted by**..." Anko stopped and the others were looking at her. "Wanted by who Anko-chan?" Kurenai asked as Anko looked at the page more closely. " **Wanted by Iwa- 250,000 yen Alive, Kusa- 15,000 yen Dead, and Kumo- 10,000 yen Alive.** " she finished as she slowly closed the book. Tsume looked at Hiruzen, "Why so much?" she asked hoping to get some answers. "Well Tsume-san I believe that Iwa thinks that he's the Fourth's son and Kumo probably wants him to produce them strong heirs." he said as Yugao stepped forward. "What about Kusa? Why do they want him dead?" Hiruzen sighed as he lit his pipe. "Well Yugao-san what I hear is that Kitsune-san killed a group of their ninja."

"So do you think that it's Naruto?" Hana asked the Hokage as he took a drag from his pipe. Hiruzen exhaled and looked at the young Inuzuka. "I'm not sure Hana-san, but there's too many similarities but till then we can't do anything until he comes into the Land of Fire or here." he finished getting nods from all of the women. "Thank you for your time Hokage-sama." Tsume said as she walked out of the office with the rest of the girls following her. As they exited the office Tsume looked at her daughter and her friends. "Well Hana-chan I will see you later I have to go and tell some people the news." Hana smiled as she waved goodbye to her mother.

Tsume walked to the Nara compound and saw Yoshino walking out. "Hey Yoshi-chan!" Tsume yelled getting Yoshino's attention. "Hey Tsume-chan what got you in a rush?" she said to her friend. Tsume smiled as she got close to her friend. "I got great news but we have to go to Mikoto-chan's place." she said making Yoshino curious. "Alright Tsume-chan lets go." she said following Tsume to the Uchiha compound. Tsume and Yoshino stood outside of the Uchiha compound waiting for Mikoto. "You may enter." the gate guard said to the two women. Mikoto let her friends in and made some tea for them.

Mikoto came out with the tea and set the tray on the table. "So what have you guys so riled up today?" Mikoto asked as she poured the tea. Yoshino sighed and shook her head, "Well you have to ask Tsume-chan because she dragged me here before telling me." she said as she took a sip of her drink. Tsume opened her mouth to speak when the door opened. "Ka-san I'm home early." Izumi yelled out. "We're in here Izumi-chan." Mikoto said as Izumi walked into the living room. "Hello Tsume ba-san, Yoshino ba-san." Izumi said as she went and gave them each a hug.

"Well Izumi-chan we have good news." Tsume said with a big grin. Izumi smiled as she looked at Tsume, "About what Tsume ba-san?" she asked. Tsume grin got even bigger, "I give you a hint, it evolves a certain blonde fox of ours." she said gaining shock expressions from everyone. "A-are you s-sure ba-san?" Izumi asked hoping that they had found him. Tsume shrugged her shoulders, "We think that it is." Tsume said as she threw her the latest copy of the bingo book and turn to page 152. Tsume drank her tea while the three women read the entry.

"So is Hokage-sama sending a team?" Izumi asked. Tsume let out a sad sigh, "I know you miss him and blame yourself for him leaving, but Hokage said that we will have to wait till he enters The Land of Fire or the village itself before acting." Izumi started to tear up. "But...he thinks that I..." she couldn't finish as tears started to run down her cheeks. "Shhh..I know sweetie, you have to wait till he comes back and you can tell him everything." Yoshino said as she rubbed her back to soothe her niece. "But what if he already moved on because he thought he wasn't strong enough for me." Izumi cried out.

~Naruto's Location~

Naruto walked through the woods as his daughters finally decided to wake up. " **Where are we daddy?** " Kaga asked as she yawned. "I think that we're somewhere in Otogakure but I'm not sure." Naruto said as he kept walking. Naruto stopped when he heard a couple of sticks breaking giving everyone a signal to hide. He went to check out the noise and smelled a female and snakes. 'Anko-chan? What are you doing so far away from home.' he thought as he got closer to the person. Naruto snuck up to the person that was causing the noise. When he came to said person he was left breathless, the person that Naruto was looking at was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The woman had lovely creamy white skin and black silky hair. She wore a grey flak jacket over a black tank top as well as black Anbu shorts that showed off her creamy white legs.

Naruto kept checking her out and every minute his cheeks kept getting redder. Naruto was about to say hello until he accidentally stepped on a twig and alerting that beautiful woman to his presents. Orochimaru was looking around for the hidden lab until she heard a twig snap and right away turned around to find a short kid with spiky blonde hair and blue ocean eyes looking at her with curiously. Orochimaru right away panicked and transformed into her male form and disappeared right behind the kid. Naruto was looking at her and then noticed her do some hand signs and all of a sudden she transformed into a guy and vanished and next thing he knew there was a kunai at his throat, Naruto tried to gulp but was afraid what the guy/girl would do to him if he made any slight movements.

Kyu let her presence known as she growled and raising her KI. " **I wouldn't do that if I were you.** " she growled out. Orochimaru started to sweat under the KI that Kyu was releasing. "So you're the Kyuubi brat I take it." she said as she took the kunai away from his throat. Orochimaru was staring at the kid wondering what he was doing in Otogakure since it's the most dangerous place to be in and decided to ask the kid herself. "Hey kid, what are you doing her in Oto?" Naruto was startled when she started to speak to him and decided to answer since it wouldn't be in his best interest to make her mad. "I'm traveling around before going back to my village."

Orochimaru's eyes widened after hearing that and decided to ask the kid when he was born and Naruto said, "I was born thirteen years ago." that confirmed Orochimaru's suspicions that he is a Jinchuriki and decided to ask the kid another question, "Boy, do you want to travel with me?" Naruto was surprised at that question, but wanted to answer it either way, "Yea I think that me and my family would love to." Orochimaru smiled and nodded her head. Naruto looked at the woman that's transformed as a guy and decided to ask her about the transformation. "Uh, miss why did you transform into a guy when clearly your very beautiful and don't need to hide your appearance." Orochimaru was taken aback by the compliment, but had a smile on her face while turning around to face Naruto and she said, "Why Naruto, are you hitting on me?" Naruto's face went red and he tried to deny it which made Orochimaru laugh and she gave Naruto a hug still in a guy form and told him why she transformed.

"Naruto do you know who I am?" Naruto looked up and shook his head which caused Orochimaru to sigh and then she continued. "My name is Orochimaru and I'm one the legendary snake Sannin who was condemned a traitor for doing illegal experimentations on human beings." Orochimaru let all that sink into Naruto's head and waited for him to push her away or scream and try to kill her, but instead he just hugged her male body tighter and said, "I don't care what you did, that village branded me as a demon and tried to kill me every day plus I can tell that you're friendly." Orochimaru smiled as she lead Naruto to her secret hideout. They walked down a hallway when Naruto asked a question which made Orochimaru freeze. "Does anyone else knows that you're a woman?" Orochimaru turned her head and gave him a smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

~Orochimaru's Hideout~

"Why yes Naru-kun and I'm taking you to meet them." she said as kept walking in front of him. 'What do you think Kyu-hime?' Naruto thought looking down at the large fox. ' **I trust your judgment...but if anything happens to our children you will regret it.** ' Orochimaru lead them into a large room with people relaxing and watching television. "Everyone I want you to meet Naru-kun, he will be staying with us for awhile." Orochimaru said getting everyone's attention. Kin walked over to Naruto and introduced herself. "Hello my name is Kin and this is Tayuya." she said pointing over to a red head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he said gaining a small blush from Kin. "What the hell are you looking at shit head?" Tayuya asked as Naruto backed away from her as Orochimaru hugged him from behind. "Don't worry too much about her Naru-kun."

Orochimaru decided she could trust Naruto and dispelled her jutsu to make her a female again which got a surprise bloody nose from Naruto because he went from hugging her guy form to having c-cup breasts squishing against his back and she couldn't help but giggle at his reaction and continued on her explanation about her jutsu. "Well Naruto, the reason I transform into a guy is because the legendary snake Sannin is known to be a guy and if they found out that I'm a female and they somehow captured me…" she waited to say it because it was pretty hard for her to imagine what would happen to her, but then Naruto tightened the hug on her which made her feel better and she decided to continue. "They would make me stay in a cell and I know from battle experience that Danzo would make the Root Anbu rape me until I gave them powerful children and the Hokage will pretend like nothing was happening."

Orochimaru was trying not to cry, but it was pretty hard because she knew that's what would happen if she got captured, but what really surprised her was Naruto growled and she looked down only to see his eyes went from ocean blue to demonic red with black slits. "I won't let anyone hurt my Orochi-chan". Orochimaru raised her eyebrow and asked Naruto, "So when did I become yours, Naruto-kun?" Naruto blushed and stuttered incoherently and Orochimaru couldn't help but giggle at him. ' **Yea Naru-kun when did she become yours?** ' Kyu asked as she gave a slight growl. Naruto chuckled as he scratched Kyu's ear, 'Don't worry Kyu remember what we decided if you girls accept them then I will see if she loves me as well.' Kyu nodded as she forgot about that.

"Umm.. Orochi-chan since you trust these people with your secret then I can show mine." Orochimaru and the others looked at him with questionable stares. "Well first off I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and this is Kyu." Naruto said as he petted Kyu. "WHAT!" everyone yelled at Naruto then Kyu released some of her KI. " **Please don't interrupt Naru-kun.** " she said to the group. Naruto chuckled as he reached inside of his shirt and pulled out two small foxes. " Kawaii!" Kin yelled as she ran to play with them. "These two are Kaga-chan and Shion-chan they're mine and Kyu's children." Everyone was shocked and couldn't wrap their heads around what he was saying.

"How the hell is that possible?" Tayuya asked as Kyu transformed into her human form. " **Because I can go from my human form to my beast form anytime, or are you asking how we made them?** " Kyu said the last part waggling her eyebrows making Kin and Tayuya blush. Orochimaru was taking in all of the information that Naruto was saying. "Is there anything else?" she asked hoping that there was more. Naruto shook his head yes as he reached inside of his shirt again and pulled out a slug and a snake. "This is Kuroki-chan and Naya-chan and they're my wives." after Naruto said wives both Tayuya and Kin narrowed their eyes at him. "Did you say wives, as in more than one?" Kin asked leaking some KI which didn't faze Naruto.

Two clouds of smoke popped and standing there was two women. Naya walked over to Orochimaru and looked her up and down. " **So you're my father's summoner.** " she said making Orochimaru's eyes widen. Orochimaru looked at Naruto and asked a question that was bugging her. "Why are you telling us all of your secrets?" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Well we come from the same village and was treated the same and I basically know a secret that will endanger your life and I can sense emotions and I don't get any bad intentions from any of you." he confessed making Orochimaru smile. "Alright I promise this is the last one." he said as he took off his shirt making all of the girls blush and drool. Naruto lifted his arm showing them a fox holding up a victory sign. Kin giggled when she saw the tattoo. "It's a fucking tattoo so what?" Tayuya said making Kyu release a lot of KI. " **Tayuya-chan if you keep using langue like that in front of my daughters I will rip your tongue out.** " she said as Tayuya began to nod.

Kaga looked over at her sister with a mischievous grin as she started to run around Naruto. Shion saw and followed suit then everyone heard it. " **Fuck.** " everyone looked down at Kaga. Kyu raised her KI even higher making Tayuya wet herself. Shion ran and stopped in front of Tayuya's feet, " **Fuck.** " now Shion said it. " **Fuck...Fuck...Fuck.** " the duo chanted as they ran around in a circle. Kyu started to make her way towards the red head. "Now what did I say about your swearing Tayuya? It will get you in trouble one day." Orochimaru said as she took a step back. Then Naruto busted out laughing, "Hahaha I'm sorry Kyu-hime I couldn't hold it any longer." Naruto said as Kyu started to pout. "What's going on?" Kin asked as Naruto picked up the two foxes and handed them to her. "Kaga-hime and Shion-hime are old enough that they know not to swear." Shion and Kaga giggled, " **Sorry Tayuya-chan I couldn't help myself.** " Kaga said to the scared red head.

Tayuya came back into the living room wearing fresh clothes blushing at a shirtless Naruto. "Ah Tayuya-chan we waited for you to come back before I finished showing my last secret." he said as Tayuya plopped down on the couch besides Kin. Kaga jumped up on her lap and laid down. Kyu chuckled, " **It looks like you made a new friend Tayuya-chan.** " Tayuya puffed her cheeks out as she began to pet Kaga. Naruto smiled that the girls are taking their new environment well. "Alright the last one I wanted to show you isn't a tattoo it's a henge which I can only undo and much like Orochi-chan I don't like showing it because of my past." Naruto stood up and channeled Kyu's chakra into his fingers and released the henge. After the smoke cleared now standing a taller much older Naruto, Naruto looked down so his bangs were covering his face. "This is what the village did to me when I was a little kid." he said as he showed them all of his scars except the one on his back. Naruto was about to put his shirt back on when Kyu spoke up. " **Show them your back.** " she said missing the tears that were coming down his cheeks.

Naruto turned around showing everyone his back, Orochimaru growled a little when she seen his back. "Th-they br-branded me when I was eight years old." he choked out. Kyu realized what she did and quickly ran and hugged him. " **I'm so sorry Naru-kun I didn't know that you weren't ready to show them that one.** " Naruto put on his shirt and wiping away his tears in the process. "It's fine Kyu-hime you didn't know." Kin covered her mouth as she read "DEMON" carved into him. Tayuya hated the Konoha even more now. "Don't worry Naruto we will wipe those fucks off the face of the planet." she said as Kyu gave her an evil eye making her gulp. Naruto shook his head, "No my Ka-san's are still there." he said making Orochimaru's eyes go wide. "Kushina-san is still alive?" she asked as Naruto sadly laughed. "No Orochi-chan she died that night I had her friends look after me."

Naruto started to put his shirt back on when Kin saw another fox "Tattoo". "Umm Naruto what is that one for?" she asked as he quickly pulled his shirt down. "Well I'm part demon and...well I have fox appendages." he said the last part with a blush. Orochimaru saw and had to see, "Come on Naru-kun you saw all of me." she said as she pretended to pout. " **Come on Naru-kun you can show them plus you look super cute.** " Kyu purred in his ear. "Alright here it is." he said as he unsealed his other henge. After the smoke cleared all he heard was "Kawaii!" before getting tackled and knocked out. Naruto awoke in a room that resembled a hospital room. He got out of bed and noticed that there was another person in the next bed. Naruto quickly summoned some medic foxes and told them to heal the unconscious woman.

As the foxes ran their diagnostics and gave Naruto updates, he found out that she was dying from low calcium and had a growth on her lungs. "Can you treat and heal her?" he asked his doctors as the head doctor spoke. " **Yes she'll be up and walking by tomorrow, we just need you to push some of your chakra into her.** " Naruto smiled as he was going to save her life. Naruto stepped forward and summoned Kyu's chakra to his finger tip and stuck it in the girl's neck. After he did that multiple monitors went off and then silenced. " **It looks like its working and she'll be up and functioning by tomorrow.** " Naruto nodded as the medics dispelled. 'Well I guess I go and tell Orochi-chan the good news.'

Naruto found his way back to the others. "Well look who's up." Kidomaru said as everyone looked at Naruto. Naya and Kuroki had to hold back Kin and Tayuya from tackling him again. "Umm..Orochi-chan that woman in the room that I was in what's her name?" Orochimaru glared at Sakon and Ukon for putting him in with Kimimaro. "That was Kimimaro but she won't make much longer, we don't know what is killing her." Orochimaru said sadly. Naruto smiled at her which threw her off, "Well she'll be up and walking by tomorrow I healed her, she just needs to rest." he said earning him a hug and a kiss from Orochimaru. "Thank you so much Naru-kun, she's like a daughter to me and I would be greatly upset if she died."

Naruto started to drift off to sleep while watching a movie with everyone. Kyu looked over at Orochimaru and back at Naruto. " **Where are we going to sleep?** " she asked as she brushed the hair out of Naruto's face. "Kidomaru and I set up a room down the hall, it's next to mine." Tayuya answered Kyu. Kyu stood up with an unconscious Naruto in her arms as she motioned for the girls to follow her. Orochimaru lifted one of her eyes at Kyu. "You know we have more vacant rooms so you don't have to share one." she said gaining grins from Naya and Kuroki. " **One is just fine Orochimaru-sama, plus we enjoy cuddling up against him.** " Kuroki said with a small chuckle making Tayuya and Kin blush.

The next morning came and Naruto was still asleep and Kaga started to get worried again. " **Ka-san daddy still sleeping is there something wrong with him?** " she asked as Shion licked his cheek. Kyu opened up one of her eyes to look at her daughter and Naruto. " **He's just tired keeping Naya and Kuroki summoned is putting a toll on him.** " she said as both Naya and Kuroki looked up at the sleeping blonde. " **Don't worry Kaga-chan, Shion-chan, Naru-kun can summon us later.** " Naya transformed into her human form so did Kuroki, they both kissed Naruto and desummoned themselves. Shion whimpered as she curled into Naruto's neck. Kyu chuckled as she pulled Naruto and her daughters into a tighter hug. " **It will be alright Shion-chan your father will be fine.** " Kyu said to comfort her daughter.

Twenty minutes later Naruto opened up one of his eyes and looked at a sleeping Kyu. He smiled to himself as he pulled her closer to him in which waking Kaga and Shion. " **Daddy you're awake, we thought that Naya-chan and Kuroki-chan were draining your chakra too much so they dispelled themselves.** " Shion said as she curled up closer to him. " **Yea daddy we thought that you were sick again and we got scared.** " Kaga confessed to her father. Naruto chuckled softly as he scratched both of his daughter's ears. "Sorry to worry you guys again, I forgot how much chakra is different here than Kitsune Springs." he told the two little foxes. Kyu smiled as she licked his cheek, " **Now you understand why 'WE' summons can't stay in this world that long and if we do we use the summoner's chakra to do so.** " Naruto nodded as licked her cheek back.

It was a little pass eleven when Naruto and his family walked out to the kitchen to get something to eat. When he arrived he saw an unique looking woman. She had silver hair and emerald green eyes that made her stand out. Her face was marked with two red dots in the center on her forehead while her eyes were lined with the same color. Her upper body was modestly covered with a black training bond and an oversized cloak that hung loosely off her shoulders. If it wasn't for the bra, Naruto was sure he would've gotten an eye full of her breasts due to the deep valley in the cloak. A large purple rope was tied around her waist, seemingly keeping her cloak in place. A pair of skintight black pants covered her legs while she wore nothing on her bandaged feet.

"I'm glad that you're up, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked the female that was standing in front of him. Kimimaro looked over at Orochimaru who nodded her head at her. Kimimaro walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him as passionately as she could. Shion and Kaga growled at the woman that was kissing their father. "Thank you for healing me Naruto-sama and for that I'll become your knight." she said still having her arms wrapped around his neck. "My knight?" he asked curious as what it could signify. "Why yes, it means that I am yours to guide and use however you see fit. My purpose is to serve and protect you." she blushed as she imagine Naruto "Using Her". 'He's really handsome I wouldn't mind if he did ask me to do that.' Kimimaro thought as she gazed into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes.

Naruto laughed as he separated from the silver haired beauty. "That's nice of you to offer but you don't have to do that." he told her when two clouds of smoke came from each side of him. "Kawaii!" Kin yelled as she ran to the two small girls that hid behind Naruto's legs. " **Daddy we're hungry.** " Shion said as she tugged on his pant leg. "Don't worry you two we're getting someting to eat, so what are you two hungry for?" he asked looking down and picking up his daughters. Kimimaro looked sad for a second when she heard them call the blonde daddy. 'He already has children, maybe he won't be interested in me anyway.' she thought as she put on a fake smile and went to go sit next to her mother.

Naruto handed Kin, Kaga to hold while he kept a hold to Shion. Kin smiled as she helped him make some food for them to eat. Tayuya smiled at her sister as she came and sat at the table with the others. "So Kyu-sama how long have you and Naruto been together?" she asked getting Kimimaro's attention as she was curious as well. " **Well I've been with him since his birth and I've been married to him for six years now.** " Orochimaru looked at her, "So what about Naya and Kuroki?" Kyu sat her tea down and looked over at Orochimaru. " **Well Naya-chan married him five years ago and he married Kuroki a few months after.** " Kyu answered getting shocked looks from everyone. "Y-you me-mean that he's married to all three of you and you're alright with it." Sakon asked still wide eyed.

Kyu finished telling everyone about how Naruto has to take multiple wives and that he lets us have a say in who joins. Naruto and Kin came out with the two girls still wrapped around their hips as they began to bring out the food. "Let me help you Naruto-sama." Kimimaro said as she took Shion from him and getting a small growl from the fox that was in her arms. Naruto went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food while Kin and Kimimaro sat down. Tayuya saw an opportunity to tease her sister and she went for it. "So Kin-chan when did you become so good with kids?" she asked getting Kin to raise one of her eyes. "What are you talking about Tayuya-chan?" Tayuya started to laugh, "Nothing you look really cozy helping Naru-kun with his kids." Tayuya said and quickly covered her mouth when she added the suffix to Naruto's name.

Kin gave her sister a devious grin that made Tayuya sweat a bit. 'Shit why did I say Naru-kun, it's not like I have feelings for the shithead.' she thought with a blush. "When did it become Naru-kun?" she asked getting the others to giggle. "I don't have feelings for the shithead, anyways I was just saying that you two look like a nice couple." she said making Kin blush. Shion and Kaga looked over at their mother, " **Ka-san what are they talking about?** " Shion asked. Kyu gave both of her daughters a smile before answering them. " **Well Shion-chan, Tayuya and Kin are trying to decide who will try and get with your father first.** " Kyu finished with a chuckle as both Kin and Tayuya's faces were beet red. "Plus if anyone's going to have a chance with him it'll be me since I owe him my life." Kimimaro said making their faces go even more redder.

Naruto finally came out with the rest of the food and placed it onto the table. "I hope that you all are hungry." he said with a big fox like smile. " **We are Naru-kun and some of us want a little more to** _ **eat**_ **.** " All of the women's faces went red again fear that Naruto will find out about their feeling towards him. "Really? I guess I can go and cook some more if there's not enough." he said as he looked at all of the food. Kyu giggled at his innocence, " **That won't be necessary Naru-kun this is plenty, thank you it looks and smells amazing.** " she told him. "Oh Kimimaro I was thinking about your Kekkei Genkai and made a seal that replenish your calcium so it won't put a strain on your body when you use it." Kimimaro started to tear up as she pulled him into a hug with Shion still on her lap. "Thank you Naru-kun, I don't know what to say." Naruto returned the hug and rubbed her back to comfort her. "You don't owe me anything." he told her as they ate their lunch with small talk.

Orochimaru clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention. "Alright Naruto I had plan on seeing how Tayuya-chan and the others have progressed with their cursed marks but I want to see your strength as well, so instead of them fighting you will fight alone." Kyu didn't like it but was curious as well. " **Orochimaru who will Naru-kun be fighting?** " she asked the snake Sannin. "Mostly bandits and rapists that we captured." she said looking over at Kyu. Kyu nodded as she looked over at Naruto, ' **Be careful please.** ' she said through their mind link. Naruto gave her his signature foxy smile, 'Don't worry I will Kyu-hime.'

Naruto walked into the arena with Kaga, Shion, and Kyu along side of him. " **Do your best daddy!** " Shion and Kaga yelled out. Naruto chuckled as he patted each of their heads as he turned to face the mob of people. Kyu let out a small growl as she felt the intentions of everyone. Naruto licked her cheek, "I know, I can feel it too and I promise that I will not let any of them touch you or our children." he whispered into her ear as he walked further into the arena. " **Come on Kaga-chan, Shion-chan we are going to watch from the balcony.** " Kyu told the two as she lead them up the stairs towards the others.

~Balcony~

"I hope that Naru-kun be alright." Kin said as she looked over at Tayuya. "He will be alright why are you worried any way kin-chan?" the red head asked looking back. "Well because Naru-kun will be facing everyone that were meant for us." Kimimaro said as she walked towards the railing between the two girls making Kin worry even more. " **You guys are underestimating Naruto's abilities.** " The three girls heard as they turned and seen Kyu walking up to them holding Kaga and Shion's hands. Kaga ran up to Kin while Shion stayed with her mother. "Hello Kaga-chan." Kin said as she picked her up, "And Kyu-san, I'm just worried about him because he will be facing everyone that Tayuya-chan and her team would be fighting to test their skills." Kin said as she turned and looked back down at Naruto.

Shion looked over at Kaga and at Tayuya. Shion tugged on her mother's sleeve to get her attention. " **What is it Shion-chan?** " Kyu asked as she knelt down. " **Do you think that...** " Kyu raised her eyebrow at Shion. " **Your father will be fine so you don't have to worry.** " Shion shook her head at Kyu. " **That's not what I was going to ask.** " She said looking at Kaga and Kin then down at the ground embarrassed. Kyu saw and smiled at her daughter. " **If you ask she would probably say yes.** " Kyu told Shion with a smile.

Tayuya was watching Naruto stretch and unsealed his sword when she felt a tug on her pant leg. Tayuya looked down at Shion who was blushing and looking at Kaga and Kin. Tayuya sighed when she saw what Shion was looking at. "Are you sure you don't want Kimimaro to hold you instead?" Tayuya asked as Shion shook her head. "Alright, but only for a little while alright?" she said as Shion smiled and raised her arms up to be picked up. Shion buried her head into Tayuya's neck " **Thank you Tayuya Ne-san.** " and started to purr, Tayuya looked over at Kyu who was smiling softly at her.

~Arena~

"Alright Naruto you will fight everyone and show us your skills." Orochimaru said over the PA system. The guys started to laugh, "It's just one against all of us, plus after we beat you I'm going to take that red head for myself and sell those two little girls." Naruto growled and released a lot of KI and grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him off the ground. "I will never let you or anyone touch my family." he growled out and released even more KI and bloodlust. Naruto ripped out the man's throat and dropped him. "Kill...him." he gurgled out as he held his throat bleeding out.

Shion and Kaga squeezed Kin and Tayuya tighter and whimpered, " **Daddy's mad.** " Tayuya rubbed Shion's back and comforted her as Kin did the same with Kaga. Kyu's mate mark glowed as she rubbed her thighs together as she started to get turned on by the sheer bloodlust that Naruto was given off. Orochimaru wasn't doing any better as she sat above the arena in a booth. 'Can't wait to get you Naru-kun.' she thought as she played with herself.

Naruto was now standing in a large puddle of blood panting a little looking at all of the dead bodies. "I have to get out of here!" one of the guys said as he turned and ran for the exit. Naruto pulled out his kunai and threw it at the man and flashed to him and swung his sword. The man's head rolled off his shoulders and hit the ground. "No one is leaving alive." he said towards the others. Naruto then went through a serious of hand-seals that he had learned from Rena. **EXTREME DECAPITATING AIR WAVES!** Naruto screamed as the Jutsu took place. Suddenly waves of wind rushed towards the group of bandits decapitating a few and amputate several others.

Naruto could see their skulls smash open and watched as their blood oozed out once they landed on the floor. Naruto smiled at this, he was finally giving them what they deserved. Naruto stood still as multiple bandits ran at him. Naruto chuckled as he held out his hand as a ball formed in his palm, **RASENGAN!** he yelled as he went through three people, tearing them apart with blood and body parts went flying splattering over the ground. Kyu looked over at Kin and Tayuya, " **See what did I say? Naruto would be fine.** " Kin and Tayuya only could nod their heads at Kyu, as they were too scared to talk from the KI Naruto was releasing.

Naruto was tired as he slit the last bandit's throat and watched him fall to the ground. He turned and looked up at Kyu covered all in blood and waved, "How did I d..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he fell unconscious. Kyu jumped over the railing and ran towards Naruto and carried him away. "I hope that Naru-kun is alright." Kin said as she walked towards the exit with the rest of the group. " **Don't worry daddy is just tired, Ka-san probably took him to cleaned up and tuck him in bed.** " Kaga said as Kin held her. Kimimaro smirked as she walked towards the room with Naruto. Kin and Tayuya saw and followed her as well. "Kimimaro where are we going? Kin asked startling her. "I-I was going and see if Kyu-sama needs any help with Naru-kun." she replied blushing. "You were trying to sneak a peak in the bath weren't you!" Tayuya yelled out at the silverette making Kimimaro blush even more.

* * *

 **Well here's the next chapter I hoped that you guys enjoyed it, I had a little hard time with how I was going to introduce Orochimaru so please tell me what you thought.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Person Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 22**

 **Anko 18**

 **Kurenai 18**

 **Hana 18**

 **Yugao 18**

 **Izumi 14**

 **Shion 17**

 **Kaga 17**

 **Naya 25**

 **Kuroki 25**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Adding New Mates**

Kaga and Shion ran and started to get undressed to the surprise of Tayuya and Kin. "Kaga-chan, Shion-chan why are you undressing?" Kin asked as she looked away from the two naked girls. Kaga looked at her sister and at the others. " **Because we always take a bath with daddy, plus when we're old enough he and Ka-san said that our seals can come off and daddy with mark us so we can rule Kitsune Springs.** " Kaga said like it was the most obvious thing. Tayuya and the others saw that Shion looked upset about it but decided not to question her. Kyu was in the bathroom when she heard the girls in the other room talking. " **Dam it, why couldn't they wait a few more minutes.** " Kyu growled out as she sat on Naruto's lap and grinded herself against Naruto moaning and sucking on his neck.

Kin and Tayuya were beet red in the face as the two fox princesses stood naked in front of them. Kimimaro watched as she got a mischievous grin, "Would Naru-kun mind if we were to join you?" Kaga looked at her sister before answering the silverette. " **No, but Ka-san doesn't like it when girls start to get handsy.** " Kimimaro smiled as she started to get undressed, "Well are you two going to join us or not?" she asked the two dazed girls. "Wha-what?" Kin and Tayuya asked at the same time. "I asked are you two joining in." Kimimaro asked for the second time getting nods from the two and waited for the them to get undressed. " **Hurry up you guys I wanna get in there!** " Kaga whined out loud. Kimimaro laughed as she waved at Kaga. "Don't worry Kaga-chan we're coming." Kimimaro said as she walked towards the bathroom door with the rest of the girls.

When the girls entered the bathroom it was a sight to see. " **Dam it I was sure that I had more time.** " Kyu muttered under her breath. " **Ka-san! What are you doing to daddy!?** " both Shion and Kaga yelled as they covered their eyes. Kimimaro giggled as she looked at Kin and Tayuya, "Tayuya-chan, Kin-chan why don't you help Kaga and Shion wash up." they nodded as they pulled the two over to the showers. "There you go Kyu-sama, I believe that I bought you a little more time with Naru-kun." she giggled as she made her way towards the showers herself. As Kimimaro entered the showering area she saw Kaga and Shion scowling as Tayuya and Kin wash their hair. " **I mean why was Ka-san doing that to daddy?** " Shion asked Tayuya. 'What the fuck do I say? I don't want to tell her too much and make Kyu-sama mad at me.' Tayuya thought as she remembered how Kyu threaten her. Kimimaro sat down between the two and started to wash herself. "To answer your question, do you two know where babies come from?" she asked as the two foxes shook their heads, Kimimaro sighed and started to explain.

~Back with Kyu~

Kyu began to grind against Naruto again when everyone went to the showers. " **Mmm...Naru-...** " Kyu moaned as Naruto's member entered her, making her moan even louder. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he entered Kyu. "Kyu-hime, what are you doing?" he asked as his eyes turned pink. Kyu looked away with shame and down at his crotch. Naruto squinted his eyes at her, "So you think that you try and play with me?...I guess that you need to be punished." he said as he flipped Kyu over. " **Wait! We can't, our daughters are in the shower and will be in here soon, we can finish this later.** " Kyu protested which only made Naruto upset.

" **Ka-san! we're coming back in.** " Kaga yelled as she and Shion walked in with red faces. "What's wrong Kaga-chan, Shion-chan?" Naruto asked when he saw their faces. " **No-nothing daddy.** " they said as they made their way towards the Onsen with their Ka-san. As Naruto stood up Tayuya and Kin instantly got a bloody nose. He made his way towards the Onsen as the Kaga looked away from him, " **Umm...daddy can you not sit so close to us?** " Shion asked a little embarrassed. Naruto looked at Kaga and Shion, "What's going on? we always bath together why the sudden change?" he asked as they both looked over at Kimimaro. Kimimaro smiled as she sat down, "Well they were asking what Kyu-sama was doing to you so I explained to them how and why babies are born." she shook as Naruto raised his KI. "Why would you do that? and who asked you to." he growled out with annoyance. " **Naruto where are you going?** " Kyu asked as Naruto got out of the water. "To take a cold shower and go to bed." he said as he kept on walking.

Kyu growled as she glanced over at Kimimaro and to her kits. " **It's only natural for you two to be embarrassed, after all your Tou-san will mark you two when you're older so you two can rule Kitsune Springs.** " she said making the two look away blushing. " **I know Ka-san, it's just I never thought that way about daddy.** " Kaga said looking at her Ka-san. Kyu laughed as she scratched both of their ears, " **You both will when you get older, that's why when you two transform into your human forms it takes the form of your younger selves instead of your older forms.** " Kyu explained while Kaga and Shion sat thinking. " **But Ka-san I like my younger self better than my older one.** " Shion said while Kaga nodded agreeing with her. Shion looked up at her Ka-san once again, " **Where is daddy be sleeping tonight?** " she asked hoping that she wouldn't have to share a bed with him. Kyu softly growled making the two girls flinch, " **Well with the events that transpired he probably found an empty room to stay in so he wouldn't make you two feel bad.** " Kyu answered making them look down at the water ashamed while Kin, Tayuya and Kimimaro shared the same look of lust.

~Naruto~

Naruto just got done sealing away his clothes and exited his and Kyu's shared room. 'I hope that Kaga-chan and Shion-chan get over their feelings towards me.' he sighed as he turned a corner and bumped into Orochimaru. "Sorry Orochi-hime, I wasn't paying attention others things are on my mind." Naruto admitted. Orochimaru smiled as she waved Naruto off, "Don't worry about it Naru-kun, what's on your mind?" she asked as she walked with him. "Well first off Kimimaro explained the 'Birds and the Bee's' to Kaga and Shion because Kyu was being clingy and affectionate because of her cycle and now they're too embarrassed to be around me so I'm looking for a spare room to stay in." he said drowsily. Orochimaru smiled as she continued to walk with Naruto, "I can have a room be prepared for you, but in the mean time why don't you rest in my room, it's just a few doors down." Naruto just nodded as he followed Orochimaru to her room.

Orochimaru unlocked her bedroom door and showed Naruto in. "Wow, Orochimaru your room is amazing!" he said as he made his way over towards her bed. "Why thank you Naru-kun, can I ask you a question? I watched your battle and all of the various Jutsu's that you used shouldn't exhaust your chakra reserves being a Jinchuriki." she said as she helped Naruto into the bed. Naruto smiled as he laid down, "Well it's not the Jutsu's that I used, it was my Taijutsu style. I haven't mastered the Kitsune style and it requires a ton of chakra to use, and if not used right it can kill you..." he finished as he dozed off to sleep. Orochimaru giggled as she covered him with a blanket, "Sounds a little like sage mode, but sleep well my perfect fox." she muttered under her breath as she exited the room.

~Living room~

" **T-Tayuya-san can y-you teach me some Genjutsu?** " Shion asked the red headed member of the sound five. "Of course she can, Sakon I need you and Kidomaru get a room ready for Naruto, Kimimaro and Tayuya I want you to train Shion-chan and Kaga-chan for the day." Orochimaru ordered as she nodded for Kyu to follow her. Kaga and Shion looked at each other and got a little upset knowing that they made their Tou-san look for another place to stay. "Hey everything will be alright, plus I'm going to be helping Tayuya-chan teach you Genjutsu." Kin told the two girls as she gave them a thumbs up and a big grin. "Well what are you guys waiting for? We have some training to do." Kimimaro said as she walked towards the arena with the rest of the girls following close behind.

~Kyu and Orochimaru~

" **So where are we going?** " Kyu asked the snake summoner still upset about the events that transpired. Orochimaru smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "Well before Naru-kun fell asleep he told me that you and him were being affectionate before getting interrupted by the girls, so I'm taking you to my room where he's currently sleeping." This made Kyu smile as she picked up her pace and followed Orochimaru towards her bedroom. Naruto woke up looking around the room as he laid in bed still exhausted. 'I really need to talk with Kyu and ask her why the Kitsune style is still effecting me like this, I know that more demon I become the easier it will come to me but...' he was shaken out of his train of thought when the door opened. " **How are you feeling?** " Kyu asked as she walked over to him. "Well other than feeling unwelcome by our daughters, I'm still using too much when I use the Kitsune style." he answered as he scooted up in the bed.

Orochimaru locked the door and made her way to the other side of the bed. Kyu now sitting on his lap leaning against his chest purring. " **I told you, only way to get better at it you must become more of a demon.** " Kyu said gaining the attention of Orochimaru. "What will happen when he becomes more of a demon?" she asked as she sat on the other side of Naruto. Kyu had to stop and think as she placed a finger to her chin. " **To be honest, I don't think that he will get anymore fox features, but it's hard to say, he's the first human to become a demon. I offered it to your Ka-san but she decided that she didn't want to become a demon.** " Kyu answered Orochimaru's question. Orochimaru looked over at Naruto and noticed that he had a sad smile on his face. "You know Naru-kun I can bring her back to life if you want me too." she told him earning a deep growl from Kyu. " **I will not let you defile her corpse with that Jutsu.** " Kyu finished with another growl and some of her KI.

Naruto made a mental note to ask Orochimaru about it later, right now all he wanted to do is rest. As Naruto was falling asleep once again he didn't see what Kyu and Orochimaru were doing. Kyu sat up slowly so she wouldn't disturb Naruto, she started to take off her clothing to get more comfortable. Orochimaru glared at Kyu while she undressed and quietly hissed at her. " **What? I sleep better without clothing.** " Kyu whispered back as she laid back down against Naruto. "Fine, I go and see if Naruto's room is ready." Orochimaru said as she walked out of the room. Kyu purred loudly while her tail flicked back and forth smacking Naruto's leg. He opened one eye and saw Kyu looking back up at him with a mischievous grin. "Not now Kyu, I'm exhausted. We can have some fun later tonight." he said gaining a small pout from the fox. " **If you promise that we will have some fun then I can wait.** " she purred back.

~Orochimaru~

"Those two better not be goofing off and finished setting Naruto's room up." Orochimaru said to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the empty room that Naruto will be staying in. When Orochimaru entered the room she didn't see Sakon or Kidomaru anywhere, instead just the maids. "Oh, Lord Orochimaru how can we be of service?" one of the maids said as she bowed. Orochimaru growled as she gazed at the maid, "Where are Kidomaru and Sakon?" she asked the maid. "I-I'm not s-sure Lord Orochimaru." the maid replied only making the snake summoner even madder. "I'm all done with the bathroom Aiko-chan, how are you coming along out here?" a second maid asked as she exited the bathroom. "Lord Orochimaru how can I help you?" she asked bowing to Orochimaru just like Aiko had done. "Cho-chan where are Sakon and Kidomaru at?" Orochimaru asked the second maid. "They told me to get this room ready for Naruto-sama and it needed to be done as fast as possible while they went into town." Cho told Orochimaru hoping that she and Aiko wasn't in trouble.

"Hurry up and finish preparing this room and go start dinner." Orochimaru said to the two maids. "At once Lord Orochimaru." Cho and Aiko said simultaneously and bowed before leaving the room. 'Those two are the best servants I ever had, plus I'm pretty sure that they only help out to get rewards from Naruto.' she thought to herself as she finished making the bed. 'Now how shall I deal with Kidomaru and Sakon disobeying me?' she asked herself as she thought of different ways to punish them.

~Naruto~

Naruto woke up from his nap and noticed that Kyu was still sleeping so he carefully got out of the bed so he didn't wake her. 'I wonder how Kaga and Shion are doing with their training?' he thought as he walked out of the room. Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head up to sniff the air to locate his daughters. "Hmm... they're at the arena instead of being outside." he said as he made his way towards the arena to watch and see how they're progressing. Naruto made it to the arena and decided to watch from the balcony so he wouldn't disturb them. "You're doing great Kaga-chan, now get ready and block my attack." Kimimaro said as she prepared her sword to attack. Naruto smiled as he watched from the shadows. 'It looks like Kaga is getting better with a sword.' he thought as he looked over to Shion.

Tayuya and Kin just went over the basics for Genjutsu and Tayuya pulled out a second flute from her pouch. "Here Shion, I got you one as well." Tayuya said making Shion's eyes go big. " **Thank you Tayuya-chan!** " Shion yelled as she jumped and gave Tayuya a hug and licked her cheek making Tayuya blush. 'Did Shion just kiss me?' Tayuya thought as she watch Shion inspect the musical instrument carefully. Tayuya coughed into her hands to gain Shion's attention. "Alright now do what Kin and I had showed you." Tayuya said as Shion nodded and raised the flute to her lips. Naruto watched as Shion placed Tayuya and Kin under a Genjutsu, after a minute Shion released them. " **How was that?** " she asked her two teachers. "That was amazing Shion-chan if you didn't release me then I probably wouldn't been able to get out." Kin admitted. "You did well Shion-chan, I think that we should take a break." Tayuya said getting nods from everyone.

Kaga sat down by her sister while they talked Tayuya and Kimimaro talked about their training and what they need to improve on when Kin over heard Kaga talk about Naruto. "I take it that you two are still embarrassed what Kimimaro had said earlier." she asked getting nods from the both of them. " **I know that daddy won't do anything till we are ready, it's just that knowing what and how is embarrassing and I don't want to be around him at the moment.** " Shion said as she looked down at her hands. " **I feel the same too, I don't feel comfortable around daddy right now, every time I look at him I picture him naked and he's doing what he was doing to Ka-san but to me.** " Kaga said adding to what her sister had said.

Kaga and Shion looked at each other before clutching their stomachs and whimpering out in pain. "What's wrong Kaga? Shion?" Kin asked as she rushed over to the two foxes. " **My belly is burning.** " Kaga said. " **Mine is too.** " Shion said as she lifted her shirt showing them a glowing seal. Kaga did the same showing the same seal that was on her sister. " **It's the seal that Ka-san and daddy placed on us.** " Kaga whimpered out. Kimimaro walked over and inspected the seal, "What are they for?" she asked the two foxes. Kaga shrugged her shoulders while Shion shook her head. " **I can't remember, they placed them on us when we were young.** " Shion said to the group. Kimimaro reached out and right before she touched the seal both Kaga and Shion erupted by smoke. Kin, Tayuya and Kimimaro waited till the smoked cleared. Sitting where Kaga and Shion sat was now a taller and older version of the two. "Kaga, Shion are you two alright?" Kin asked as she walked closer to the two. " **Yea I feel amazing.** " Shion said in a deeper more feminine voice.

Naruto smirked as he walked out of the arena, 'It looks like Kaga and Shion just matured and are ready for the mate mark. I tell Kyu about it later.' he thought as he continued to walk out of the base towards the town. 'I guess that I go and get some food to eat and keep my distance from them till they are ready.' Naruto walked through the small town looking for a restaurant to eat at. Naruto came up to a small ramen stand, 'I wonder how well they stack up against Ichiraku's.' he thought as he entered the ramen stand. "Welcome...Oh Lord Uzumaki it's a pleasure to have you. What would you like?" a woman said from behind the counter. "Just Naruto will be fine I don't care for formalities, and I would like your best bowl of ramen." he said with a smile on his face.

~Dining Room~

Tayuya walked in with Kaga and Shion's new forms which made Kyu chuckle. " **My my it looks like my kits are growing up, it seems like only yesterday that your Tou-san and I found you.** " Kyu said looking over at her children. " **What do you mean Ka-san? And what was the seal for again?** " Kaga asked her Ka-san, Kyu motioned for everyone to have a seat. " **Umm...Ka-san where is daddy?** " Shion asked her Ka-san as she looked around for her Tou-san. Kyu sighed as she looked at her daughter, " **Your Tou-san won't be joining us tonight, he went to town to eat so you two wouldn't feel uncomfortable.** " Orochimaru raised an eye at Kyu and continued to listen to what she had to say. " **Anyway back to what I was saying, your Tou-san and I placed seals on the both of you so when the time comes to place the mate mark on you we would know, that's why the both of you transformed into your older self's. But don't worry though your Tou-san will hold off on placing the mark on you two until you're older.** "

"So that's why they look older." Kin said gaining a nod from Kyu. " **Correct Kin-chan, both Kaga and Shion matured enough so they be able to handle the mate mark and to rule Kitsune Springs.** " Kyu answered getting shock looks from the group that sat at the table. Kaga smiled at her sister, " **Did you hear Shion-chan we're closer to becoming queens!** " Kaga said happily getting chuckles from the others. " **Yea I heard Kaga-chan, daddy still has to mark us before that can happen though.** " Shion replied to her sister's antics. Orochimaru clapped her hands to tell the servants to bring the food out. "So Naruto won't be joining us then?" she asked Kyu. Kyu shook her head sideways, " **No I'm afraid not, he said that he didn't want to upset the girls so he went into town to eat.** " Kyu replied.

~Naruto~

"Thanks Mao that was some of the best ramen I had in years." Naruto said to the ramen chef. Mao blushed at Naruto's words. "Th-thank you Naruto, would you like another bowl?" she asked the blonde and looked over at the pile of empty bowls by his side. Naruto shook his head, "No thank you Mao-chan, do you need any help cleaning up?" he asked a little embarrassed at how many dishes he had dirtied. "Well I must be going thank you for dinner again Mao-chan and I will see you tomorrow for lunch." he said as he stood up to leave. "You're welcome Naruto."

' **Naru-kun are you going to be here soon?** **I'm getting lonely and you promised some fun time.** ' Kyu purred out through their mind link. Naruto smiled as he walked into the hideout. "That's right I don't know where my new room is." he muttered to himself as he looked for someone that might be able to tell him. "Hi Aiko-chan do you happen to know where my room is?" he asked walking up to the maid. "Oh! Naru-kun you scared me." Aiko said as she held her chest to calm her breathing. "I'm sorry Aiko-chan I didn't mean to scare you but do you know where my new room is?" Naruto asked Aiko again. Aiko smiled as she nodded, "Yes of course I do please follow me Naru-kun." Aiko said as she lead Naruto down a hallway towards his new room. Aiko showed Naruto his room hoping that he would give her a reward. "Cho-chan helped me set this up earlier today, I hope that it's to your liking." Aiko said as she stood near the door. "It is, thank you Aiko-chan and tell Cho that I appreciate her work as well." Naruto said as he walked over to Aiko and licked her cheek making her face go red. "Well good night Naru-kun the others are still eating dinner so I will inform them that you're back." Aiko said as she gave a small bow before leaving.

~Dining Room~

Aiko walked into the dinning area and waited for her turn to talk. "Orochimaru-sama, Kyu-sama... Naru-kun has returned and settled in his new room." Aiko said gaining the attention of Kaga and Shion. " **Thank you Aiko-chan.** " Kyu said as she waved the maid away. Kaga gave her sister a sad look, " **I guess that we really upset daddy.** " Kaga mumbled out as she played with her food. " **Yea he avoided us all day and even ate by himself so that he didn't have to eat with us.** " Shion added making them feel even worse. Kyu chuckled as she looked over at her daughters. " **It's your new forms, you two are becoming more attached to your Tou-san it's only natural. Your Tou-san is only giving you two space until you become comfortable around him again.** " Kyu said to the two girls. Shion got a small smile from her Ka-san's words. "So daddy's not made at us?" she asked making Kyu laugh again. " **Your Tou-san will never be mad at you two, no matter what you do.** " Kyu said reassuring the two girls once again.

~Naruto's Room - Lemon Ahead~

'Mmmm... so soft." Naruto thought as he stretched out and purred. He started to doze off to sleep when he heard his bedroom door open. " **Naru-kun...Are you awake?** " Kyu whispered as she watch her favorite blonde fox wave at her. "Yea Kyu-hime, I was just about to fall asleep." Naruto mumbled out making Kyu giggle as she started to undress. " **Time for our** _ **Fun**_ **time.** " Kyu purred out as she climbed onto the bed and started to grind against Naruto's leg. Kyu continued to moan while grinding on Naruto, " **Naru-kun, I can't control myself when I get a whiff of your scent. It's intoxicating.** " Kyu moaned out with her eyes closed to help her focus on Naruto's scent. Kyu's eyes opened wide as she felt a hand touch her backside, fingers digging into her perfect ass. Her face flushed and her breathing deepened as she felt a strong hand caress and grope her ass, mauling her soft flesh. Kyu gasped as she felt hot, breath waft across her face and a very familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Hehe, did you like that, _Kyu_?" Naruto asked purring into Kyu's ear.

Kyu let out a lewd moan as Naruto continued to play with her ass, her mind unable to focus, helpless to his sexual attack. "Ok, Kyu, I think it's time for the main course." Naruto said as he discarded his trousers. Kyu wasn't given a warning before her airway was blocked off by Naruto's huge penis. Kyu's eyes started to water as the cock quickly pushed down into her mouth. Before Kyu blacked out from the lack of oxygen, Naruto began to rock his hips back and forth allowing her to take in a much needed breath before he thrust forward again sheathing his entire cock. Working up a quick rhythm, Naruto began to thrust his hips back and forth slamming his balls off Kyu's nose almost suffocating her with the stench of sex. Kyu moaned out in ecstasy from being dominated by Naruto. "I'm going to cum Kyu-." Naruto growled out as he dug his hands into her red hair and thrust one last time. Naruto threw his head back as he came inside Kyu's mouth.

Naruto clutched Kyu's head in both hands as volleys of semen gushed down her throat. Naruto pulled out making a loud pop noise, "Sorry about that Kyu-hime, I got carried away again." Naruto tried to apologized but got a small growl in response. " **I told you before Naru-kun I like it when you use me like a storage tank.** " Kyu said in a raspy voice.

Naruto was in the bathroom cleaning up when Kyu heard a knock on the door. " **Come in!** " she yelled with a raspy voice while she rubbed her bloated belly. **'I hope that Naru-kun will give me a litter of kits soon.** ' she thought as she continued to rub her belly. Kyu looked up to see Kimimaro and Tayuya standing there. " **What can I do for you two?** " Kyu asked as she sat up more in the bed. "Well Kyu-sama I was wondering if I could spend the night with Naru-kun, seeing as I'm his Knight after all." Kyu got a devious grin that sent shivers up both of the girls spines. " **And what do you want? Ta~yu~ya-chan.** " Kyu asked making Tayuya blush. "I was going to ask to stay to make sure that Kimimaro doesn't do anything inappropriate to Naruto." Kyu laughed at the red head that was in front of her, " **Well I'm sorry to say that both of you won't be able to get what you want. First things firsts, Kimimaro you can stay here for the night but there won't be much sleeping and second Tayuya you can stay as well but there will be a lot of inappropriate things happening.** " Kyu said with a foxy grin.

Kimimaro undressed and climbed up on the bed where as Tayuya stood where she was blushing. " **What's the matter Tayuya-chan?** " Kyu asked as she continued to rub her swollen belly. Tayuya gazed at Kyu's inflated stomach before looking away. " **You don't have to stay, you can leave but I'm pretty sure that Naruto will place his mate mark on you if you do stay.** " Kyu said trying to convince the red head to stay. Tayuya instantly looked at Kyu when she mentioned the mate mark, "It's my first time so I want to be in control so the shit head doesn't hurt me." she said gaining a growl from Kyu making Tayuya sweat. " **Well since it's your first time if you undress fast enough I will let you go first when Naruto comes out of the shower.** " Kyu said getting a nod from Tayuya.

"Hey Kyu I think that I'm starting to go through my cycle so I think I should head back to Kitsune Springs till it subsides." he said as he walked out naked with the towel over his head. Kyu and the other eyes fluttered as they took in his scent. " **Yea it is, you're giving off pheromones like crazy.** " Kyu said as she nudged Tayuya towards Naruto. Tayuya walked over to the blonde fox and wrapped her arms around him startling him. He quickly took the towel off his head so he could see, "Tayuya-chan, Kimi-chan wh-what are you two doing here?" he asked already knowing the answer seeing that they were both naked.

"They both wanted to spend the night with you so I said that they could stay." Kyu answered her mate. Naruto hugged Tayuya back and licked her cheek and walked over to the bed to do the same to Kimimaro. "I'm sorry you two but right now isn't a good time, I'm...umm... going through something and I should be good tomorrow." he finished as he got dressed to go to Kitsune Springs. "So you don't want me as your mate then? Why the fuck not!?" Tayuya yelled as her eyes started to tear up. Kyu got up and walked over to Naruto and licked his cheek. " **You should stay not only that I approve of these two becoming your mates but Tayuya-chan wanted her first time to be with you.** " Kyu said making Tayuya blush. "But you know how I get with my cycle." Naruto said making Kyu smile even more. " **I know and that's why I think that you should stay, plus if it gets out of hand I can always summon the others.** " Kyu said as she started to rub both of his cheeks.

"St-stop Kyu...You..know.." Naruto struggled to say as his eyes fluttered and breathing becoming more rapid. " **Tayuya, Kimimaro help me get Naruto to bed.** " she ordered as the two girls helped Kyu place Naruto on the bed. "What's happing to him?" Tayuya asked as she helped undress the blonde fox. Kyu giggled as she looked up at the two girls, " **Well it's his weakness and it affects him more when his cycle hits.** " Kimimaro gave Kyu a curious look, "Alright, but what does it do?" she asked Kyu again. Kyu finished pulling off Naruto's pants leaving him in his boxers. " **Well it's his pleasure spot and becomes putty in your hands.** " Kyu said as she giggled once again. "I wish I knew how it felt." Kimimaro said softly making Kyu grin bigger. " **I can always show you.** " Kyu said as she crawled over to Kimimaro and activated her Fox Glare.

A few minutes passed before Naruto got his bearings back. "Kyu you know that I don't like it when you do that." Naruto growled out. " **Stop being such a baby and enjoy Tayuya-chan's company.** " Kyu answered back giving Tayuya a small nudge. "Listen shit head it's my first time so I'm going to be in charge." the red head said as she crawled over to Naruto. Naruto growled softly not liking that he wouldn't be in charge as Tayuya pulled off his boxers. Tayuya's eyes widen when she spots the growing cock. 'N-no! No there is no way that it will fit in me.' Tayuya thought a little terrified. After several minutes of Tayuya stroking Naruto and playing with herself, Naruto started to get impatient. "Tayuya-chan stop teasing and put it in already." Naruto growled out.

Tayuya nodded as she climbed on top of Naruto trying to fit his enormous cock inside. After another several minutes of Tayuya trying to fit Naruto's member inside of her but only get half of his head before whimpering in pain. Naruto activated his Fox Glare, "Sorry Tayuya-chan, it's my turn." Naruto said as he flipped her over. "Wait!..." Tayuya plead making Naruto look at her. "Don't worry I promise that you will enjoy this, plus I would never hurt my Ongaku-hime." Naruto said as he glared at Tayuya. 'Fox Glare: Pleasure Path Open!' yell inside of his head switching all the pain to pleasure inside of Tayuya. Tayuya tensed up when she felt the end of Naruto's monster cock against her womanhood. Naruto thrust as hard as he could forward, the head of his dick parting her folds, drawing a gasp of ecstasy from the music user.

Tayuya screamed and dug her nails into Naruto's back as she came from the sheer pleasure. Naruto groaned as Tayuya's velvety tunnel clenched tightly, trying to push the invader out, but only increasing his pleasure. Naruto continued to thrust forward, feeling the molten inner walls caving in to him, parting around his unyielding girth and molding into shape. With every stroke, he pushed a little deeper and pounded a little harder, eliciting new deeper moans and gasps from the red head. "See...what did ...I tell...you Ongaku-hime." Naruto said between thrusts. Tayuya smiled as Naruto sped up his thrusts, sinking his fingers onto her hips and pushing his huge member almost to its base, its shape appearing as a subtle deformation upon the red head's stomach with each and every motion.

Eventually Naruto's end came as his balls tightened and his cock twitched. Tayuya felt the cock throb inside of her and guess what was about to happen. "Inside, I want you to cum inside of me Naru-kun." Tayuya said as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. She screamed in pleasure as Naruto slammed the knot in her and filled her cavern with his seed. Tayuya could see and feel every load that shot out of Naruto and filled her womb up. "Please pull out Naru-kun, I'm going to pop if you don't." Tayuya cried out. Naruto picked her up so she was sitting on his lap. "I will after I do one more...thing." Naruto groaned out as he focused chakra to his teeth. "Ongaku-hime, I'm going to mark you now." he said as he started to lick her shoulder. Naruto sunk his teeth placing his mark on Tayuya, Tayuya moaned out one last time before passing out from exhaustion.

" **Not bad for her first time.** " Kyu laughed as she finished eating Kimimaro out. Kyu wiped her mouth as she crawled up to Tayuya. " **Kimimaro come over here.** " Kyu ordered, Kimimaro followed and laid down where Kyu had instructed. " **Alright Kimimaro-chan, when Naru-kun pulls out try and swallow all of his cum.** " Kyu said getting a nervous nod from the silverette. "Are you ready my Knight?" he asked getting yet another nod from Kimimaro. Naruto pulled out and Kimimaro drank as much semen before almost drowning. Naruto laid Tayuya down on the other side of the bed before returning to Kyu and Kimimaro. "I-I..*cough...I'm...sorry that I couldn't swallow it all master." Kyu smiled as she started to lick Kimimaro clean. " **You did well Kimi-chan.** " she purred out. "I'll go and get a towel." Naruto said as he made his way to the bathroom with Kyu following close behind.

~Kaga and Shion~

Kaga looked over at her sister and Kin, " **Do you think Ka-san will be sleeping with us?** " she asked the other two. Shion sighed as she shook her head, " **No, I think that Ka-san will be spending tonight with daddy.** " Shion answered back as her ear drooped. Kin smiled as she made her way towards the bathroom to change. "It will be fine so don't worry too much about it." Kaga and Shion both nodded as they watched her walk away. As Shion laid on the bed her ears perked up and started to sniff the air. " **Nee-san do you smell that? It smells amazing.** " Shion purred as she closed her eyes to focus more on the smell. Kaga tilted her head up to try and smell what her sister smelled, then it hit her.

Kaga got up and walked to the door to leave when Shion interrupted her. " **Nee-san where are you going?** " Kaga smiled, " **Something is telling me to follow the scent. Are you coming?** " she asked as she looked at her sister with glowing pink eyes. Shion gasp as she pointed at her sister, " **Yo-your eyes are different!** " Kaga growled at Shion, " **Are you coming with me or not?** " making Shion gulp and nod. " **Good lets go and find out where this amazing smell is coming from.** " As Shion and Kaga followed the scent it got stronger and stronger making the two foxes purr in delight. As Shion followed the scent something inside of her awakened as well. " **I think it's coming from this room.** " Shion purred as she looked at her with pink eyes.

When Kaga and Shion entered the room they saw Kimimaro and Tayuya on the bed. Quickly they jumped on the bed and started to sniff the two women. Kaga licked Kimimaro's face making her eyes go wide, " **Shion-chan taste this.** " Kaga said as she wiped some of the cum off of Kimimaro's face for her sister to taste. As soon as Shion tasted the cum her whole body tingled in satisfaction. " **That was amazing.** " she purred out as she made her way back over to Tayuya. "Umm...Kaga-sama, Shion-sama you shouldn't eat that." Kimimaro said making the two growl and show their teeth. Kaga jumped on her and finish licking her face, " **But Kimimaro-san you taste so good.** " Kaga purred as she started to grind on the silverette.

~Bathroom~

Naruto leaned against the bathroom wall while Kyu gave him head. "Kyu-hime I'm almost there!" Naruto growled as he came shortly after. Kyu finished swallowing all of Naruto's load she looked up at him, " **I think that we made Kimimaro wait long enough.** " Naruto sighed as he helped Kyu up, "I guess that you're right." he said as he grabbed the pile of towels that were next to the sink. When the two exited the bathroom their eyes went wide to the scene that was in front of them. Kaga was on top of Kimimaro grinding and licking her face while her sister Shion was over with Tayuya making her moan as she ate her out.

"Shion-chan, Kaga-chan what are you two doing?" Naruto asked with a stern voice making the two foxes whimper. They both looked up at Naruto, " **Sorry da...** " Shion got out before her brain to tackle Naruto. Naruto was now laying on the floor with both of his daughters on him purring and licking his face. "Kyu what's gotten into them?" he asked struggling to sit up. Kyu laughed as she helped Naruto to the bed with Kaga and Shion still stuck to him. " **Well it seems that our little daughters are going through their first cycle and even manage to awaken their Fox Glare.** " Naruto purred as Shion licked his cheek, "That's fine and all but that doesn't tell me why they're acting this way. Kimimaro chuckled as she watched from the side, "Well now you don't have to worry about them being weird and embarrassed around you anymore."

Kyu pulled the two off of Naruto and onto her lap making the two growl in return. " **Well how can I put this? Oh! remember when you went through your first cycle and couldn't control it? Well its ten times harder for the females when there's an alpha around hence you.** " Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes, "They're not ready for the mark yet so what do we do?" he said making Kaga and Shion cry. " **Da-daddy doesn't wa-want us!** " Kaga cried out making Naruto's heart sink. "Come here you two." he said as he patted the bed next to him. Kyu gave him a soft smile as she let go of the two and in a flash they were next to Naruto. "How about this if you can wait and be good girls while I mark Kimi-chan, then you can sleep with me and your Ka-san. But if not you have to go back to your own room tonight."

Shion looked at her sister and at her smiling Ka-san, " **What do you think Ne-san.** " she ask as she nuzzled closer to Naruto. Kaga growled and narrowed her eyes at Kimimaro and leaked some of her KI, then she looked up at her Tou-san. " **Do you really have to mark her?** " she asked softly growling. "Yes and remember if you interrupt us you will have to sleep all by yourself." Naruto said teasingly. Both girls shared a look and answered at the same time. " **Deal!** " Naruto smiled and patted them on the head getting satisfied purrs from them. "Good now go over to your Ka-san and wait." Shion and Kaga did as they were told while Naruto crawled over to Kimimaro.

"Are you ready Kimi-chan?" he asked leaning forwards to kiss her. Kimimaro quickly melted into the kiss as Naruto's hands rubbed various parts of her body. Naruto's hands descended to her small ass and started to fondle her lower parts with vigor. "What matters now.." Naruto said as he pulled away from the kiss. "Is that I'm going to mark you and make you mine." Kimimaro's heart started to race, "Yes!" she begged as she spread her legs. Naruto chuckled as he grabbed one of her tits with one hand and playing with her slit with the other. "Are you ready to take this dick?" he asked teasingly. Kimimaro nodded her head passionately, biting her lip as she suppresses a moan.

Naruto gripped her legs and pulled them up as his cock aimed at her entrance. He slowly pushed into the silverette, his massive shaft splitting her pussy open. Kimimaro trembled helplessly, her legs held high in the air, as the demon cock penetrated her body. Kimimaro came instantly upon insertion, the seductive foreplay before proved to be the perfect set up for an amazing orgasm. "You're- you're so big master." Kimimaro moaned, grinding her hips back and forth with Naruto. Her juices were flowing out of her excited pussy, coating Naruto's cock, hips and even the bed sheets in the process.

~Kyu~

As Kyu sat off to the side with her two children, trying to control their urges. " **Ka-san, I can't stand it anymore, the smell is driving me insane. I need daddy.** " Kaga whined and moaned out trying to stay put as Naruto told her to. " **I know Kaga-chan. I think I can help you and your sister out.** " Kyu said as her hand went towards Kaga's crotch. " **Ka-san that feel amazing!** " Kaga moaned as she bucked her hips trying to get her Ka-san to go harder. Shion whimpered as she looked at her Ka-san and sister, " **Ka-san I want to feel good too.** " she whimpered out making Kyu laugh. " **Alright come over here I have an extra hand.** " Shion shook her head, " **No Ka-san like Tayuya-chan and I were doing earlier.** " Kyu gave Shion a confused looked until Shion crawled between her legs and started to lick her. " **Like this Ka-san.** " Shion said between licks.

Kyu picked Shion rear end up getting an 'Eepp from the small fox. " **It's only fare that you get to have the same experience.** " Kyu said as she start to lick Shion as well. " **Ka-san I-I'm feeling weird.** " Kaga moaned as Kyu started to finger her faster. " **It's natural Kaga just give in don't fight it and it will feel a whole lot better.** " Kyu said as she went back to eating out Shion. A few minutes had passed and both Kaga and Shion were about to burst. " **Ka-san!** " both Shion and Kaga screamed as the hit their peak and came. Kyu chuckled as she licked up Shion juices, " **How was your first orgasm Kaga-chan, Shion-chan?** " Kaga panted, " **That was amazing, I can't wait till daddy does it.** "

~Naruto~

A he kept his pace going he began to fondling her nipples and mashing them together getting more moans out of Kimimaro, making her nipples erect. Naruto grinned like a fox enjoying its prey as he slammed his hips deep into Kimimaro. The silverette's cervix had been battered into submission a while ago, and now he was free to pummel every last inch of his cock into her unprotected womb. His thighs were soaked in their combine love juices, his throbbing cock spilling another blob of thick pre-seed into the silverette whenever it bottomed it. "N-Naruto, please..." her words came out slurred, her feminine juices sprayed all over Naruto's legs.

He kept going until all but the head of his cock was outside, and then in one fell swoop he rammed every last inch back inside. Kimimaro howled like a crazed animal as Naruto's cock busted against the back wall of her womb, but Naruto didn't give time to savor that heavenly feeling. He pulled out again, just as slowly and drove his cock back in at full force, again and again and again. With each thrust turned Kimimaro's vision hazy, her eyes rolling up into her head. "Oh Kami! You're so fucking good!" she yelled out as her mind and body exploding with ecstasy.

"Here it comes!" Naruto grunted out as Kimimaro eagerly obeyed, draping her arms around her master's neck and wrapped her legs tight around Naruto's lower back, squeezing her in deeper and deeper, begging Naruto's cock to spray its load into every corner of her womb. A Naruto thrust one last time into Kimimaro and spew a flood of thick oozing semen. Kimimaro's mind fell into blissful oblivion, her mouth gaping in an endless silent scream. Naruto saw his chance and tilted Kimimaro's head to the side and began to lick the base of her neck. "This will only sting for a bit." he said as he plunged his teeth into her shoulder, marking her as one of his.

"Kyu can you hand me a towel to clean up?" he asked getting a grin from the fox. " **Well since our two daughters behaved nicely and did what you said, do you think that they should be rewarded?** " Kyu asked hinting to the blonde. Naruto chuckled, "You're right Kyu-hime they did exactly what I told them, even fighting their urges. So Kaga-chan, Shion-chan come here." Naruto said and in a flash the two foxes were sitting by his feet waiting for their reward. "I want you to clean up Kimimaro any way you want." he told the two foxes that now had stars in their eyes. " **Thank you daddy!** " Kaga said as she and Shion bounced up and down happily.

As Naruto pulled out of Kimimaro a load of his seed oozed out making Kaga and Shion's mouths to water. He made his way over to Kyu. "I think that we should sleeping in the other room and get Aiko and Cho to clean up in here." he said getting a nod from the red headed fox. After several minutes Naruto made several clones to carry Kaga, Shion, Kimimaro, Tayuya and even Kyu even if insisted on walking. "Go tell Aiko-chan and Cho-chan that the room needs to be cleaned and if they do an amazing job tell them that they can have any reward that they want." Naruto told one of his clones knowing that both girls were in love with him.

~Lemon End~

Naruto knocked on the door, "Hold on I be there in a second." he heard from behind the door. When the door open Aiko stood there with a large smile. "Naru-kun how can I help you?" she asked getting the attention of Cho. Cho quickly made her way towards the door when she heard Naruto's name. "Hi Naru-kun did you come by just to see me?" Cho asked making Aiko mad. "Umm...my room needs to be cleaned." Naruto said with a small blush as he lead the two to the dirty room. When they entered Cho and Aiko looked over at the clone. "The boss told me to tell you guys that he needs this room cleaned and if you're able to do it by tomorrow he said that you could ask him for anything." the clone said making both Aiko and Cho's eyes go wide and giant smiles on their faces. "Deal!" they both yelled at the same time. "Alright I let the boss know." the clone said before popping.

Naruto opened the door to Kaga and Shion's bedroom and walked in. "Where did you guys go?!" Kin asked as she got up seeing that Naruto was carrying everyone. "They came to find me." Naruto said as he laid Kimimaro and Tayuya down on the bed. "Oh..I was just worried because they didn't say anything and just left." Kin said as she blushed as she realized that they're all naked. "Come on daddy! We made room for you on the bed." Kaga said making Naruto smile and crawl in the middle of them. Naruto laid down as Kaga and Shion laid on each side of him, nuzzling close to him. "Umm...Kyu-sama I thought that Shion and Kaga didn't want to be around Naruto and now they don't want to leave is side." Kyu chuckled and told Kin that she would explain in the morning and crawled and laid down on top of Naruto.

~Next Morning~

Naruto woke up unable to move, he looked down to see Kaga laying on one arm and Shion on the other while Kyu laying on top of him. Naruto smiled as he started to play with Shion and Kaga's Tails making them start to moan. " **Mmm...daddy, don't stop.** " Kaga moaned out as she opened her eyes. "Glad that you're awake Kaga-chan, mind that you let me up?" Naruto asked as he started to play more with Shion. Kaga pouted as she looked over at her sister. " **You can stop pretending to sleep Shion.** " Kaga growled out making her sister to smile. " **Mmm...sorry Nee-chan, I couldn't resist.** " Shion moaned a she looked up at Naruto. Shion licked Naruto's neck and purred, " **Thanks for the great wake up daddy.** " Naruto smiled as he flipped Kyu over. "Time to wake up Kyu-hime." Naruto said as he nibbled on her ear making her moan.

Kyu smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. " **Morning Naru-kun, let's go and get some food.** " she purred out as both Kaga and Shion nodding in agreement. Naruto chuckled as he got out of bed. "Alright you two lets go and wash up before breakfast." he said as he made his way towards the bathroom. Naruto finished washing up and exited the bathroom and started to get dress as Kaga and Shion pouted on the bed. " **You didn't wait for us daddy!** " Kaga cried out as Naruto finished getting dress for the day. "Well I wasn't sure if you two were still uneasy being around me. So hurry up and get washed up." he said as he walked out. " **Ka-san is daddy upset with us?** " Shion asked as she woke Tayuya and Kimimaro.

Kyu exhaled as she followed her daughters, Kimimaro and Tayuya into the bathroom. " **Your Tou-san isn't upset with you two he just trying to give you space like you wanted. Right now you're all lovey dovey, but when your cycles end you will go back to how you truly feel before and he knows that so I'm guessing that he's trying to go back as well. Plus your cycles are ending later today.** " Kyu said as she started to wash her daughter's hair. " **But it hasn't been that long, why are our cycles ending so soon?** " Kaga asked as she rinsed off. " **Well for starters this is your first cycle and second your Tou-san has not only his cycle but part of mine as well, seeing how I'm sealed inside of him.** " Kyu answered as she started to wash herself. Kaga looked at her sister upset, " **We need to make sure that daddy knows that we still love him.** " Tayuya patted both of the girl's heads and limped to the hot spring. "Don't get all upset girls I'm sure that Naru-kun will come around." she said as she sat down. Kimimaro growled ad released a good amount of her KI towards Tayuya. "Wh-what did I do to piss you off?" she asked the silverette nervously. "I can't believe Naru-kun would mark you." Kimimaro said as she sat down across from the red head. ' **It's going to be a very long day.** ' Kyu thought before joining them.

~Dining Room~

Naruto sat down with the others and begun to eat. " **So daddy what are you doing today?** " Kaga asked in between bites hoping that he would spend the day with her and her sister. "I have some things that I need to do but Kimimaro and Tayuya are going to teach you some more today." he said making the two girls pout a little. " **Will you come by and watch us?** " Shion asked looking up from her plate. "Of course I will, I did yesterday." Naruto said getting surprised looks from the five girls. "You did? I didn't see you." Kin said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes I did, Tayuya was teaching them the basics of Genjutsu as Kimimaro was teaching them Kenjutsu. Tayuya-chan even got Shion a flute as well." he said as he got up to take his dirty dishes to the kitchen. " **You don't think that daddy heard what we said about him yesterday do you Nee-chan?** " Shion asked her sister only to get a shrug from Kaga in response.

Naruto came back and gave Kyu a kiss on the head same with Kimimaro and Tayuya. "Aww...did my daughter finally found a husband to give me grandbabies?" Orochimaru teased making Kimimaro's face to go bright red. "And what about you Nee-chan? Your face is matching your hair right now." Kin said to tease her surrogate sister. Kyu laughed at how the two girls reacted, " **Why yes they both did, they became Naruto's mates last night.** " Kyu said making the two girl's faces go even more redder. Orochimaru released her KI making mostly everyone in the room to shake in fear. "Naru-kun may I have a word with you for a moment?" she asked as she released a little bit of blood lust as well. "Yea, you can walk me to the door, and you to try and learn as much as you can today." he finished saying as he patted both Kaga's and Shion's heads.

"I know that I don't have to say this Naruto, but if you harm my daughter I will kill you slowly and painfully as possible." she said with an eerie grin. Naruto gave her a foxy grin, "I would never hurt any of my girls, but I'm glad that you wanted to talk to me privately. I was curious about that jutsu that Kyu didn't want you to use to bring my Ka-san back and how it works." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. "Of course, when would you like to talk about it?" she asked as she opened the front door to the base. "Well I was thinking over lunch, I found a great ramen stand we can go to." Orochimaru chuckled, "Yes I know the one, I will meet you at twelve thirty." Naruto smiled as he walked out the door. "It's a date then, just don't tell Kyu about it, I don't think she'll take it well." he finished and continued to walk into town.

Orochimaru walked back inside and sweat dropped at the sight she came to. Kin was pouting off in a corner while her daughter was bragging that she was marked and Kin wasn't, Kyu holding Tayuya back from attacking Kimimaro and both Shion and Kaga kept eating like everything was normal. "Ahem...what is going on here?" Orochimaru said in an authority voice. Kimimaro blushed not realizing that her Ka-san had returned and possible that she saw her mark. "W-well Ka-san, I was just showing Kin my mark that Naru-kun gave me." Tayuya growled and tried to squirm out of Kyu's arms but failed. "Fucking liar! you were bragging on how Naru-kun decided to mark you instead of her and how I was a pussy that Naru-kun had to use his special jutsu so I wouldn't feel the pain!" Tayuya yelled out.

Tayuya tried to get out of Kyu's clutches once more and accidently elbowed Kyu in the face. Kyu dropped the red head and released a lot of her own KI to the point even Orochimaru started to sweat. " **Listen now and listen well I'm only saying this once. Naruto gave you both his mate marks because he actually cares about you, but if you two are going to keep acting they way you are I will tell him and trust me when I say this, He will remove your marks if you can't get along with the other girls. And Kin Naruto will mark you eventually so stop mopping, now you're going to finish breakfast and train Kaga-chan and Shion-chan, do you understand?** " Kyu said getting nods from all of the girls as she stop releasing her KI. " **Good now Tayuya-chan, Kimi-chan go show your Ka-san your bitch stamps.** " Kyu said with a smile that made the two girls look at her funny. "What do you mean Bitch Stamps?" Tayuya asked getting pissed off. " **Well Tayuya-chan since Naru-kun marked you to be one of his mates that makes you his bitch, but don't worry Naru-kun isn't like normal alpha's where he's going to only use you as a toy or a breeding machine. Naruto actually cares and treats each girl like royalty.** " Kyu finished making Tayuya and Kimimaro feel better.

~Naruto~

As Naruto walked through the town he felt Kyu's KI. "I hope that she didn't find out about what I asked Orochimaru?" he said to himself as he started to get nervous. Naruto walked into the ramen stand and saw Mao getting ready for lunch. "Hey Mao-chan, do you need any help?" he asked getting her attention. Mao smiled at the blonde, "No thank you Naru-kun, I'm almost done getting ready for lunch." she said as she finished putting out supplies. Naruto sighed, "About that I will need to reserve the restaurant for twelve thirty for me and Orochimaru." he said making the waitress frown. "But today will be a busy one, I heard that there's a traveling merchants that will be passing through and I kind of need the money." Mao said in a depressing tone. Naruto sighed once again before he got an idea. "Well I need the privacy and I already told Orochimaru to meet me here at twelve thirty, and I promise that I will make it up to you." he asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes. This time Mao sighed, "Alright Naru-kun only because I can't say no to your beautiful blue eyes." Mao said with a blush. "Thanks Mao-chan!" Naruto said as he picked her up and spun her around before heading off.

Naruto walked through the town before finding the store he was looking for, as he entered the bell rang alerting the store keep. "Ah good afternoon Lord Uzumaki and welcome to Diamond in the Grass jewelry store, how may I help you today?" a short bald man said from behind the counter. "Hello I'm looking for your necklaces." Naruto said looking around the store. "All of my selection is over here." he said leading Naruto over to the display case that housed all of the necklaces. Naruto looked for a few minutes before eyeing two, "I would like the music note and the one with the shield." he said as the shop owner opened up the display case and pulled out the two. "Will that be all?" he asked as Naruto skimmed through all of the necklaces again. "Yea, do you take requests?" he asked making the owner chuckle, "Yes I do, what did you have in mind?" Naruto thought what would be the best when it came to him. "Can you make one with a bell? Nothing to fancy, Can you make it where it doesn't ring and about the same size as the music note? And can you finish it by the end of today?" The shop clerk laughed making Naruto growl softly making the owner tensed up. "I didn't mean to offend you Lord Uzumaki, it's just that I don't get many people in here that knows what they want, but yes it will be ready tonight." the owner said as he rang everything up for Naruto.

~Training Arena~

"Alright Kaga, Shion use the sound to cast a Genjutsu. Shion use your flute and Kaga use the bells that Kin-chan got for you." Tayuya said as the two girl got ready and cast their Genjutsu. Kin couldn't walk without the room spinning on top of Shion's Genjutsu making her legs melt into the floor, both Tayuya and Kin quickly got out of the Genjutsu and panted a little. "Great job you two, combining both of them." Kin praised the two. "Yea, I had trouble getting out of it and if it was a real fight both me and Kin would be dead right now, good job now get ready for Kimimaro's Kenjutsu." Tayuya said as she went to sit down on the sidelines to watch. As Kaga and Shion went to get their swords, they wondered if their Tou-san was going to show up.

Naruto looked at the time and noticed that he still had ten minutes before he had to meet Orochimaru for lunch. 'I should go and check on how Kaga and Shion's training is going.' he thought as he started to walk towards the base. As Naruto entered the training ground he saw Shion and Kaga practicing their Kenjutsu. " **I got you now Nee-chan!** " Shion panted out as she disarmed her sister, making Kaga's sword fly out of her hands. Naruto chuckled as he caught the sword, "You two are getting better in the Kitsune style." he said making the two girls smile and run towards him. " **Daddy you came! I thought that you wouldn't.** " Kaga yelled as she hugged Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he handed her sword back. "Of course I did, you need to channel more chakra into your stance that's why your sister was able to disarm you." Kaga smiled as she took back her sword. "And Shion you're using too much chakra in your stance, that's why you're tired." he said as he looked at his other daughter.

Naruto spent the next several minutes watching and pointing out what they needed to improve on before he noticed that he was running late. "Sorry that I can't stay but I have a very important meeting to get to, but you two keep practicing." he said before he Shunshin away. " **Oh, I was hoping that we would eat lunch together.** " Kaga said upsettingly. "Maybe he will tomorrow you never know!" Kin said trying to cheer up the two as she looked over to the spot where Naruto once stood.

Naruto Shunshined in front of the ramen stand and quickly walked in seeing Orochimaru talking with Mao. "Sorry that I'm late, I got caught up watching and helping Kaga-chan and Shion-chan with their training." he said as he sat down across from Orochimaru. "Kukuku... Its fine Naru-kun I was just getting to know Mao-chan. So what can I help you with that we had to meet here?" Orochimaru asked as Mao took their orders. Naruto took a deep breath in trying to find the right words to say, "Well, how can I say this? What was the Jutsu that Kyu-hime didn't want you to use and what does it do?" he decided just to be blunt about it. Orochimaru gave Naruto an eerie grin as she leaned in closer to him. "Kukuku... the **Summoning Reanimation** Jutsu and it binds the soul of a deceased person to a living vessel, restoring them as they were when they were alive in order to do their summoner's bidding."

Naruto thought what about Orochimaru had told them as he ate soaking in all the information that the snake summoner had on the topic and if he could perfect it. "Kukuku, so is Naru-kun going to bring someone back from the dead and upset the great Kyuubi?" Naruto let out a small growl making Orochimaru to giggle as she held up her hands. "I didn't mean to offend you Naru-kun, it's just that Kyu was really against the Jutsu." Naruto relaxed , "I'm not going to use the Jutsu off bat, I'm going to see if I can improve on it, but it would be greatly appreciated if you could show me all that you know about the Jutsu." Orochimaru grinned as she continued to eat her food. "So Naru-kun when will you give me a love hickey?" Naruto's face went beet red making her laugh. "Kukuku, we can talk about that later how about we walk back to the laboratory and I can show you all the information I gathered and learned." Naruto smiled as he paid for their meal and left a huge tip to cover all of the business that Mao lost with their private lunch.

* * *

 **Well here's the next chapter, a little longer than I wanted Kaga and Shion finally hit maturity and Naruto learned about the Reanimation Jutsu so tell me what you think and if you don't see a girl on the list below and would like to see them in the harem add them as well.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Main pairing Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Guest: The ages make no sense Naruto was younger than them not older- Yes technically Naruto became older when he trained in Kitsune Springs for ten years while only one year passed in the real world. He's the same age as Izumi but really he aged ten years, hope that helps.**

 **Guest: well this story going to tank fast now writer is thinking of adding dudes to the harem.- Every name that's posted at the bottom of the chapter will be female, the only one that I'm still on the fence about is Haku. I still haven't decided the gender of that character.**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "** Naruto **..."**

 **Person Thinking - '** Naruto **...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Flashback -** _Naruto_

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 16 (26)**

 **Kyu ?**

 **Anko 20**

 **Kurenai 20**

 **Hana 20**

 **Yugao 20**

 **Izumi 16**

 **Shion 17**

 **Kaga 17**

 **Naya 16**

 **Kuroki 16**

 **Tayuya 18**

 **Kimimaro 20**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Helping a Village**

It has been a year since Naruto joined Orochimaru and now he stood outside of Orochimaru's hidden base in front of what he considered his family. "Do you have to leave us Naru-kun?" Kin asked a little disappointed that he was leaving. "Yea I do Kin-chan, I want to make a bigger name for myself before going back to the hidden leaf." he said making the girls hiss at the last part. "Why the fuck are you going back to the leaf when all they did was torture you?" Tayuya asked angry already knowing the answer. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "We went over this already Tayuya-chan, I have my precious people there and they'll never leave." he said thinking about his Ka-sans.

Kimimaro walked up to Naruto and kissed him, "Well where are we going?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto kissed her cheek and gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry Kimi-hime but you have to stay here with Orochi-hime and the others." he said getting an angry look from the silverette. "But I owe you my life and I'm your knight I must stay by your side." she tried to protest when Kyu interrupted her. " **Yes and as his knight and one of his mates he asked you to stay here and protect everyone.** " Kyu told her with a little annoyance to her voice making Kimimaro to go wide eyed and realizing what he was asking her to do. Naruto smiled as he licked her cheek again, "Like what Kyu-hime said, I would really appreciate that you make sure that nothing happens to anyone." he finished as he walked over to the others.

Naruto waved bye as he walked away from the group. "I'm going to miss the shithead." Tayuya said loud enough for Kin and Orochimaru to hear. "I know Tayuya-chan but he did promise that he will see us again plus he gave each of us a necklace to summon him if something's happens." Kin told her sister as she rubbed the mate mark that Naruto had given her. Orochimaru saw this and smirked, "I wished that Naru-kun had given me a love hickey." she said making Kin and Tayuya's faces go bright red. Kimimaro's eyes narrowed at the two girls and growled softly. Orochimaru heard her daughter's displeasure and smiled even bigger. "If Naru-kun hadn't ask me to protect you all I would end your lives here right now for taking him away from me." she said as she walked back into the hidden base.

Tayuya and Kin looked at each other nervously, "I really hope that she doesn't kill us, and why is she upset? It's not like that Naru-kun didn't mark her." Kin whispered to Tayuya as she watched Kimimaro enter the tower. Orochimaru chuckled as she walked pass the two girls, "Don't fear she wouldn't do anything to upset Naru-kun so your lives are safe for now but I would try and hide the mark when she's around, you two know how jealous she gets when it comes to Naruto." she finished telling the two and entered her base. She picked up a clipboard and looked over the contents and smiled. 'That's right I have a new assistant coming tomorrow from my base in Yugakure his name is Kabuto Yakushi.' she thought trying to remember the boy but couldn't as she thought about Naruto and what he had promised her.

~Flashback~

 _Naruto was in Orochimaru's laboratory reading and studying everything she had on the Reanimation Jutsu and how he could perfect it and use it. "Kukuku... Naru-kun didn't anyone tell you that obsessing isn't good for you?" Orochimaru asked making the blonde raise his eye at her. "And what pray tell am I obsessing over?" he asked the snake Sannin. Orochimaru walked over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to her. "You been in here every day for the last month reading and re-reading everything I have on that Jutsu." Again Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, "And?" he asked once more making Orochimaru sigh in defeat. "Well the girls love their necklaces that you gave them but they're starting to get worried about you and I'm tired of playing operation "Distract Kyu". Plus you didn't even get me one or mark me." Orochimaru said the last bit as she puffed her cheeks out to play pout playing to Naruto's weakness._

 _Naruto got a foxy grin and looked at Orochimaru, "How about we make a deal? Orochi-hime." he said perking the interests of the her. "What kind of deal?" she asked a little curious still hanging on to him. "If you keep helping me out distracting Kyu, when I get back to Konoha and find my Ka-sans and settle in, you come and visit. And I'll give you more than just a mate mark." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her stomach giving her the hint. Orochimaru's heart started to race, 'Did he say he wanted to impregnate me when he gets back to Konoha?' she thought as she started to space out. "Well? Do we have a deal?" he asked the stunned woman. Orochimaru licked Naruto's cheek before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. "Yes, of course we have a deal. But you can't take your time getting back to Konoha though." Naruto chuckled as he licked her cheek. "We'll see."_

~With Naruto~

" **So daddy where are we headed?** " Shion asked her Tou-san as she popped her head out of his shirt. Naruto grinned as he scratched her ear getting her to purr. "Well Shion-chan I was planning on heading towards Uzushiogakure and see what my clan's village was like and look around then I guess that we can head to the Konoha." he told the three girls what the plan was. " **Sounds like a good plan Naru-kun.** " Kyu said as she went and held his hand making Kaga pop her head out from between Kyu's breasts. "Good afternoon Kaga-chan how did you feeling?" he asked as Kaga sneezed. " **I'm feeling a little bit better daddy.** " she answered nuzzling her head back into Kyu's chest. Naruto looked at Kyu worried about Kaga making Kyu squeezed his hand to reassure him that she was alright. " **Don't worry Naru-kun, Kaga-chan just has a small cold she will be fine in a couple of days.** "

The sun started to set as Naruto stopped in a clearing. "We can stop for the night." he said making several clones to set up camp and gather food. Naruto cradled Kaga in his arms and rocked her back and forth as he hand feed her. Kyu smiled as she watched Naruto tend to Kaga, ' **I wonder if Naru-kun would be open to having another child that would be ours**.' she thought as she wiped away some blood that started to run down her nose as she imagined Naruto impregnating her. Shion jumped up on her Ka-san's lap as they sat beside the fire. " **Where are we Ka-san?** " Shion asked getting Kyu to look at her. " **Why do you ask Shion-chan?** " Kyu answered. Shion stuck her nose up in the air before responding. " **Well because I smell people and wanted to know if they're dangerous.** " This got Naruto's attention as he made a clone to take Kaga.

Naruto stood up and closed his eyes and searched the area for the chakra signatures and finding three of them. "Where did you smell them at Shion-chan?" he asked quietly trying to challenge her. Shion stuck her nose up in the air again. " **Well there's one fifty meters to the North and two others about ten meters to its West.** " she answered getting Naruto to smile. "That's really good Shion-chan, your sensory is improving a lot." he said as he scratched her ear before Shunshin away. Naruto returned a few minutes later with some blood on him. Shion instantly smelled the blood and cowered in her Ka-san's lap. " **I didn't want you to kill them!** " Shion yelled out.

Naruto finished washing the blood off of him before walking up to Shion. "I'm sorry Shion-hime but they were bandits and they would try and hurt you." he said picking up the small fox. Kyu stood up and gave Naruto a quick kiss before heading towards the tent. Naruto's clone came up to him and handed him Kaga before dispelling, Naruto sat next to the fire with both of his daughters in his arms. Naruto sat peacefully scratching both Shion and Kaga's ears making them drift off to sleep. He smiled as he made his way towards the tent after creating several clones to watch the perimeter while they slept.

Kaga woke Naruto up coughing and shivering, 'I have to get her some help.' he thought as he made a shadow clone to stay with Kyu and Shion. He made his way out of the tent with Kaga in his arms, he looked over at his clone. "Make sure nothing happens to them." he said as the clone went through hand signs and made the portal to Kitsune Springs. " **D-d-daddy...I'm sooo c-c-cold.** " Kaga whimpered out as she shivered more. "I know Kaga-chan I'm taking you to get some medicine." he told his daughter as he stepped through the portal.

~Kitsune Springs~

" **I'm soo bored, I wish that something exciting happens.** " Miyuki cried out to her friend. Kallen sighed at her friends antics. " **It's better when nothi...** " Kallen was cut off by reddish yellow flash that ran past her. " **Was that Naru-kun?** " Miyuki asked as she and Kallen ran after the light. Kallen shrugged her shoulders at her friend. " **I don't know but I hope so.** " she answered. Naruto kept running until he was standing outside the hospital. "Don't worry Kaga-chan we're here." he said looking down at the fox that was in his arms.

Kallen and Miyuki landed next to Naruto panting as they tried to catch their breaths. " **Naru-kun..*huff...It's really...*huff...you.** " Naruto looked over his shoulder at the two gate guards and smiled. "Sorry that I didn't sign in you guys Kaga-chan is sick and really needs treatment." he said as he walked inside the hospital. As Naruto walked in several nurses ran up to him, " **Naru-kun!...you came to visit us.** " they said until they saw Kaga in his arms. " **What happened to Kaga-sama?** " one of the nurses asked as she took her from him. "Well it started as a small cold but she's getting worse." he told them making them smile. Couple of nurses chuckled at the main desk. " **He's so protective of those two it's so cute.** " a nurse said to another before walking away.

Naruto sat next to Kaga's bedside while different doctors came in and ran different tests. " **I'm glad that you brought her in when you did Naru-kun she started to develop bronchitis.** " a doctor said after he finished running a diagnosis. Kallen walked into the room as the doctor was leaving, " **So is everything alright Naru-kun.** " she asked as she handed him a clipboard. Naruto smiled as he took the clipboard from her. "Yes she'll be fine with some fluids and antibiotics. Anyway what is this for?" he asked waving the clipboard. " **Oh that's the sign in sheet that we need you to sign.** " she said with a sly smile making Naruto narrow his eyes at her. "You know that you don't have to make excuses to come and see me Kallen-hime." he said as he signed the paper. "We'll let the others know that you're here and come visit you two in the morning." Kallen said as she walked out of the hospital room.

Naruto released his henged making him stand taller now and laid down next to Kaga before falling asleep. Kaga woke up and looked around and saw that she was in the hospital and her Tou-san was sleeping next to her. ' **Hmmm** **I wonder if I have to stay in this form.** ' she thought as she tried to release the henge. Naruto opened one of his eyes as he felt Kaga's chakra spike. "What's wrong Kaga-chan?" he asked making Kaga look up at him. " **I was trying to release the henge that you put on me.** " Naruto thought for a second, "Would that make you more comfortable?" he asked getting a nod from Kaga. Naruto channeled chakra into his fingers and ran them up Kaga's side until he found the seal and pumped chakra making the henge dispel. Kaga now just as tall as Naruto and had to scoot down the bed a little so she could rest her head on his chest. "Hope that you get better soon because I'm sure that your Ka-san is upset." he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night feeling something crawl up his leg. " **Naya-chan you're going to wake him.** " he heard Kuroki whisper. " **I just want to cuddle with Naru-kun plus Kuroki if you keep talking you're the one that going to wake him.** " Naya retorted. Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead as he listened to the two girls bicker. He let out a quiet growl, "If any of you wakes up Kaga-chan neither of you will get to cuddle." he said as he reached down and grabbed them. Both of the girls let out a quick squeal as Naruto grabbed them. " **Sorry Naru-kun we'll be quiet.** " Naya said as she coiled around his neck.

As morning came Naruto woke up staring into Kaga's eyes. "Good morning Kaga-chan are you feeling any better?" he asked still gazing into her eyes. " **Yes I am...thank you for taking care of me.** " she said then she passionately kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked a little shocked. " **It was me saying thank you.** " she purred out and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Naruto was still shock as he heard Naya and Kuroki chuckle. " **Aww...she's growing up so fast.** " Kuroki said as she wiped away a fake tear from her eye. Naruto ignored the two girls as he hugged Kaga closer to him as the doctor came in and smiled at the sight in front of her. " **Good news Naru-kun, Kaga-sama is free to leave she'll have to continue her antibiotics for the next week.** " she told him. ' **I wish that Naru-kun held me in bed.** ' she thought with a small blush as she exited the room.

Naruto stood at the front gate with Kaga in his arms and Naya and Kuroki on each of his sides. " **Do you have to leave us again Naru-kun?** " Kuroki asked as she tighten her grip on his arm. Naruto sighed as he looked over at Kuroki and shook his head sideways. "No, I'm sorry Kuroki-chan we haven't made it to my village yet and I'm still working on a seal so you guys can be there without me having to use up my chakra." he said to the slug princess making her nod as she remembered what happened last time. " **Just make sure that you hurry up.** " Naya said as she scratched Kaga's ear making Kaga bat her hand away. " **And you make sure that you stay healthy.** " she said with a eerie grin making Kaga sweat a little. " **I will Naya Nee-san.** " Kaga said quietly making Naya and Kuroki giggle.

Naruto and Kaga said their goodbyes as they walked out of the village. " **Do you think that Ka-san and Shion-chan made it to where we're going to?** " she asked as Naruto made the portal back to his realm. "No I don't think so Kaga-chan, remember that time passes more slowly." Kaga laughed at him. " **Hehehe..I forgot that.** " she said looking up at her Tou-san. Naruto looked at her weirdly as he looked around trying to find where his clone was. " **What** **are you looking for daddy?** " she asked as Naruto finally found his clone. "Well Kaga-chan I was looking for my clone so I can use **Hiraishin** to catch up with your Ka-san and Shion-chan." Naruto held Kaga close as he flashed away towards Kyu and Shion.

~Kyu's Location~

Kyu was walking in front of Naruto's clone upset that he didn't take her with him so she decided to give him the silent treatment. Shion popped her head out of her Ka-san's cleavage to look up at her. " **Ka-san are you going to talk to daddy anytime soon?** " she asked making Kyu growl softly. " **No I'm mad that he didn't considered taking us with him.** " The clone dropped his head in defeat as he listened to Kyu and Shion. "I said that I was sorry Kyu-hime, how many times do I need to apologize to you? Kaga-chan got worse and I panicked and I took her to get treatment." Kyu puffed her cheeks out and spun around to look at the clone.

Before Kyu could say anything there was a flash of reddish yellow light. When she re-opened her eyes there was two Naruto's standing in front of her but only one with Kaga. "Hey Kyu-hime sorry that I took awhile." Naruto said waving over at Kyu. Kyu growled and stomped over to Naruto and grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a passionate kiss. "Wow...I missed you as well Kyu-hime." he said dispelling his clone getting its memories. " **So Kaga-chan are you feeling better?** " Kyu asked her other daughter taking her from Naruto's arms. Kaga smiled as she shook her head up and down. " **Yes I am Ka-san, thank you for asking.** " she purred out in her Ka-san's arms. "Yea she started to develop bronchitis and had to finish her antibiotic treatment."

Kyu growled at Naruto, " **I mad at you for not taking Shion and I with you and not updating me on our daughter's health.** " Kyu said getting Naruto to grow a tick mark. He listen to Kyu yell at him for the next three minutes before he had enough. "I'm so sorry that I didn't take you and Shion with me when I took Kaga-chan to the hospital. But I had enough of you insinuating that I can't take care of our daughters and making me feel bad about the judgment call I made." he yelled out and leaked some KI. Naruto walked over to Kyu and took both Kaga and Shion from her and kept on walking. Kyu didn't mean to yell at him or make him feel that she didn't trust him raising their daughters. ' **I really feel bad for everything that I said and I did it in front of Shion and Kaga.** ' she thought as she tried to open up the mind link between them but Naruto didn't answer her.

Night came as Naruto went and set up camp for everyone still not talking to Kyu or looking at her. Both Kaga and Shion whimpered inside of his shirt. Naruto patted each of their heads to calm them down. "Don't worry you two I'm not upset with you, it's because your Ka-san." he finished getting a couple nods from the two. " **I didn't mean to make you and Ka-san fight.** " Kaga whimpered out as her ears went flat. Naruto sat down by a tree after making the campfire. Naruto pulled each of them out of his shirt and sat them onto his lap. "Now look at me...You did absolutely nothing wrong so I don't want you to think that you did." he said as he unsealed her medication.

Shion watched Naruto unseal her sister's medication and perked up a bit. " **Umm daddy do you have anymore dango?** " she asked with a little excitement in her voice. Naruto chuckled as he unsealed enough dango for her and Kaga. "Yes I do Shion-chan but you have to eat it in your human form." right after he said that both of his daughters transformed into their human forms. Naruto sweat dropped as he saw the one-eighty that they did. 'At least their moods improved.' he thought with a small smile. Naruto's clone finished cooking dinner as it made plates for everyone including Kyu. The clone walked over to Naruto and handed him three plates for him and the princesses.

Naruto smiled and nodded as the clone walked over to Kyu and handed her, her dinner plate. " **Thank you Naru-kun.** " she said as the cloned dispelled. ' **Naru-kun can we talk?** ' Kyu asked through their mind link making Naruto looked up at her. 'After the girls go to bed then we can talk.' he said as he went back to eating. Kyu had a small smile on her face as she continued eating her meal. Naruto finished his dinner as he watched Kaga and Shion eat their dango sticks. "Alright you two it's time for bed." he said standing up and walking over to the tent. ' **I thought we're going to talk Naru-kun.** ' Kyu said through their mind link. 'We are but first I'm going to put our daughters to bed.' he responded as he made a shadow clone for the two to cuddle with.

~Lemon~

Naruto's clone sat up another tent for him and Kyu to talk in. Twenty minutes later Naruto walked out of the tent to see Kyu still sitting next to the fire. "Are you ready for our talk?" he asked. Kyu nodded as she followed him into the other tent as the clone kept watch. When they entered Naruto placed privacy seals so they wouldn't disturbed Kaga or Shion. He walked forward, and caught her by her wrist, pulling her to her feet. She flinched slightly, expecting punishment. To her amazement, he pulled her to him, and kissed her solidly on the lips. Before she even understood what was happening, he'd backed her up against the tent wall and ripped her clothes off. She could feel the weight of his body pressing up against her as his hand roamed her body stopping on her pelvis. " **Wait!...Naru-kun anything but that.** " Kyu cried out but it was too late, Naruto had already placed the **DEMONIC PLEASURE INCAGEMENT** on her.

Something pushed its way into her mouth, and she barely managed to think, " **Is that his tongue?** " before it began wreaking havoc within her mouth. She pulled away and gasped out, " **Wh-what are you..** " Naruto looked Kyu in the eyes, "I'm getting this out of your system now, so you can focus later." His hands were adventurously roaming her body, and he pulled one of her hands down to his crotch and slipped it inside his pants. Kyu didn't need a further invitation to kneel, pulling out Naruto's dick and slip it into her mouth. Naruto groaned as her small mouth enveloped his head, and then crept bit by bit down the shaft. Kyu used her tongue as she went, licking over every inch of the impressively sized cock. Naruto unable to take it any longer, reached down and grabbed a fistful of Kyu's hair and began forcing his way down her throat. Kyu almost chocked when he spewed his load deep into the back of her throat, but she managed to suppress the gag reflex and swallowed everything.

"Ahh, fuck!" he growled as he pulled the red head to her feet and pushed her backwards so she was on her back facing him. " **N-Naru-kun!** " she squeaked in surprise. Before she could say anything else, Naruto thrust into her from behind, being none too gentle. Each thrust was hard and forceful, but the woman obviously loved it. The blond fox had an almost bruising grip on the red heads hips, pulling her in as he thrust forward. Naruto lift one of Kyu's legs up on his shoulder, the effect was immediate. If the red head's scream wasn't enough of an indication, then the low almost primal growl that left Naruto's lips was. His pace started to become a little more erratic, a little more desperate. He reached down in front of her with one of his hands and started rubbing and flicking her clit. " **Ahhh, Naru-kun! pl-please l-let me cum.** " she screamed and begged. "Come on Kyu-hime, Cum with me." Naruto growled, thrusting harder releasing the seal for a moment making Kyu squirt everywhere.

In a flash, the blond man managed to twist Kyu around and slam her face first into the bed, pinning her arms behind her back. Naruto's head fell to the side of hers and took her earlobe into his mouth as he whispered, "I'm going to make you beg me to let you cum and show you why I'm the **Alpha**." He growled out as his lips wandered lower until he was sucking on her pulse hitting several of her pleasure points. "And my lips are going to cover every inch of your body until you forgive me." His kisses trailed up her jawbone to her cheek, "So you better hurry up and submit." her eyes went wide at what he had said. ' **H-h-he wants m-me t-to sub..mit?** ' He sucked her bottom lip and bit down gently and earned himself a surprised moan from the woman underneath him. "Remember Kyu-hime the longer you try and hold out the stronger the seal becomes." he whispered in her ear before sucking on it.

"You taste good Kyu-hime." he whispered into her flesh as he began a trail of kisses down her neck to her collar bone then finally the valley of her breasts. Kyu closed her eyes and gasped when she felt one of Naruto's hands lightly grope her left breast as he gave open mouthed kisses everywhere between her neck and breast. The seal glowed again making Kyu's nether regions to tingle. "You know all you have to do is submit and I'll make you cum as many times as you want and take you anywhere you want." he whispered, his voice low and husky. " **I do Naru-kun. I do! You're the Alpha!** " she practically moaned. Naruto smiled into her breast, "I'm so glad to hear that, but it's not the magical words." Just then, he pulled out her right breast and immediately took her hardened nipple into his mouth, earning a breathy moan from Kyu. Her hands automatically flew to his hair, subconsciously massaging his scalp. Naruto continued to suck on Kyu's breast as if he were a starving babe. " **N-Naru-K-kun!** " she moaned as the seal increased once again. " **I can't take it anymore Naru-kun...Make me your bitch and make this whore of yours cum!** " Kyu finally cried out.

Naruto smiled as Kyu submitted to him and released the seal that he'd placed on her. This time, the blond fox grabbed Kyu from behind the knees and lifted her legs up until they were both draped over his shoulders. Lifting himself up on his hands, he thrust himself into Kyu filling her up to the brim once again. This time around his thrusts were hard, fast, and deep. With every inward thrust came a moan, grunt, pant, or scream from the red headed fox underneath him. Never one to stay in once position for long, Naruto lifted one leg over his head to join the other and quickly flipped the surprised fox over on her hands and knees, all without ever leaving her hot sheath.

Pulling Kyu up on her hands and knees, Naruto continued thrusting into his lover/mate with fervor, hands on her hips, pulling her back towards himself with every thrust. Kyu felt all strength leave her body as she fell to lean on her forearms. She could feel her inner walls begin to tighten for the third time that night. It was a deliciously agonizing feeling, the pressure continuing to build and build until finally she was allowed to be released. Kyu could feel Naruto's pace falter and become desperate. Then all of a sudden he removed himself from her body and flipped her onto her back once again and lifted a leg over his shoulder, then thrust back into her warmth once again. " **Ahh! N-Naru-kun!** " Kyu cried as her lover plunged himself into her roughly.

His thrusts became harder and faster than before. With every thrust, Kyu felt him hit that special spot inside her that brought an almost instantaneous orgasm. Feeling Kyu come and hearing her scream his name was enough for the blond fox let himself go as well. With a few final thrusts, Naruto emptied himself deep inside Kyu's womb. The red headed fox could feel the hot, new substance overflow inside her and run down her thigh. Clinging to each other, breathing deeply to catch their breaths with their hearts erratic, bodies heavy and weak. Naruto pulled out slowly and fell onto his back beside his lover, eyes closed in perpetual bliss. Kyu turned and snuggled up to the man's side, laying her head on his shoulder and arm draped over his broad chest. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a hand over hers across his chest. He looked down at the beautiful red haired woman with a smile, she was already asleep.

~Lemon End~

Naruto quickly and carefully dressed Kyu back into her night ware and got dressed himself before exiting the tent with a sleeping beauty in his arms. When Naruto entered the tent with Kaga and Shion he didn't expect them to still be awake. Naruto laid Kyu down onto the bed as Shion was about to say something he raised his hand to stop her. Naruto quickly went back outside and made several more shadow clones to clean up the other tent and keep watch. As he re-entered the tent he saw both of his daughters sniffing and licking their Ka-san. " **No fare, you and Ka-san had fun without us!** " Kaga said as she crossed her arms and pouted. "Yes we did, now come on and go to sleep." he said as he laid down in the middle so Shion and Kaga could cuddle up against him with Kyu laying on top.

The sun peeked through the tent and shined in Kyu's face waking her up. Kyu groggily sat up looking down noticing that she was in with her daughters and Naruto. She smiled as she looked down at Naruto rubbing her mate mark. ' **I can't believe that I submitted to him.** ' she thought as she continued to rub her neck. Naruto opened one of his eyes as he watched Kyu rub her neck. "What's wrong Kyu-hime?" he whispered out trying not to wake his daughters. Naruto gently placed Kaga and Shion down onto the bed as he sat up to comfort Kyu. Kyu looked away from him as she scooted over and sat on his lap. " **What we did last night...Me submitting to you.** " she said making Naruto hug her tightly.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Kyu's mate mark and noticed that the fox now had a collar around its neck. 'Hmm must be from her submitting to me.' Kyu quickly buried her face into the crook of his neck. " **I'm now your slave, anytime and anywhere that you want me all you have to do is order me.** " Kyu sobbed into his neck making his eyes go wide. He started to lick her mate mark making her moan a little. ' **He's going to ask me to do it here in front of Kaga and Shion again...That actually would be kind of hot.** ' She thought as she continued to moan. Naruto quickly flipped her onto her back as he hovered over her and licked her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "Kyu-hime I would never ask you to do anything like that and you'll never be my slave we're equals. I just had to show you that you're not the only alpha here." he said as he gave her a passionate kiss. " **Daddy does this mean that you and Ka-san aren't fighting anymore?** " Shion asked getting Kyu and Naruto to look at her. Naruto chuckled as he nibbled onto Kyu's ear. "Maybe next time." he whispered making Kyu blush. "And yes Shion-chan we're not fighting anymore." he chuckled out as he woke Kaga up to take her medication.

Naruto finished sealing the tent as he watched Kyu continue to rub her mark and scratch her shirt. Naruto walked over to her as Kaga jumped into his arms and tried to get inside of his shirt but Shion wasn't letting her. "Is the mate mark irritating you?" he asked as he placed Kaga into his shirt making Shion growl in protest. Kyu's ears went flat as she looked up at Naruto and shook her head. " **Yes the new mark that basically makes me your sex slave makes it unbearable to wear clothes.** " she said as she continued to scratch. Naruto thought for a second before asking another question. "How do I use the mark?" making Kyu look away. Naruto started to get upset, "Kyu tell me how to use it!" he growled out as Kyu's mark started to glow and electrocuting her.

Naruto got scarred and quickly ran over to her to comfort her. "What's happening Kyu?" he asked worried about her. Kyu let out a small whimper before answering him, " **This is what happens if I don't do what you ask of me.** " she told Naruto as he bent down and picked her up. Kyu blushed as Naruto carried her, " **This is nice but I'm still itchy.** " she whispered out. Naruto smiled as he got an idea, "Kyu you will do whatever and wear whatever you want." he said as he watched the mate mark start to glow again. Kyu purred as she stopped itching, " **Thank you Naru-kun.** " she said licking his cheek and jumping out of his arms and morphed into her animal state to walk beside him. "I'm sorry that I put you through that." he said looking down. Kyu brushed up against him, " **Don't worry Naru-kun I guarantee that we will have fun with it.** " she said making Naruto blush.

Naruto and company walked for the rest of the day before Shion poked her head out of his shirt. " **Daddy there is people running towards us.** " she said as Naruto patted her head. "I know Shion-chan, I sensed them coming." he replied as he stopped to listen. "Hahaha what a good haul we got from that last village I mean look at all of this alcohol and food. Not to mention all of the entertainment we found." A random thug told his friends who were all sitting in a circle as he pointed behind him at the cage on wheels where there was about two dozen girls sitting in ripped clothing cowering in fear as close to each other as possible.

Naruto took both Kaga and Shion out of his shirt and sat them down next to Kyu with a finger to his lips telling them to stay quite. Naruto got a decent view of the camp when he seen the women, their ages ranged from what seemed to be twelve to about thirty. After the guy said that his group laughed with him utterly terrifying the girls. "Oh, no why did this happen to us?" one of the girls whispered to herself while holding her legs close to her body. "Shhh, don't worry I am sure some knight will save us just like in the stories we were told." Another one of the teenagers whispered to her. "Bah, you can't hope for that girls, just face it we are going to live the rest of our lives being these sleaze balls personal fuck toys." One of the older ones whispered rather coldly, and with that they all started to whimper a bit until a bottle shattered on the bars. "Hey shut up in there we will give you something to make noise about later."

Naruto watched one of the bandits approach the girls with a lustful smirk on his face. "Actually I think I am going to go for the first pick if you guys don't mind" he said to the group then opens the cage and pulls out a thirteen year old from the cage by the hair and began to walk out into the clearing a bit more. He then threw her to the ground and told her happily "You better be ready for your world to be rocked." He said as he walked towards the girl when suddenly a kunai piercing him between his eyes immediately killing him. The man fell forwards on a screaming girl who's eyes were open in shock and horror. "What the fuck just happened!" one of the other guys screamed out when he saw his teammate die. Then he saw a figure come out from on a tree. "Huh? That must be the fucker that did that lets get him!" he screamed out and then all of the bandits rushed Naruto.

" **Will daddy be alright?** " Kaga asked when she seen everyone run towards her Tou-san. Kyu chuckled as she looked down at her daughter. " **You two don't have to worry about anything, your Tou-san can protect himself and save all of those girls.** " Kyu said noticing Shion was a little worried as well. Kyu sighed as she scoped out the area. " **Would it make you two feel better if you helped out?** " Kyu asked getting nods from the two little foxes. " **Alright we have to stay out of your Tou-sans way but we need to free those girls understand?** " Kyu asked again getting nods from the two. " **Alright lets go.** " Kyu said quickly making her way towards the camp with Kaga and Shion closely behind her.

Naruto watched as the group ran at him pulling out two kunai's one in each hand and just started to slash at them. Right when he got up to the first one he ducked under a sword slash aimed to cut him in half. He then stabbed upward and pierced through the man's throat then he ran up and stabbed two more in the heart. All together he slaughtered the entire group without getting injured at all. "I don't know why these thugs wouldn't run I mean they saw me kill all their friends why didn't they?" Naruto asked himself then began to walk through the camp to get to the cage. Half way to the cage a man randomly jumped out from behind a tent slashing with his katana. "Shit!" Naruto screamed out as he dodged the attack from the guy. He didn't last long seeing as he soon found a slash on his throat finishing him off. After that guy was dead Naruto examined himself checking for wounds and found none he went to the cage quickly. Course the girls didn't know what to think about seeing this guy kill all of their captures.

Kyu made it to the cage while Naruto was still fighting the bandits. " **Hello everyone my name is Kyu and this is Kaga-chan and Shion-chan my daughters and we came to set you all free.** " Kyu said scaring the younger girls and making the older ones skeptical of her. "H-how a-are you g-going to fr-free us?" one of the older girls asked. " **Like this!** " Shion yelled out as she transformed into her human self. Naruto walked up behind Shion leaking some of his KI scaring the girls. "Watch out he's r-right behind you!" a little girl screamed out making Shion turn to face Naruto. Both Shion and Kaga lowered their heads knowing that they disobeyed their Tou-san. " **S-sorry da-daddy, but Ka-san said we could help.** " Shion said making some of the girls look at each other. "Did she just say daddy?" some of them asked getting nods from the others.

The girl finally stood with a kunai in her hands. "S-s-stop I-I will n-not let you h-har-harm my friends!" she stuttered out as she jumped in front of Naruto clearly thinking she was about to die. 'Wow I don't know why I jumped in front of him I mean I could have ran. No I would never forgive myself for at least trying to help my friends. Oh, well I guess we all will share the same fate again.' she thought as she stood in front of him. Course he did what none of them expected he laughed at her. "Wh-why are you laughing at me I am serious I-I will kill you if you try anything!" She yelled gripping the kunai tighter. "Hahaha you actually think I am going to harm you, no I just hate people like that. Here lets unlock your friends and bring you to your village eh?" Naruto asked her while spinning the keys on his finger. "What!" all the girls scream out in surprise, course Naruto used that as time to walk past the girl with the kunai and opened up the cage. "So, come on lets search here for some equipment then get going." "And Kyu can you and the girls help them find some clothes?" Naruto asked with a small blush.

Eventually the girls got over their shock and figured they had nothing to lose and ended up just looking around with Naruto. They looted all of the food, weapons, medicine, but couldn't find any clothing. "Oh I know!" Naruto shouted as he went through a scroll unsealing multiple sets of his clothes for the girls. So by the time they were done all of the girls were in a bit more covering clothing except it was all too big for them so they really just wore the biggest shirts as dresses. "Umm mr…." a girl asked. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told them. "Well Naruto-san I found a medical bag so how about I take care of your wound?" one of the older girls ask him.

Naruto gave her a weird look, "What wound?" he asked as he checked himself again. You see after getting to know Naruto a bit they began to trust him a bit more. "None of this blood is mine, See." Naruto said and then took off his shirt. Which made all of the girls blush a bit when they saw his chest. "He is hot!" is all that went through the older girl's minds. Course the one of the girls quickly ran up to him to check for cuts getting a loud growl from Kaga and Shion. The girl quickly took a step back from the blonde. "What's wrong with them?" she asked as Kyu walked up to her. " **Our daughters get a little too jealous over him and don't like it when other girls get close to him.** " Kyu told the girl making Kaga look away embarrassed. " **Ka-san we do not!** " Shion cried out trying to convince her Ka-san and getting a few giggles from the girls. Course after Naruto has a shirt on and everything around camp was picked up, including the bodies which Kyu burnt up with a fire Justu. It was already getting late so they all went into the remaining tents and fell asleep as Naruto set up a tent for him, Kyu, and the their two daughters.

Naruto woke up with Shion and Kaga in their human forms pinning each of his arms down and Kyu laying on his chest. He looked down at awoken Kyu, "Why are Shion-chan and Kaga-chan in their human forms?" he whispered so he didn't wake the two up. " **Well after you fell asleep a few girls tried to sneak in here so they transformed so there wouldn't be any room for them.** " she answered getting Naruto to grin. "Is that why you're sleeping on top of me so they wouldn't take that spot as well?" he teased Kyu making her face go red, knowing that's how they normally sleep. After Naruto woke everybody up and packed away their equipment Naruto told them that they can't use his name and should refer to him as The Kitsune. They all left to get to a nearby town that the girls came from. "Finally home!" one of the girls screamed out. "Wait here and I will make sure they are safe just in case" Naruto told them and then walked ahead of them until he heard. "Stop right there!" one of the other villagers screamed out when they saw Naruto. The whole town then came up to Naruto holding all they could get as weapons. So they had pitch forks, kitchen knives, and other farming tools. "We won't let another one of you bastards take any more of our girls!" one of them screamed out. "Wait I am no-" Naruto tried to explain until he was interrupted by one of the remaining women. "Where is my daughter!" After that they were all about to attack until they heard a girl scream out "Stop!" and then they saw the girls come out of the trees and then they all ran up to the girls. "Are you all okay!?"

The remaining of the villagers apologized to Naruto. "We're grateful for everything that you did Kitsune-san and for that how can we ever repay you?" Naruto shook his head and waved his hands at them. "No need for any payment, I just am thankful that I was there to help." Shion and Kaga pouted at Naruto when he said that making him laugh a little. "And of course Kaga-chan and Shion-chan helped me out as well." he said making the two girls to smile up at him. " **That's right we helped we saved the girls while you took care of the bandits.** " Kaga said as she pumped her fist up into the air getting a few giggles and laughs from the villagers. Naruto and the girls said their goodbyes as some of the villagers asked him if he had to leave. Naruto sighed, "Sorry I got to go, I mean I'm a mercenary and if I would stay it would only bring more trouble so we have to go." he said as he and the girls waved goodbye.

~Two Months Later~

" **Hey Naru-kun how much farther is it to get to the next village?** " Kyu asked looking over at Naruto. "Hmm, it seems to be still about another half an hour" Naruto told her. " **Really that far man we sure are going slow I me- wait what is that?** " Shion says then was interrupted by the group hearing a random noise in the forest. Which put all four of them on edge. Then all of a sudden a teenage girl in a blue kimono with long red hair running as fast as she could. "Whoa what's the rush?" Naruto called out to her. When he said that she stopped and answered between pants "Can't...Stop...Being...Chased...Get...Help." Before Naruto was about to ask what she was escaping from until two Chunin that appeared to be from the village hidden in the mist. "Crap, where did that bitch go?" One of them asked. "I don't know but we need to find her! You know how much we can get for capturing her? Wait there she is!" the other said and then charged at her only to be stopped by three kunai that were thrown right in front of their faces. "What the hell!?" they both asked until they saw a blur of red come in front of them. "Wait a moment there why are you chasing this girl anyway?" Naruto asked calmly.

"We are chasing that bitch because she has a bloodline. Everyone knows that bloodlines are evil and must be destroyed plus we will get some good money for that bitch from the Mizukage! Now move out of the way so we can get the slut already!" he yelled at Naruto. 'Wow so they are chasing her for no reason and plan to make money using her that is it I am so going to kick their asses!' Naruto ranted in his mind. "Ah, well so you are hunting bloodlines does that include this? Naruto asked them while he activated his Fox Glare with a smile. "Yes exactly like that!" he yelled and started to weave hand signs. Naruto pulled out a kunai and Hiraishin to one of his kunai's he'd thrown earlier and stabbed the ninja in the heart. The man still had the look of surprise on his face as the kunai pierced through his rib caged killed him. After he died Naruto let him slide of his blade and looked at the other one which had a look of pure horror on his face. 'Shit' is all the guy could think as he stumbled a bit than ran as fast as he could away from Naruto who let him run to check on the girl. " **Naruto I don't think it is wise to let him escape.** " Kyu had said while Naruto walked over to the girl. "It be fine Kyu-hime, we really should see if the girl is alright."

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked the girls as he readjusted his fox mask. The red headed girl gave Naruto a weak smile before answering. "I-I am..." she replied still a bit surprised by what just had happen. Naruto smiled behind his mask, "That's good can you tell me your name?" he asked politely. 'This guy just got rid of the people that were chasing me, well one of them anyways... But can I trust him? I guess I can try and get him to the Mist's rebellion.' She contemplated with herself before giving Naruto her name. "My name is Mai." Shion and Kaga sniffed Mai hoping to find something but came up empty handed. " **I don't like her daddy, she smells funny.** " Shion finally said making Mai's eye to twitch. "And what would you know!? You're just a fox!" Mai yelled back making both Kaga and Shion to laugh at her.

Naruto sighed, "Well Mai-san you can call me Kitsune. So why were those two guys chasing you anyways?" he asked picking up both of his daughters. "Well you see I am a genin from the village hidden in the mist, and right now we are in the middle of a rebellion. Our Kage has begun to try and get rid of all of the bloodlines in the village. So, us with bloodlines and those who agree with us are trying to overthrow the Kage to rebuild the village back to its former glory. So, will you please help me Naruto-kun?" Mai asked him hopefully with the **PUPPY DOG NO JUTSU**. Naruto started to laugh, "That Jutsu doesn't have any effect on me, I become immune, but yea I would hate to see a bastard rule over an entire village so I will help you in the rebellion." he replied and started to follow Mai.

" **Ugh, how far are we now?** " Kaga asked bored out of her mind. Kyu chuckled at her daughter's antics, "Why do you care I'm the one that's caring you?" Naruto asked looking down at the fox that was in his shirt. " **Because I'm hungry and I don't like how She smells.** " Mai eye started to twitch again, "Stop saying that I smell!" she yelled out once again and picked up her pace. "Kaga-chan that's not nice you should apologize, Mai-san actually smells good. It's the sea salt that's irritating your nose so apologize or no dango for a week." Naruto said gaining different reactions from everyone. Kaga let out an unhappy growl, " **I'm sorry Mai-san that I said you stink.** " Kaga said before going back inside of Naruto's shirt making Naruto and Kyu sweat drop, 'Not much of an apology.' they both thought. Mai had a small blush on her face when she looked at Naruto. "Thank you Kaga-san, apology accepted."

It wasn't much longer till they reached the base and Mei was already waiting outside for them. "M-Mai is that really you? I heard that you were compromised." Mei said as she ran and hugged Mai. "I was but I was able to escape and that's when Kitsune-san saved me." Mei looked at Naruto and saw his mask and realized who he was. "Thank you for saving my Imoto and follow me." Mei said as she lead the group towards a large tent. ' **Be careful Naru-kun and protect our daughters.** ' Kyu thought as Naruto scratched her ears. 'Don't worry, if I sense any danger you and our daughters will be out of here in a flash.' Naruto replied easing Kyu a bit.

As they entered the empty room Mei put up privacy seals, "Mai I thought I lost you, I was so worried." Mei said through tears of joy. "Ane you are squeezing me to tight, can't breathe." Mei focused on Naruto and released her grip on Mai. "Though I am grateful that you helped my Imoto and brought her back safe, why did you come here Kitsune-san?" Mei asked seriously. "Well Mei-sama my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kyu Uzumaki my wife and we were heading to Uzushiogakure home to my clan when we ran into your Imoto. To be honest we didn't know that Kiri had a civil war taking place." Naruto said deciding to be honest with the red head as he removed his mask. Mei was about to speak when she saw movement under the blonde's shirt. Mei quickly pulled out a kunai and lunged at Naruto only for Mai to stop her sister. "Ane its alright, its only his pet fox." Mai said as she released her grip from her sister's arm. Naruto put away his kunai and deactivate his Fox Glare which didn't go unnoticed by Mei. Naruto let out a growl after hearing Mai. "They" are not my pets. "They" are my daughters and I would highly appreciate that you don't try and attack them again.

Both Shion and Kaga popped their heads out of Naruto's shirt to see what all of the ruckus was that awoken them from their slumber. " **Daddy can we get some food I'm hungry.** " Shion asked as she yawned same with Kaga. "Kawaii!" Mei screamed as she ran to grab Kaga and Shion. "Mei-sama don-" Naruto tried to warn the rebel leader but failed. "Oooww!" Mei cried as she held her hand where Kaga and Shion bit her. "I tried to warn you." Naruto said as he pulled out the girls and getting small disapproving growls in the process. "Kaga-chan, Shion-chan I want you to apologize to Mei-sama for biting her." he said releasing small amount of his KI so the girls knew that he was upset. Both Mei and Mai were surprised when the two foxes transformed into humans but with fox ears and tails. " **We're sorry for biting you Mei-sama, and we're sorry for making fun of how you smell Mai-san.** " Shion and Kaga both said as they bowed.

Kyu took this time and transform in to her human form as well. " **Mei-san its late and we been traveling all day is there a place that we can stay?** " she asked the rebel leader. Mei was surprised once again as she looked at Kyu. "I'm sorry, but we won't have a tent ready till tomorrow. You are free to sleep in my-." Mei was cut off by Kyu. " **That's fine we have our own tents, we will talk again tomorrow.** " Kyu finished as she walked out with Naruto and her two daughters. "Does Mei-chan have a new crush?" Mai teased making Mei's face go red. "N-no I j-just wanted him to be comfortable." Mei said embarrassed making Mai grin even more. "And you think that he might be the Uzumaki that Ka-san told us about. Anyways it is getting late and I should turn in as well, plus who knows I'm the one he might fall in love with, think I might sneak in his tent later." Mai giggled out the last part to herself but Mei heard her. "You will do no such thing and we can't do anything till this war is over and we find the scroll that Ka-san left for us." Mei told her younger sister as she left the tent.

Naruto finished setting up camp just outside of the rebel's camp. " **Daddy is the food almost done?** " Kaga asked as she sat next to the fire. Naruto chuckled as he rotated the rabbit over the open flames. "Yes Kaga-chan a few more minutes, in the mean time why don't you share some dango with your sister." he said as he unsealed a box of dango and handed it to her. 'Why didn't we take her up on her offer? Bet she had a nice soft bed.' Naruto said through his and Kyu's mind link. Kyu let out an unsettling growl as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto. ' **She tried to attack you and our daughters, so sorry that I don't trust her. Plus I don't like how she or the other one looks at you like a piece of meat.** ' Kyu responded only for Naruto to lightly chuckle. 'Now you know how I feel when guys look at you and the kits.' he thought as he took the rabbit off the fire. "Alright dinners ready." he said making Kaga and Shion attention.

~Morning~

Naruto stood in front of the rebel council with Kyu and his daughters. "Naruto if you join us we will need to know your skills and other information. Also, we will need you to be watched over until we are sure that we can trust you." Mei asked the blonde that was in front of her. "Yea that should be alright seeing that you're the leader of the rebellion and I must follow you, Ne?" Naruto said with a big foxy smile. "You're quite right, and we have a question. Are you the Kitsune that's wanted by Iwa, Kumo, Kusa?" Mei asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Yea I am, but I only know why Kusa wants me." Kyu laughed at him. " **Well you did kill three of their squads so it was only natural.** " everyone's eyes were wide after hearing that. "Wh-what about Iwa and Kumo?" Mai asked making Naruto look at Kyu before shrugging. "I really don't know we never been nor we ever encountered anyone from either countries." Mei sighed as she was handed a bingo book that was opened up to his entry. "Now you're wanted by Kiri 10,000 dead." Kyu growled. " **I told you that you should have killed that other one, but no you said it will be fine.** " Kyu said mocking Naruto.

~Later~

Naruto just got done telling Mei and her council little as possible about his skills and what he could do and now he's being welcome to the rebel village. "Hello there people of Kiri's rebellion brave enough to go against the corrupt Kage. We are here today with our newest member, please welcome the Kitsune!" Mei yelled out getting cheers. Naruto was still hesitant on fighting the corrupt Kage until Kyu told him that he had to help out. ' **Naru-kun you have to help, I sense Isobu-chan and there's something wrong with her.** ' she said as she gave him a pleading look. 'Of course I will help, but you have to tell me who she is so I can.' Naruto thought back as he made his way back to his tent that Mei had given him. ' **Well for starters she's my sister the three tails and she likes her isolation, and hates violence.** ' Naruto gave Kyu a shock look, 'So there's another Jinchuriki in the village?' Kyu nodded as she climbed onto the bed with Naruto and the children. "Alright Kyu I will come up with a plan to set your sister free." he said as he laid there waiting for Mei and a team to hit one of Yagura's transports.

* * *

 **I will try and finish Naruto's time in Kiri in the next chapter. And as always if you don't see a girl on the list below and would like to see them in the harem add them as well.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Kin**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Main pairing Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "** Naruto **..."**

 **Person Thinking - '** Naruto **...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Flashback -** _Naruto_

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 16 (26)**

 **Kyu ?**

 **Anko 20**

 **Kurenai 20**

 **Hana 20**

 **Yugao 20**

 **Izumi 16**

 **Shion 17**

 **Kaga 17**

 **Naya 16**

 **Kuroki 16**

 **Tayuya 18**

 **Kimimaro 20**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The New Mizukage**

It has been several months since Naruto joined the rebels. Mei walked inside his tent with Kyu to find him sleeping with Kaga and Shion in their child forms. Kyu giggled as watched Shion twitch in her sleep, " **We should let them rest Mei-chan.** " Kyu said to the red head as she made her way towards the bed. Mei formed a tick mark on her forehead, "No we are starting to prepare for the attack and we need him." Mei huffed out as she made her way over to the bed muttering things about blondes and lazy foxes. Mei went to reach down and wake Naruto until her hand was swatted by Shion's tail. Mei looked down at the still sleeping fox and went to wake Naruto again only for her hand to be swatted away. Mei got a tick mark above her eye while Kyu laughed at her. " **I tried to tell you, my daughter has a weird since when she's sleeping.** " Kyu explained as Mei picked Shion up by the back of her shirt.

Shion yawned and rubbed her eyes, " **Mei Ba-chan did you come for a nap as well?** " Shion asked the annoyed red head. "No I came in here to wake up your Tou-san cause it's time to take back Kiri." Mei said as she placed Shion on the bed only for her to transform into her animal form and jumped between her breasts. " **Ok Ba-chan...I'm going back to sleep.** " Shion said as she started to mumble something about soft boobies are the best. "STOP THAT!" Mei yelled as she tried to get Shion out of her cleavage. Kyu just sat back and laughed at Mei before going and waking Naruto up herself. " **Naru-kun it's time to wake up.** " Kyu purred out making Naruto stir before opening his eyes. "Hi Kyu-hime, is it time for lunch already?" he asked sitting up and noticed that Mei was in the tent as well. "Hey Mei-chan what can I help you with?" he asked stretching and making Kaga wake up.

Mei sweat dropped at how easily Kyu had woke him up. "Naruto-kun it's almost time to invade and take back Kiri." Naruto sat on his bed before coming up with a plan. "Alright thank you for letting me know, I'll be out shortly." he said only for Mei to narrow her eyes at him. "You better not go back to sleep, if you do I will melt all the ramen that you own." She said as she held up one of his scrolls. "I won't please give that back." Naruto pleaded and noticed two little ears poking out from her cleavage when he tried to get the scroll from her. Naruto stopped and looked at her chest only to enrage the red head. "Hey sleepy head, you and your sister need to make an important decision so you need to wake up." he said as he poked Mei's chest.

Mei unleashed an ungodly amount of KI and punched Naruto straight down in the ground knocking him out cold. "Perverted fox, try and grope me again and I'll melt what makes you a man." she said to herself and started to exit the tent only to be stopped by Kyu. " **Mei-chan he was trying to get his daughter and if you threaten him again I will kill every single rebel that you have to offer. Now Shion come your Tou-san needs to speak to you and your sister.** " Kyu said releasing her own KI and making Mei nod and Shion to jump in her arms. " **Good, now Mei-chan if you please go and wait for Naruto and I, that would be great.** " Kyu said to the scared red head. As Mei exited the tent Kyu place up privacy seals and woke Naruto up once again.

Naruto stood in front of Kaga and Shion as he explained what he and Kyu had to do. " **So you're saying that you want to send us away so we don't get hurt?** " Kaga asked as Shion frowned. " **More like send us away so we don't get in the your way.** " Shion said as she continued to pout. Naruto looked over at Kyu before sighing. "It's not like that Shion-chan, it's just that your Ba-san isn't herself right now and would hurt you two given the chance." he said as he started to scratch her ear getting her to purr lightly. " **Your Tou-san is right and even though your skills are improving we can't watch you two-** " Shion eyes went wide as she jumped to her feet. " **See! I knew that you're only sending us away because we be in the way.** " Naruto let out a small growl getting the attention of all three women. "Yes Shion-chan in a way we are, but at the same time we're trying to protect you two."

Shion sat back down on the bed and cried with her sister. Naruto went up and licked each of their cheeks, "How about this? When we get to Konoha and I become a ninja, you two will come and help me on every mission that I get?" he said as he gave Kyu a look that told her not to question him. " **You promise?** " Kaga sobbed out getting a big smile from Naruto. "Of course, but right now I need you and your sister help Naya-hime and Kuroki-hime run Kitsune Springs." Shion eyes went wide again. " **But we're not marked and not allowed to-** " she was cut off by her Ka-san. " **Technically yes, but you're only be ruling the kingdom temporarily until your Tou-san and I come and get you.** **It also gives you experience for the future.** "

The two girls look over at their Tou-san as he finished opening up the portal. "Alright you two make me proud and give this to the council when you arrive." he said as he handed Shion a scroll. Kaga looked at Naruto as Kyu answered her unasked question. " **It states that for the time being, you and your sister are to rule the kingdom until we come and get you.** " she finished making the two girls jump on her and enveloped her in a tight hug. " **Thank you Ka-san, and we promise that we won't let you or daddy down!** " Kaga said as both Kyu and Naruto licked each of their cheeks and watched them walk though the portal.

As the portal closed Naruto started to laugh making Kyu look at him weirdly. " **What's so funny Naru-kun?** " Naruto waved her off, "Nothing I just solved one of many problem that I had." Kyu started to growl at him. " **So our children are a problem to you?** " Kyu asked as she leaked out enormous amount of KI and slowly walked towards him. Naruto realized what he said and the context of it, "Wh-what! No K-Kyu-hi-hime, I-I just figured out how to bring Naya and the others without using my chakra as a source." he said as he licked her cheek to calm her down. "And our children will never be a problem for me, but we should get going we kept Mei-chan waiting long enough." he whispered in her ear before removing the seals and walked out of the tent leaving a flustered red head behind.

~10 Minutes Later~

"Alright Naru-kun right now we have decided to attack the hidden village directly. I know that this will be tough but what I need you to do is very important to the battle okay?" Mei asked getting nods from both Naruto and Kyu. "Good your mission is to infiltrate the Genin barracks before the battle starts and block them off from the rest of the village. This must be done so we have future ninja to train. Though be careful because not only will you be facing attacks from enemy ninja in the village but also from the very people you are blocking. You see we have no idea how many children that Yagura has under his complete control."

Kyu growled at the red head that was in charge. " **Mei-chan, Naruto and I are more capable of babysitting a bunch of kids!** " Kyu spat out making some of the council members to sweat. "I know Kyu-san but as we sit we don't have that many rebels to protect the civilians and Genins and you and Naru-kun-" Mei was cut off by Kyu's growling and KI that was releasing. " **Don't worry Mei-sama we'll protect the little kids, good thing that we're not staying after the battle.** " Kyu spat out before exiting the tent. Both Mai and Mei gave Naruto a shock look, "What does she mean you're not staying? Naru-kun." Mai asked as she started to get teary eyed. "Well for starters we're currently passing through and secondly ever since we got here we had a twenty-four hour baby sitter watching us, even when we helped steal supplies and did nothing but help and now you just want us to watch over the Genins. So yea Mai-san we're going to a village that will value us more." he said before following Kyu.

Mai was stunned at how Naruto addressed her before looking at her sister. "Ane are they telling the truth? Did you have Naruto and his family watched?" Mai asked getting more upset by the second. Mei looked away ashamed, "Y-yes Imouto, the council found out what Kyu and Naruto were and was worried that they would turn on us like Yagura." One of the council members stepped forward and spoke, "Mai-san, Naruto is just like Yagura and we couldn't take the risk of him turning on us, we originally planned on forcing him to leave but Mei-san convinced us that he could help and only way that we agreed was that he be watched and monitored. But enough of that we have an invasion to start."

~Naruto and Kyu~

Naruto ran stealthy through the village towards the barracks with Kyu right behind him. 'Remember kill anyone that's not a Genin and once that we secure them I will make shadow clones to watch over them and quickly make our way towards Isobu-chan so I can unseal her killing Yagura and saving your sister the pain of regenerating.' Kyu gave Naruto a smile and nodded. **'I'm happy that you're not just following her orders and helping me instead.** ' Kyu answered making Naruto chuckle. 'Of course I would choose to help you, you're my mate and the Ka-san to our children. You will always be number one in my book, just don't tell any of the other girls I don't want them to get upset that I favor you more.' Naruto thought making Kyu blush, ' **Thank you, but its game time we're here.** ' she thought before closing the mind link between them. ' **He actually loves me more than the others, I wonder if he would be open to more children.** ' she thought to herself before killing two Chunins.

Naruto and Kyu made their way inside of the school surprising everyone there. "Alright everyone this area is now under the rebel army's control and if anyone that disagrees with us come forward so I can kill you." Kyu said as she and Naruto released massive amounts of KI mixed with bloodlust hoping that it would scare the ninja into not attacking. Of course majority of the Genin didn't know what to do in this situation so they ignored Naruto and Kyu. Though a few teachers and teacher aids did come at the two and was quickly slaughtered by Kyu. ' **See how ridiculous easy this is, we should be out there.** ' Kyu said as Naruto went to the other classrooms and did the same.

Naruto sighed as he finished moving the rest of the Genin to the first classroom. 'I know Kyu-hime, just be patient we're almost done here and we can go find Isobu-chan.' As the last Genin took her seat Naruto spoke quieting the room of children. "Alright the Mizukage's reign of terror is at its end, and your village will be at peace once more." One of the boys stood up, "Yea what makes you think that you can stop all of us? We out-" he was cut off by the sheer bloodlust Naruto released and in a blink of an eye Naruto had the boy lifted up by his throat. "No please continue its not like I just slaughtered all of your teachers and most of them I killed with a Shadow Clone. Yet a classroom filled with children is going to stop us? No, I think that I need to make an example out of you so the others will behave." Naruto said as he walked back to the front of the classroom with the boy still in his grasps. " **Naru-kun, remember Mei-sama said not to kill any of the children.** " Kyu said making the boy relax just a bit.

"You're right, but she never said anything about injuring them." Naruto said with an eerie grin that sent chills down everyone's spines. Naruto threw the boy into the wall and quickly pinned his hands with a couple of kunai. The boy let out an ear deafening scream, "Please mister we won't fight back, just please stop hurting Kazuo-kun." a girl pleaded as Naruto pulled out his orange kusanagi. "But how will he learn if I don't cut his leg off?" The girl's eye's went wide and started to panic, "Wh-why wo-would you c-cut off his leg?" Kyu grinned as she watched her mate assert his dominance. 'I wonder if I can get some alone time with him before getting Shion and Kaga.' Naruto let out an chilling laugh, "So he will understand when to stand down from an enemy, cause not only he was willing to get himself killed but everyone in here and that makes for a dangerous shinobi to have on missions."

Naruto raised his sword towards the boy hanging on the wall till he was interrupted by Kyu. " **Naru-kun I sense her and she's weak we need to leave.** " Kyu said and Shunshin out of the room. Naruto growled as he sheathed his sword and made several shadow clones. "Alright there's a change of plans, my clones are going to kill you all if any of you helps this boy or try anything, do we have an understanding?" he asked the room full of Genins. He got nods in returned and smiled as he yanked out his kunai making the boy yelp in pain once again. "You're lucky that you have friends to risk their lives for you, too bad you wouldn't do the same." he said as he kneed the Genin in the stomach before Shunshin after Kyu.

Naruto caught up with Kyu as they ran through the town avoiding as much as the battles that they could, until they entered the Kage tower. "Shit, leave them to me Kyu-hime I be right behind you." Kyu looked back at Naruto as she jumped pass the guards. " **You better.** " she said as she made her way up the staircase. Naruto smiled as he pulled out his sword and got into a defensive stance, and got ready for them to attack. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out several of his kunai's and threw them at the two Kiri ninja that was in front of him. "Hahaha...look the kid can't even aim, he didn't even come close." the man said making Naruto grin. Naruto switched his stance and gave the two men a grin that sent chills down their spines. "It's over, I win." Naruto said and before either one could protest they dropped to the floor holding their throats. "Now try and catch back up to Kyu." he said to himself as he collected his kunai.

When he got to the Kage's room, it was poorly lit with several ponds of water all around and an extravagant desk. The Kage who was known as Yagura who appeared to be about thirty male with a young child-like face and body structure. He also had a head of messy light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He was small in stature and wore a grey sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front. He also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist. He had a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"I was wondering when more rebels were going to show up, I didn't think that Mei was powerful enough to defeat me." Yagura said as Mei narrowed her eyes at Naruto and Kyu. "I thought that I told you two to watch and secure the civilians and Genin." Mei said as she leaked some KI towards the two. Kyu laughed at the red head that stood before her. " **Don't worry we did and like I said earlier, we're not staying after this is done. So after Naruto and I deal with Yagura and my sister we're gone so you don't have to worry about us getting in your way.** " Kyu spat out not really liking the way she was talking to Naruto. Mei gave Naruto an upset look which he responded, "We'll talk when this is all over."

Naruto looked over at the Mizukage, "How about we go someplace more private?" Yagura looked at the blonde with a passive face but was cautious on the inside, until a voice spoke up. " **Trust him my little hatchling, he can help us with the war.** " Yagura mentally nodded as he walked towards Naruto. "Alright where do you have in mind?" Naruto gave him a foxy grin before grabbing a hold of Kyu's hand. "Here." Naruto said before grabbing Yagura and flashing away. "Naru-kun! wait." Mei yelled as she quickly jumped out of one of the windows and headed towards where Naruto's chakra was. 'Please don't die on me.' Mei pleaded as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

~Naruto's Location~

Naruto stood on top of the water with Kyu by his side as he looked over at the short child like person, it was still hard for him to believe that this was the Yondaime Mizukage. " **Remember Naru-kun we need to release Isobu-chan before killing him.** " Kyu whispered over to the blonde. "I know, I'm trying to figure out how to without fighting." he responded back. "So you're a Kiri Shinobi?" Yagura asked calmly, and Naruto was surprised with the man's behavior. "No I'm not a Shinobi yet... Yagura-san do you know why I've asked you out here?" Naruto asked hoping not to anger the Jinchuriki. "Well I'm guessing that it's not to help with the war? Is it." Yagura said as he reached for his staff. "No, I'm planning on releasing your Bijuu back to into the wild and killing you." Naruto answered back as he unsheathed his Kusanagi.

"Do you have any last words?" the blonde asked getting a small smile from Yagura. "We all make mistakes, and that determines how we are remembered in history." Yagura answered back. Kyu gave a loud disapproving growl, " **Is that your answer for justifying the bloodline purge which you initiated in your own village?** " Kyu yelled as she leaked out her KI. "And are your actions today, murdering several of my Shinobi worthy of justice?" Yagura retorted calmly, and he was surprised when a remorseful look came to Naruto's face. " **No...there can be no justification for what we did. No matter what I say or want to believe, the truth is we killed hundreds of people...they were my enemies, innocents and even non-combatants. Every Shinobi is a murderer, Yagura and we will all go to hell for our sins.** " said Kyu sadly.

"I'm sorry for this but it's time, Kyu you know what you need to do." Naruto asked getting a nod from the fox. " **Yes, don't worry about me Naru-kun, I'll try and make sure that Isobu-chan doesn't hurt you or the village.** " Kyu said as she jumped back from the blonde. Naruto went through hundreds of hand signs within seconds. " **DEMON STYLE: DEATH CHAIN RESTRAINT!"** Naruto yelled out as multiple chains came up out of the water and held Yagura down. Naruto quickly ran towards Yagura and used a kunai to cut open Yagura's shirt revealing his seal. 'Hmm...So this is the seal that they used to seal the three tails, it's nothing more than a improved storage seal. No wonder why Yagura went crazy and started to purge the bloodlines.' he thought as he ran his hand over the simple seal.

" **Naru-kun you need to hurry, I can feel Mei and the rebels and they're heading this way.** " Kyu said as Naruto looked over his shoulder at her. "Will do Kyu-hime." Naruto said as he went through more hand signs once again. " **DEMONIC SEAL: UNSEAL!** " Naruto yelled out and slammed his hand onto Yagura's seal getting a blinding light and a ear shattering scream from the Mizukage. Naruto had to cover his eyes from the light and then he felt the demonic chakra, of course it wasn't compare to what Kyu had but it still was enough to tell him that Isobu was out of her cage. Kyu jumped in front of Naruto and flared her own chakra getting Isobu's attention. " **Isobu-chan I know how much you like your solitude so I had Naru-kun unseal you. But I have a request, if you don't attack Kirigakure then I can guarantee non of its Shinobi will bother you.** " Kyu yelled out so Isobu could hear her.

Isobu started to laugh, " **So Nee-chan I see that you've finally settled down and found a mate, maybe one day I will too. But in the mean time I'll take my leave and hold you to your words.** " Isobu said making her way further into the lake. Kyu chuckled to herself, " **If you only knew, and who knows you might find a special someone too.** " Kyu muttered to herself as she walked over to Naruto and the deceased Mizukage. "I guess it's time to make it back to shore so Mei-chan and the others can tell everyone that the war is finally over with." Naruto said as he picked up Yagura's body. " **Good the faster we leave will be for the better, plus I wonder how Kaga, and Shion-chan are doing.** " Kyu said happy that she'll be leaving and get to reunite with her daughters.

When Naruto and Kyu got to the beach they were confronted by Mai. "Naru-kun! I was worried that something bad happened to you when Nee-san said that you went to fight Yagura alone. Then we felt the demonic chakra and really got worried." she said as she hugged the life out of him. " **Mai-chan, you're going to kill him if you keep squeezing him like that.** " Kyu told the small red head making her apologize, but it was too late, Naruto passed out from lack of oxygen. Kyu sighed as she picked the blonde up. " **Well it looks like we're staying a little bit longer than I hoped for.** " Kyu said to herself making Mai look surprised. "Wh-what!? You guys are not staying!?" Mai asked frantically and looked to her sister for help.

Naruto woke up staring up at a white ceiling and people cheering. 'Why does Mai-chan always hug me to tight?' he asked himself before sitting up in the bed. " **Good you're awake, I'll go and tell the others.** " Kyu said as she walked out of the room and came back within seconds. "I-I'm s-sorry Naru-kun." Mai said sadly getting Naruto to smile. "It's alright Mai-chan, you were just worried about me that's all." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well while you were out Kyu-san told us all what had happen out there and warned us about attacking the three tails." the second red head said coming closer to the bed.

Mai looked at Naruto sadly, "Are you really leaving us, Naru-kun?" she asked trying to use her puppy eye Jutsu on him, only to get a chuckle from him. Naruto's smile left his face and answered Mai, "Yes, because Konoha is where my Ka-sans are and Jiji, plus I don't feel like I belong here...certainly don't fell trusted." he said the last part under his breath but everyone heard him. "Wh-what of course we trust you Naru-kun. You were the main reasons we were able to strike as soon as we did, plus you help us with supply runs and did missions with us and-" Mai was cut off by Kyu. " **And we had a 24/7 watch dog watching and noting every single thing Me, Naruto or our children did. Hell as we waited till Naru-kun woke up we had someone watching us... So yea we don't feel welcome in Kiri.** " Kyu spat out making Mai look at her sister once again. "Is that true Nee-san?" she asked getting a nod from Mei.

"Yes, the council still wanted to make sure that he wasn't a threat, but as the Mizukage it doesn't matter what the council thinks-" she was cut off by Naruto. "It doesn't matter what you say Mei-san, the villagers will still fear me and think that I'm going to start another purge because I'm a demon." Naruto said making Mai walk up to him. * **Smack.** Kyu quickly lunged forwards and grabbed the red head by her wrists making the hidden Anbu appear with their weapons drawn at Kyu. "See what I mean? If you guys ever in Konoha you should look me up it'll be nice." Naruto said as he got out of bed and made his way over to Kyu and gave both Mei and Mai a lick on their cheeks making the two red heads blush. "Are you ready? You got everything?" he asked the red headed fox. " **Yea, I even made sure to pack Kaga and Shion's things as well while you were out.** "

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kyu's waist, "Next stop Konoha!" he yelled out as he disappeared in a reddish yellow flash. "Nee-san we need to find that scroll that Ka-san told us about and we need to find it fast." Mai said making Mei nod as they went to the Kage's room to look for said scroll. "Hey Mai-chan, if Naruto is the one which one of us will marry him?" Mei asked blushing at the idea of marring said blonde man. Mai stopped looking through a mountain of old scrolls that was confiscated from bloodline users. She thought for a minute before her face went bright red, "W-why d-don't w-w-we both marry him." she said looking away embarrassed. "That's a deal, plus I've seen how big he is." Mei laughed as Mai bombarded her with questions. "When did you see it? How big was it?-" Mei laughed even harder. "Remember when one of the women found a peep hole between the showers and assumed that it was one of the guys? Well I made it so I could peep on Naruto." she admitted making Mai feint.

~Naruto and Kyu~

Naruto stopped using the Hiraishin and made it ten hours from Konoha. "Well Kyu-hime it looks like we are going to walk the rest of the way." he panted out as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. " **We can setup camp here for the night and we can start back in the morning.** " Kyu said getting an approval nod from Naruto. "Alright since I'm low on chakra, why don't you go get Shion and Kaga while I setup the camp." he said only to get a mischievous grin from Kyu. " **We can get them tomorrow, how about we spend tonight alone.** " Kyu purred out making Naruto smile. Naruto finished setting up the tent when Kyu came back with a couple of rabbits. Naruto and Kyu ate their dinner in silence before Kyu head off into the tent with Naruto closely behind her.

~Lemon~

Kyu laid naked on the bed while Naruto undressed. " **You know it's been a while since my last fuck, so don't hold out on me.** " she said making Naruto blush. " **Well come on do your job and show me the godly stamina of the Uzumaki clan but first finger my pussy.** " Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kyu and he crawled up to her and kiss her passionately. "Remember I'm the alpha around here." he said noticing a frown start to form on the foxes face. "But tonight, I guess you can be..." he said making Kyu lick his cheek and neck. " **Thank you Naru-koi, now finger me!** " Kyu said making Naruto nod.

Naruto nodded his head before putting his hand on her neatly light pink fold. He caressed her pussy lightly making Kyu smile before thrusting his middle finger inside of her walls. It was as hot as hell and felt like it was trying to pull all his hand inside her. Her foot continued caressed the underside of his cock while her other foot was on the ground. Naruto continued to thrust his finger in and out of Kyu and inserted another finger making the red head moan out in pleasure. " **Ah..yes...Naru-kun...use that ball thingy that I love.** " Kyu moaned out as Naruto tried to think of what she was talking about, then it hit him. "Anything for my Hime." he said as he retracted his fingers from her snatch. Naruto smiled as he bent over the bed. " **Naruto what are you doing?** " Kyu asked as she started to get inpatient. Naruto quickly swallowed a soldier pill, "Nothing Hime, one Uzumaki Special coming right up!" he hollered and focused chakra to the tip of his thumb and formed a tiny Rasengan.

Naruto went back to fingering Kyu and got her moaning once again, " **Na-Naru-...use it...now...Agh...close...** " Kyu moaned and a giant smile appeared on Naruto's face "Of course Hime." he said as he use his thumb and rubbed her clit with the modified Rasengan. " **NARU!...Agh!** " Kyu screamed out as she bucked her hips up and down as she squirted everywhere. Naruto didn't stop fingering her as her orgasms continued. A few minutes later Kyu laid on the bed panting while Naruto sat next to her grinning soaked in Kyu's juices. "What else would you like me to do? Hime." Naruto asked as Kyu tilted her head to look at him still in bliss.

Naruto smiled at the face Kyu was making and decided to help himself. 'I guess I should clean her up.' he thought with a foxy smile. Naruto took his tongue and licked across her folds before sliding it up and down slowly. " **Mmmm...** " Kyu moaned out as Naruto continued licking. "As always you taste great Hime." he spoke in between licks. Naruto decided to slide his tongue in faster, all Kyu could do was moan and bite her lip. ' **If he keeps this up, I'll have to have him eat me out all the time.** ' Kyu thought as she tried to suppress a moan. Naruto began running his tongue in a circular motions and taking a hold of her clit in his mouth. " **Mmm...Fuck..** " she then grabbed his head and shove his face further into her womanhood. " **Come on Naru-kun eat my pussy!** " she moaned as she ran her hands through Naruto's hair.

He gave a few more soft, sensual sucks that prompted the red head to cum. " **Shit, I'm cumming!** " Her clit pulsated and juices flowed freely from her. Naruto was met with an explosion in his mouth and it tasted incredible. 'Mm…she tastes so good.' By now his cock had been so hard, he let out a groan while pulling his face free. "You taste so good Kyu-hime." He said as he licked his lips. " **Y-yea you can definitely eat pussy, I'd give you that.** " Kyu said as she looked down at the erection the blonde currently had.

" **I bet that you need to cum too, I do have just the thing for you. Only fair that you get to cum also.** " She said as she started to stroke his member. Kyu flipped Naruto over on to his back and climbed on top of him. Kyu grunted out as she lowered herself onto her mate. **'Shit, I can never get used to how big he is. But that what's makes it the best.** ' she thought as a grin appeared on her face. " **Oh god...** " she cried out right away making Naruto sit up and kiss her neck. Naruto felt great inside of her and all she wanted now was for him to pound her deep and hard. Grabbing Kyu behind the knees Naruto pushed her lower torso up so only her shoulders, neck, and head were on the bed and with one powerful thrust shoved half his dick into her, knocking the air from her lungs. Naruto took Kyu's words to heart and started ruthlessly pounding her tight twat, forcing another inch in with each thrust. One such brutal thrust forced Kyu's eyes to resemble dinner plates as Naruto punched right through her cervix and into her womb. The pain and pleasure of the intrusion forced her into a toe-curling orgasm, her already tight pussy now felt like it was crushing Naruto's dick as her orgasm ripped through her.

"K-Kyu...I'm...about-" Naruto was cut off as he grunted with each thrust. " **Inside, I want you to mark me with your scent...Agh.** " Kyu moaned out as Naruto sped up, thrusting even faster than before. With one last thrust Naruto punched through Kyu's cervix and into her womb. Kyu let out a cry of pain and pleasure as she watched her stomach get enlarge by Naruto's seed. Naruto panted and collapsed on the right side of Kyu when he finished. " **Good night Naru-koi.** " Kyu said as she nuzzled closer to her mate. "Night...Hime.." Naruto managed to say before licking her neck where her mark was sending a jolt of pleasure to Kyu. Kyu grabbed Naruto's arm and draped it over her deformed stomach. ' **Maybe we can have another.** ' she thought as sleep took over her.

~Lemon Over~

~Kitsune Springs~

Kaga and Shion panted along with Rena and the others. " **You two are really improving, soon you will rival your Tou-san.** " Tamaki said making the two girls smile brightly. " **You really think so?** " Kaga asked with big starry eyes. Miyaku giggled as her stomach growled, " **Of course, now let's go get cleaned up for dinner.** " she said as she got up and started to walk towards the mansion. Shion and Kaga quickly followed their teachers home where Naya and Kuroki were cooking dinner.

Kaga busted through the front door scaring Naya. " **What!? The hell Kaga-chan!** " Naya yelled out holding her chest to calm her heartbeat as she looked at the princess. Shion quickly entered after her sister, " **Ha! Shion-chan I win again, so you owe me your desert once again.** " Kaga said with a huge grin not even acknowledging Naya. " **Aww...Nee-chan you cheated, I wasn't even ready.** " Shion pouted out making both Naya and Kuroki to giggle at their antics. " **Hurry up and get cleaned up you guys, dinner is almost ready.** " Kuroki said as she returned to the kitchen.

Kaga and Shion sat on a stool while Tamaki and Kana washed their hair. " **Mmm...Nee-chan do you think that Ka-san and daddy will come and get us soon?** " Shion asked as Kana scrubbed her hair. Kaga placed her finger to her chin to think for a few seconds before replying. " **Yea, it should be any day now, that war that they were helping with should be over now. I think that they're resting before getting us.** " she said making Shion grin. " **Alright you two go soak while we wash.** " Miyaku said as she sat down on the stool. Several minutes later all six women were sitting in the hot spring and started conversing with each other before Shion asked an unnerving question. " **Do you think that the reason Ka-san and daddy are taking so long to get us is because they're hurt or...** "

Then they all felt an enormous KI coming from the entrance and followed it. Naya stood there with her hair covering her face, " **D-dinner is ready.** " she said weakly before exiting the bathroom. Shion looked down at her lap sadly. " **And to answer your question Shion-chan, No I don't think that you Ka-san and Tou-san are hurt or dead. But you have to realize that Naya-chan and us...we miss your Tou-san and we all hope that he's alright so don't feel bad about Naya-chan.** " Rena said as she walked out of the hot spring. " **She's right Shion-chan, daddy and Ka-san are just resting before they come and get us. You just wait.** " Kaga said to reassure her sister as she got out of the spring as well.

Everyone sat at the table as Kuroki brought out the food. " **So what are we eating tonight?** " Miyaku asked trying to lighten the mood up. " **Well Miyaku-chan we are having Ebi fry, rice balls, and curry rice.** " Kuroki said as she brought out some pot stickers for an appetizer. Kuroki noticed ever bodies sour moods and thought of a way to cheer them all up. " **You know after dinner we could always watch a movie...or see what Naru-kun's doing.** " she said the last part with a large grin making everyone go wide eye. " **You're right, I totally forgot about that channel.** " Naya said making everyone eat a little bit faster, now with smiles.

All of the girls sat on the couches under blankets as Kuroki flipped through the channels. " **Come on Kuroki-chan, we want to see daddy and Ka-san!** " Shion yelled out getting nods from the rest of the girls. " **Alright** **calm down, as we watch, Kaga should think of a movie we should watch after.** " Kaga smiled and nodded as she got more comfortable. Kuroki settled down next to Kaga as she watched the television. Miyaku covered her mouth as she watched Naruto fight off and kill Kiri shinobi. " **I hope that he will be alright.** " Naya said quietly making Shion nuzzle up closer to her. " **Don't worry Naya-chan, daddy has Ka-san to help and look after him.** " Shion said with a small smile. " **Hai.** " Naya said as she focused her attention back to the television.

The girls kept their eyes glued to the television as they watched Naruto unseal and help the rebel's win the war. Then all of the girl's faces went bright red as what they're currently watching. " **I-I d-don't think Kyu-sama would like us watching her and Naru-kun...ummm, together.** " Tamaki struggled as she started to get turned on by watching the two go at it. " **Hmmph...daddy's always having fun without us.** " Shion pouted out making the others laugh as Kaga flipped through the channels until she found a movie about a mercenary that had to fight against an empire to take revenge for the massacre of her village.

Naya rubbed her legs together still thinking about Naruto and Kyu. Shion smiled as she smelled Naya's arousal. " **Here Naya-chan let me help you.** " she purred into the snakes ear as she slowly ran her hand down Naya's stomach to her slit. " **W-we sh-should take this to the be-bedroom.** " Naya stammered out only making Shion's smile get wider. " **Alright after you.** " Shion replied as Naya got up from the sofa. " **I'm going to bed guys, I talk to you tomorrow.** " Naya said as she made her way towards her room. Shion waited a few minutes before leaving and saying good night to everyone as well. " **I hope that they feel better after seeing Naru-kun is safe.** " Yui said making Rena and the others smile. " **Oh I'm sure that they're feeling a lot better.** " Maka said making everyone except Kaga giggle. " **Wait? What did I miss?** " Kaga asked curious, making the girls giggle even more. " **It's nothing Kaga-sama, it's just that they're happy knowing that Naru-kun is safe.** " Kuroki said as she patted her head.

~Naya's Bedroom (Lemon)~

Shion just shut Naya's bedroom door and placed a privacy seal up, and made her way over to Naya. Leaning forward Shion placed her hand under Naya's chin bringing the snake princess's face closer to hers. " **Sh-Shion-chan.** " she said in a breathless whisper, which caused the end of Shion's waiting. Closing the distance between them, Shion connected their lips in a fierce kiss. Breaking from the kiss, Shion moved around the bed and with ease pulled Naya closer. " **W-we shouldn't be d-doing this.** " she stammered out as she shifted on the bed. Her eyes still never leaving Shion's, " **Wh-what if s-someone hears us?** " Shion smirked, moving in-between Naya's legs, placing her hands on either side of the snake's princess's waist. " **You worry too much Naya-chan, I placed a privacy seal and lock so no one will bother us.** " Shion purred as she licked Naya's cheek.

Shion grinned widened as she moved closer to Naya. Their lips locked in another kiss, more passionate and eager than the first as tongues, teeth and lips trying to claim the others. Shion moved her hands under Naya's top, feeling the creamy flawless skin. Desperate for more skin contact the black haired fox ripped off Naya's tank top, letting the shreds scatter on the floor. Pulling back from the kiss Shion gazed at the sight of Naya's topless body. Naya wore a pale blue bra that was slightly too small, her breast overflowing the edges. " **Shion-chan.** " Naya whimpered out as her breasts rising and falling in time with her panting breath. Grinning Shion moved Naya back on the bed, lowering the girl into a laying position and crawling directly above her.

" **What is It you want Naya?** " the fox princess asked moving down and sucking on the snake's pale neck. She spoke again words muffled against Naya's neck. " **Tell me what you want and I'll do it. Anything you want.** " Naya tried to speak, " **I-I-I-I...** " Shion leaned back looking down at Naya's incredibly flushed face. Since words seemed to fail Naya, she slowly moved her hand up and brushed the young fox's shoulder, sliding the fabric of her tank top down. Smirking, Shion slowly leaned back further seductively removed her top. Shion blushed as Naya gazed at her C-cup breasts in fascination as her breasts were revealed. Naya moaned as Shion grasp a breast into her hand, massaging it.

Naya smiled as she flipped Shion over so she would be on top. " **Enough games Shion-chan, now what do you want me to do to you?** " Naya said as her hand moved closer to Shion's dripping womanhood. " **Tou... tou... touch me. Pl-please, I want you to f-f-finger me.** " Shion's words went straight to Naya's crotch and she quickly moved her hands and brushed it against Shion's throbbing clit extracting a heated moan from the other woman. Naya smirked as Shion's moans grew louder and more desperate more she played with her. Naya quickly sitting up and ripped off her pants and underwear throwing them off to the side with Shion's.

Naya cupped Shion's tight ass cheeks, pulling the brunet's hips forward before sliding her tongue against Shion's entrance. Shion was shaking, and gasping at the new sensation, her eyes shut tightly. It felt so amazing, too good to be true, like the inside of a dream. Naya slid her tongue into Shion's heat, her nose practically against the girl's clit. As Naya's tongue curled around her G-spot, Shion shuddered. Naya took her tongue out and straightened, blatant surprise on her face. " **Sh-Shion-chan.** " Naya stuttered. " **You're totally wet...You really like this don't you?** " Shion closed her eyes, and forsaking pride she nodded energetically, spreading her legs even wider to communicate how very badly she wanted to be fucked. Naya kiss Shion and this time the kiss was violent. Naya shoved her tongue into Shion's mouth and Shion ran hers over Naya's, gasping and moaning. Shion spoke into the kiss, her eyes closed. " **Fuck me… Fuck me...** " Naya smiled. " **You're even more of a whore than I could've imagined.** "

Shion struggled to move her hips forward, wanting nothing more than to wrap her legs around Naya and grind. " **I'm only a whore for you.** " Shion moaned, not caring about defending her honor. " **So please, touch me. Bite me. Do… something…! Anything…** " Naya put her fingers against the brunet's plump lips. " **Suck them.** " Shion obeyed without hesitation. She licked around them before taking them into her mouth and sucking gently. Naya ripped them out of Shion's mouth suddenly, plunging her middle finger into the brunet's heat. " **Aaah!** " Shion screamed, twitching around the intrusion. " **Hell, you're tight, Shion.** " Naya said. She slipped a second finger into the heiress and then scissored them, stretching the fox as gently as possible.

She thrust the two fingers deep into Shion's heat, curling them around her G-spot. Shion moaned, shuddering with need she spread her legs wider. Naya pulled her fingers out and licked them, getting turned on herself. Naya grabbed Shion's ass cheeks, burying her face in the brunet's mound. She slid her tongue up and down the lips, swirling it around the princess's clit. That got a good response. Shion didn't moan, she groaned. Like she had just been struck, Naya smirked against Shion's heat. " **Sensitive, are we?** " Naya sucked the brunet's clit roughly, before switching to flicking it with her tongue. " **Nn! Nn! Nnnn!** " Shion moaned, attempting to stifle herself. Naya thrust her tongue into Shion, just as the heiress finally came. Naya greedily slurped the Shion's cum, lapping it out of her, moaning herself as if it were the finest wine.

Shion flipped Naya over, Naya chuckled slightly before she was attacked. Shion forced her tongue into Naya's mouth, obviously copying the snake's actions from earlier. Shion wrapped her arms around Naya's neck and Naya laid back, wrapping her arms around the brunet's impossibly tiny waist. Naya felt like she was going to melt. The women opened their lips to pant, though their tongues still danced, twirling around each other. The air was filled with obscene noises, and it was a mercy that Shion placed a privacy seal, so keeping quiet was the last thing on the women's minds. Naya ran her hands up Shion's bare back, trying to memorize the softness. Naya wrapped her legs around Shion's waist, unknowingly fulfilling Shion's earlier wish to grind. Saliva trickled out of the lovers' mouths as neither wanted to break the kiss, as if the other was oxygen, like they needed the contact just to live.

The room was way too hot, as was Shion. Shion was gorgeous and enthusiastic and ready to learn how to fuck, making Naya smiled again. She was in heaven, she shoved Shion down, flipping the brunet onto her side. Shion was breathing heavy again, greedily awaiting another orgasm. Naya pushed Shion's leg up, straddling her other leg and sliding on until her pussy made contact with Shion's. Realization dawned on Shion's face, and she licked her lips. Naya was shaking with excitement, a familiar fire burning in her belly. She thrust her hips forward experimentally. Both women moaned loudly as their sensitive clits rubbed together. Naya held onto Shion's raised leg, appreciating the girl's flexibility as she thrust again, harder this time.

Naya thrust again, this time the wetness of their pussy's mingling, making it easier to grind. Naya thrust again and again, until the bed was shaking and Shion was mewling beneath her. Naya breathed heavily, feeling the lips of her pussy spread slightly as she pounded Shion, their combined wetness leaking down onto the sheets. " **Hah…hah…hah…!** " Naya breathed, feeling the first tingling of an orgasm. " **Shion…I'm about to cum.** " Naya moaned as the bed rocked violently. " **M-me, too…Aaah!** " Shion exhaled, closing her eyes. Naya felt Shion's thigh tremble, and knew by the moaning and groaning beneath her that Shion was cumming again. Naya began thrusting her hips erratically, pausing to grind and twirl her heat against Shion's. Naya dug her fingers into Shion's leg as her orgasm built up, before it finally exploded. Almost literally. Cum had leaked down onto the sheets, making a slippery stain. Naya shuddered and collapsed onto Shion. It was just one orgasm, but it was earth shattering. Naya straightened herself out so she was laying on top of Shion. The two women just hugged, chuckling and smiling like the best friends they were.

~Lemon Over~

After a while and catching their breaths Shion stared Naya in her eyes. " **Naya-chan, can I ask you something?** " she asked. " **Sure, you can always ask me anything.** " Naya replied with a big grin. Shion blushed and looked away for a second before asking. " **I really l-like you Naya-chan.** " Shion said as she looked away. " **That wasn't a question but I really like you as well Shion-chan.** " Naya said with a small giggle. Shion puffed out her cheeks and blushed even more. " **N-not like th-that...I like you and I would like to be my m-mate.** " Naya's eyes widen and pulled Shion closer to her. " **I'm sorry Shion-chan but I'm already your Tou-san's mate.** " Naya said as she gave Shion a quick kiss. Shion smiled and licked Naya's cheek, " **Well us foxes can have multiple mates and share mates as well.** " Shion stated making Naya's smile widen.

" **Then it's a deal Shion-chan, mark me.** " Naya said as she wrapped her arms around Shion's neck. Shion grinned as she licked Naya's shoulder. " **If I read this right all I have to do is channel chakra to my canines and bite where daddy did.** " Shion said out loud making Naya sweat a little. " **Alright are you ready? Naya-chan.** " she asked getting a nervous nod from the snake. Shion bit down over Naya's existing mark making the snake princess yelp in pain. " **A** **rrrgh** **!** " Naya cried out as Shion's teeth punctured her skin. After a couple of seconds Shion retracted her teeth and licked her mark, " **I feel hot and my mark hurts, did it work?** " she asked as Shion stopped licking and looked at her work. Shion smiled as she watched Naya's mark transformed from a fox to, two foxes chasing each other's tails. " **Yes, yes it did Naya-chan. We are now mated for life!** " Shion said excitedly and went back to licking Naya's mate mark, getting soft moans from her.

" **Well since we're mates it's only right for me to give you this.** " Naya said as grabbed Shion's left arm and sucked on her wrist. Shion raised one of her eyes at Naya, " **What are you doi-** " but before Shion could finish her sentence Naya sunk her teeth into her. " **Arrrgh! What the hell Naya-chan?** " Shion asked as Naya continued to suck on her wrist. After a few minutes Naya released Shion's arm with a loud pop noise. " **You're just as tasty as Naru-kun, but what I did was give you my personal contract just like the one Naru-kun has. All you have to do is channel your chakra to the "Tattoo" as your Tou-san calls it, I will be summoned to you.** " Shion smiled as she looked at her arm and watch as a snake coiled around her arm appeared.

Naya and Shion cuddled closer as they started to drift off to sleep. " **I hope that Naru-kun doesn't mind sharing me with you.** " Naya said as she fell asleep. Shion's eyes started to water as she remembered something really important fact. ' **That's right I had to ask for his permission before I marked Naya-chan, plus daddy was supposed to be my first. Now not only I can't be queen and rule Kitsune Springs, I brought shame to the family.** ' Shion sobbed quietly only making Naya pull her closer in her sleep gaining a weak smile from the fox princess.

~Morning~

Naruto yawned and stretched trying not to wake up Kyu. Naruto quickly got up and dressed, 'Dam I'm still exhausted from unsealing Isobu-chan and then the countless hours with Kyu.' he thought as he made his way to a stream to catch some breakfast and wash up after. When he got back Kyu was already up and sealed away the tent and sat next to the fire. "Oh, good morning Kyu-hime I caught us some food so if you want there's a stream nearby to wash up while I cook." he said making Kyu eye him closely. " **You left without me.** " she said angrily. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he placed the fish down. "I thought that you would enjoy sleeping in while I got food." he said to the angry red head. " **That's fine, after I wash up and eat we can get the kids and head to Konoha.** " Kyu said as she walked towards the stream.

Kyu came back to a large breakfast and started to drool. Naruto chuckled as he fixed her a plate to eat, "Hey Kyu-hime after we eat can you open the portal to Kitsune Springs, I'm still tired from the events that happened yesterday." he said as he started to eat. Kyu smiled as she continued to eat, " **That will be doable.** " she said as she took another bite. Naruto and Kyu finished eating and sealed the rest of their belongings before Kyu went through the necessary hand seals to opened the portal. "Alright let's get our children!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air making Kyu laugh.

~Kitsune Springs~

As soon as they entered through the portal Naruto was tackled to the ground. " **Naru-kun, we missed you!** " the girls squealed out with joy as they smothered him. " **Now, now girls if you keep that up you'll end up killing him.** " Kyu said with a smirk. The girls quickly got off of the now unconscious blonde, " **Naru-kun are you alright!?** " Yui asked as she shook him. " **Stop that Yui-chan, you're going to hurt him!** " Maka said grabbing Naruto from her and taking him to the couch. Kaga and Shion came out around the corner and saw their Ka-san and noticed that Naruto was out on the couch.

" **Ka-san! What happened to daddy?** " Kaga asked as she hugged her Ka-san. Kyu giggled as she hugged both of her children. " **Well the girls got excited to see your Tou-san and almost suffocated him.** " she said noticing that Shion smelled a lot like Naya. Naruto soon opened his eyes and noticed that everyone was staring down at him. " **Hi daddy!** " Kaga said as she hugged him and Shion hesitated before hugging which he noticed. As he hugged Shion he smelled the same thing as Kyu did, **'Naru-kun we need to have a private chat with Naya-chan.** ' Kyu said through the shared link. Naruto gave her a quick nod and continued to hug his daughters.

Naruto sat on the couch as Kaga and Shion told him about their training and what they had learned. "That's great you two I'm proud of both of you." Naruto said as he hugged both of them. " **So we're going to meet Tsume Baa-chan and Yoshino Baa-chan?** " Kaga asked with an eager smile. " **Yes, but before we leave, Naru-kun and I need to speak with the girls. So Naya, Kuroki, Yuno, Maka, Shiro, Rena, and Yui please follow us to the study.** " Kyu said making the girls sweat when Kyu asked to speak to them in her study. Kyu chuckled as she seen their reactions, " **Relax girls, we only want to speak with you before we leave.** " she said as she followed Naruto towards the study.

Kyu sat on Naruto's lap as he sat behind the desk as the girls slowly came in and took a seat. " **Wh-what can we d-do for you Kyu-sama.** " Yui asked nervously. Naruto sighed before speaking, "Calm down Yui-chan, we just want to go over the details when we get to Konoha." he said making the girls relax as he continued to speak. "When we get to Konoha you all will have to hide your ears and tails under a henge, until me or Kyu say it's safe. Another thing is if any of you want to get jobs let one of us know, so does anyone have any questions?" he asked getting negative nods from the girls. " **Good, now Naru-kun and I need to speak with Naya-chan.** "

As all of the girls left Kyu walked behind them and shut the door and place a privacy seal up. " **So Naya-chan care to explain why my daughter has your scent all over her?** " Kyu asked as she leaked some KI. Naya started to tremble under Kyu's KI and started to cry, " **I'm sorry Naru-kun, but one thing lead to another and Shion-chan and I...** " Kyu didn't like were this was going, " **You what?** " she asked as she stopped leaking KI. Naruto walked around in front of Naya and held her hand. "It's alright Naya-chan you can tell us anything." Naya nodded as she released her henge and showed Naruto her mate mark. " **Pl-please do-don't exile Shion-chan.** " Naya cried out making Kyu and Naruto sigh.

Kyu sat across from Naya, " **Naya did you break her hymen?** " Kyu asked getting a negative nod from the snake. Kyu smiled, " **Good, but if you did we would never exile her...even what the law says.** " Kyu said making Naya smile. " **I also gave her my summoning contract on her arm as well, she has a henge on cause she was worried, but now she can-.** " Naya was cut off by Naruto. "Don't say anything to her and who all knows?" he asked as he gave Kyu a look. " **Just me and Shion-chan, but I think that the others are suspicious though.** " Naruto sighed again, "You and Shion can keep up your "Activities", but don't break her hymen or the council will exile her themselves." Naya gave Kyu and Naruto a smile and a curious look. " **Why do we need to hide? And why would they exile her?** " she asked this time Kyu answered. " **Because if the council thinks that either Kaga or Shion got marked before Naruto could they would do an investigation and if they find anything they can exile them and Naruto for hiding it.** "

Naruto looked at Naya before continuing. "Us foxes manly the royal family has to perform a ritual, which has to do with their blood of their hymen before they can fully rule, and before you ask they didn't have any real power when they were here only as princesses but don't tell them that they would be upset." Naya tried to take all the information in and could only ask one question. " **Why do you have to mate with them?** " she asked only for Naruto look at Kyu for answers. " **Well all foxes firsts are their parents and if they want maybe mates, but for Kaga and Shion, Naruto has to be their firsts and mates so the royal family stay royal, and if the council found out that Shion's first was you she would be exiled and her ears would be clipped. It's the same as anyone from your home getting defanged.** " Naya looked at Kyu with a surprise look. " **That's a lot different than how "Us" snakes do things. In order of leadership that is, I guess getting exiled is the same.** " Naruto licked Naya's cheek and stood up, "Well anyways the others are probably angsty and ready to leave." he said as he undid the privacy seal and left.

Naruto and Kyu stood in front of the girls as they were eager to leave with him. " **Remember girls you have to hide your ears and tails until either me or Naru-kun says so.** " Kyu said as she waited for a messenger fox to arrive. " **Umm...Ka-san, who are we waiting for?** " Kaga asked looking up at her Ka-san. " **Well Kaga-chan we're waiting on a messenger to help us getting to Konoha faster.** " Kyu replied as a knock came to the door. " **Enter!** " Kyu yelled out as the door opened for a small grey fox to enter. " **You sent for me Kyu-sama?** " the fox asked getting a nod from Kyu. " **Yes we need you to get as close to Konoha as summon me.** " The grey fox looked up at his leader, " **Umm...Kyu-sama, I thought that we foxes were ban from going there, you even said so yourself.** " Kyu growled making the small fox flinch. " **S-sorry Kyu-sama, I get r-right on it.** " it said as it puffed away.

Couple of minutes later Kyu felt fox summon her, " **Well I see you all soon.** " Kyu said as she to puffed away. Naruto smiled as a portal opened up next to him, "Alright, girls remember we'll get you once we are in the village." he said as he stepped through the portal after Shion and Kaga. " **Don't take too long!** " the girls yelled out to Naruto as the portal started to close. Once Naruto stepped out he was surrounded by trees. "Hey Kyu-hime where are we?" he asked as Kyu finished talking to the grey fox. " **Well it seems that Hiro-san could only get us thirty minutes away from Konoha, it should only take us five.** " Naruto nodded as he picked up Kaga as Shion jumped between her Ka-san's breasts. "You guys ready? Here we go!" Naruto said as he grabbed Kyu and flashed away.

* * *

 **Finally Naruto made it to the leaf village and start his ninja career, hope you all liked the chapter. I had a little hard time with Naya and Shion but I managed** **. And as always if you don't see a girl on the list below and would like to see them in the harem add them as well.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Kin**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Mai Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Main pairing Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "** Naruto **..."**

 **Person Thinking - '** Naruto **...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Flashback -** _Naruto_

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 16 (26)**

 **Kyu ?**

 **Anko 20**

 **Kurenai 20**

 **Hana 20**

 **Yugao 20**

 **Izumi 16**

 **Shion 17**

 **Kaga 17**

 **Naya 16**

 **Kuroki 16**

 **Tayuya 18**

 **Kimimaro 20**

 **I hoped that everyone had a nice Thanksgiving and a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years seeing as this will be the last chapter that I will post this year so...**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Return to Konoha**

Naruto stood at the entrance of Konohagakure, "Finally, I hope that Jiji still remembers me." he said making Kyu giggle. " **I'm sure that he does, you should put on your face mask so no one will recognize you, plus we can cash in the bounties from the missing ninja we got.** " Kyu said walking up to him. Naruto nodded as he pulled up his mask to cover his whiskers. " **Hey daddy are you going to wear your other mask to?** " Kaga asked as she popped her head out of his shirt. "Well I wasn't but it wouldn't be a bad idea, thanks Kaga-chan."

As Naruto started to walk Kyu transformed into her animal form and walked next to him. " **Make it easier for you to get in.** " Kyu said making Shion whimper. Naruto chuckled as he picked up the small black fox getting a small yelp. Two gate guards stopped Naruto, "What's your business with Konoha?" one man said as Naruto filled out some forums the other handed him. "Well I'm interested in joining, plus I have multiple bounties that I need to turn in as well." Naruto said as he handed the forums back to the guard making him go wide eyed. "You're the Kitsune!" he yelled out as he flared his chakra alerting nearby Anbu.

Four Anbu surrounded Naruto making Kyu growl, "What's the meaning of this!?" Naruto said getting into a defensive stance. "Relax Kitsune-san, the Hokage told us to escort you to him whenever you entered the village." one of the Anbu said. "Now please hand over your weapons and follow us please." another Anbu said making Naruto growl. "No, if you want me to come with you to see the Hokage I keep my weapons. If not I could always leave and join another village and you will have to explain why you let one person that he wanted to see leave." Naruto said smugly. The Anbu waited a second before answering, "Fine you can keep your weapons, but we will take you out if need be so please follow us." he said as he lead Naruto to the Hokage tower.

~Hokage Tower~

Hiruzen was doing the daily paper work when an Anbu appeared in front of him. "Hokage-sama, we have Kitsune-san and bringing him here now." the Anbu said kneeling in front of his leader. Hiruzen eye's went wide after hearing that Kitsune was on his way and that it might be Naruto. "Alright get him here ASAP!" he said as he waved the Anbu away. Seconds later a group of Anbu appeared with a blonde in a fox mask with a large fox next to him. "Thanks Tori-san I think that I can handle it from here." the Hokage said waving the Anbu away and placing a privacy seal up. Naruto smirked under his mask as the Hokage eyed him closely. "You can take off that mask Naruto, I know that it's you." he said making Naruto chuckle. "I guess that I could never sneak anything pass you Jiji." he said as he took off his fox mask and leaving his lower mask on.

Naruto sat down in front of the Hokage's desk, "We have a lot to discuss Jiji, and first is that this is Kyu-hime." Naruto said as he pointed over to Kyu. Hiruzen raised his eye at the red fox, "Alright then, is she your companion?" he asked making Naruto laugh and Kyu transform to her human form. " **No Hokage-sama, I'm his mate and the Kyuubi No Yoko but you can call me Kyu. Naru-kun I'll be waiting in the waiting area with the girls.** " Kyu said as she licked Naruto's cheek and grabbed the two little foxes from inside of his shirt. Hiruzen grinned pervy at Kyu's rear end as she walked out of the office getting Naruto growl. "Alright Jiji about my inheritance, I will need my parents house and excess to their accounts."

~Reception Room~

Kyu sat on a couch while Shion laid on her lap and Kaga carefully scooped out the place. " **Kaga-chan don't wander off stay close.** " Kyu said making Kaga walk slowly back to her. " **I will Ka-san.** " Kaga said as four women walked up to the receptionist, "Is the Hokage in?" the purplette asked. "Yes, but he's in with a client right now please have a seat in the mean time." the receptionist said making the other purple haired woman to groan out. "I just want to turn in this mission report and go to bed!" the purple haired woman said as she plopped down on one of the other couches. Shion looked up at her Ka-san, " **Ka-san she smells like Or-** " Shion was cut off when Kyu picked her and Kaga up. " **Listen you two can't say that name or that your father knows her. Understood?** " Kyu whispered only for Shion and Kaga to hear. " **We understand Ka-san.** " they both said.

Both Kaga and Shion jumped off Kyu's lap and stretch. Shion looked up at the purple haired woman and jumped up on her lap. "H-hey! What are you doing?" she yelled out. " **Shion-chan play nice.** " Kyu said making the others laugh at their friend predicament. Shion sniffed her, " **You smell nice miss.** " Shion said making the women look at the fox surprised that it talked. "Wow I thought that only our Ninken could do." the brunet said making Kyu smile. " **Well they're a couple special foxes. Names Kyu and this is Kaga-chan and that one over there is Shion-chan.** " Kyu said grinning of what Shion was going to do next. "It's nice to meet you Kyu-san, I'm Hana and these are my friends. Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao." the now named Hana said making Kyu smile at them. Shion smiled as she jumped in Anko's shirt making the purplette holler some more.

An hour passed and Kyu sat quietly as she watched her two girls, well one as Shion purred asleep between Anko's breasts. Anko didn't fight it too much because it reminded her of a certain blonde fox. Kaga laid down at her Ka-san's feet sulking, which Kyu picked up on. " **What's wrong Kaga-chan?** " Kyu asked her daughter getting the attention of the others since Kyu haven't talked after they introduced each other. Kaga sat up and looked up at her Ka-san, " **H-how do I get someone's attention.** " she asked making Kyu smile knowing who she was talking about. Kurenai smiled as she looked down at the solid whit fox, "Does someone have a crush on a boy?" Shion looked away only to make Hana squeal. "Well what our Ninken do is woo each other and-" she was cut off by Kyu. " **Hana-san I would appreciated you didn't Kaga-chan sex advice.** " Anko gave a devilish smile, "That's right Hana-chan, what little Kaga needs to do is trap this boy in a room and have her way with him." Kyu released her KI at Anko making the purplette sweat and cower.

"Kaga-san don't listen to them, what you need to do is make up a reason to spend time with him. Maybe fake an injury so he will have to take care of you. And when you two are close try kissing him." Kurenai said making Kaga smile. " **Really that will work?** " Kaga asked excited at the idea of Naruto taking care of her and playing doctor. " **D-do you th-think it'll w-work Ka-san?** " she stuttered out as she tried to get rid of the pictures of them together. " **Yea I think it will if not, he's not worth your time.** " Kyu said as she picked up her daughter.

~Hokage's Office~

Naruto and the Hokage were in a heated argument, "Look Naruto I can't just give you the rank of Jonin because you were a mercenary. You never did graduate and the best that I can do is get you in the academy, the current class has a month before they graduate. And as for your inheritance I can't do anything until you make Chunin." Hiruzen said as he rubbed his forehead. "Fine, but about my little problem that happens each month." Naruto said as he shifted in the chair. "That I can probably help with, give this to the head of the Inuzuka." Hiruzen said as he wrote on a scroll and sealed it with his stamp. "Thanks if you need me I will be staying at my parents' place." Naruto said standing up and taking the scroll from the Hokage. "Naruto I said I couldn't give you your inheritance." Naruto stopped and looked over his should while putting his mask back on. "Yea you made that clear _Hokage-sama_ , but I wasn't asking." he said with a small amount of venom.

Naruto exited the office and made his way to where Kyu and his daughters were. " **Everything alright? You seem upset.** " Kyu asked as Naruto made a clone. "Yea I'm fine I have to run an errand before settling in so my clone here is going to take you and the kits there." he said and started to make his way out the door when Kaga called out to him. " **D-daddy wait! Can I c-come to?** " she asked making everyone look at her. "Umm, sure Kaga-chan you need to hurry though." he said as he watched Kaga jump down from the couch. " **Oww...d-daddy I think I hurt my leg can you carry me?** " Kaga cried as she faked limped towards Naruto making Kurenai and the others giggled as they watched. Naruto smiled behind his mask as Kyu just finished explaining to Naruto. "Kaga-chan you have to be more careful, and yes I will carry you till your leg gets better." he said as he picked her up she instantly started to purr making the girls giggle even more. "Alright Kyu-hime, I guess that Kaga is coming with me while my clone helps you with the house." he said making his way out of the building.

Naruto's clone looked around for his other daughter. The clone closed its eyes and focused on Shion's scent to find were she was hiding. He soon opened his eyes and looked at Anko. 'Of course she would be there.' he thought as he went up to the purplette and poked her breasts. "Hey sleepy head it's time to leave." the three women sweat dropped as soon as he poked Anko. Anko got an evil looking grin and seductively walked closer to Naruto. "If you wanted a feel all you need to do was ask _Kitsune-san_." Naruto grinned behind his mask as he pulled Anko closer to grope her. "How can I turn down an invitation such as that." he said as his hands started to roam down to her ass. 'Say goodbye to your manhood Kitsune-san.' the three girls thought as Anko unsheathed a hidden kunai and aimed it at his crotch.

Naruto seen the weapon and decided that it was enough foreplay and whispered into her ear, "You wouldn't hurt your little fox now would you Hebi-chan?" he said making Anko drop the kunai and reached for his mask only for her hand to be smacked. Anko stood there motionless as a million thoughts went through her head. 'It couldn't be, he's taller but he also been gone for three years. He does have blonde hair and has foxes as companions, who else could it be?' As Anko was in deep thought Naruto reached down and retrieved his sleeping daughter and exited the building with Kyu. "Anko!" Hana yelled as she shook her friend. "Wha-what, what?" Anko answered still in deep thought. "I said its time to give our report to the Hokage. Are you alright? What gotten into you?" Hana asked as Anko waved her off and followed her to the Hokage's office.

~Naruto and Kyu~

" **You** **think it was wise for you to tell them that you're back?** " Kyu asked as she followed the clone down a dirt path that was overgrown a bit. "They'll find out sooner or later Hime, why does it matter?" he said as he stopped in front of a huge mansion. "This must be it." he said as the clone made a hundred more clones to set up privacy seals and barriers. " **Well I guess you're right, you are talking to one of their Ka-sans right now anyway. I go get the girls so they can help me clean inside and pick out their rooms.** "

Naruto smiled as he looked at the seal that his parents had, it was simple but effective. 'Hmm, it looks like they had a chakra scanning seal at the gate and only the ones that were allowed into the house, their chakra was added to the seal. Nice I think I can improve that.' he thought and dispelled so the rest of the clones knew his plan. Naruto got rid of the old seal and started writing a new one around his property with the help of the other clones. Kyu looked around the dusty house before going through hand signs and opening up the portal. Out stepped seven women smiling as they looked around some started to frown. " **Kyu-sama! Is this where we're going to be living?** " Maka asked getting nods from the others. " **Yes Maka-chan now help me clean up the place while Naruto place the seal barrier. After we're done you guys can pick out your rooms.** "

A clone came in the house and gave the girls a confused look. "You guys know there's an easier way right?" he asked getting a couple death glares that made him flinch a little. " **We've been in here working while you were off doodling and now you want to criticize how we're cleaning!?** " Yuno yelled as she walked up to him and smacked his head making him poof. " **Wait...that wasn't the real Naruto?** " she asked as another clone walked in. "Yuno-hime, I know that you're upset but please stop dispelling my clones!" the clone yelled as Yuno currently popping multiple clones. Naruto had the rest of his clones come in and take down all of the pictures. "Watch and learn girls." he said as he opened the sliding door going to the back yard. Naruto and three other clones went through a few hand sings, " **GREAT WIND PALM**!" the clones yelled as they shoved their palms forwards and emitting wind that blew all the dust out. "See, easy." he said making Yuno dispel him. "Since that's done I guess that we go pick out our rooms then." she said making the girls faces light up with joy.

"Before you guys go off and explore I need you to write your names in blood and channel some chakra into one these pieces of paper." a clone said as he handed out the paper. " **Why do we need our blood?** " Shiro asked. The clone collected some of the girl's papers and sealed them inside of a scroll. "It's for security, and only people that have the blood and chakra that's in this scroll is allowed inside the barrier." he said sealing the rest of the paper. Naruto walked outside towards one of the brick columns and opened up the security seal and placed the scroll inside. 'Well that should do it, now it only needs mine and Kaga's and it should be complete for now.' he thought as he walked over to the other column and placed his Hiraishin seal and dispelled.

~Hokage's Office~

Hiruzen just got done reading and listening to the mission report that Yugao and the others had given him. "So there wasn't any issues then I take it?" he asked the four Anbu that was in front of him. "No Hokage-sama, just some bandits." Hana said as she looked over at Anko and wondered what got her so dazed. 'It couldn't be that blonde haired guy from earlier can it? I mean Anko would never let a guy grope her willingly and get away with it, even if she provoked him.' Hiruzen finished writing out a detailed note to the Fire Daimyo telling him that Naruto had returned and that the leaf village had gotten their Jinchuriki back. "That's good, I hate to do this to you four but you're currently here so I have another mission for you-" he was cut off by Anko. "Hokage-sama that's not fair we just got back and I need rest and..." she trailed off making the Hokage smile.

'She must've meet Naruto and would like to see if it's really him.' he thought as he handed them a scroll. "I need this delivered to the Diamyo as fast as possible, it's less than a day and if you four do this I will grant you a week off with pay." he said making the girls perk up at the last part. "We accept!" they all yelled except for Anko who was back thinking of the blonde from earlier. 'It couldn't really be Naruto can it?' she kept asking herself when Kurenai gave her a nudge. "Good you four will leave right now and make it to the Diamyo as fast as possible." he said as he dismissed them. 'Something tells me that I'm going to have more paper work now that Naruto's back. I hope that I can fix what I broke before he finds out.' he thought as he looked at the giant pile of paper work on his desk, sighing.

~Naruto and Kaga~

Naruto was walking down a private road in hoping that he was close to the clan district. " **Are we almost there daddy?** " Kaga asked as she popped her head out of his shirt. Naruto chuckled as he scratched her ear, "I think so Kaga-chan, it's been a while since I've been in this village so I'm trying to remember." he told the fox as he continued to walk down a dirt path that he thought was a short cut. A few more minutes Naruto and Kaga heard a feint scream. " **Daddy I think that I heard someone yell out, and I sense multiple evil people.** " Kaga said as she cowardly hid back inside of Naruto's shirt. "I know Kaga-chan I also heard and heading towards whoever yelled." Naruto said as he ran.

"Shit, keep them quiet!" a guy said as another placed a gag in the girl's mouth and smacked her. The four men looked down at the two girls that were tied up with chakra suppression seals. "Be quiet and this will be over before you two know it." the man said as he removed his and the two Hyuga's. The others started to chuckle evilly as they started to grope and rip off their bras. "I can't believe that we got the mighty Hyuga princesses!" one said giddy as he fondled one of the girl's breasts.

Naruto finally approached the area where the scream came from and instantly filled with rage. Naruto made several shadow clones and threw their Hiraishin kunai's and knocked all four men out before they knew what was going on. "Take them to the Hokage and tell him what happened and that the girls will be at the hospital if he needs any information." Naruto ordered as his clones carried the men away to the Hokage. Naruto looked down at the scared girls and quickly untied them and took off the chakra suppression seals. "Are you guys alright?" he asked as one of the girls lunged at him and hugged him. "Th-thank y-you... I don't want to think of what they were going to do if you hadn't shown up." she cried into his chest. Naruto looked around and noticed that their clothes were torn so he unsealed another trench coat and gave them each one. "Here you two can cover up with these, what are your names?" Naruto asked the half naked girls as he went and gathered his kunai's. "My name is Hanabi Hyuga and this is my twin sister Hinata, we're the Byakugan princesses." the girl named Hanabi said as she tried to take a step but winced which cause Naruto carry them. Naruto made two more clones and had them take the girls to the hospital; of course one of them had to direct him towards it after they gave him directions to the Inuzuka compound.

~Inuzuka's Compound~

Naruto finally made it to the compound and stood outside waiting to be let in. " **Daddy am I going to meet Baa-san?** " Kaga asked while they waited to be let in. "Yea Kaga-chan you're going to meet one of your Baa-san's." Naruto said as he heard footsteps coming towards the gate. The gate opened showing a woman with short brown hair, red fangs tattooed on her cheeks and a standard leaf vest. "Yes how can I help you?" she asked the blonde that was standing in front of her. "Yes the Hokage said that if I needed help that I should ask the head of the Inuzuka's and give them this." Naruto said as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket.

'What kind of help does he needs that the Hokage would tell him to come here, god I hope that it's not to try and join our monthly cycle, Tsume-sama was royally pissed off when he sent the last male here so he could just get laid. But I wouldn't mind if blondie here wants to, he's actually kind of hot.' she blushed as she got lost in her thoughts. "Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand in front of her face getting her attention. "Y-yeah sorry please follow me, I didn't catch your name." she said as she led Naruto through the compound. "Sorry but I'd rather not say." he said making the guard narrow her eyes at him.

They stopped in front of a small building and the woman asked Naruto to wait while she went inside. The guard walked through her clan council room and walked up to Tsume and handed her the scroll. "What's this?" Tsume asked getting the woman to shrug her shoulders. "I'm not sure, all I know is that there's a male that has a problem that the Hokage thought we could help with." she answered making Tsume growl, "It better not be another guy that wants to get laid." Tsume said as she opened and read the scroll. Tsume head snapped up to look at the woman, "Is he still here?" Tsume asked hoping that the scroll wasn't lying. "W-well of course he's waiting outside." Tsume got a big smile and gripped the scroll tightly. "Well go get him and bring him here, we need to vote on something as well so go retrieve everyone."

Naruto stood in front of the Inuzuka clan as they eyed him waiting for the rest of the voting clan members to arrive. Tsume was really happy to have her Musuko back, she walked up to the blonde and sniffed him making Naruto fidget in place. Tsume started to sniff Naruto and circle him, making him nervous and the others curious. "Umm...Inuzuka-sama wh-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered as he had an idea as to what Tsume was doing. Tsume let out a deep growl and stopped in front of him, "Is that how to talk to your Ka-san!?" Tsume yelled out as she pulled him closer by his collar to hear a soft growl.

Women stopped coming into the room and just watched the interaction between Tsume and the blonde man. "Did you just growl at me pup!?" she asked pulling Naruto closer to her. "N-no K-Ka-san, th-that was Kaga-chan." Naruto said a little scared. Tsume released Naruto's shirt and took a step back and raised an eye at him. "And who is Kaga-chan? Did you get a girl?" Tsume asked as she wiggled her eyebrows teasing Naruto. Naruto sighed as he poked his shirt, "Come on out and meet your Baa-san, Kaga." Tsume grew a tick mark above her eye. "Who are you calling old? Brat!" Tsume yelled as a white fox head popped it's self out of Naruto's shirt.

" **But daddy, she doesn't seem nice, and-** " Kaga was cut off by Naruto as he gently bit her ear telling her to greet her Baa-san. " **Do I have to hide my ears and tail?** " Naruto thought for a couple seconds before responding. "No Kaga-chan you don't, but if you want to its fine." he said as the little white fox jumped out of his shirt and transformed into her small child form. "Kawaii!" multiple women yelled as Kaga hid behind Naruto's leg. Naruto pushed Kaga forward so she could say hi to Tsume. " **It's nice to meet you Baa-san, and I'm sorry for growling at you earlier.** " Kaga said as she bowed to Tsume. Tsume eyed the little girl and thought that Naruto had adopted her until she seen three whisker marks on her cheeks.

"It's alright pup, but don't make a habit of it. I think it's time to get this meeting started." Tsume said as she scooped up the small child and took her seat at the front of the room. Tsume raised her hand to gain everyone's attention, "Alright as you all know this is Naruto my adopted son that went missing and he has a problem that I think we could help with." she said making a woman stand up. "Let me guess he wants to join our monthly cycle and the Hokage said it would be a good idea. I think he's just trying to get laid." she finished and sat back down getting several others agreeing with her. "I know that you have a special spot for him as he's your son, but what makes him so special?" Naruto looked around the room and noticed that it was all women and no males in sight. 'Hmmm...I should ask Ka-san about it later.' he thought as he listen to what the women thought.

Naruto looked over to Tsume, "May I make my argument Ka-san?" he asked getting a nod from Tsume. "As you all know I'm the Jinchuriki for the Kyubi no Yoko and since _she_ goes into heat it makes me go in heat as well." Naruto said shocking most of the women. Tsume was shock as well, "You mean that the nine tail beast is female?" she asked getting Naruto to growl at her. "Yes Ka-san she is and can you all not call my wife a beast or monster." he asked once again shocking the women. Tsume broke out into laughter, "And I take it that Kaga-chan here is your guy's child." she said laughing even harder. "You know your Ka-san used to pull pranks as well, but trying to convince us that you and the Kyubi are together and have a child is a little much. Let me guess her ears aren't even real are they?" she said as she gave Kaga's ear a tug.

Kaga let out a high pitch yelp and ran towards Naruto holding her ears and with tears in her eyes. " **Daddy!** " Kaga cried out as she hugged Naruto. "It's alright Kaga-chan, Tsume Baa-san didn't know, she would never hurt you on purpose." Naruto said as he rubbed her ear. Tsume got up and walked towards Naruto as Kaga buried her face into his shirt. "Alright pup the joke went on long enough." she said seriously as a few women still were laughing at the scene. Naruto had enough and to top it all off Kaga got hurt so he unleashed enough of his KI to get everyone's attention. "I'm only going to say this once, I am married to the Kyubi and we have two children, Kaga and Shion. Yes her ears and tail are real so are mine, I just keep mine hidden." he said as he stopped his KI.

Everyone in the room was silent until he was done talking. "We can't let him join; I don't want a demon baby!" Naruto let out a deep growl and turned and started to walk out the door. "Naru-chan wait! Where are you going?" Tsume asked as she grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I'm leaving it's no use arguing with a clan that doesn't believe me and calls me a demon, so good day Inuzuka-sama." he said as he yanked his arm out of her grasp and continued to leave. Tsume felt hurt how Naruto addressed her and pissed off that her clan mates thought of him that way so she grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into a chair. Naruto let out a growl until a fist came down and hit him, "Now, now Naru-chan what did your Ka-san say about growling at her?" Tsume said making Naruto cross his arms in the chair. "Now we have a matter to vote on, rather you join in and help with your cycle." she said as she walked back to her seat. "Alright we all know the matter so raise your hands if you think he should join."

Majority of the room raised their hands making Tsume grin, "Well congrats pup, it looks like you're joining in when we start our cycle. Only rule for you is that you cannot mark anyone of us without asking first." she said as she walked around the table to Naruto. "Wh-what!? You mean you don't have a clan secret technique that gets rid of it!? I already do what you guys do... dam old man talked liked you had a special way to get rid of it." Naruto said as he started to pout. Tsume busted out laughing again. "Pup our cycle event is something special, if you haven't heard everyone tries to get the Hokage makes us to let them join." Tsume said as she walked closer to Naruto making Kaga cling on him more.

Tsume started to scratch Kaga's ear making the small girl start to purr. "I'm sorry that I hurt you pup, I thought that your Tou-san was pulling a prank on me." Kaga looked up at Naruto and Naruto smiled back. "Go your Baa-san won't hurt you again, plus I need to show everyone some things." he said patting her on the back getting Kaga off his lap. " **You promise?** " Kaga asked looking up at Tsume. Tsume gave her a feral smile, "I promise pup." making Kaga raising her arms to be picked up. After picking Kaga up Tsume went and sat back down in her chair. "Alright pup what you need to show us." she asked making Naruto walk in front of everybody. "Well first things first none of you will have to be worried about getting pregnant, I can't impregnate you because of this." he finished saying and lifted up his shirt and pulled down enough of pants to show off his pelvis.

All the women were blushing and Tsume went to cover Kaga's eyes but her hand was slapped away. " **I can't see Baa-san!** " Kaga yelled out making Tsume giggle. "Maybe when you're older pup." Tsume said as she covered Kaga's eyes again. " **But I've already seen daddy naked!** " Kaga blurted out making everyone glare daggers at Naruto. Naruto finished channeling chakra into his seal to make it appear when he noticed everyone's glare. "Umm Ka-san did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously. "Naru-chan why has my pup seen you naked?" Tsume asked making Naruto give a confused look. "Well we bath together." he said like it was the obvious thing.

"But anyway this seal makes it were I can't impregnate you if I don't want to, there was an episode when I first started my cycle..." he said looking down ashamed of what he almost did. Tsume walked around and hugged Naruto, "I remember when my first cycle started I barely could think, I was so horny I couldn't imagine having the heat cycle of the Kyubi." she said as she look closer at the seal. Naruto grinned, "Do you like it I made it all by myself." he boasted about his Fuinjutsu. Naruto looked down embarrassed again, "There's another thing that everyone should see so they won't be shocked later." he said lifting up his shirt more showing off the two foxes on his right side. "You see when I'm in "heat" I can't control my henges." Tsume raised her eye at Naruto as Kaga poked and rubbed her cheek. "What are you doing pup?" she asked looking down at Kaga.

Kaga chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head and continued to play with Tsume's cheek. " **I wanted to see if you purred like daddy does when I play with his cheek.** " Tsume started to laugh, "Sorry pup but dogs don't purr." she said making Kaga get a confused look. " **But he said that his Ka-san used to purr when he played with her cheeks.** " Kaga said getting Tsume to look at Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he looked over at Tsume, "Yoshino Ka-san and Hina Ka-san used to pretend purr when I was younger." Naruto said blushing at the memory making Tsume laugh as she pictured her friends purring. "But back to what I was saying when I go into "heat" I can't control my henges." he said again channeling chakra to his fingers and releasing his henges.

A cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto and when it cleared stood a slightly taller Naruto with fox ears and a tail. He now had a more rugged feral look about him, his whiskers were thicker, canines were longer and his pupils formed into a slit. Majority of the women feinted from blood loss; Tsume had a nice pink hue to her cheeks as she walked up to Naruto and started to play with his ears. "St-stop...*purr...th-that...*purr...Ka-san." Naruto stuttered out making Tsume grin and started to play with his cheek. Naruto eyes fluttered and started to purr even loader making some women grin from the sight. Kaga saw this and instantly smacked Tsume's hand away and let out a small growl. " **Only Ka-san gets to play with his whiskers.** " Tsume raised her eye at the young girl. "Why is that?" she asked as Kaga pointed down at Naruto's pants.

Tsume's eyes went wide as she looked at where Kaga was pointing. "Oh sorry Naru-chan I didn't know... Naru-chan?" Tsume waved her hand in front of his face but got no response from the blonde. " **Don't worry Baa-san, Ka-san calls it his weakness his brain kind of shuts down for a little and well you can see the rest.** " Kaga said as she jumped down from Tsume's grasp to go play with the dogs that just came into the room. Kaga started laughing as one of the three dogs started to sniff her. " **Hahaha...stop that, it tickles.** " she giggled out as she patted the dog on her head. "Why are you three here and not with Hana?" Tsume asked one of the triplets. "Hana said that she didn't need them for her mission so she sent them home." Tsume looked down at her companion.

Naruto groaned as he held his head, "That wasn't nice Ka-san." he said as he looked to see Kaga playing with the dogs. The Haimaru triplets saw Naruto and instantly jumped on him sniffing and licking his face. Tsume and the others started to laugh at the blonde fox, "Well it looks like that the triplets still remembers you." Naruto slowly sat up pushing the dogs off of him when Kaga spoke. " **Daddy they're like little wolves, can I have one?** " she asked using her puppy dog stare. Naruto chuckled as he remembered something important. "No Kaga you can't have one. Ka-san there's another important thing that I need to discuss with you and your clan." Tsume eyed Naruto, "Yea what is it pup?" she asked as Naruto scanned the room. "I take it that not everyone has a Ninken do they?" he asked making Tsume and the others narrow their eyes at him as it was a sensitive topic.

Tsume sighed as she took a seat, "You're right not everyone has a Ninken, it has to do with when they're born and if any new pups were born as well. If so their parents will give their young to us so they can imprint on the infants chakra over night." Naruto listened and took everything that Tsume said. "Do they Inuzuka's have a clan summon?" was the next thing he said making the room go dead silent. "No we do not why are you asking?" Tsume asked making Naruto smile and hop up from his seat and walked to the middle of the room. Naruto started to go through hand signs and slammed his palm on the floor. " **SUMMONING JUTSU!** " he yelled out while thinking of a name. All of the women were on alert and was waiting till the smoke cleared. Standing next to the blonde fox was a giant beautiful golden wolf. " **Naru-kun I'm so happy that you summoned me, but why am I in my animal form? Are we going to do it animal style?** " she asked the last part seductively.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he pictured doing Ika in her animal form. "I'm sorry Ika-hime maybe next time. This is my Ka-san the one that I told you about." he said as he scratched her ears. The Haimaru triplets cowered as they walked passed Ika towards Naruto. "It's alright you three." Naruto said as he held out his hand making the three dogs happily obliged wagging their tails as he petted them. Tsume laughed at the sight, "Careful now pup, if you keep that up they'll never leave you and I don't think that Hana-chan would appreciate you stealing her companions away from her." Naruto nodded his head and lead Ika towards the front of the council room. " **My name is Ika and I'm the leader of the wolves, what Naru-kun has told me is that your clan uses dogs as companions. What I'm willing to do is make the Inuzuka's our summoners.** " she said as she stomped her paw down making a large scroll come out of the floor.

Tsume looked over at Naruto and he gave her a foxy grin. "You can have the ones that wasn't able to get a Ninken to sign it or have everyone sign it, I guess that it's up to you and your clan." he said as Tsume finished signing the scroll and handed it back to Ika. Ika shook her head and laughed, " **Tsume-chan that's yours and your clans now, just don't let it fall into anyone else's hands or the Inuzuka's will pay greatly for it.** " Ika said to Tsume making her clutch the scroll in her arms. Ika smiled as she came up with a great idea. " **Oh and one rule that you will have to do if the Inuzuka's want to stay our summoners.** " she said making all of the Inuzuka women look at each other hoping that it wasn't anything outrageous. " **You will have to summon me any time that you're going to go see Nar-kun or anytime that he comes over and visits.** " the golden wolf said making everyone sweat.

"Ika-hime you don't expect Ka-san to summon you every time that she comes to see me do you?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the wolf. " **Yes I do Naru-kun, you don't summon me that much and its only far that Tsume-chan summons me so I get to see you more. Now if you excuse me I have a council meeting to get to and inform everyone that we got a summoner.** " Ika said and gave Naruto's hand a lick before dispelling. "Well since that's everything why don't I show you around the compound pup?" Tsume said as she handed the scroll to one of her clan mates to put away. "That sounds good come on Kaga." he said getting Kaga's attention. Kaga got up and ran straight to Tsume's arms making Naruto chuckle. "Looks like she's starting to like you Ka-san." he said as he walked out of the build behind Tsume.

Naruto followed Tsume around the compound and they came up to a small building. "Here is the building that we use for our cycles, by the way when is your next cycle?" Tsume asked as she hugged his left arm trying to get closer to the blonde. "Well Ka-san my next cycle will start sometime in the next three days." he said making Tsume grin. 'That explains why he smells so good.' she thought as she took another whiff of his scent. " **Daddy can I have a treat?** " Kaga asked as she laid her head on Tsume's chest. "Sorry Kaga-chan but your treats are in my coat and I gave it to Hanabi and Hinata to wear." he said making Tsume raise her eye at him and Kaga to whine. "And why is Hina-chan's daughter's have your coat Naru-chan?" Tsume asked as they continued to walk though the compound.

Naruto retold the story to Tsume and say she was pissed was an understatement. They stopped at a small building and before Naruto was able to ask what the building was for a woman ran out crying. "Hideko-chan wait! You can go with the others you don't have to do it alone!" a woman yelled as she chased after the crying woman. "Ka-san what's going on? What is this building?" Naruto asked making Tsume let go of his arm and giving him a serious look. "Well that is our fertility building and the ones that are pregnant and having a male they have to abort. You already seen that there are no males, that's because the males gets to feral and when their cycle came they couldn't control themselves and took advantage of anyone and everyone and would even go to attack their friends and family so we voted and the village thought it would be best to get rid of them."

Naruto was shock he couldn't think straight, "S-so you killed off your own clan members." Tsume gave Naruto a sad smile. "Yes because that was what was best for our clan and the village, if we didn't do that then there wouldn't even be any Inuzuka's left you understand right?" Naruto nodded as the crying woman walked back to the building. Naruto followed Hideko back into the fertility building with Tsume and Kaga right behind him. "Ka-san how many women are scheduled to abort?" he asked as he walked up to the receptionist. "How many girls are scheduled Mi-chan?" Tsume asked as the girl looked at the list. "Well Tsume-sama with Hideko that would make seven girls." she said looking up at the Inuzuka matriarch.

Naruto smiled at Tsume, "Do you have a room that can hold them all?" he asked getting a confused look from Tsume. "Yea why do you ask pup." she asked as Kaga started to play with her tattoo again trying to get her to purr. "Well show me and get all the women that are scheduled to abort and bring them to the room." he ordered as he followed Hideko to an empty room. " **Baa-san I'm tired.** " Kaga yawned out making the older woman chuckle. "Well lay your head down and go to sleep pup." Tsume told Kaga as she continued to gather the women. Naruto chuckled as he looked over at Tsume, "Ka-san she's asking if she could sleep in your shirt in her animal form." Tsume looked down at Kaga and smiled and sat her down. "Well come on pup." she said holding her arms out. Kaga smiled as she transformed and jumped inside of Tsume's shirt, poking her head out from between Tsume's breasts. " **Thank you Baa-san.** " Kaga purred out as she rested her head on Tsume's shirt collar drifting asleep.

"Well pup why did you want to see all of the pregnant women?" Naruto smirked as he helped Hideko lay down on the medical table and walked up to Tsume. "It's simple Ka-san, you and your clan is willing to give up clan secrets to help so I'm going to do the same." Naruto said as he looked at all seven women that was lying down, "Alright women who all here that doesn't want to keep their child please raise your hand." he said looking to see no one raised their hands. Naruto smiled as he made six clones each going to a woman lifting their shirts just enough to reveal the stomachs. Naruto went to unseal his sealing equipment when he realized that he didn't have his coat. 'Dam, I'm definitely not used to not having my coat.' he chuckled at the thought before asking Tsume for brushes and ink.

A woman came back with seven brushes and ink bottles for Naruto. "So pup what are you going to do?" Tsume asked as a crowd started to form. "Well Ka-san, I'm going to use a seal to save the babies." he said as each of his clones took a brush and ink and started to write on the women stomachs. Naruto was in deep thought until one of his clones spoke up. "Umm...boss we have a little problem over here." the clone said before dispelling scaring Hideko. "Wait is there something wrong with my baby?" she asked worriedly. Naruto growled as he stopped drawing and looked at Tsume, "We need to talk after I'm done sealing." he said seriously making Tsume nod. Naruto looked at each of his clones, "You guys ready? On the count of 3. 1..2..3.. SEAL!" they all yelled at the same time and the room was lit up by a bright light blue color.

Naruto smiled as he looked up at Tsume, "There, all of their babies are female now-" he was cut off by Hideko. "Wh-what about me?" she asked nervously that he couldn't save her babies. Naruto sighed as he walked over to Hideko and cleaned off the ink. "I was getting there Hideko-chan. You're a special case, I have to use a different seal because instead of changing your baby's sex I'll have to make sure that the other one stays female." he said shocking Hideko. "I-I'm having twins?!" she asked happy and scared at the same time. Tsume looked down ashamed at what Naruto was going say. "So Ka-san your clan aborts the whole pregnancy once they find out that it's going to be a male. And I'm taking Hideko's reactions that you don't tell them that they're having multiple babies." he said as he glared at Tsume. "I never said that our clan was perfect, and if a male was born we would have either ran out of Konoha or worse wiped out." she said ashamed of what Konoha made her clan do.

Naruto finished drawing on another seal after locating the second baby. "Alright Hideko-chan, you ready?" he asked as he stared down at his masterwork. "Y-yea I guess, but-" Naruto gave a foxy grin as he channeled chakra to his hands. "Seal!" he said cutting off the brunette. "There now your babies are female and healthy." he said getting Hideko jump on him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much Naru-kun." Naruto smiled as he got up. "It's not a problem since you guys are willing to help me during my cycle its only far that I help you out as well. And as for the future the Uzumaki's are willing to supply the seals." he said as he walked out of the room with Tsume. "Yea, I think that I can come up with a clan contract for you to sign making this legal." she said making Naruto look at her with a confused look. "It just shows that both of our clans are getting something out of our deal." she said only for Naruto to still look at her confused.

"It's clan politics you should probably learn since you're a clan head now." Naruto started to pout, "I think that I'll make Kyu-hime the clan head so she can deal with all of that." he said making Tsume laugh. " **Daddy...treat...** " Kaga moaned out in her sleep getting Tsume to chuckle. Naruto went for her treats and again realizing that he still didn't have his coat. "I really need to get my coat back, I hope that Hina Ka-san is home so that I'll be able to." he said to himself as he walked to the front of the compound with Tsume. "Naru-chan there is something that you should know about Hina." Tsume said as they stopped at the gate. "Hina-chan is still in a coma, she never recovered after giving birth to Hinata and Hanabi." Naruto looked down sad before hugging and licking her cheek. "Thanks Ka-san, I think that I'll go and see her after here. How about you, Yoshino Ka-san and Mikoto Ba-san come by tomorrow so you can meet everyone." he said as he reached in and grabbed Kaga. "Easy there pup it's not your cycle yet. And I'll make sure that I bring them by." she said teasingly winking at him.

~Uzumaki Estate~

Naya and Kuroki just finished decorating their rooms when they came out to the living room. " **What do you think that Naru-kun is doing?** " Yuno asked the other girls as she plopped down on the sofa that they brought over. " **I think daddy said something about going and seeing Baa-san, which I would've went too.** " Shion said as she started to pout. " **I bet you that you'll see them tomorrow but in the mean time I grabbed these forms from the Hokage's office and you guys need to fill out.** " Kyu said as she passed out the papers. " **What are these Kyu-sama?** " Maka asked as she read over the paper. " **These are papers stating that you're living here and apart of the clan.** " Kyu replied as she started to fill out the paper. " **Umm Ka-san what is our last name?** " Shion asked. "It's Uzumaki." Naruto said as he walked through the door.

" **Daddy! You're back; did you see Baa-san?** " Shion yelled as she got up and ran towards him. Naruto chuckled as he hugged Shion. "Yea Shion-chan I went and saw my Ka-san, and she and the others will be over here tomorrow." Naruto said as he sat on the couch between Naya and Kuroki. " **So what was Baa-san like Nee-san?** " Shion asked as she sat next to Kaga. Kaga thought for a minute before covering her ears. " **Baa-san tried to pull my ears off because she thought they were fake, but other than that she was really nice.** " Kaga said with a smile. " **So Naruto what has you all up tight when we left the old man?** " Kyu asked as she helped Kaga and Shion fill out their papers.

Naruto let out a small growl as he remembered his talk, "Jiji says that I'll have to finish classes to become a Genin and he didn't care that I was a mercenary. He then said that I'm not allowed my inheritance until I reach the rank Chunin, I think that he's hiding something from me. Probably going to summon Miyaku to help me gather some info." he said the last part to himself getting Kyu and the others nod. Naruto finished filling out his papers and collected the others, giving them to Kyu. " **Oh Naru-kun I was thinking about opening up my sweet shop, what do you think?** " Yuno asked getting the attention of Maka. " **Oh! That would be nice and we can help out as waitresses.** " Maka said a little to excitedly. " **And Naya and I were thinking of opening up a clothing store ever since Kyu-sama mentioned that we could have jobs.** " Kuroki said making Naruto laugh.

"Of course you guys can have your own businesses, on that note I'm going to go see Hina Ka-san in the hospital. Oh Kyu-hime I'm going to make you the clan head and we can talk more about it later." he said getting a shock look from Kyu. Kyu smiled as she sealed away the forums. " **Remember girls no tails or ears when you leave the house, not until Naru-kun or I say.** " Kyu said getting nods from the girls. Kyu smiled and walked towards the kitchen to start to make dinner. " **Kaga Nee-san come check out our room, it's really big.** " Shion said as she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her upstairs towards their bedroom.

~Hospital~

It took Naruto a few minutes to find Hina's room. 'Should've asked Tsume Ka-san what room she was in.' he thought as he continued walking around until he came to her room. As he entered he noticed multiple machines attached to the woman in the bed, beeping every few seconds. Naruto sighed as he went though hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground. " **SUMMONING JUTSU!** " he whispered loudly. After the smoked cleared there was standing six doctors with fox ears and tails, " **Uzumaki-sama what can we do for you?** " the doctor asked as he adjusted his glasses as he took in his surroundings.

Naruto smiled as one of the female doctors blushed when she looked at him. "Well Kenzou-san this is my Ka-san and I need you and your team to find out everything about her condition. It seems that she went into a coma as she was giving birth." Naruto said as Kenzou nodded and wrote everything down while the others were taking blood and running their diagnosis scans. " **Alright Uzumaki-sama we will return after we get the results.** " Kenzou said nodding towards the others getting them to dispel. "Oh and Kenzou-san this is top priority, understand?" he asked the brunette fox. " **Hai Uzumaki-sama.** " Kenzou replied before dispelling as well.

Naruto brushed a few strains of hair out of Hina's face before pulling up a chair to the bedside. "I met your daughters today unfortunately they were almost raped, I'm glad that I was able to intervene and stop them before they could." he said as he grabbed and held her hand. The next thirty minutes Naruto talked to Hina and told her of his life and his family and how the girls would love to meet her. A cloud of smoke appeared next to him and out stepped the doctors from before. "Well Uzumaki-sama we have good news and bad news." Kenzou said as the smoke cleared, Naruto raised his eye at him to continue. " **It seems that your Ka-san is healthy other than being in a coma, the bad news is that there isn't really a way to wake her.** " Kenzou finished making one of the female doctors let out a small " **Epp.** "

Naruto looked around Kenzou and looked at the blonde doctor that was behind him. "What is it Koto-chan?" Koto blushed and looked down and started to fidget with her fingers. " **Well Naru-kun it's just a theory but with your high healing powers it might be possible for her to wake up if you mark her.** " she said blushing. Kenzou sighed as he looked at his colleague knowing how she gets around Naruto, " **Koto-san even with his high healing power her waking up is very low at best.** " Kenzou said making Naruto walk up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "And you felt like it wasn't meant to mention?!" he growled out as he shoved Kenzou. Naruto walked up to Koto making her fidget more. "Thank you Koto-chan and if this works I'll get you anything you want. Money, a raise, a bigger house, higher prestige, you just name it." he said making the other females to glare at Koto.

Naruto walked over to Hina and lowered her gown off her shoulder, "Hopes this works." he muttered to himself before licking the nape of her neck, Hina let out a small moan making Naruto look at her. 'Alright here we go.' he thought as he channeled as much chakra he could to his canines and bit down on her neck. Moments later a small fox appeared on Hina's shoulder showing Naruto that it worked. Naruto looked over at the doctors nodding that it was finished. Koto quickly walked up to Hina and ran a diagnosis and smiled. " **N-Naru-kun it wo-worked!** " Koto said happily as she ended her diagnosis scan. Naruto eyes were wide not really expecting it to worked, well not how Kenzou had talked. "Really Koto-chan?!" he asked with a large foxy smile making Koto and the others to giggle.

Kenzou smiled as he looked over at Naruto, " **I'm happy for you Uzumaki-sama, now if you excuse us we need to get back to the hospital.** " he said dispelling with four other doctors leaving Koto and Jin behind. "Thank you Koto-chan and as I promised anything you want just ask." he said as he jumped up and hugged her making Koto mind go blank and started to spurt out gibberish. Naruto gave Koto a confused look, "Are you alright Koto-chan?" he asked getting Jin to giggle at his innocence. " **Don't worry Naru-kun she will be alright and I know what she wants and if you want you can give it to me instead.** " Jin purred out snapping Koto out of her daze and making Naruto laugh nervously. 'I don't think that I like where this is going.' he thought as Koto growled at Jin. Naruto sighed as he tried to divert the two from fighting. "Well thanks again Koto-chan and remember that I owe you anything." he said making the other blonde to stutter.

Jin started to laugh at her friend, " **Well Naru-kun this is what Koto-chan would like.** " Jin purred as she whispered in Naruto's ear what her friend would like making his eyes go wide and blush. " **Ji-Jin-chan! How could you!** " Koto cried out feeling betrayed by her close friend. Naruto gave Koto his famous foxy grin and walked up to her and licked her cheek. "I would love to take you out on a date Koto-chan." he said making Jin give her, her own foxy smile. ' **Maybe she didn't tell him.** ' Koto thought and felt a little relived. " **A-Alright Naru-kun, I'll be looking forward to it.** " she said as she dispelled. Jin gave Naruto a mischievous smirk, " **Remember what I said Naru-kun.** " Jin said before dispelling as well.

Naruto went back and sat at Hina's side waiting for her to wake up and after what seemed like an eternity Hina groaned getting his attention. "Mmmgh...Naru-chan? is that really you." she asked sitting up more in her bed. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Yea, Ka-san it is, it's been a while. You were in a coma after you gave birth to the twins and-" Hina started to hyperventilate. "H-How lo-long have I've been in a coma for?" she asked as Naruto calmed her down. "Ka-san I need you to take slow deep breaths alright." he asked getting a shaky nod from the female Hyuga. "It's been twelve years and the only way to bring you out of your coma I had to mark you and long story short my healing abilities helped you."

He noticed that she had a confused look on her face so he gave her a soft smile and explained. "When I marked you it usually to state that we're mates but only thing that my mark does is improves your healing ability. It won't make you swoon after me or makes you a demon and after a few months and your health is improving and you don't need the mark I'll remove it." Hina calmed down and had only one question on her mind. "How is Hinata and Hanabi? Are you being a good Nii-san towards them." she asked making Naruto stiff up at the question. Naruto filled Hina in what happened when she went into labor and how he left the village and finally returned.

Naruto stood up and licked Hina's cheek, "Well it's getting late Ka-san and I have to attend class tomorrow plus I don't think that Hiashi-san would appreciate me being here." he said as he started to walk away but was stopped by Hina. "C-can you stay with me?" she asked getting Naruto smile. "Umm...sure Ka-san I need to go home and get some PJ's to wear." Hina got a little upset hearing that he was going to leave her. "You don't need pajamas Naru-chan, it'll be like when you were younger and crawled in bed with me when you had nightmares." she blushed as she watched Naruto get undressed. As Naruto stood there in his fox covered boxers he got an idea, "How about this Ka-san." he said as he crossed his fingers and Henged into his younger self and crawled into bed.

Hina smiled as she pulled Naruto closer to her. "I'm glad that you're safe Naru-chan." she said as she stroked his hair. "And I'm glad that I have my family back, the girls will love their Baa-san." he said making Hina's eyes go wide. "I-I have Mago's?" she asked making Naruto chuckle. "Yes you have two of them Tsume Ka-san met Kaga today and going to bring Yoshino Ka-san over to meet her and the girls." he said yawning as Hina rubbed his cheek. Naruto instantly started to purr as he fell asleep in Hina's arms making the Hyuga woman smile. 'Just like old times.' she thought as he nuzzled into her chest making her blush more.

* * *

 **And as always if you don't see a girl on the list below and would like to see them in the harem add them as well.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Kin**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Mai Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Main pairing Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **-Hey good job keep the work and explain what had happened to Izumi and the Uchiha's clan. -Thanks for the input and I planned on it and actually the next upcoming chapters will mention it.**

 **-I hoped that everybody had a great Holiday and I apologize for the late update. There was a family emergency, and thanks for all of the feedback and reviews. And for the couple of people that message me every chapter telling me how much it sucked and how they hate Naruto and Masashi Kishimoto** **and that I should go kill myself...** **You guys are a special kind of dicks, that's all hope that you all enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "** Naruto **..."**

 **Person Thinking - '** Naruto **...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Flashback -** _Naruto_

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 16 (26)**

 **Kyu ?**

 **Anko 20**

 **Kurenai 20**

 **Hana 20**

 **Yugao 20**

 **Izumi 16**

 **Shion 17**

 **Kaga 17**

 **Naya 16**

 **Kuroki 16**

 **Tayuya 18**

 **Kimimaro 20**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Meeting the Family**

Mikoto and Yoshino walked down the road towards the hospital following Tsume. "So Tsume-chan what got you in such a great mood?" Mikoto asked her friend as she walked closely behind. "Oh didn't you hear? Tsume got a surprise for us today but she isn't going to say." Yoshino said to the ravenette as they approached the hospital. Tsume had a huge grin on her face and really wanted to tell them about Naruto but thought it would be nicer to surprise them instead. "Hmm...What is this all about?" Tsume asked out loud as they stopped in front of Hina's room.

The three women saw Hiashi arguing with doctors and the Hokage. "Why didn't you come and get me when my wife woke up!" Hiashi shouted in anger. "Please Hyuga-san we just found out and we can't do any tests because of the boy." the doctor said peaking everyone's interest. "What do you mean boy?" Hiruzen asked the doctor. "Well when we went in to check on her and found that she'd awaken from her coma we wanted to run tests but she insisted that we don't wake the boy and if we did we would die a gruesome death." Tsume looked at Hiashi then at the doctor, "Can we go in and see her?" she asked getting a nervous nod from the doctor. "Yes you can Inuzuka-san, just don't wake the boy." he pleaded with the woman only to get a laugh from her. "Don't worry doc we won't wake up the mystery boy." she said as she lead Mikoto and Yoshino in side.

Tsume entered the hospital room and noticed Hina awake. "Hina-chan you are awake! That's great." Tsume said as she sat down next to the bed with Yoshino and Mikoto. Yoshino tried to get a look at the boy but he was currently under the blanket. "So we heard that you have a boy with you." Tsume said as she wiggled her eyebrows making Hina's face go red. "It's not like that Tsume-chan!" Hina whispered out trying not to wake Naruto. Just as she said that Hiashi and Hiruzen walked in with the doctor closely behind getting Tsume to chuckle. 'Hina must have really threatened the doc.' she thought as Hiashi stopped and leaned over and kissed Hina's forehead.

"The doctor said that you're refusing treatment because you don't want to wake up a boy. Now who is this boy and why is he sleeping with you?" Hiashi asked then everyone heard it. 'Oh Naru-chan please no, no, no.' Tsume thought as Hiashi pulled back the blanket showing a sleeping blonde purring. "I-Is that?" Yoshino asked wide eyed at who she was seeing. Hina chuckled at her friend, "Why yes it is Yoshi-chan. Our little boy has returned." she said as she brushed Naruto's hair getting him to purr more. "Mmm...Ka-san...*purr...pretty eyes...*purr..." Naruto mumbled getting a few chuckles but Hiashi was livid.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy. "Hina what is that _thing_ doing in your bed!?" he asked with venom in his voice. Hina and the other women growled at how Hiashi referred to Naruto as. "Well Hiashi-kun, Naru-chan here was the one that woke me up out of my coma and I didn't want to be alone so I asked him to stay." Hina said getting the doctor and Hiruzen's eye's to rise in curiosity. "What do you mean Hyuga-sama? How did he wake you up." the doctor asked getting everyone's attention. "Well he said that he had to mark me and since he has a high healing ability some of it was transferred to me." Hina said getting Tsume to growl softly.

"Hina-chan can I see this mark?" Tsume asked not liking that Naruto marked her friend. "Of course Tsume-chan, its right here on my shoulder." she said as she lowered her gown off her shoulder showing everybody the mark. There it was a small fox curled up in a ball on her shoulder and it made Hiashi angry. "Hokage-sama you must order him to take that off my wife, I don't want her defiled by its chakra." Hiashi spit out making Hina frown at him. "Hiashi-kun, Naru-chan says that it's what keeping me up and if he removed it too soon I could slip back into my coma or worse...die." Hina paused before saying the last part trying to scare her husband into her keeping the mark, she wouldn't admit it but she liked it.

"Well Hyuga-san please wake Naruto up, he's late for school." Hiruzen said making the ravenette look down at the sleeping blonde. "Naru-chan it's time to wake up." Hina whispered as she gently shook him. "Mmm...no Ka-san my ramen." Naruto moaned out getting the girls to giggle and laugh. Hina shook Naruto once again waking him up. Naruto slowly sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes getting Yoshino and Mikoto giggle at him. "Morning Naru-chan did you sleep well?" Yoshino asked getting the small blonde to look at her. "Morning Yoshino Ka-san, and yea I did and was happy that I was able to help Hina Ka-san." he said as he hoped out of bed wearing nothing but his boxers.

Hiashi was fuming once again not only that IT was sleeping in the same bed as her but IT was half naked as well. Mikoto whistled as Naruto walked over to his clothes, "Like what you see Ba-chan?" he asked releasing his henge making Mikoto's face go red and Tsume to burst out laughing. Standing before them was a sixteen year old male that had a couple of tattoos and was buff. 'Oh Kami I can't wait till his cycle if he keeps teasing me like this. I wonder how the girls will take it when they find out that he's a part of our cycle time.' Tsume thought with a small trail of blood running down her nose. Hina and Yoshino had the similar thoughts as they eyed Naruto.

"Naru-chan please get dress and stop teasing Mikoto-chan or you'll be late for school." Hina said making Naruto's eyes go wide. "Crap I'm going to be late!" Naruto yelled as he started to franticly get dressed. Everyone sweat dropped at his actions, "Naru-chan it's alright I'll write you a note." Hiruzen said calming down the blonde. "Really!? Thanks Jiji." Naruto said as he finished putting his mesh shirt on. "So Naru-chan care to explain why you marked Hina?" Tsume asked in her motherly voice. Naruto cowered and sat down on the bed looking down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Ka-san but that was the only way for Hina Ka-san to wake up and it was still was a very small percentage that it would work. Like I told Hina Ka-san it'll only boost her healing abilities nothing else. She won't be corrupted by the demon or want Me." he said the last part looking at Hiashi. Hiashi narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "That's all fine but I want you to remove that demon mark off of her." he ordered the blonde. Naruto let out a small growl from being called a demon but he knew how Hiashi felt about him. "Sorry Hyuga-san but if I removed it, Ka-san would probably die painfully due to a system shock and I will not do that to her and like I said earlier Ka-san will only gain a better heal factor."

Naruto stood up and licked each of his Ka-sans and Mikoto's cheek. "Hope that you feel better Ka-san, and Tsume Ka-san I let Kyu know that you and the others are coming over later. I hope that you guys like her and Jiji, Kyu will be the clan head so she'll be attending the council meetings and she will drop off the clansmen papers later." he said getting shocked looks from all of the women except Tsume since she already knew. "Naru-chan you have a girl? Oh I can't wait to meet her and she better be taking care of my little Naru-chan or else." Yoshino said as she cracked her knuckles making Naruto sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Ka-san I'm sure that you will like Kyu-hime and the others." he said making Mikoto raise her eye at him. "What do you mean others Naru-chan?" Naruto smiled at her. "Well since I didn't have a family I found other Uzumaki's and they live with me, Kyu and the kids." Naruto lied he didn't want the Hokage to know seeing how he might just put him in the CRA either way. Yoshino looked at Mikoto and Hina before asking her question. "Y-you have k-kids?" she stuttered out making Naruto chuckle and scratches his head. "Well yea Ka-san. Kyu and I have two Musume's Kaga and Shion; Tsume Ka-san met Kaga-chan yesterday." Naruto answered happily. "Well that is all good Naru-chan but you should hurry now since you're already late and give this to the teacher, it'll excuse you." Hiruzen said as he handed Naruto a scroll. "Will do Jiji and I see you guys later." Naruto said as he waved goodbye to his Ka-sans.

~Academy~

Naruto finally approached the academy and quickly went to his classroom and knocked on the door. 'Alright classroom 307 and my teacher is Iruka Umino.' he thought as he waited. "Enter!" a voice called out and Naruto quickly entered and handed the scroll to Iruka. Iruka read the scroll, "Alright class it seems that we have a new student joining us today." he said getting a few cheers and a couple displeased kids. "Sensei! Why does he get to join us? It's not fair for us and him-" the pink haired student was cut off by Iruka. "Sakura he has been training outside the village and he has a note from the Hokage allowing him to attend class. So if there's no more questions please introduce yourself." Iruka said as he held out his hand for Naruto to step in front of the class and tell them a little about himself.

"Nee-san it's him." Hanabi whispered as she nudged her sister. Naruto saw the twins and smiled before introducing himself. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and yes I'm that Naruto Uzumaki the Kitsune." he said as the students started to whisper to each other. "I like reading, ramen, foxes and training. I dislike rapists, people that treat others poorly and how long it takes to cook ramen. As for my dreams I don't know you well enough to share." he finished and noticed that majority of the girls had stars in their eyes. 'Great fan girls.' he sighed as he looked for an empty seat. "Umm Iruka-Sensei where do I sit?" he asked snapping Iruka out. "Sorry about that Naruto you can sit anywhere you like." and as right as Iruka said that multiple hands shot up and girls clearing the seat next to them.

"Nee-san scoot over!" Hanabi whispered loudly and pushing her sister into the next seat. "Um Uzumaki-san you can sit over here next to me and my Nee-san." Hinata said shocking Hanabi and Tenten. "When did Hinata become so bold?" Tenten leaned over to ask Hanabi. "I'm not sure Tenten but I'm glad because it looks like he's going to sit with us." she responded with a smile. Naruto smiled as he looked up at Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto sat down between the Hyuga twins and smiled, "I'm glad that you and your Nee-san are fine." Naruto whispered as Iruka started his lecture.

~30 Minutes Later~

"Alright class we're going to take a short break for lunch." Iruka said as students got up and left. Naruto looked around and frowned. 'Dam I forgot to go home and pack a lunch.' he cried to himself as he laid his head down on the desk. Girls came up to him just to say hi before walking off, "That's weird, that's the fifth-tenth time that happen." he muttered to himself before lying his head back down. Naruto decided to try and take a nap seeing how he didn't have anything to eat and he was still tired.

~Uzumaki House~

" **Kyu-sama when will Naru-kun be home?** " Naya asked getting everyone's attention. " **Yea he didn't even come home last night.** " Kuroki added making Kyu give her a sly grin. " **Oh and how do you know that he didn't come home after the hospital?** " she asked making the slug princess to blush at the fact that she was caught. " **Umm...when I got up last night to get something to drink I noticed that his shoes were still gone.** " Kuroki said trying to convince Kyu that she wasn't trying to climb in bed with him.

Shion came around the corner smiling at her mother, " **Ka-san is daddy home yet? I wanted to meet my Baa-sans.** " Shion said making Kyu and the others giggle. " **Don't worry Shion-chan he should be home shortly, he actually should be at lunch...Uh-Oh. Hey Shion-chan would you take your Tou-san his lunch he forgot it.** " Kyu told her daughter making Kaga to perk up as well. " **Ka-san can I go with Shion to deliver daddy's lunch.** " Kaga asked making Kyu chuckle. " **Of course Kaga-chan but remember no tails or ears.** " Kyu said as she handed Kaga a bento box. " **He's in classroom 307 hurry now.** " Kyu said walking the two to the door.

Kyu and the other giggled at the two girls as they watched them leave. " **I can only imagine Naru-kun missing a meal.** " Kuroki giggled out making the others laugh as well. Shion and Kaga were walking though the village towards the academy and got lost a couple times seeing they wanted to window shop and look at everything. " **Come on Nee-san daddy is going to starve if we don't hurry up!** " Shion yelled as she sprinted to the school. " **Alright, alright! Shion-chan wait up!** " Kaga yelled back and ran to catch up to her sister.

~Academy~

Kaga and Shion stopped in front of the academy and smiled at each other. " **We finally made it, let's hurry.** " Shion said as she walked inside with Kaga close behind. As they were walking down the hall Kaga bumped into a girl with her hair tied into two buns on her head making her fall down on her butt. " **Sorry miss but I have to get lunch to my daddy, he forgot today.** " the girl smiled down at Kaga. "That's alright what classroom is he in maybe we can help." the brunette said which got Shion's attention. " **We?** " she asked as she looked around for more people. "Yes, they're finishing up in the restroom and should be out soon."

After a couple of minutes several more girls came out and were intrigued by Kaga and Shion. "Hey Tenten, who's your friends?" A blonde asked looking down at the two girls. "Ino this is Kaga and Shion they're bringing their Tou-san his lunch because he forgot it at home." Tenten replied making the blonde nod in agreement. "So Shion, Kaga what classroom is your Tou-san in?" this time a pink haired girl asked. " **He's in classroom 307.** " Kaga said making the entire group of girls look at each other. "Oh that makes it even easier that's our classroom so just follow us." Tenten said as she led the group of girls back to the classroom. " **Nee-san, those two over there smells like daddy.** " Shion whispered to Kaga as she looked back at Hinata and Hanabi.

Both Kaga and Shion kept looking back at the Hyuga twins which Hinata and Hanabi didn't notice as they were talking to themselves. "Nee-san I know that you don't want to return the coat but we have to." Hinata said as she held the folded washed coat in her hands. "Hey Ino did you know that Iruka-Sensei had any kids?" Sakura asked her friend. "No I didn't, I wonder if it's with another teacher." Ino squealed with delight as it was something big to gossip about. "Alright Kaga, Shion we're here let me go inform Iruka-Sensei." Tenten said as both Kaga and Shion scanned the room.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei I think we found two people that's going-" Ino was cut off by Tenten. "Ino if Kaga and Shion brought lunch for their Tou-san why is Iruka-Sensei eating?" Tenten said to her blonde friend. "So girls who did you find?" Iruka asked confused. "Oh no one Iruka-Sensei I think that they're in the wrong classroom." Ino said looking at the two girls. Shion kept looking at the students until she found Naruto which Kaga spotted at the same time. " **Daddy!** " they yelled getting the attention of most of the students. Naruto smiled as he sat up and caught both Kaga and Shion as they jumped into his arms. " **Ka-san told us to bring you your lunch that you forgot.** " Shion said as she sat on Naruto's left leg while Kaga sat on the other leg.

Tenten looked at her friends, "Well now we know that he has kids." she said making Ino sigh. "How do we even know that it's really his kids?" she said which made Hanabi answer her. "Well since we're going to become ninja they do look a lot alike, take their cheeks for an example they both have his trademark whiskers." Hanabi pointed out as the girls noticed them and sighed. "Well I'm going to introduce myself and eat." Hanabi said as she walked up to her seat next to Naruto. "May I seat with you Uzumaki-san?" she asked getting Kaga to growl at her. "Kaga-chan be nice to her, and of course you can sit with us." Naruto said getting the ravenette to smile as she sat down with her sister.

Hanabi, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were conversing with Naruto as he ate his lunch with the help of Kaga and Shion. " **So Hanabi-san, Hinata-san why do you smell like daddy?** " Kaga asked with a light growl getting Shion to look at her as she stuffed her mouth. "Oh that reminds me, here you go Naruto. Thank you again for saving me and Hanabi." Hinata said as she held out two clean cloaks. Naruto smiled as he threw on one and sealed the other into it. "And to answer your question your Tou-san gave us his coat to wear." Hinata said not wanting to explain anymore which Naruto helped. "If you're good you two can have your treats." he said gaining the attention of the girls.

Ino knew of what happened to Hanabi and Hinata but was curious as to what kind of treats he had. "Hey _Naru-kun_ can I have some treats as well?" she asked flirtingly. Naruto chuckled as he took a bite of the bento that Kyu and the girls made him before answering. "Well Ino-chan you have to ask Kaga and Shion since it's their treats." Shion smiled at the female blonde, " **You can have some of mine Ino-san.** " Shion said as she tugged on Naruto's sleeve. Naruto smiled as he unsealed a scroll from his coat, "Wait there was a scroll sealed in there!?" Hanabi asked. "Yea and my money, clothes, Kaga and Shion's treats and much more." he said as he sealed away the empty bento box into the scroll.

As Naruto unsealed the Dango for the girls the classroom started to smell of the sweets, which drew a few more girls towards him. A few rows down from Naruto was a girl with wild brown hair, grey coat and a white puppy poking out of the collar. Akamaru raised her head and let out a small yip once she smelled the sweets. "Sorry girl I don't have any sweets for you." Kiba said as she scratched the dog's ear making Akamaru whine. Kiba sighed and dropped her shoulders in defeat, "Fine I'll go ask if you can have some." Kiba walked up to Naruto and the others, "Umm Naruto-san would you mind if Akamaru has some? She's been really good and was hoping that you wouldn't mind giving her some." she asked making Kaga sink and cover her head where her ears would be once she saw Kiba's cheeks. "What's wrong Kaga-chan?" Hanabi asked getting all of the girls to look at her. " **W-well Kiba-san looks and smells like Tsume Baa-chan and I don't want my ears to be pulled again.** " Kaga admitted which cause Kiba to give her a confused stare.

"How do you know my Ka-san? And why are you calling her Baa-chan? And why-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto. "Kiba-chan Tsume Ka-san will explain it to you once you get home." he said handing Kiba a dango stick for Akamaru getting a happy yip from the white puppy. Naruto chuckled, "It's no problem Akamaru." he said shocking Kiba. "You understand her?" Naruto smiled at the young Inuzuka, "Yes I'm an Uzumaki and we use foxes instead of dogs but it's basically the same language." Kiba sat down next to Ino and pondered on how Naruto knew her Ka-san. Tenten smiled as she swiped a dango stick away from Kaga. " **Hey Tenten-chan!** " Kaga yelled as she climbed onto her lap trying to get her treat back.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch making Shion and Kaga look at Naruto. " **Daddy what does the bell mean?** " Kaga asked getting Tenten to answer. "Well Kaga that means it's the end of lunch and class is going to start again." Kaga looked up at Tenten then over at Naruto. " **Does that mean we have to leave?** " Naruto sighed as he looked down at his daughter. "Yea it does but don't worry I'll be home in a few hours." he said making Shion look down embarrassed which caught his eye. "What's wrong Shion-chan?" Hanabi asked making Shion to chuckle nervously. " **Well I forgot where we live, Kaga and I got side tracked and had to ask for directions here.** " Naruto smiled as he sealed everything away. "Don't worry Shion-chan I'll take you two home." he said as he walked them towards the exit getting Iruka's attention.

"Uzumaki-san where are you going? Class will start shortly and you can't leave." Iruka said getting Naruto to stop and turn towards him. "Well Sensei I need to take Kaga and Shion home since it's their first time here they got lost." he said making Iruka nod in understanding. "That maybe so, but you just can't leave." Naruto raised his hands and made a seal and made a clone. "Kaga, Shion my clone will take you home and tell your mother that I'll be home shortly." he said patting each of their heads. " **Alright daddy.** " Kaga said as she and Shion gave the real Naruto a hug. Iruka and the other students were amazed by him. 'Wow he knows the shadow clone technique already.' Iruka thought as he watched Naruto returned to his seat.

~Hokage's Office~

Hiruzen smiled as he looked at the four tired Anbu ninja. "Was there any issues?" Hana looked over at her exhausted friends. "No Hokage-sama just tired. Anko pushed us to deliver it as fast as possible for some reason that she didn't want to share." Hana said yawning at the last part of her speech. Hiruzen nodded as he kept listening to the report. "Very well and as I promised a week off with pay, you're dismissed." he said as the four women bowed before leaving.

When the four women exited the Hokage's office Yugao asked Anko something that made her tense up. "So Anko-chan you still fantasizing about the blonde that felt you up? Is that why you wanted to rush the mission so you could try and see him again?" Anko's face went bright red and started to stutter. "I-It's not like th-that... I think that we should go visit your Ka-san Hana. There's something that I think everyone should know." Hana and the others looked at each other with puzzle looks. "Alright Anko-chan, is everything all right?" Kurenai asked her adopted sister as she walked towards the Inuzuka compound. "I hope so." Anko muttered trying to catch up with the others.

~Inuzuka Compound~

Tsume was sitting at the table with Hina, Yoshino and Mikoto. "So how are you feeling Hina-chan?" Yoshino asked before sipping her tea. "I feel great! I have a lot of extra energy but..." Hina said excited at first then instantly became depressed. "What is it Hina?" Tsume asked as the triplets raised their heads to look at the door. "Ka-san! I'm home and Anko and the girls are here as well." Hana said as she walked into the dining room seeing Hina. "Hina Ba-chan you're awake! H-how are you feeling? When did you wake up?" Hana asked as she and the others sat down at the table. "I feel great Hana-chan and I woke up last night thanks to my Musuko." Anko smile at that. "So it was really him." Anko said making the others to look at her. "Really was who Anko?" Yugao asked.

Anko smiled at her purple haired friend, "The blonde that I...ummm..." Anko said trying to think of the right to say and not to piss off Tsume and the others. "The blonde that had the foxes, it was Naruto." Kurenai, Yugao and Hana's eyes were wide. "So that's why you wanted to rush back." Anko nodded, "Yea, but I wasn't too sure, but when I had my kunai at his manhood that's when he whispered 'You wouldn't hurt your little fox.' then he called me Hebi-chan." Anko finished explaining making Yoshino narrow her eyes at her.

"So care to explain why you had a knife at our Musuko's groin?" she asked with her arms crossed. Anko started to sweat, knowing the wraith of her Ba-chan's. "Umm...well, you see one of his foxes was in my shirt and he went to retrieve her and well it ended up a groping match that's when I pulled my kunai on him." Anko explained as Yoshino looked at Tsume then at Hina. "Well I guess we have to have a little talk to him tonight." Hina said with a motherly smile. "Why tonight?" Kurenai asked. "Well we're going to meet his family." Mikoto said making the girls look at each other. "Is Izumi going to go as well?" Yugao asked getting a happy sigh from Mikoto. "No, Izumi-chan is out on a mission and Satsuki is going to train and stay at her cousin's house. Not sure how Izumi-chan will take it."

Tsume smiled as she turned to look at Hina, "Alright before the girls came in you were telling us what was wrong." Hina sighed as she gripped her tea cup. "Well Hiashi-kun really doesn't like that Naru-chan marked me and-" Hana slammed her hands on the table a stood up, "He did what!?" she yelled making the others look at her with wide eyes. "Naru-chan marked me and since he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and has a high healing ability, it was able to 'heal' me so to say and Hiashi-kun thinks that the fox will take over my body or that Naru-chan can control me... I think he's going to leave me or have the council put the cage bird seal on me." Hina finished slightly tearing up.

Yugao got a huge smile as he continued to think of Naruto. "What's with the grin pup?" Tsume asked getting everyone to look at the purplette. "Yea Yugao-chan what got you so happy?" Kurenai asked her friend. "Well I'm just excited to see Naru-kun again that's all." she said still smiling at the group. The front door opened and walked in a younger looking Tsume with a white dog. "Ka-san I'm home!" Kiba yelled as she walked into the dining room seeing everyone. "Hey Ka-san I need to talk to you, today there was a new student and he's older and today at lunch two little girls came to bring him lunch that he forgot and they knew you. Even called you Ka-san and Baa-chan." Kiba said making a tick mark form above Tsume's eye. "That little brat...call me old..." Tsume started to mumble as a dark aurora formed around her.

"Well seeing as her Ka-san is off in her own little world right now I'll explain. The boy you met was our adopted Musuko and we're actually having dinner with them tonight and we should actually leave, wonder if he needs help cooking." Hina said and wondered out loud. Tsume came back after hearing Naruto's name and thought that it wasn't a half bad idea. "That's a good idea should we bring Hinata and Hanabi?" Anko asked as everyone stood up and left headed towards Naruto's house. "No, since there's no school tomorrow I'll catch them up on everything plus I doubt that Hiashi-kun will let them." Hina said making everyone frown. "Also he said just come and we'll eat and catch up but since he's been gone for so long I don't think that he'll mind if we came early." Yoshino said exiting the Inuzuka compound trying to cheer Hina up.

~Naruto~

Naruto was talking to a woman as she gathered forms for him. "And just finish filling these out and turn them in. It'll take three to five business days to hear back from us if you got the ok from the Hokage." she said making Naruto smile. "Thanks again." he said and flashed his foxy grin making her blush. " **Daddy can I have another treat?** " Shion asked tugging on his shirt. He smiled down at her and shook his head. "Sorry Shion-hime but your Ka-san and the others are cooking and would be upset if I let you ruin it by pigging out on Dango." Naruto finished sealing the forms away for Yuno and the others for their shops.

"Alright let's have a look around the village, the others aren't expecting us for awhile." he said grabbing each of the girl's hands as he led them through the village. Both Kaga and Shion had big fox like smiles on their faces as they walked with Naruto looking at all the different stores till they came to a part of town that barely had any shops. " **Daddy what are we doing here? There aren't hardly any stores.** " Kaga asked making Naruto look down at her. "Well Kaga-chan I'm scoping out where would be good spots for the girls to open their shops." he said stopping dead in his tracks. " **What's wrong daddy?** " Shion asked making Naruto chuckle. "Well I ate a lot of ramen here when I was younger. I'm glad that they're still open." he informed the two as he saw that the shop next to it was for sale. 'Hmm...that would be a great place for Yuno-hime to set up her sweet shop.' he thought as he started to walk home with the girls in tow.

~Uzumaki House~

Tsume and the girls walked down a newly cleared dirt path. "Umm Ka-san are you sure you know where you are going?" Kiba asked getting a yipp from Akamaru. A tick mark appeared on Tsume's forehead, "Of course I know where we are going it was his mother's and our closest friend before she passed, and another reminder anything you hear or see her is classified and you're not allowed to speak of it understand?" she asked in an authority tone. "Yea I understand Ka-san." Kiba said with a small bark from Akamaru. "Good cause we're here." Yoshino said as they stopped in front of a broken down shed and a shabby looking gate. Anko looked at her friends then she looked over at her Ba-san like she was crazy. "Umm I don't think that Naruto lives here, it doesn't look like anyone does." she said as Tsume placed her hand on the gate and watched as a ripple like bubble appeared around the shack.

"Whoa it's a Genjutsu, how did I not notice?" Kurenai said making her friends look at her. "Yea Naruto's Ka-san made it before he was born but it looks like he improved it tenfold." Hina said as she activated her Byakugan studying the Genjutsu. Shortly the gate opened, " **Enter.** " they heard as they looked cautious at first then obliged. Once they entered the tiny destroyed shack turned into a large house with a neatly trimmed yawn and garden. " **You guys are early and Naru-kun hasn't returned back yet so if you please follow me I will introduce everyone to you my name's Naya Uzumaki.** " the white haired girl said making Anko narrow her eyes at her before speaking her mind. "Are you related to Orochimaru? You look a lot alike." she said getting Naya to laugh. "No, no I'm not so please follow me." Naya said as she turned and lead the group inside.

Once they entered the house they were surprised at the site. There were several women talking and cooking but what caught their attention was that they had fox ears and tails. Naya coughed getting everyone's attention. " **Naru-kun's Ka-sans and family has arrived.** " she announced as a red headed woman walk up to them. " **Thanks Naya-chan I'll take it from here, I think that Yuno and the others need help in the kitchen.** " Naya nodded and walked towards the kitchen. " **Hello my name is Kyu Uzumaki and I'm Naruto's first wife and mate.** " Kyu said making Anko and the others eyes go wide. "H-how d-did you get ou-out?" Yugao asked making Tsume, Hina and Yoshino give her a questionable look. "What do you mean let out Yugao-chan." Yoshino asked making Kyu giggle.

Kyu sat on the couch that was directly opposite of her guests. " **Well what Yugao-chan mean is that I'm Kyubi No Yoko and how I got out is that Naru-kun let me out.** " Kyu said shocking everyone. Naya and Kuroki shortly came out with tea for everyone. " **Hello I'm Kuroki Uzumaki and this is Naya you already met.** " Kiba looked at Kuroki and Naya then at Kyu. "Why does Kyu and the other have tails and you two don't?" she asked getting Tsume yell at her. "Kiba! that's not polite." she hissed making Kyu laugh and waved her off. " **No worries Tsume-san, and to answer your question me and the others are foxes while Naya is a snake and Kuroki is a slug.** " Kyu said creating more questions than answering. Akamaru let out a small whine that made Kyu laugh.

As Kyu went to explain Yuno and the other girls came out and introduced themselves. " **Which one is Naruto's Ka-san?** " Yuno asked Kyu making Tsume and the others chuckle. "Well we knew his mother before she died and took him in." Yoshino said getting smiles from the four new women. " **Well my name's is Yuno and this is Yui, Shiro, and Maka and we're Naruto's mates.** " Yuno said making Maka sigh. " **Yea but I wish to be his wife though.** " she said under her breathe but everyone heard her. Kiba was puzzled again, "What's the difference between his wife and his mate?" she asked innocently making the other girls blush while Tsume and Kyu busted out laughing. Kyu calmed herself down, " **Well Kiba-chan as Naru-kun's mate he only uses us during his cycle and-** " Kyu was cut off by Hina. "What do you mean that he only 'Uses you' during his cycle." she yelled out with her Byakugan active. Kyu released some of her KI getting everyone to look at her. " **Like I was saying as his mates he only uses us during his cycle and as his wives we live with and have a higher prestige seeing as he's King.** "

Kyu finished explaining as Kiba had her finger to her chin as she was in deep thought. "But if you're only his mate why are you living with him. And what do you mean King?" she asked Yuno making Kyu grin. " **Exactly Kiba-chan, Naru-kun treats us all like his wives and being married to him is just a piece of paper.** " Kyu said making Yuno and the others frown knowing that Naruto would never just use them. " **And as being King, well since I'm the Queen of all summons that would make him King. Do you understand now?** " she asked Kiba getting the young Inuzuka to nod and smile. Mikoto smiled, "So that's how Ako-sama knew about Naruto." she said making the others to look at her. "What do you mean Mikoto Ba-chan?" Hana asked. "Well remember when I told you all that my summoned told me that Naruto was alright." she said getting nods from them.

" **Oh so you're an Uchiha.** " Kyu said making Mikoto nod. "Yes I am and thank you for allowing Ako-sama to give us a report on him even if we didn't know where he was." Kyu waved her hand at the Uchiha. " **It was no problem and I hope that now you all understand why she didn't say much and I'm hoping that it'll stay hidden.** " Kyu said with a hint of KI to the group of women making them gulp. "We understand nothing that happens here, seen or heard will be repeated." Tsume said making Kyu and the other relax a bit. 'Hmmm, so Naru-chan is with fox summons and a snake and a slug summon. Oh shit summons! Ika-sama.' Tsume thought as she quickly bit her thumb and summoned Ika. After the smoke cleared there was a golden wolf stood in place. " **Tsume-chan you summoned me?** " Ika asked as she looked around seeing Kyu and the others. " **Kyu-sama! May I come back in my human form?** " she asked the fox queen. Kyu smiled as she nodded her head, " **Yes you may plus I bet that Naru-kun will be happy to see you when he gets home.** " Kyu said and a second later Ika came back in her human form.

"Let me guess Naru-chan is with you as well Ika-sama." Mikoto asked getting a nod from Ika. Then they heard the front door open. " **Ka-san! we're home!** " Kaga yelled out as she ran into the living room with Shion and Naruto close behind. " **Baa-chan! you came.** " she yelled out as she ran up and enveloped Tsume in a hug. Naruto walked up and licked each of the girl's cheeks before turning his attention towards his Ka-sans and guests. "Hi Tsume Ka-san, Yoshino Ka-san, Hina Ka-san, I'm glad that you came." he said turning towards Kiba. "Hi Kiba-chan and I hope to answer any questions that you had earlier." he said getting Kiba to blush which Yoshino and Hina caught. "No that won't be necessary, Kyu-san explained everything already." she said making Naruto smile at her causing her to blush more. Naruto looked over at Kaga and Shion and notice that Kaga was whispering something into her sister's ear. "Kaga, Shion come over here and meet your Baa-chans." Naruto said making Yoshino pinch his cheek. "And who are you calling old Naru-chan?" she asked sweetly. "I-I wasn't calling you old Ka-san." he replied with a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Shion walked up to Tsume and bowed, " **It's nice to meet you Tsume Baa-chan.** " Tsume smiled and went to pat Shion on the head. Shion quickly covered her ears and cower a bit, " **My ears are real!** " she cried out making Kaga burst out laughing. Naruto bit Kaga's ear showing her that what she did wasn't nice, even if it was funny. "Easy pup, I won't pull your ears I promise." Tsume said as she picked Shion up. Shion opened her eyes and stared into Tsume's. Tsume smiled at Shion, "I like your eyes." she said making Shion smile. " **Th-thank you Baa-chan, they're my Ka-sans.** " once Shion said that everyone looked at Kyu then at Kaga and noticed that Kaga's were Bi-eyed. " **I got one of each of their eyes!** " Kaga yelled out happy making the girls giggle at her.

Anko couldn't wait anymore and tackled Naruto to the ground. "Naru-kun it is you, I thought that is was you!" she said as she pressed her chest against him. "Yea it is Anko-chan." Naruto chuckled as he sat up with Anko still on him. Hana and the others quickly hugged him, "Why did you run? We only wanted to help you." Yugao asked making Naruto frown. "If you guys really wanted to help me then why did you lie and abandon me?" he asked frowning as he remembered what happened in the woods. "Naruto we didn't have a choice, the council and Hokage thought that it was a good idea." Kurenai said making Naruto narrow his eyes at her. "You mean that Jiji ordered you guys to abandon me?" he asked leaking some of his KI. "Yea but he only did it because they found out that you used the Kyuubi's power and hurt me." Anko said as she tightens her hug calming Naruto down. "Well I guess that it all worked out in the end." he said smiling as he looked at Kyu and the girls. "You see if you guys never abandon me like you did I probably never would have release Kyu and had Kaga and Shion, or ever become King of the summons."

Anko got a mischievous smile and pressed her chest on him. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off in the Hokage's office." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto's eyes flashed pink which Kyu and the others picked up on. ' **He's close to his cycle.** ' they thought. Tsume was going to ask why his eyes changed color only to hear a small growl. Anko, Hana, Kurenai, and Yugao looked at the source and saw Kaga and Shion scowling at them and growling. Kurenai raised her eye at the two, "What's wrong Shion, Kaga?" she asked getting Kyu and the others to laugh. "Well Kurenai-san those two really don't like anyone to get close to him." Naya said making the girls sweat drop. Tsume chuckled and started to scratch Shion's ear as Yoshino saw and did the same to Kaga. "Why did Naruto eye's changed color just then?" she asked as she continued to make Shion purr.

Maka came back out to the living room to tell everyone that dinner was ready. Kyu smiled as she stood up and showed the group the dining room. Kiba's eyes were wide when she entered, "Wow this looks like one of our community tables." she said amazed by the size. Kuroki giggled, " **Well we do have a large family and actually need more room for the others.** " she said giving Naruto a hint. Naruto smiled as he scratched his head, "Yea I'll start renovating tomorrow to accommodate Rena and the others." he said taking a seat at the table next to Kiba and Kaga. As they ate dinner Tsume looked at Naruto and saw that he was talking to Kiba and the others. "So Kyu why did Naruto's eye's change color earlier?" she asked getting the attention of Hina and Yoshino. Kyu sat her fork down and looked at Tsume, " **Well that's because of his Dojutsu. It also means that he's close to his cycle time.** " she finished getting shocked looks from the three women. Yoshino was the first to speak, "You mean that Naruto has a bloodline?" she asked getting a nod from Kyu. "Yes and I'll have to inform the council tomorrow of it." Kyu sighed and rubbed her head.

"So Naruto I hear that the Hokage is making you a Genin." Anko said making the blonde frown. "Yea Jiji said that since I never did actually graduate that I'll have to and him basically dismissed my skills as a mercenary." he said making Kiba eyes go wide. "You were a mercenary!? Why are you taking the Genin exams then?" she asked slightly scared. Kaga looked over at Kiba with a huge grin, " **Yea daddy is the strongest! He's even in the Bongo Book!** " she said making Hana and Kurenai laugh. "You mean the Bingo Book?" Kiba asked getting Naruto shake his head. "Yes I am, Anko-chan can I borrow yours for a minute?" Anko nodded and pulled out the small book and handed it to him. "Hmm let's see last time I checked I was on page-" he was cut off by Yugao. "152." she said with a blush. Hana smiled as she watched her friend. "We were happy when we read it, it gave us some clue to where you were." she said making Naruto smile.

Kiba flipped through the Bingo Book to page 152 and read the entry. ' **Name: The Kitsune, Rank: A Class ovoid if possible, Description: Blonde hair with red bangs, whiskers marks on each cheek and travels with a large fox, Other aliases: The Red Flash, Known Relations and Affiliates: None, Wanted by Iwa- 250,000 yen Alive, Kusa- 15,000 yen Alive, and Kumo- 10,000 yen Alive.'** After reading the entry she dropped the book and looked over at the laughing blonde. "I-if this is you then the Hokage must see placing you as a Genin is-" Naruto raised his hand to make her stop talking. "Yes the Hokage is a fool to place someone with the skills I have as a Genin and there's nothing I can say to change it so I might as well go through the ranks. Hell it might actually be fun." he said the last part shrugging his shoulders. Naruto scratched Kaga's ear getting her attention, "Did you and Shion decide on what movie we're watching tonight?" he asked as Kaga started to purr. She happily smiled up at him, " **We sure did daddy!** " she said a little too excited.

Anko gave Naruto a sly grin, "So Naruto do you still purr?" she asked making Naruto's face go red. "W-why do y-you want to know?" he asked embarrassed and slightly nervous. Anko and the others laughed, "Oh no reason at all Foxy, I guess we could always find out later." she said winking at him. Then Naruto's eyes turned pink and it was like a switch, he was now the one that was flirting with Anko and the others. "I guess you will but only if Hana-chan and the others join in with us." he said scooting closer towards Anko and getting the others to blush. Anko grinned at him while the others sweat dropped knowing that Anko didn't like being out teased. "I guess they can join us but you have to bring the toys, especially for Kurenai and Yugao." she laughed when she said her friend's names. "Anko!" Yugao and Kurenai both yelled out getting the whole table to look at them. Naruto chuckled at their expressions, "Don't worry there won't be any need for them. That's what the Shadow Clone technique is for." he said the last part making all of the girls at the table to blush.

Naruto placed his hand on Anko's thigh and slowly moved his hand up making the purple haired woman blush. Anko started to moan and right before she was going to climax the seal glowed and took the sensation away. 'Dam it...Oh! I can have foxy here take it off.' Anko thought. Kiba's face flushed red as she watched Naruto and Anko flirt. "Naru-chan!" Tsume, Hina, and Yoshino yelled getting his attention. Naruto turned to look at them and at that moment two fox ears grew out of the top of his head. 'Kawaii!' all of the girls thought as they looked at Naruto. "Yea Ka-chan?" he asked innocently. Both Tsume and Yoshino stopped being mad at him once they saw his ears and eyes but Hina saw through his cuteness. "Naru-chan that's not you behave at the table or do Yoshino and I have to teach you manners again?" she asked sweetly. Naruto quickly took his hand off of Anko's thigh making the purplette pout. " **His cycle just started.** " Kyu said calming the Hyuga down slightly. "I don't care that's not how we raised him." Hina said making Naruto's ears go flat. "Sorry Ka-san." he said sadly as he forced his urges down making his eyes go back to his blue, and his ears disappear.

Kyu and the other girls let out a disapproval growl. " **Hina-san, it's not healthy or wise for Naruto to suppress his cycle. Now who knows when it'll come and how bad.** " Maka let out another growl earning Tsume and the others to look at her. " **Yea remember the last time he suppressed it? He basically went crazy and we had a hard time walking for a week.** " she said the last part blushing and just loud enough for Tsume, Yoshino and Hina to hear. Hina and the others faces went red after hearing her say that. " **And I thought that you would give him some slack after him saving your daughters.** " Yuno said gaining looks from everyone. "What do you mean Yuno-san?" Hina asked the orange haired fox. " **Well Naru-kun saved them from being taken advantage of by a group of men.** " Kaga perked up when she mentioned it. " **Yea and I helped him!** " Kaga yelled out getting everyone to sweat drop. Hina frowned after learned the news. "Thank you Naru-chan for saving your Imoto's." she said with a sweet smile." Naruto returned her smile, "It was no problem at all, I was just glad that I was there when I was."

Anko poked Naruto's side gaining his attention, "Don't worry too much about it. It's not like I disliked it plus I need you to look at a seal after dinner." she said the last part softly that intrigued him. Naruto leaned in close to her, "Sure thing Hebi-chan." he said licking her cheek and making Kaga growl in the process. Naruto made several clones to clean up the dirty dishes while everyone settled down in the living room to watch a movie. " **So where did daddy go?** " Shion asked looking around for Naruto. " **I think he and Kyu had to help Anko with something.** " Yuno said as she plopped down next to Naya and Kuroki. " **That's good because I don't like the idea of him alone with her.** " Naya said as she crossed her arms. Kurenai, Yugao and Hana narrowed their eyes at the snake princess. "And why is that?" Hana asked as Tsume sat down with Hina and Yoshino. " **Because I don't like how she was flirting with him.** " Naya told the Inuzuka heiress. Yugao smiled as she listened, "Sounds like your jealous that Anko might steal him away from you." she said making Kurenai and Hana laugh but stopped when they felt KI flood the room.

Everyone looked over to see that Naya and the others were glaring daggers at them. " **We heard and seen how Naru-kun was treated in this village and the only reason he decided to ever come back was them.** " Yui said pointing to Tsume and the others. " **Yes, Naru-kun would do anything to please his Ka-sans and I doubt that she would be able to 'steal' him from us.** " Shiro said making Yoshino and the others smile after hearing that. Tsume smiled as she sniffed the air, "Easy girls we know that Naru-chan is with you, no need to mark your 'territory'." she said making them go wide eye. " **Shit I didn't realize that I was doing it. Force of habbit.** " Yui laughed out as she scratched the back of her head. "Yea but it wasn't just you though." Hana said as she looked at the others with a smirk. Naya's eyes went wide as she realized that Naruto was beginning his cycle. " **Umm guys Naru-kun cycle is about to start and if we did just mark our territory then it will drive him crazy.** " she said making the others nod. "Naru-chan is a big boy and he can control himself." Hina said only for Maka to hear. Maka let out a growl and was going to respond but Yoshino cut her off.

Seeing the tension and decided to change the topic, "So Shion-chan what movie are we going to be watching." she asked getting Kaga and Shion's attention. Shion smiled as she sat next to Yoshino. " **Kaga and I decided on Howl's Moving Castle it's about a magical kingdom that is at war with another kingdom.** " Yugao smiled at the two, "Yea it's actually not half bad." she said gaining a smile from Kaga. Tsume and the others sweat dropped as they looked over at Naya and the others trying to get rid of their scent from the room. "What on earth are you pups doing?" she asked as she watched the girls fan the air. " **Well we're trying to get rid of our scent so it won't drive Naru-kun crazy.** " Yui said glaring at Hina as she stopped fanning too answer the question. Hina grew a tick mark above her eye as Yui insulted her. " **He's going through his cycle and our scent will boost him and drive him crazy. You should know you're an Inuzuka.** " Yui said looking at Tsume and Hana. Hana scroffed at the fox, "Yea I go through a 'cycle' as you call it; but you make it out as he can't control himself because of a few bitches." she said gaining growls from the girls.

~Naruto~

Anko stood antsy in Naruto's study. "Umm it's about the seal that Kyu-san placed on me before you left." she said as Kyu gave her a puzzle look. " **You have to be more specific.** " Kyu said hint that Anko show them the seal. Anko raised her mesh shirt and pulled down her skirt just a bit showing them the seal. Naruto blushed as examined the seal, "Kyu is that-" Kyu cut him off by laughing. " **Hahaha I totally forgot that I placed that on you. Wow to go three years with the Demonic Pleasure Engagement on is punishment enough.** " Kyu said while chuckling. Naruto gave her a puzzle look, "Why did you place it on her in the first place Kyu-hime?" he asked as he took out a brush and ink bottle. " **Well it's a long story, safe to say that she did something that needed to be punished for and I didn't take in the factor that we would be leaving the village when I placed it on her so no harm no foul.** " Kyu said as she shrugged.

Naruto finished drawing on the counter seal over Anko's currently seal. "Alright Anko-chan you shouldn't feel anything." he said as he placed his hand on the seal. He pumped chakra into the seal, "Unseal!" he yelled as Kyu sat and watch him work. Anko blushed as she re-adjusted her clothes, "Thanks foxy you don't know how much I appreciate this, maybe I can repay you somehow." She said pushing her chest against. Kyu let out a deep growl as she walked over to Anko, " **Easy now, you wouldn't want the seal to be placed back on you.** " she said making Anko jump away from Naruto. "No need for threats Kyu-san." Anko said waving her hands defensively. " **Good now let's go and watch the movie that the kits picked out before they kill each other.** " she said as she turned and walked out. Naruto chuckled, "Yea I'm not sure what happened and why the girls flared their KI; Hope that everyone is getting along." he chuckled nervously as he walked out of the study.

~Living Room~

Kiba looked at the picture's that was hanging on the wall and noticed that most of them were of the fourth Hokage and a red headed woman. "Hey why does Naruto have pictures of the fourth Hokage everywhere?" she asked as Shion giggled at her. " **Why wouldn't daddy have a picture of Jiji and Baa-chan?** " Kiba's eyes were big as saucers and snapped her head towards the girl. "You mean that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage?" Tsume smiled as she looked at her daughter. "Yes he is and now you know why that everything here is classified and that you mustn't say anything." Kiba nodded her head as she gulped. "Y-yea I understand Ka-san, I just can't believe that he's the fourth's son." Yoshino raised an eye at her. "Why is that? Naru-chan is basically a mini version of him if you take away his whiskers of course." Kiba looked up at the pictures and imagined whiskers and Yoshino was right; Naruto did look just like the fourth Hokage.

" **Alrighty is everyone ready for the movie?** " Kyu asked as she walked in to the room. " **We sure are Ka-san but where's daddy?** " Kaga asked as she watched her mother sit down. " **He's in the kitchen with Anko making popcorn. They should be out shortly.** " she said getting a small hiss from Naya. Hana heard the snake princess and got a smirk as she leaned in to tell her friends of her plan. Naruto and Anko walked into the room holding a couple of buckets of popcorn. Anko started to hand out the buckets to everyone until Naruto dropped his making everyone look at him. He let out a deep growl as he held his head as he staggered backwards. "Naru-chan are you alright?" Hina asked as she rushed towards him. When he got his composure back he now had his fox ears and his canines were longer. "I-I'm fine Ka-san." he said in a mixture of a growl and a purr as he looked over at Naya and the girls.

Hina sighed happily as she made her way back to the couch. "Well come on Naru-chan you can sit next to me." she said as she patted the seat next to her. Naruto let out a small whine as he stared at the girls; Yuno gave Hana a smirk which only made the Inuzuka furious. Naruto started to walk slowly over to Kyu and the other girls when Hina yelled at him. "Naru-chan control yourself and come and sit next to me and Kiba-chan." Naruto stopped and walked to Hina only to stop and look over at the others. Hina sighed as she frowned at Naruto, "You shouldn't act on all your impulses like a pervert Naru-chan; I'm disappointed in you." And right as she said that Naruto's eyes went back to their blue and his fox features slowly rescinded back in to him. "I'm sorry Ka-san, I'll do better." he said as he sat down next to her feeling a little heartbroken that he made her disappointed in him.

The girls were softly growling and scowling at the Hyuga matriarch. Many of the girls wanted to voice their opinions only for Kyu to shake her head no. " **We have to say something Kyu-sama, if Naru-kun keeps suppressing his urges he'll go crazy.** " Naya whispered in Kyu's ear only to get a small smile and a quick response. " **It'll be fine; we'll talk about it in the morning.** " Naya didn't like that answer but decided not to question it. As Naruto sat down next to Kiba as her heart started to race as she took in his scent. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, he smelled like sweat, ramen, spring time, cheap deodorant and a really strong musty smell that she was drawn to. Unconsciously she scooted closer to the blonde making Tsume smirk at her youngest. Mikoto sadly smiled as she watched Kiba and Naruto. 'I hope that Izumi-chan will be alright. And take that he moved on.' she thought last part looking at Kaga and Shion.

* * *

 **And as always if you don't see a girl on the list below and would like to see them in the harem add them as well.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Kin**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Mai Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Main pairing Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **YeagerMeister31: Well, that was quite amusing isn't Izumi, Itachi's girlfriend though. - Yes and no, more will be explained in the upcoming chapters. And as for Sakura being added, I'm not a fan of her but I guess I can do something special with her.**

 **Guest: Ok what's with the male putting into the list for? Don't even change gender too. And what the F*** for nnot having Hinata in it? Look if you don't like how she was portrayed Then Fix it. That's what fanfic is for, to make it better. - Well firsts things first is that everyone that's listed is female, the only person that I'm still on the fence about is Haku. And about adding Hinata, I was thinking about adding her and Hanabi but I'm trying to keep the list small. I'm not saying its a definite NO, but right now she's not apart of the harem.**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "** Naruto **..."**

 **Person Thinking - '** Naruto **...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Flashback -** _Naruto_

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 16 (26)**

 **Kyu ?**

 **Anko 20**

 **Kurenai 20**

 **Hana 20**

 **Yugao 20**

 **Izumi 16**

 **Shion 17**

 **Kaga 17**

 **Naya 16**

 **Kuroki 16**

 **Tayuya 18**

 **Kimimaro 20**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Dinner**

Naruto woke up and got ready for school, 'I can't believe that the Hokage is making me take the Genin test all over again. I mean I was a fucking mercenary for Kami sakes.' he thought as he brushed his teeth and made his way towards the kitchen. " **Good morning daddy!** " Kaga yelled as she walked in and sat down at the counter waiting for food. "Morning Kaga-chan." he said as he yawned. " **Morning Naru-kun, Kaga-chan, your breakfast will be ready shortly and Naru-kun, Kyu-sama and the others wanted to speak with you in the study.** " Yui said as she started to cook.

Naruto nodded as he got up and made his way towards his study. 'I wonder what they needed to talk about.' he thought as he entered the study. When he opened the door he saw all of the girls sitting patiently for him. " **Good morning Naru-kun, the girls and I wanted to speak with you before you head to school.** " Kyu said as she motioned him to sit down. Naruto got a puzzled and a nervous look as he sat down, "Did I do something?" he asked a little nervous sensing everyone's emotions. Kuroki noticed and quickly kissed him to calm him down. " **Yes and no Naru-kun, it's mostly what your Ka-san did.** " she said as she held his hand. "What did they do?" he asked looking all around the room waiting for an answer. " **Well you suppressed your cycle three different times last night because of her.** " Naruto let out a small growl not liking were the conversation was going.

Kyu stood up and walked over to Naruto, " **Easy Naru-kun we are just saying that you suppressed your cycle multiple times and as we speak we're releasing our pheromones and you're not bothered by it.** " Naruto looked down as Kyu spoke thinking on what she said. "But Ka-san-" Kyu let out a growl. " **Your Ka-san doesn't know that if you suppress your cycle it only gets harder to start and eventually you won't be able to go into your cycle and go mad. The others and I will talk with your Ka-sans and inform them more about us Kitsunes' and our cycles.** " she said giving Naruto a soft smile. " **And while you're at school, myself and the others will go and get our things from Kitsune Springs to open up our shops here.** " Yuno said looking at Kyu. " **While we are gone the girls and I talked and since your cycle is about to start and you're releasing a lot of pheromones, and since we won't be here for it..."** Yuno paused as she looked at the others. **"You are allowed to join Tsume-san's clan cycle and any random women; you just can't mark any of them unless we accept them first**." Kyu said getting Naruto to nod.

"So you guys won't be here when I get home?" Naruto asked with a small frown. " **Yea that's why we agreed that's alright for you to join in with Tsume-san. But don't worry we will be back as soon as we can.** " Naya said with a smile. " **Yea and when you guys get back all you have to do is pick out where you want your shops at.** " Kyu said as she looked over the papers that Naruto handed her. "I already seen a few places that would be great for you and Naya. And Yuno-chan I found a great place for your sweet stand." He said licking each of their cheeks. " **Now hurry up and eat, you don't want to be late for school.** " Kyu said pushing Naruto out of the room. After Naruto left she closed the door only for Naruto to pop his head back in. "Before I forget, it's only a half day because of the exams Monday so Shion and Kaga don't have to bring me lunch today, I will tell them as well." he said with a big smile before exiting the room. Kyu sighed as she looked at the others, " **It looks like he picked an empty lot next to a ramen stand for you Yuno and across the street is two more empty lots that he thought would be great for your clothing and equipment store Maka.** " Kyu said placing down a town map showing the girls the empty places.

Naruto quickly placed his dishes in the sink and licked each of Kaga's and Shion's cheeks before leaving. "Remember you two don't have to bring me my lunch today." he said making the two girls frown. " **Can we come with you instead?** " Kaga asked hoping that he would bring them. "No sorry Kaga-chan, but don't worry I won't be long its only a half day so you and Shion-chan can help the girls pick out where they want to set up their shops at." he said as he slipped on his sandals and exiting the house. " **Kaga, Shion can you two come in here I need to speak with you!** " Kyu yelled from the living room. As the two entered the room they noticed everyone sitting around waiting for them. " **Yes Ka-san?** " Shion asked as she sat down with Kaga. " **Well I wanted to talk and let you all know a few things before I go and attend the council meeting today.** "

~Konoha School~

Naruto finally reached the school and walked passed by multiple students and their parents that were dropping off their children. A couple of women winking at him as he walked by, 'That's weird, same thing happened when I walked through the village this morning.' he thought as he entered the school. Naruto sat down at his desk still deep in thought that he didn't hear his name being called. "Naru-kun...Hello!" Ino yelled as she waved her hand in front of his face snapping him back to reality. "Oh sorry Ino-chan I wasn't paying attention." he said noticing that the girls were pushing each other trying to get closer to him. "I said since Hinata and Hanabi aren't coming in today can I sit next to you?" the platinum blonde asked hopefully.

"What are you trying to play Kiba!?" Ino yelled out as Kiba sat next to Naruto. "Can someone care to explain what's going on? And why aren't Hinata and Hanabi not coming today." he asked confused. "What!? You haven't heard, their Ka-san woke up from her coma. It's the talk of the village!" Tenten said surprised that he didn't hear the news himself. "Yes and since she woke up they're getting to know her so we were wondering who was going to sit next to you but dog-breath here isn't following the rules." Ino said glaring at Kiba. "Shut it Ino-pig plus Naru-kun doesn't care." Kiba said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "K-K-Kiba! What are you doing!?" Ino yelled out as she pointed her finger at Kiba. Kiba grinned as she glared at Ino. "Well Naru-kun doesn't mind, especially last night." she said with wide eyes. 'Why did I say that?' she thought as Akamaru yipped in her defense.

All of the girls' faces were red as they looked at Naruto then at Kiba. "You're lying and just trying to get closer to Naru-kun." Tenten said as she eyed the Inuzuka. Naruto was once again off in his own world as the girls fought over who gets to sit next to him. 'Hay Kyu-hime why is everyone acting so strange?' he asked still unaware of the events that was happening around him. **'Hehehehe...Like we said earlier Naru-kun, you're releasing a lot of pheromones, and attracting the opposite sex. Don't worry your cycle should start soon and your body will go back to normal...So in the mean time have fun.** ' Kyu laughed through their shared link. Naruto mentally groaned as he pictured Kyu laughing at him, 'Oh I am totally going to make her pay.

Naruto came back and saw the group of girls looking at him angrily; and with Kiba resting her head on him. "Umm sorry that I spaced out again. What's going on?" he asked looking around the room then down at Kiba. "Kiba here took it upon herself and decided to take the empty seat next to you." Tenten said as she pouted. "Alright class, take your seats, I'll be your instructor for today my name is Suzume-sensei." she said as she looked over the heirs, fan girls and soon to be ninja. Suzume observed the students as she read attendance, as she read off the names she personalized evaluated the students. Some showed potential and some looked like hopeless cases. Her eyes then set their sights on one Naruto Uzumaki a young blonde haired boy with blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks. 'Is he the same Naruto that is the Kyuubi?' She thought as she observed him carefully.

Naruto grinned as he laid his head down on the desk falling asleep after hearing his name being called for attendance. Half way through class Naruto begun to snore which earned laughter from the other students. Ino blushed as she poked his cheek trying to wake him up. 'Wow! It's so soft!' she thought as she reached her hand over to play with his whiskers some more. Naruto stopped snoring and started to purr as Ino continued to play with his whiskers. Suzume gritted her teeth and gained a tick mark as she approached the sleeping blonde. The closer she got to Naruto the less mad she got as the pheromones entered her nostrils clouding her mind.

"Naruto!" Suzume yelled waking up the sleeping boy. Naruto yawned as he looked up at Suzume, "Yes Sensei?" he asked innocently. 'Kawaii' all of the girls thought as the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Alright class I wish you all luck on your exams tomorrow. Naruto stay here I need to speak with you." she said as she walked back to the front of the class. "Bye Naru-kun, see you tomorrow." Ino said as she gathered her things and left with the others. "You wanted to see me sensei?" he asked as he stood in front of her desk. Suzume blushed as she tried to gather her thoughts. 'Just do it!' she screamed inside of her head. "Are you alright?" he asked as Suzume pulled him to her and smashed her lips against his.

~Academy~

As the students exited the academy they saw their parents waiting for them. "Ka-san what are you doing here?" Kiba asked embarrassed being picked up by her mother. "Aww is my little Kiba-chan embarrassed?" Tsume laughed as she teased Kiba. "Don't be too embarrassed Kiba-chan. We talked and thought that we should pick you guys up since tomorrow you all probably become ninjas." Yoshino said getting a sigh and "Troublesome." from Shikamaru. Mikoto looked around for their lovable blonde but didn't see him. "Where is Naruto?" she asked looking through the groups of students. "Suzume-sensei said that she wanted him to stay after class since he slept all through it. We're going to get lunch, I'll see you later Ka-san." Satsuki said as she started to leave. "Wait, take your cousin with you; You know how he's been since the incident." Satsuki frowned, "Tsk... fine I guess we can make it a group. Can you ask if Choji and the other boys if they want to join us Shikamaru."

"Troublesome girls... fine I will." Shikamaru muttered as he walked over to the others asking if they wanted to grab some lunch. "Maybe Sai will come." Tenten said as she wiggled her eyes at Sakura, making the pinkette blush. "You think that Naru-kun will come?" Kiba asked making Tsume grin. "Aww did my little pup get a crush?" Kiba's face went bright red after hearing that. Ino gain a huge grin as she saw the opportunity to tease her friend. "Well seeing as she used him as a pillow and was like she was glued to him in class, I'd say she does." Ino said making Kiba more embarrassed. "Alright the guys said that they would come and join us and Choji said that we can go to his family's restaurant." Shikamaru said as he walked back up to the girls. "Alright you kids have fun; I'll see you later tonight after the council meeting." Mikoto said as she and the others watched their children leave.

Yoshino and the others watched and waited for Naruto so they could apologize for last night. "You don't think that he's in trouble do you?" Yoshino asked looking at the others. "I hope not, but Satsuki did say that he slept the whole time so why don't we sneak a peek." Mikoto said with a grin before jumping up to a tree branch. "I hope that he's not in too much trouble." Yoshino said as she followed her friend. What they saw made their jaws dropped, Suzume was bent over her desk panting and moaning hard. "That whore!" Yoshino growled as she watched Naruto plow his teacher. "Calm down Yoshino, you remember what Kyu and the others told us; Plus Naruto is a grown man and I hope that he's that wild when he starts his cycle with me." Tsume said licking her lips and making her friends gawk at her.

~Classroom~

He caged her, Suzume's back against the chalkboard and his chest pressed against hers. "Time to discipline the naughty sensei." Suzume gasped as Naruto placed his knee against her crotch and rubbed against it. Naruto brought Suzume into another kiss, the brunette's leg wrapped themselves around his waist and started to grind against him. The blond growled and nipped Suzume's ear, he began placing light kisses from her jaw to her neck and began to suck on the area located between the neck and shoulder. The brunette couldn't help but moan, she felt her stomach becoming warm and some of that warmth traveled all the way down to her lower extremities. The blond pulled Suzume's shirt over her head and threw it on the floor and then the bra came off.

He broke off the kiss and took a peak at her breasts. "Perfect." he purred, his left hand cupped the left breast and rubbed it, and he then brought the right one in his mouth and began to suck. "Uzumaki-san..." the blond bit down hard on the tip of her breast. "No, not Uzumaki-san, Naruto, say it, Naruto." He whispered hotly in her ear. Naruto then went back to his treat. Suzume pressed her face against his chest, as the warmth in her stomach was becoming too much to handle. Naruto brought his right hand down to her pussy and grinned. "All I've done was suck on your breasts and now you're wet, really wet, I never knew your body was this sensitive." He grinned as he secretly hit her pleasure points. As the two kissed, Naruto brought her over to her desk and pushed the papers off and placed Suzume on the desk. He broke the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt and Suzume couldn't help but blush at the sight. She hates to admit but her student was a very sexy and handsome man, he had a bronze tan that complimented his golden hair perfectly, a six-pack and well toned abs.

Naruto kissed her again, and his fingers lightly traced her belly button and moved all the way down to the zipper of her jeans. He then unzipped the pants and threw it, his index finger lightly traced around Suzume's moist folds. "You're really wet." Naruto then slid the light pink underwear off of his teacher and dropped it on the floor. His eyes took in the beautiful sight that was before him. He was looking at his teacher in all of her naked glory, did he care? Not really. Naruto lowered his head and licked Suzume's inner thigh. The brunette moaned and Naruto dragged his tongue all the way till it reached the outer lips of her pussy. He nipped the outer lips causing the brown-haired woman to cry out in pleasure. Without a second thought, he thrust his tongue inside of her pussy; Suzume wrapped her legs around Naruto's head. "Oh Kami-sama, Uzumaki-san." Suzume moan out arching her back. The blond nipped her clitoris, "I told you to call me Naruto." A growl came from Naruto's throat.

Suzume moaned aloud as Naruto continued to lick her, she felt like she was going to die from the pleasure that her student Naruto was giving her. The warmth in stomach was building up, as soon as he licked her clitoris, the warmth in her stomach exploded into Naruto's mouth. The blond happily licked the juices that were coming from Suzume's pussy. "My I never knew you were such a squirter." Suzume couldn't help but blush at what he had just said. Her eyes then wondered off to the giant tent that was forming in Naruto's pants.

~Outside~

The four women couldn't help but get turned on by watching Naruto and Suzume. "Wow looks like our little Naru-chan is all grown up. Just don't mention any of this to Hina, you guys seen how protective she is about him." Tsume said getting nods from the others. Mikoto giggled as she remembered the conversation with Kyu and the girls. "Yea she was a little protective this morning and didn't want to let Naruto go. I really thought that she was going to kill someone, especially when Yuno-san said that she abandon him." she said as she walked towards the Hokage tower.

~Flashback~

 _Mikoto just seen Satsuki off to school when a small whitish blue fox appeared holding a scroll. Mikoto 'Hmm what's this?' she thought as she took the scroll from the fox, then it dispelled. 'We need to speak about last night please come to the Uzumaki compound immediately.' Mikoto read then burning the scroll. "This is going to be a long day." she sighed as she walked out of the Uchiha's compound and made her way towards Naruto's house. When she got to Naruto's she saw that Tsume and Yoshino were standing next to the gate. "Well it seems that I'm not the only one that they wanted to talk to." Mikoto said trying to break the tension. "Yea, I just wished that nothing happens." Yoshino said as the gate opened. "_ _ **Thank you for coming at short notice, please follow me.**_ _" a white haired woman said leading them inside and to the living room._

 _Once they arrived they saw that Hina was already there waiting for them. "_ _ **Thank you, Shiro-chan that will be all. Naya, Kuroki and I will take it from here.**_ _" Kyu said gaining a small bow from Shiro before walking to the back of the room with the others. "_ _ **Thank you for coming at such short notice, the girls and I wanted to speak to you about Naruto and the events from last night.**_ _" Kyu said as Tsume looked around the room and noticed that only Kyu, Naya and Kuroki were sitting while the other girls were standing behind them. Kuroki noticed the curiosity and answered Tsume unasked questioned. "_ _ **Since Kyu, Naya and I are married to Naru-kun we have more say so than the ones he marked or 'cycle mate'.**_ _" she said gaining frowns from the other girls once they heard her say cycle mate. Yoshino opened her mouth to speak only for Kyu to raise her hand to stop her. "_ _ **Yes we hold more power than the other girls and have final say in matters. But Naruto treats us all the same.**_ _" she said the last part with a smile._

 _"What do you wish to speak about?" Hina asked with a little annoyance in her voice knowing what they wanted to talk about. "_ _ **Well it's about last night and when you pushed Naru-kun out of his cycle.**_ _" Naya said crossing her arms. Hina narrowed her eyes at the snake princess, "Well he's a big boy now and should know when to control his "urges"." Hina said using air quotes when she spoke. "_ _ **That maybe true if he wasn't a demon-**_ _" Yuno was cut off by Hina. "HE'S NOT A DEMON HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM-" Everyone stopped talking as Kyu flared her KI. "_ _ **Enough! Yuno you're only a mate so act like one.**_ _" Kyu growled out. "_ _ **My apologies Kyu-sama I just don't like how she abandon him and now she wants to act like a Ka-san towards him.**_ _"_

 _Hina was mad at the beginning of the conversation and now she was pissed off. She jumped up with her Byakugan activated. Tsume and the others jumped up to hold back their friend so she wouldn't do anything rash. All of the girls got in to a defensive stance readying for a fight, Kyu let out a deep growl as she stood and walked over to the Hyuga matriarch. Kyu reached inside of her sleeve and pulled out a seal and placed it on Hina's forehead. "Ahh! I'm blind!" Hina screamed as she rubbed her eyes trying to regain her sight. "_ _ **Sorry Hina-san but you will receive your sight after we have a "calm" discussion. The same goes for you as well Mikoto-san, if you activate your Sharingan you will lose it as well.**_ _" Tsume growled as she glared at Kyu. "You can't take their Doujutsu! You're going to start a clan war!"_

 _Kyu glanced over at the Inuzuka matriarch, "_ _ **Like I had said Tsume-san, she'll regain her sight after our conversation. So to begin when Naruto was younger and living on the streets, he was attacked and only way for him to survive was to infuse with me.**_ _" Kyu said making the women frown. Kyu waited and continued to explain Naruto's condition. "_ _ **In short since he fused with me he actually became a demon.**_ _" Hina huffed and crossed her arms hearing Kyu call Naruto a demon once again. "If what you say is true doesn't mean he has to act like an animal." the Hyuga said making the girls sigh. Naya rubbed her temples trying to think of how to explain Naruto's situation to them._

 _"_ _ **Don't worry Naya-chan, I can explain everything if it's alright with you Kyu-sama.**_ _" Kuroki said smiling to her friend. Kyu smiled at the slug princess, "_ _ **Go ahead Kuroki-chan.**_ _" Kyu replied. Kuroki got into a thinking pose before speaking gaining everyone's attention. "_ _ **When the Kitsune's enter their cycle and suppress it, next time it'll be harder for them to start and eventually it will drive him mad."**_ _She said getting confused looks._ _ **"Oh I know!"**_ _Yuno yelled getting Kyu nod for her to continue. "_ _ **Well it's like almost having an orgasm and right before cumming you're denied and your next one is harder and harder to reach until you go mad.**_ _" Yuno finished making Naruto's Ka-sans to nod in understanding and Kyu to chuckle at her explanation. "And that's why there isn't any male Inuzuka's. They get to aggressive to a point that they would kill and mate with anything so the females secretly killed off all of the males and made it were only females were born." Tsume said shocking everyone._

 _"When did that happen? I never heard about it." Hina asked as she tried to think. "It was back when we were just becoming a clan." Tsume said waving Hina off._ _ **"Anyways if he does go mad we have to...**_ _" Kuroki paused for a moment before finishing. "_ _ **We'll have to put him down.**_ _" Once she said that Hina and the others had shocked expressions on their faces. "Wh-why would you d-do that?" Hina asked as tears formed in her eyes hoping that it would never happen. This time Naya spoke knowing what to say. "_ _ **It's only the humane thing to do; he'll go crazy and become violent. Just like what Tsume-san said and will start killing off the males.**_ _" Naya finished making Kyu walk over to Hina and undo the seal that she placed on her making the Hyuga see again. "_ _ **And now you know why we were upset with you for pushing Naruto into suppressing his cycle.**_ _" the red head said._

 _Yoshino looked at her friends then at Kyu, "How can we help get him back into his cycle?" she asked hoping nothing bad will happen to Naruto. "_ _ **Actually there's nothing that any of you can do other than stand back when he starts his cycle.**_ _" Kyu said to the Nara matriarch. "Really? There's nothing that we can do?" Tsume asked hoping that there was something that they could do. "_ _ **Yes we're positive plus we spoke with him this morning and warn him not to suppress his next urge.**_ _" Naya said standing up and showing the group towards the door._

~Flashback End~

Mikoto sighed as she stopped in front of the tower, "You guys want to get some dinner tonight?" she asked her friends as she entered the building. "Yeah that sounds good!" Yoshino said as she walked inside the building with them. "I take it that Shikaku is out on a mission." Tsume asked as she walked in with her friends. "Yeah and I'm kind of glad, who knows how the meeting is going to go with Naruto restarting the Uzumaki clan." she said with a sigh. " **Not to mention that he had a play in Naru-kuns miserable life.** " Kyu said getting all of their heads to turn to look at the new comer. Yoshino was stunned after hearing what Kyu said. "Wh-what did you say? That not true!" she yelled shocked at the news. " **You heard me and by the faces your friends made by the news they think the same, but we don't have time for this we have a meeting to get to.** " Kyu said walking pass Yoshino and the others and in to the council room.

~Naruto~

Naruto shushin and appeared right in front of his house. 'I wonder if the girls want to get some lunch.' As he entered he was tackled by a white and black blur. " **Daddy! You're home, we were getting bored.** " Kaga yelled as she hugged him. "I just got out of class and wanted to know if you two were hungry." he lied and chuckled as he thought of his little session with Suzume. " **Of course, but before we leave Ka-san wanted you to start on the addition.** " Shion said getting off of Naruto. "Shit! I totally forgot about that, thanks Shion-chan." he said standing up with Kaga still hugging him. Naruto crossed his fingers and shouted. " **KAGE BUNSHIN**!" and a few hundred clones appeared and got to work on the house.

"Alright let's go, remember no ears or tails." he said holding the front gate open for them. Naruto walked through the market district holding Shion and Kaga's hands. "So what would you girls like?" he said as he noticed the stares. 'It's only a matter of time before they all know exactly who I am.' he thought as he looked at different restaurants they walked by. " **How about this one!** " Shion said as Kaga smiled. " **Yeah it smells amazing!** " Kaga yelled as she walked inside the restaurant. 'The Golden Leaf.' he read to himself walking in, right before noticing the sticker showing a fox with a circle and line through it. 'Got to inform the girls about that later.'

The three of them had just walked into Akimichi Barbeque and were immediately met with a friendly waiter. He was obviously not an Akimichi as he lacked the sufficient…mass to equate one to their clan status, but Naruto knew that Choza, the owner and current head of Akimichi Clan, hired non-Akimichi so other clan members could carry out more tasks throughout their clan. "And how may I help you?" the waiter asked with a friendly smile. He was an average looking man with a shaved head, apron on, white button up and khaki slacks with black dress shoes. "Ah, yes, seats for three please?" Naruto asked while the waiter immediately nodded before getting three menus. He then led Naruto and the girls to a booth with a window. The waiter left only to be replaced with a good looking woman. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had black hair tied in a ponytail, black apron on, white t-shirt, and blue jean pants. She wore a pair of black tennis-shoes and also sported a million-dollar smile. "What may I get you today?" she asked with a smile as she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Alright I'll get your orders in." the waitress said as she took the menus from Naruto. Naruto asked the girls what they did while he was at school. Naruto sat and listen to how they were progressing with their Fuinjutsu. "And how's your Kenjutsu coming along? Did find the type of style you like?" he asked Kaga. Kaga smiled as she started to tell Naruto how she finally got down her technique. " **Ka-san says that I should use the Nitou style. I just started to use it, but I find it easier for me and I like it.** " she said with a smile. "That's good to hear and you Shion-chan. How's your Genjutsu coming along?" he said looking to his left. Shion held her head down, " **I'm stuck, I wish that Tayuya-chan was here to help me.** " she said a little sad. "I know I wish that they were here too, but I know someone else that might be able to help you." he said gaining a small smile from Shion.

~Ino and Company~

Several tables over Ino and her friends sat and talked. "So do you guys think that you will pass the exams?" Sasuke scoffed. "It won't be an issue for me." he said making Sakura smile at him. Kiba blushed, "How do you think Naru-kun will do?" Sasuke raised his eye at the Inuzuka, "Why do you all care about the dobe for? He's barely passing and I really doubt that he's going to pass the exams." he said closing his eyes. "I heard that he was the Kitsune mercenary." Ino said getting multiple reactions from the group. "That doesn't seem highly possible, why would the Hokage make a mercenary of his level take the Genin exams? It doesn't make any sense." Shikamaru said lazily. Tenten place a finger to her chin as she thought of what Shikamaru had said. "Still doesn't explain why he dresses and have foxes like the Kitsune." she said after a moment of thought. "Probably trying to seek attention." Sasuke said as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Satsuki asked her cousin. "To train." was all he said. Now it was only the girls that were left. Sasuke went off to train, Shikamaru went to go cloud watching and Choji went with him and no one really knows where Sai left for. "Now since the boys left, what do you guys want to talk about?" Tenten asked as she rested her chin on her hand. Sakura smiled once she saw Hinata and Hanabi walk in, hoping to know how meeting their Ka-san for the first time went. "Hey over here guys!" she shouted and waved her hand in the air signaling them over. "Hey is that Naruto?" Tenten asked as looked over at the Hyuga's. All of the girls poked their heads out of the booth and look over at the blonde. "Oh yeah, it looks like he's with Shion and Kaga." Satsuki said as she sat back down.

Hanabi and Hinata just finished ordering their food when Tenten re-asked her question getting the two to blush. Ino smirked, "Boys it is then." she finished saying, being pushed over in the booth. "Hey Kiba-chan we're on our lunch mind if we eat with you?" the new comer asked. "Sure Hana-chan, I don't mind that you and your friends join us." Kiba said getting a laugh from Anko. "So what are you guys talking about?" Anko said as she chewed on a dango stick. "Boys, more important a certain blonde boy." Ino said pointing over at Naruto and making the four new girls to smile. They watched him interact with Kaga and Shion when a waitress came up to him opening her notepad before writing on it. She ripped it off and handed it to him; they saw him smirk before pocketing the piece of paper.

Kiba let out a small growl as she watched the waitress walk away. "What do you think she said to him?" Tenten asked as she looked over at Naruto. "She asked him to meet her at her place at nine." Kiba said with a bit of jealously. "Well you guys don't have a chance with him anyway." Satsuki said making Kiba growl even more. "And what makes you say that?" Satsuki smirked before answering her friend. "Well other than the waitress giving him her address, he has two Musume's, and that." she said the last part pointing over at Naruto. They watched as a blacked haired woman walk in and sat at his table. "Who is that?" Hanabi asked looking at Satsuki. "That is my Nee-san, Izumi Uchiha and his ex girl friend." All of the girl's eyes were wide except for Hana, Yugito, Kurenai, and Anko.

~Naruto~

Naruto closed his eyes but opened them as he sensed a high Jonin chakra source enter the establishment. He opened them to see none other than Izumi Uchiha making her way over to his booth. She now wore a black, loose, long-sleeve V-neck shirt with a fishnet-mesh underneath it. The V-Neck did show her large and very ample cleavage sitting at low D-cups. She had tape going from her wrists up to her mid-forearm and black fingerless gloves on. She also wore a pair of some-what baggy black pants with tape going from ankle to mid-shin. For shoes she wore a pair of black shinobi sandals and often painted her toenails and fingernails black. She had a beautiful complexion with charcoal eyes, long black hair that fell to just below her shoulder blades, and her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her Konoha forehead protector was situated round her neck.

"May I have a seat?" she asked as she stood in front of his booth. She looked at him with his fingers intertwined and elbows on the table, his chin resting on his fingers. He looked older from the last time she seen him. 'It has been three years.' she thought as she waited for his answer. "You may, Uchiha-san." he said, not even looking at her when he spoke. He simply gazed out the window as she sat there with her katana now resting in her lap and one hand cupping the other on the table. "How may I help you today?" he asked her plainly, still not looking at her. "I was hoping that we could talk about what happened." Izumi asked as she stared at Shion and Kaga. "Perhaps over dinner tonight? I'll cook your favorite." She said not giving him a chance to deny her. "Sorry Uchiha-san but I have to cook dinner for Kaga and Shion tonight." he said trying to get out of having to go.

"That's totally fine! You can bring them along." Izumi said still trying to figure out who they were. " **Daddy can we go? I want to go see Ba-chan again.** " Kaga said shocking Izumi. 'H-he has ch-children...and they know Ka-san.' Izumi thought wide eyed, as she stared at the two girls. Naruto sighed as he looked up at Izumi, "Fine I'll come to dinner but I have to be some were at nine so I can't stay." he said closing his eyes. "Alright come by the Uchiha compound at five. You still know where it's at right?" Izumi asked standing up. Naruto nodded as he watched Izumi stand up to leave, "Remember five-o'clock." she said giddy before leaving. Shion looked up at Naruto, " **Daddy who was that?** " she asked as she watched the Uchiha leave. "She was a girl that I thought cared for me but only to cast me aside because I wasn't strong enough." he said with a heavy sigh.

Over at the other table the girls watched as Izumi came and left. "I wonder what Nee-san wanted to talk to him about?" Satsuki asked out loud not really hoping to get a response. "Well it seems like she invited him over for dinner and..." Kiba said as she growled at the end. "And? What?" Tenten asked clueless of what her friend was trying to say. "Well he tried to get out of it said that he had to be somewhere at nine. So I'm guessing that he's going to go to that tramps place later tonight." Kiba said with a small growl. Ino looked at all of her friends getting a smirk on her face. "Do you guys think we should follow him tonight?" she asked hoping to get some juicy gossip material. Anko grinned as she looked at the platinum blonde. "Great we will go to the Uchiha residence and wait for him there before following him." Anko said as she grinned.

~Council Meeting~

Kyu stood in front of the council waiting for the Hokage to start. "Alright settle down I would like to get things started." he said slamming his gavel down to start the meeting. "As you all have noticed the woman standing here, she and others just returned to Konoha and with them a clan." Hiruzen said getting many to gasp and whisper amongst themselves. Shikaku gazed at the red haired woman trying to figure out what clan she belonged to. "Quite! Now would you please introduce yourself and your clan." he said making Kyu sigh. ' **You could have done that old man**.' she thought to herself. " **My name is Kyu Uzumaki and-** " Kyu was interrupted by one of the civilians. "You mean you're related to the demon! Please tell me you didn't bring him back."

Kyu had enough and flared her KI making the council tremble in fear and the civilian side to wet themselves. "I preferred that you don't call one of my clansmen and my husband a demon." she said ending her KI. "Please continue Uzumaki-san." Hiruzen said making the red head nod. " **As I was saying my clan specializes in Fuinjutsu and are experts and we have a Dojutsu as well.** " Danzo perked up after she said Dojutsu. "I never heard of the Uzumaki's having a Dojutsu." he said making the council to whisper amongst themselves again. "Quite! Now Uzumaki-san please explain." Kyu nodded, " **Of course, as you all know Mito-sama never had her Dojutsu awaken and Kushina-san never had anyone to awaken hers.** " Shikaku thought about it for a couple of minutes before questioning the new Uzumaki. "And how does one awaken it and what is it?" he asked getting everyone to look at her for answers.

Kyu looked at the Nara and smiled, " **Well to awaken it a male Uzumaki that had already awaken theirs activate the females though sexual intercourse while having theirs active. And for your second question, since it's been so long that a male Uzumaki was alive we couldn't find a name for it so Naruto named it Fox Glare and what it does its similar to the Byakugan and instead of tenketsu points we see nerve points good and bad. But that's all even the Byakugan has its secrets.** " Kyu said making Danzo smile at her explanation. "Can we have a demonstration Uzumaki-san?" he asked getting others to agree with him.

Kyu narrowed her eyes at the old man, " **And who exactly am I supposed to use?** " she asked trying to get out of showing. Hiruzen smiled as he waved his hand making two Anbu appear in front of him. "You can use them, just don't do any real harm." he said making Kyu sigh. Kyu walked up to the two Anbu members and smiled as she smelled that one was a female. ' **Oh this is going to be fun**.' she thought as she approached the male. " **Alright the first is pain and I'll only hit one point seeing as I'm not allowed to do any real harm.** " Kyu said bringing her hand up in the Tiger sign and pushed chakra to her eyes. ' **It's just for show.** ' she laughed inside of her head.

Once she opened her eyes they turned a bright pink color. " **Alright this will hurt a bit. Hold out your arm.** " she said to the male Anbu member getting no reply only him rising out his arm. " **Ready?** " she asked and again no response. ' **Alright he's pissing me off, all I'm trying to do is prepare him and only hit one point but fuck it he's gonna learn.** 'she thought with a devious grin. Kyu quickly hit five points in the Anbu's arm making said Anbu member grunt out in pain and clutching his arm. " **And that was only two points. Thought the Anbu was supposed to be strong.** " she said in a mocking way making the Anbu growl knowing he couldn't retaliate back. " **And now for the pleasure presentation.** " Kyu purred out as she walked up to the female Anbu member.

All of the council members watched closely as Kyu walked up behind the Anbu. " **Now for the fun stuff.** " Kyu whispered making the Anbu shiver as Kyu's breath tickled the back of her neck. Kyu wrapped her arm around the female Anbu's waist and pulled her closer to her. " **Are you ready?** " she whispered getting a nod from the Anbu. ' **At least this one has the curiosity to respond**.' she thought as she licked the Anbu's neck hitting multiple of her pleasure points. The masked Anbu member let out a loud moan and her legs buckled, she would've collapsed if Kyu wasn't holding her up. Everyone in the room had a massive blush after hearing the woman moan and a few had blood trickle from their noses. " **We're not done yet.** " Kyu whispered as she went to suck on her ear making the masked woman moan and climax once again.

Hiruzen got his composure and cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Thanks Uzumaki-san that'll be enough." Kyu stopped sucking on her 'toy' and helped her stand again getting multiple gasps from the council members. "Uz-Uzamaki-san wh-why do you have ears and a t-tail?" Inoichi stammered out trying to regain his composer. Kyu gave the Yamanaka clan head a puzzle look, "What do you mean Yamanaka-san?" she asked innocently. "The ones that are on top of your head! The demon has corrupted her and we should-" the civilian councilman was silenced by Kyu's KI. " **What did I say about calling my clansmen demons?** " Kyu asked as she narrowed her eyes at the fat businessman. "Ob-obliviously you've been tainted by that demo-" he stopped as his head fell backwards with a kunai in his head. "Hokage-sama arrest her! She just killed one-" the pinkette was silence by the Hokage's KI. "You dare to give me your Hokage an order? And no Haruno-san I will not arrest Uzumaki-san since there was no crime seeing how Fai-san broke my law." Hiruzen said as he motioned for Kyu to continue.

Kyu straighten herself before addressing the council. " **Now that's taken care of, now for my ears and tail.** " she said making Hiruzen sweat. 'Dam I hope that she has a really good case.' Kyu quickly bite her thumb and went through hand seals. " **SUMMONING JUTSU!** " now standing next to Kyu was a large white scroll with a black trim and gold foxes. " **The Uzumaki have a really strong bond with the foxes, have you ever wondered why an Uzumaki was chosen to house the Kyubi?** " she asked rhetorically. " **We use foxes just like the Inuzuka's uses dogs, they have dog features but I don't see you calling them monsters.** " Kyu said giving Tsume a playful wink making the Inuzuka matriarch smirk.

" **When an Uzumaki becomes old enough they sign and become closer with the Kitsune's. And as using them we gain well some of their appendages.** " she chuckled hiding her ears and tail. " **We are able to hide them or use a simple Genjutsu, but when we get wild up...well they pop out.** " she said unfolding the scroll next to her showing multiple signatures. " **As you all can see Mito-sama never signed neither did Kushina-san but they did house the Kyubi which should've automatically added them but that never happened. Something about how their seals where designed, and before you all get upset Naruto's seal is one of the bests. The Yondaime sealed the Kyubi where only Naruto can siphon its chakra no way that it's getting out...unless he releases it.** " she finished rolling the scroll back up and dispelling it.

Kyu looked around and saw the empty Uzumaki seat; it was between the Inuzuka and the Uchiha clans. She smirked as she went and sat down. "Is there any other questions for Uzumaki-san?" Hiruzen asked looking around when he saw Shikaku with his hand raised. 'Shit...I hope that he hasn't found any holes in Kyu's explanation.' he thought giving Shikaku the go ahead. "I only have one question, if Naruto is the last male Uzumaki then why are you the clan head?" he asked getting many disapproving looks. " **He may be the last male but he's only fifty percent Uzumaki were as I'm one hundred percent.** " she said with a growl and activating her Fox Glare adding more authority. Tsume placed her hand on Kyu's shoulder to calm her down when they heard a cane being tapped and turned their attention towards the front. "As what you're saying is true then young Uzumaki should be placed in the CRA to rebuild his clan. And as for the Uzumaki women I suggest-" Danzo stopped speaking as the room filled with KI and bloodlust choking many.

" **You're not placing any of them in the CRA and as for Naruto he doesn't need to be placed in there because he taken them as his mates.** " Kyu growled out making Danzo sweat. "I was trying to suggest that Naruto-san and the others need to have offspring to help Konoha and the Uzumaki's." Danzo said making Kyu narrow her eyes at the old man trying to find his angle. " **Well like I said Danzo-san the girls are his mates and Naya and Kuroki-chan aren't even Uzumaki's they married to Naruto, and as for offspring Naruto and I have two musume's, Kaga and Shion.** " Kyu said with a little KI telling him not to challenge her, as Hiruzen looked over at the citizenship papers that Kyu gave him.

"Enough! Uzumaki-san I'm afraid that with the evidence that you had said I will have to place Naruto into the CRA. Seeing as two of your clan members are not Uzumaki and another two are your musume's. But since you said that the others are his mates I will not place them in the CRA but Naruto must have three more children before the rank of Chunin or the council will pick women to bare his children." Hiruzen said as Kyu growled not liking what was said but understood it. "Alright is there any other clan related business matters?" he asked filing away the Uzumaki's papers. "Well the Uzumaki's and my clan exchanged seals for Naruto to participate in our cycle program." Tsume said making Hiruzen smile and others protest.

"So if I were able to give your clan some techniques can some of my members join?" Inoichi asked getting Tsume to let out a small growl and glared at the Yamanaka clan head. "No Inoichi-san, Naruto needed to join our cycle because of his tenant and in exchange he provided us with a helpful clan seal." Tsume said as she unsealed the paper work she drew up to make it hundred percent legal and mostly so others couldn't get the Hokage to let them join because she let Naruto. Hiruzen smiled as he looked over the papers and noticed that it didn't say what kind of seal Naruto gave her. "What type of seal did Naruto trade you?" he asked still looking over the paper. "Well Hokage-sama I can't say, it's a clan secret." she said getting a nod from the old man. " **Hokage-sama as you can see some of my clansmen wanted to open up a few stores. A bakery, clothing and a weapon shop.** " Kyu said getting a few protests from the civilian side.

"Hokage-sama you can't allow them to open up their shops! It'll take away from our businesses." Mebuki Haruno yelled out getting the Hokage to bang his gavel to quite the council. "Quite! Now you know full well that the Uzumaki's have every right to open whatever shop that they like. The Akimichi have restaurants all over Konoha so why can't the Uzumaki's open their own shops?" he asked going through the stack of papers looking for the business registry forums. " **We're only asking to open up our own shops because of how you all treat Naruto, either with bad food, poor equipment that are overpriced.** " Kyu growled making the pinkette flinched. "That's never been proven and is just lies!" another merchant yelled out. Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples, 'I'm getting to old for this shit.' he thought before calming down the civilians.

Kyu smiled as she just got a message from Naruto. " **It has seems like your daughter has invited Naruto and I to dinner tonight.** " Kyu whispered over to Mikoto. Mikoto sighed, "Well I guess that it was gonna happen sooner or later. How do you know?" she whispered back. Kyu let out a soft giggle, " **Naru-kun and I have a mental connection and he just informed me that she was really persistent.** " Mikoto smiled as she imagined Izumi trying to cook. 'Better hurry up and head home and see if she needs help.' she thought as she turned her attention back to the Hokage. "Alright that wraps up the meeting see all of you next week." Hiruzen said as he banged his gavel ending the meeting. "So what are you guys going to do?" Tsume asked pretending like she didn't hear they're little conversation. "I have to head home and help Izumi-chan cook dinner; she invited Naruto and Kyu over." Mikoto stated making Tsume laugh. "It sounds like it's going to be a long night for the both of you." she said as she exited the Hokage's building with the others.

~Naruto~

Naruto walked down the street back towards their house and noticed all of the glares he was getting, mainly from the females. 'Going to miss this probably going back to hating me by tonight if not tomorrow; Going to have to inform the kits and make sure that they're prepared.' he thought as he held both of their hands. " **So daddy who was that lady earlier?** " Kaga asked looking up at Naruto. Naruto gave her a smile, "Well Kaga-chan that was Izumi. She was my first friend, girl-friend before she dumped me because I wasn't strong enough for her." This time Shion looked up at Naruto. " **Won't Ka-chan be upset that we're going to have dinner with her then?** " she asked a little puzzled. Naruto sighed, "I'm not sure but I don't think she'll be happy about the idea." he said holding open the gate to their house.

Naruto walked through and inspected the work that his clones had done and was pleased with himself. 'I hope that Kyu and the girls like their new rooms.' he thought as he made his way back downstairs. Kaga and Shion were watching television with Naruto when Kyu came home. " **I'm home!** " she yelled as she walked into the living room. "Hey Kyu-hime how did the meeting go?" Naruto asked hoping to avoid talking about having dinner with Izumi. " **Well there's good news with a lot of bad news.** " she said gaining the attention of the blonde. Naruto turned and faced her so she could continue her story. " **The good news is that Yuno and the others can open up their own stores. The bad news is that because of your Dojutsu the council placed you in the CRA.** " Kyu raised her hand before Naruto could speak his mind. " **No they weren't placed in the CRA but they all know that you're the Jinchuriki that disappeared three years ago, so I weren't be surprised that by tomorrow everyone will be treating you differently.** " she said with a frown.

Now both Shion and Kaga were interested in what their Ka-san was saying. " **Why would they treat daddy differently?** " Kaga asked with a puzzled look making Naruto and Kyu share a look. " **Because Kaga-chan the villagers here are morons and actually believe that your Tou-san is the Kyubi in human form.** " Kyu told the young fox as Naruto nodded along. "That's right and now that they know that I'm back in the village some may resort back to being hostile. So when either of you leave the house I want Rena or the others to accompany you." he said getting moans and disagreements from the two. Naruto quickly nipped each of their ears telling them that he was serious and not to argue. " **Alright daddy we promise that we won't leave the house without them watching us.** " Kaga said as she rubbed her ear.

"Don't you two go thinking that your Ka-san and I don't have faith in your skills, it's just I know how shady and cruel this village can be and I would hate to see any of you hurt, so if any of you becomes in danger use your necklaces like I taught you. And I'm going to have the same conversation with Naya and Kuroki-chan as well." he finished saying as he scratched their ears. " **Yea so don't go thinking that you're the only ones that will have protection.** " Kyu said looking over at Naruto. " **Now what is this about us having dinner with your old girlfriend?** " she asked crossing her arms under her bosom. "I'm sorry Kyu-hime I did try and get out of it I truly did!" Naruto protested making Shion giggle as she thought of a way to torment him some more. " **Yea a waitress gave daddy her address and he was going to go see her.** " she said with a foxy grin making Naruto sweat.

"I wasn't really going to go, I was just trying to get out of dinner with Izumi." he muttered making Kyu burst out laughing. " **Sorry I can't keep it up, I really don't mind if you go. Actually I think that you should go it might help you start up your cycle again.** " Kyu chuckled out shocking Naruto. "Well if you insist." he said with a foxy grin trying to think of a way to get her back. " **I do and when you get home tonight we can have a little fun ourselves.** " she purred out making Naruto blush. " **Can Shion Nee-san and I join too?** " Kaga asked hoping that they would let them join. " **Maybe, we'll see how your Tou-san is when he gets home.** " Kyu told Kaga not really caring if they wanted to join in.

~Uchiha Compound~

Izumi was running around the kitchen trying to cook dinner but failing miserly. "Damn it." she muttered getting a small chuckle. She quickly turned her head towards the noise and saw that Satsuki was watching. "Whatcha doing?" she asked getting an annoyed look from Izumi. "I'm trying to cook. Naru-kun is coming over and I wanted to cook his favorite." Satsuki laughed as she continued to watch her sister. "What about his musume's? Kaga and Shion I think their names are." Satsuki asked getting another annoyed look from Izumi. "They are coming along with Kyu-san." Izumi spoke as she poured out the burnt noodles. Satsuki let out a loud laugh as she watched, "You know instead of mocking you could help me."

This was Izumi's fourth attempt at making the meal getting small insults once in a while from Satsuki. Izumi let out a small sigh and waiting for Satsuki's next insult but instead she heard her Ka-san. "What's with the big mess?" Mikoto asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Well Nee-san invited Naruto and his family over to dinner and she wanted to make his favorite. I think that she's trying to split him and Kyu-san up so she can be with him." Satsuki said as she had her finger pointed up as she explained the situation to her.

"Well don't worry Izumi-chan I'll help you help and you don't have to try and split up Naruto and Kyu-san up." Mikoto said as she washed her hands. "What do you mean that Nee-san doesn't have to split them up? Did something happen? Did she leave him?" Satsuki rambled off making Mikoto giggle. "Calm down Satsuki-chan you're rambling again. And I was just saying that your Nee-san doesn't have to split them up because he's the last Uzumaki and the council placed him in the CRA." she said as she monitored Izumi's reaction. Izumi blushed and smiled as she started to make the noodles again. Mikoto smiled as she helped Izumi, "But seeing Izumi-chan's reaction something tells me that she knew that all ready." Izumi smiled at her Ka-san, "I expected something like that might happen." she said making Satsuki grin.

"So you never intended to split them up? That's why you invited Kyu-san and their musume's." Satsuki stated making Izumi smile. "Yea when we were together and I found out that the Uzumaki's were once a clan and Naru-kun is a male so him being placed in the CRA wasn't out of the question. So I came to terms with it." she said with a big smile as she started to chop vegetables. "That's good to know, but don't expect him to be..." Mikoto paused trying to think of something that wouldn't upset her. "Friendly, happy to see you,-" Satsuki rattled off making Izumi grit her teeth and glaring at her.

Anyways that's why I'm making his favorite. Hoping to reconnect with him and..." she whispered with a huge blush. "Hoping that he will consider you as a candidate for the CRA and you two will get back together." Mikoto said finishing her sentence and making her face go bright red. "Hmmm... maybe that's why he's going to go see that waitress." Satsuki muttered to herself. "What's this now?" Mikoto raised her eye as she asked her youngest. "Well before Nee-san came in the restaurant and invited Naruto to dinner. Well we were curious because she was flirting with him so Kiba listened in and she gave him her address and..." Izumi glared at Satsuki. "And what?" she sneered out making Satsuki shiver. "Sh-she asked him t-to meet her at ni-nine at her pl-place." Satsuki stuttered out. "So that's what he said he had to do I wonder if he's going to go." Izumi said out loud. "Well me, Kiba, Ino and the others were going to follow him later if you wanted to join." Makoto smiled as she wiped her hands on her apron. "That sounds like a plan I'll join you?" she said still smiling.

~Naruto~

" **Calm down I don't know why you're so tense, it's just dinner.** " Kyu said as she walked next to him towards the Uchiha compound holding Kaga and Shion's hands. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "It's awkward, I haven't seen her since the exam where we parted." he said stopping and pulled out a necklace from his shirt. Kyu smirked as she eyed the necklace that was in his hand. " **And yet you still wear her clan's necklace.** " she said still smirking. Naruto sighed as he placed it back in his shirt with the others. "Yea and you know why. Well it's not polite to keep them waiting." he said as he continued to walk towards the Uchiha compound.

Naruto stopped in front of a large gate with the Uchiha crest painted on the front. "Do we go in or ring the bell?" he asked Kyu nervously hoping she would have the answer. " **Well that's up to you, you do have the necklace and are permitted to enter and leave any time. But that's up to you and any choice you choose we will follow.** " Kyu replied with a soft and sincere smile. Naruto took a deep breath and pulled the rope to ring the bell. Matter of seconds the gate was opened and a man exited, "Yes?" he asked looking over the group that was in front of him and stopping at Kyu. Naruto growled as he watched the man look Kyu up and down. " **We're here for dinner; Izumi-san had invited us.** " Kyu quickly said defusing the tension. "Please wait while I go check." he said disappearing back inside.

Izumi just finished the dumplings when her Ka-san told her and Satsuki to wash up. Izumi came back down stairs and noticed that Naruto still hasn't arrived. "Naru-kun isn't here yet?" she asked her Ka-san as she looked over at the clock. "Calm down Umi-chan he's only a few minutes late." Mikoto said finishing setting the table when a knock came from the door. Izumi quickly answered hoping to see her blonde but instead the gate guard. "Oh Izumi-san, there's people at the gate saying that they were invited to dinner." he said getting annoyed look from the young Uchiha. "Yes please show them in." she told the guard shutting the door. She looked over at Mikoto with a small frown, "Why didn't he come in?" she asked with a little sadness in her voice.

Soon another knock came from the door and Izumi got anxious as she quickly got up to answer. As she opened the door standing there was the person she was waiting for. " **Hi Izumi-san, thanks for inviting us for dinner.** " Kyu said as Kaga and Shion ran past the Uchiha. " **Ba-chan!** " both of the young Uzumaki's yelled out as they ran towards Mikoto. Mikoto giggled as she enveloped the two girls in a hug. "Hi Kaga-chan, Shion-chan. Where's your ears and whiskers?" she asked as she gave them a glance. " **Daddy said that we have to hide them when we go out in public.** " Shion said as she looked over at Naruto. Naruto gave them his foxy grin as he walked over to Mikoto. "Hi Ba-chan." he said licking her cheek. "And you two don't have to hide them here they won't say anything." he told the two girls.

Satsuki and Izumi watched curiously as the two girl released there henge. As the smoke cleared Shion and Kaga now stood next to Mikoto but now they had fox ears and tails. But what Izumi really noticed is that they both had whiskers now. 'So they're really are his musume's.' she thought as she looked over at Kyu and noticed that they did look like her and Naruto. "What!? Why do you guys have fox ears?" Satsuki yelled out shocked. Both Kaga and Shion looked at her with a puzzled look, " **Because daddy has them and we were born with them and daddy said that we have to hide them because the villagers don't like foxes.** " Shion replied getting both Satsuki and Izumi to look at him. "Wait you have fox ears as well?" Satsuki asked hoping that the blonde would show her. "Yes he does and you seen them before Satsuki-chan." Mikoto said as she thought back to the first time Naruto came and she made him part of the Uchiha. Satsuki's eyes lit up as she remembered the time that he visited and had Izumi's clothes on.

They all sat down and started to eat Izumi asked the question that was bugging her years. "Why did you leave?" she asked looking across the table at him. Naruto sighed as he looked at Shion and Kaga and smiled. "Well after Hiro sensei tricked me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll and finding out that the people that I thought were my family also tricked me. So I left so I could train and become stronger, that's why you said you didn't want to be with me." he replied making Izumi start to tear up. "I was only joking with you; I never intended to break up with you." she said as she looked over at Kyu and the others. Naruto saw where she was looking and smiled. "Well everything turned out great, If I didn't leave I would probably still be treated like a demon and never would have had Kaga and Shion." he said scratching each of their ears getting them to purr quietly.

Izumi held back her tears as she looked at Shion, 'If he didn't leave maybe our child would have look like her.' she thought with a small blush. "I have a question Izumi-san. When we were walking though the compound I noticed that it wasn't as lively as it once was." he asked making Izumi look over at her mother which nodded. "Well it happened a year after you left. It seemed that my Fugaku-san was leading our clan to over throw Konoha. So the Hokage had Itachi-kun to spy and he eliminated everyone that was with him." Izumi said as she cursed herself on her slip up. "Yea and there's a rumor that the Hokage wanted Itachi to wipe out all of the Uchiha." Satsuki said as she listened in on their conversation. "Sorry that I brought it up." he said then got a mischievous grin. "And Itachi-kun?" he asked still showing his foxy grin making Izumi blush and curse herself once more.

"Yea the elders thought that Nee-san should have a strong boyfriend seeing as she's the heiress. So she and Itachi-san became close and-" Satsuki stopped speaking when Izumi elbowed her in her side. "That's fine Izumi-san; I'm glad that you moved on and found someone else." he said finishing his bowl of ramen. "Thank you for the meal." he said getting up and helped her clean up. "Naru-chan you're our guest you don't have to clean up. So why don't you join the others in the living room." Mikoto said as she prepared some tea. "I don't mind helping Izumi-san clean up plus I bet you want to get to know Kyu-chan more." he said and Mikoto didn't bother to push as she hoped that they might be able to rekindle things.

Naruto and Izumi were the only ones left in the dining room as they cleaned up in silence. "So Naru-kun..." Izumi said with a small blush getting the blonde's attention. "Yea? Izumi-san." he asked looking up at her. "W-would you l-like to have lunch with me t-tomorrow?" she stuttered out with a blush on her face. 'Damn it why did I have to stutter like that? Now I bet he won't want to.' she belittle herself. "Sure thing, I'll come by and pick you up." he said making the Uchiha smile as he wiped down the table. As Izumi watched him clean the table when his necklace popped out of his shirt making her heart skip. 'He still has the necklace.' she thought with even a larger smile when Kaga came in the room. " **Daddy, Ka-san wanted me to come and tell you that you're going to be late to your appointment if we don't leave now.** " she said making him look up at the clock.

"Sorry to leave so soon but like I said earlier I have somewhere to be." he said handing her some dishes. " **Thanks for dinner and we should do this again. Maybe we can have you guys over after the remodeling is done.** " Kyu said as she walked towards the door. "That sounds great, you two behave yourselves now." Mikoto said patting Kaga's and Shion's heads. " **We will Ba-chan.** " Shion replied with a grin as she reapplied her henge to cover her fox features. "Hurry up Naru-kun, don't want to be late now do you?" Kyu said as she waited for him. "Sorry to keep you waiting shall we go?" he asked licking Mikoto's cheek. As they left the house Satsuki looked over at Izumi, "Shall we follow him now?" she asked a little anxious. "He still has it." Izumi muttered out with a huge grin.

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Kin**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Mai Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Main pairing Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Guest: Can you please go back and put paragraphs in properly in all of your chapters you have three or four people talking in one paragraph. It makes your story a pain to read even though it may be good. It's just frustrating as hell. -Thanks for the input, I know I have troubles and reading and trying to learn how to write the back and forth between characters.**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "** Naruto **..."**

 **Person Thinking - '** Naruto **...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Flashback -** _Naruto_

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 16 (26)**

 **Kyu ?**

 **Anko 20**

 **Kurenai 20**

 **Hana 20**

 **Yugao 20**

 **Izumi 16**

 **Shion 17**

 **Kaga 17**

 **Naya 16**

 **Kuroki 16**

 **Tayuya 18**

 **Kimimaro 20**

 **Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I just got out of the hospital, and no it wasn't covid-19 related, so I hope that everyone is staying safe and keeping away from others. Remember keep your hands clean and out of your faces.**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Cycle Time**

Naruto walked beside Kyu as they left the Uchiha compound. "You know Kyu-hime I wasn't planning on going to the waitress's place. So why are you pushing me to go?" he asked as he continued to walk holding Kaga and Shion's hands. " **I know that Naru-kun, I think that this might help you back into your cycle. I will not have our name dragged through the mud because you went mad with lust, so you will go and play with the little waitress and you'll come home and play with me.** " she growled out as told the blonde what to do. " **And Nee-san and I will get to join in when you get home.** " Kaga yawned out making Kyu giggle at her. "Sure thing Kaga-chan, if you and Shion-chan are still awake when I get home." Naruto said as he looked down at the white haired girl.

Naruto stopped right outside of his and Kyu's house and smiled at the red head. "I guess I will see you later tonight." he said smiling as he felt the chakra signatures nearby. Right as he turned to leave Kyu grabbed him by his arm and pulled him in close to her. " **Make sure to give them a nice show and hurry home.** " she purred out before licking his cheek making him blush. Kyu giggled as she wiped her lipstick off his cheek. " **I'm glad that I'm able to still make you blush. Now hurry, don't want to make your audience wait now do you?** " Naruto flashed her his foxy grin and nodded before headed towards the waitress's apartment. As soon as he jumped to a rooftop ten figures followed closely. 'Hmm I wonder if they know that I can sense them?' he thought as he continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

The girls quickly met up with the others right after Naruto left the Uchiha compound. Hinata, Hanabi, Hina, and Ino was surprised when they saw Tsume with Hana and Kiba. "Tsume Ba-chan what are you doing here?" Hanabi asked embarrassed. Tsume laughed as she looked at the young Hyuga. "Probably the same thing that your Ka-san is doing, I'm going to go see Naru-chan in action." she said as she hanged back to catch up with Hina and now Mikoto. "You guys brought your Ka-sans!?" Ino whispered out to her friends. "Sorry Ino-chan but Ka-san insisted and weren't going to let me come if she wasn't going. And don't get me started on Nee-san." Kiba responded in defeat sending her sister a glare and getting one back in return.

Naruto walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Be there in a second!" he heard someone yell. As he waited outside he looked around, especially where the girls were hiding. 'Hmm... Some of them need to learn to hide better.' he thought as he saw tops of some of their heads. He turned his attention back towards the apartment door as it opened. "Whew, that was close do you think he saw us?" Ino asked getting negative nods from her friends. Naruto smiled as the waitress opened the door surprising her. "Oh you came!" she said with a small blush forming. "Did you not want me to? I can go if you want." he said making the waitress wave her hands defensively in front of her. "No! I'm actually glad you came please come in." she said opening the door wider for Naruto to enter.

Izumi narrowed her eyes as she watched the girl closely as she led her favorite blonde inside. "Are you all right Umi-chan?" Mikoto whispered to her oldest. Izumi closed her eyes and nodded to her Ka-san, "Yea I think so." she replied turning her attention back to the apartment. Naruto sat on the sofa as Miyo fix some tea. Ino sighed as watched the two, "All they are doing is talking and I don't know what they're saying." she whined out making the others sigh and nod in agreement. Then three more people jumped onto the rooftop. "Did we miss anything good?" the purplette asked get multiple no's. "Not yet they're just talking and we can't hear so it's boring." Anko gave the Hyuga a dumbfounded look. "Why don't you channel chakra into your ears." she said making the entire group of girls look at Hana and their parents. "You mean to tell me that you all were listening and not telling us?" Ino asked as she started to get upset. "We thought that you all knew how, it's one of the basics of being a shinobi. What are they teaching you?" Mikoto asked getting shushed by Tsume. "Quiet! Looks like things are starting to get heated." she said pointing at the apartment.

~Lemon~

Naruto and Miyo were in a heated make out session when Miyo started to undress the blonde haired man and quickly threw her shirt off, hitting Naruto in the face. Soon as he removed the thrown shirt a pair of shorts hit him followed by a bra and panties. He removed the thrown clothing from his face as he saw Miyo standing there with a small smile and a blush. "Ready?" she asked the shocked blonde. Naruto nodded as he took his pants off making Miyo drool at the site. Miyo made her way over towards his dick; she gently laid her hands on it as she slowly began to stroke it. After a short while Miyo started to suck on his member like a vacuum. Miyo slid him right down her throat with ease, not gagging even once as she bobbed her head up and down. "Damn Miyo-chan, you're really good at this." he said in a mixture of a growl and groan as he thrust forward all the way down Miyo's throat.

Naruto again let out a growled as he began to cum down the brunette's throat. Her eyes went wide as her cheeks bulged out for a moment before gulping down Naruto's cum in bulk, not a dropped leaked out of her mouth. A moment later, as Naruto's seed lands in her belly, the waitress kneeling before him climaxes on the spot. As her orgasm hit her eyes nearly rolled back in her head making Naruto grin. 'I think I over did it with the Fox Glare.' he thought as he continued to watch the waitress come down from her high. Naruto grinned as his cock became hard again at the slutty image of Miyo, he walked over towards the bed and laid on it and motioned Miyo over. Miyo's eyes widen with excitement as she leaped on the bed and straddled his lap.

She quickly lined his cock up with her needy slit and then promptly shoved herself down onto his shaft. Miyo let out a loud moan as she took him in deeper, she was about to lose control again and shoved forward, her ass bouncing aggressively atop his lap. "You're filling me up again!" the waitress shrieked. She wasn't about to slow down now for anything as the wetness and heat were that sucking Naruto's cock radiated down her thighs. He grinned as he smacked her ass hitting more of her pleasure points as she bounced. Miyo let out a squeal and sped up with every consecutive blow to her ass; Naruto stopped and looked out of the bedroom window as he felt KI flare.

~Outside~

"I know you're upset Umi-chan, but you can't just barge in there!" Mikoto said as she held her daughter back. Tsume chuckled as once she saw that Izumi had her Sharingan active and trying to interrupt Naruto and Miyo. Tsume smirked and looked at the young Uchiha, "You know he has a cycle just like us Inuzuka's, and if you really want him, I bet it will only take some flirting and he'll take you just like that waitress." Izumi deactivated her eyes and slumped forward, wide eyed at the news. Ino and the others shared the same look, when they heard what Tsume said. 'So I can still be with Naru-kun?' Izumi thought when she was interrupted by Tsume. "Again, since he's the last Uzumaki you will going to have to share him." she said making Hanabi, Satsuki and Ino feint while the others had blood coming from their noses.

"What got you all worked up?" Hina asked as she watched the girls' reactions. Hinata shakily pointed towards the apartment. "Nar-Naru-kun is..." she trailed off while watching the blonde haired boy go to town on the waitress. Everyone followed where she was pointing and blushed when they seen Naruto ravish the young waitress. "Yay! Now the good stuff is finally happening!" Anko yelled out as she unsealed a bucket of popcorn as she continued to watch.

~Naruto~

Naruto started to thrust harder and deeper into Miyo soon sending her into an insane orgasm, one that quickly spirals into many more. Miyo let out squeals and yells as she bounced on Naruto's cock. He lost track of how many times Miyo came, before the tightening of her cunt milking a release out of him. "Fuck...I'm coming Miyo-chan!" he grunted out making the brunette moan in pleasure. "In-inside!...I want it inside!" Miyo cried out as Naruto erupted inside of her spewing his cum into her waiting hole, making her orgasm and pass out in the process. Naruto chuckled as he pulled out of her and placed her down on the bed and covered her up. "I guess I over did it." he chuckled out as he got dressed, seeing that Miyo was still passed out with a smile on her face. 'I hoped that Kyu-hime is still up for some 'fun' time.' he thought as he made his way out of the apartment after he left Miyo a note.

~Lemon End~

"Wow! What a show! I wonder if I can get some of that." Anko said gaining a scowl from Izumi. "Who knows, but like what Ka-san said he has a cycle like us." Hana answered shrugging her shoulders making Izumi even madder. Makoto saw that the others were trying to get a rise from Izumi and decided to stop it before it escalated more. "Well it's getting late Umi-chan carry Satsuki-chan home." she said getting a nod from Izumi. Izumi quickly picked Satsuki up and left with Makoto while Hina picked up Ino and took her home while Hinata picked up Hanabi heading home as well. "So Ba-chan do you think that I can join in when his cycle hits?" Anko asked her Aunt with wide hopeful eyes.

Tsume laughed as she made her way over to the girls after saying good night to her friends. "I don't know Anko-chan, we have to see." she said making the purplette frown. "I promise that I won't tell anyone that I joined so the council won't give you any issues about letting them or others join." Anko told Tsume trying to persuade her more into letting her join. "Then what about Kurenai-chan and Yugao-chan? If you join then they going to want to join and don't get me started on Kiba-chan's friends." Tsume said making Kiba blush. "Ka-san!...I'm pretty sure that they're even thinking about joining." the younger Inuzuka said making Tsume and the others burst out laughing before heading home themselves.

~Uzumaki House~

Naruto walked inside and noticed that the house was quite and wondered if Kyu was still awake. He made his way up to his bedroom and opened the door to find Kyu asleep with Kaga and Shion on each side of her. Naruto smiled as he made his way to the bathroom to wash up trying not to wake them. 'Too bad maybe we can have our fun time tomorrow, I just wish that I enter my cycle soon. I don't want to end up going mad.' he thought sighing as he thought of how the foxes that went mad were treated and how their families were ostracized and humiliated; He didn't want that for any of the girls, especially Kaga and Shion.

As Naruto soaped up his hair he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him and a pair of breasts squished against his back making him jump. " **Mind if I help you?** _ **Naru-kun**_ **.** " Kyu purred out his name as she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto laughed as he rinsed the soap out of his hair, "I don't mind at all Kyu-hime." he replied relaxing as he turned around to face her. Kyu frowned when she saw his face, " **You weren't able to start your cycle back up.** " she said making Naruto sigh and shake his head. "No but maybe you be able to help me back into it." he told her as he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the onsen.

~Lemon~

Kyu straddled his lap, grinding against him making his member stand up. Kyu purred as she licked his neck getting turned on by his smell. " **You still smell like that bitch.** " Kyu purred out. "I'm sorry Kyu-hime, I tried to get her smell off of me." he replied a little embarrassed. " **Don't be,** **I love it when I have to remark you as my own.** " she said licking and sucking on his neck making him moan more. Naruto ran his hand down Kyu's back side all the way to her ass making her jump a bit. " **Wa-wait Naru-kun not there!** " yelled out wide eyed as his finger poked at her back door. Naruto started to nibble on her ear as he shoved his finger in her ass loosening it up before adding another finger. Kyu was in heaven as Naruto shoved another finger in her.

"I think you're ready." he mumbled out before slamming his cock in her asshole. Kyu bit down on his collar bone as her orgasm hit her. " **No fair, you're using Fox Glare.** " Kyu panted out. Naruto smirked as he hit a couple more points on her ear before releasing it. "And? Would you prefer it that I don't?" he answered looking down at Kyu as he shoved the rest into her. Kyu let out a squeal as her back unconsciously arched in response, eyes going wide as Naruto hit as many pleasure points he could. As Naruto started to fuck Kyu's ass her eyes rolled back in her head, unable to think as another orgasm hit her. Between Kyu's tight hole and the moans she was producing was driving Naruto crazy. After around ten minutes of Naruto's cock buried in her ass he finally came.

When he came Kyu let out one more high pitched squeal slumping forward onto Naruto's chest. Naruto stood up pulling his cock out of her ass. Kyu slumped over the side of the onsen as Naruto sat next to her as he ran his hand through her hair. He lifted her head and positions it near his dick and smacks her across the cheek. She got the message as she opened wide and stuck out her tongue as Naruto shoved it into her mouth. Kyu smiled as she happily cleaned it off, eyes half shut the entire time. "Aaah." Naruto moaned out as Kyu continued to clean him.

~Lemon End~

Naruto picked Kyu up after she cleaned him off and carried her to the bed and laid her down not waking either of the girls up. Shion instantly cuddled up to Kyu once Naruto laid her down Kaga doing the same to him as he laid next to Kyu. Kyu shivered a little, goose bumps covered her body from still being wet and naked from the bath. Naruto pulled the blankets over them carefully and stealthy and pulled Kyu closer to warm her up. Kaga opened her eyes slowly as the bed shifted and smiled happily when she saw her Tou-san. " **Daddy! You're home, is it time for fun?** " she asked yawning. Naruto smiled as he opened one of his eyes. "No sorry Kaga-chan maybe another time." he said pulling her into a hug. Kaga got a mischievous smirk once she found out that Naruto was naked and quickly undressed. Before Naruto could say anything Kaga was already laying on top of him. " **Good night daddy.** " she yawned out closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

The next morning Shion awoke first and noticing that her Ka-san was naked and frowned when she seen that Naruto and Kaga were naked as well. ' **They had fun without me.** ' she thought as Kaga woke up and grinning at her which made her more upset. " **Morning Nee-san, you missed out last night.** " Kaga said yelping as Naruto bit her ear. "Stop teasing her, and you didn't miss out on anything Shion-chan." Naruto said stretching as he got up. " **Sorry daddy I saw the opportunity to and couldn't resist myself.** " Kaga replied chuckling and scratching the back of her head. Shion let out a small 'eep as Kyu pulled her in closer. " **Relax kit and our Tou-san is right, you didn't miss out on anything so go wash up for breakfast.** " Kyu said tapping her butt making the black haired girl hop out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. " **You too Kaga-chan, and if you continue to tease Shion you're going to be punish.** " Kyu said as she rolled over to snuggle up to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled as he watched Kaga pout and climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Kyu flipped Naruto over and pinned him to the bed, " **You know my ass is sore.** " she growled out making Naruto to nervously laugh. "Sorry Kyu-hime, I got carried away last night." he said as he rubbed her ass getting her to purr. "Kyu, are you still holding in my cum?" he asked getting the red headed fox blush. " **Yes, I was going to use it later as a reward for the girls since they didn't join in the fun last night.** " Kyu told him making Naruto blush at the thought. "Alright, I'm going to go cook breakfast and then head to Tsume Ka-san's to see if she can help me with my cycle." he said quickly changing the topic. He quickly jumped out of bed, making the fox queen to pout.

As Naruto finished cooking Shion, Kaga and Kyu came out and sat down at the table. " **Wow the food looks great daddy!** " Kaga said with a huge grin as she dug in. "What I hear is Yuno-chan and the others will be back today. Is there papers all filled out?" he asked Kyu as he sat down. Kyu slowly sat down still sore from last night's pounding. " **Yes everyone's papers are in order as well as their businesses got Okayed from the Hokage. So all they have to do is pick out an empty building.** " she replied as she began to eat. "That's good; my clones should be done remodeling the house today so they all will have a room." Naruto finished eating and made one hundred more clones to finish building. "Alright I see you all tonight. You two behave while I'm out." he said petting both Kaga and Shion's heads. " **We will.** " they both said unanimously with big smiles. " **Oh! Before you go, I want you to give this to Tsume-san.** " Kyu said handing him a scroll. Naruto took the scroll and gave her a confused look. " **Don't worry it explains an idea I have on your cycle and how she might be able to push you back into it.** " Kyu explained as Naruto pocketed the scroll.

~Inuzuka Compound~

Tsume was anxious for today as she helped get everything ready for the cycle. "Tsume-san, where do you want me to place Naruto at?" The brunette asked behind a computer as she registered different girls to rooms. Tsume sighed as she looked up at the large monitor showing what girl went where and who they were with. "Umm leave him be and we can find out who wants him and go from there." Tsume told the receptionist as she went down her check list. 'I hope that the girls accept him better than when we had our clan meeting, otherwise our deal with him and the Uzumaki's will be voided and we need thier seals.' she thought as she made sure each room had the necessary equipment.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto stopped outside of the Inuzuka's compound a little nervous, 'I guess that I should ring the bell?' he thought as he didn't see any guards. Naruto pulled the rope ringing the bell and waited. 'I guess that everyone is at the cycle relief building.' a few seconds later the door opened showing a flustered woman. "M-may I h-help you...mmmhm!" she stuttered and moan as her legs shake. "Yea I'm here for the cycle, Ka-san told me to come by." Naruto replied getting a small smile in response. "Y-you must b-be Na-Naruto, Tsume-san is ex...pecting you!" she blurted out the last part shocking Naruto in return.

Naruto stepped inside as the woman quickly shut and locked the gate. "Th-this way Na-Naruto-san." she said as she started to walk towards the relief building wobbling. "Umm are you alright miss?" Naruto asked as he watched the woman struggled to walk. "Aaagh!" she moaned out before collapsing. Naruto quickly ran up to her to see if she was alright and the closer he got the louder the buzzing sound became. Naruto smirked as he picked up the woman, knowing full well what was wrong with her. "Don't worry miss I can carry you." The woman didn't protest when Naruto picked her up as she was in ecstasy from the egg vibrators that were inside of her. Naruto carried her to the building and kicking the door to knock.

Tsume opened up and smiled as she seen Naruto smile back at her while holding Botan. "Sorry about that Bo-chan." she said turning off the vibrators. Botan squealed and clutched Naruto closer as she had another orgasm. "Anyway Naru-chan follow me." Tsume said leading Naruto inside and to an empty room. "You can place Bo-chan on the bed and follow me back to the reception desk." she told Naruto. Naruto obeyed and carefully placed Botan on the bed and followed Tsume out. Tsume smirked as she walked out of the room turning Botan's vibrators back on making the woman moan loudly. Tsume and Naruto stopped in front of a desk and Naruto noticed the giant monitor on the wall behind the woman with names and room numbers. Tsume clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention, "Alright Naru-chan, each month the girls get placed in a room that gets randomly picked. But since you just joined and-" Naruto frown as he cut her off. "And no one wants to mate with a demon. Oh! Kyu-hime wanted me to give you this. She says that it might help me go back into my cycle." he said making Tsume growl and take the scroll from him.

Tsume unrolled the scroll and read it and smiled as she thought of the same thing if Naruto didn't go back in his cycle. "Alright Naru-chan I'm going to need you to undo your henge. Ena-chan, Kazue-chan I'm going to need your assistance please." Tsume said. Naruto undid his henge and gave Tsume a confused look as the two women came closer, then he understood what Kyu had said. 'So having my senses heighten and the girls in heat, it should force me back in my cycle.' he thought as the smell got stronger. Tsume walked over to Ena and stuck her hand down her pants and started to finger her making Ena moan. "Naru-chan, close your eyes and open your mouth." Tsume said making Naruto blush and obeying. Tsume pulled her hand from Ena's pants and put it up to Naruto's nose. "Now inhale Naru-chan." she said making the others blush.

Naruto inhaled and opened up his eyes just as Tsume stuck her fingers in his mouth. Naruto's eyes went pink and his whiskers thicken and tail wagged. "Now, now Naru-chan I never told you to open your eyes." Tsume said in a small growl seeing Naruto disobey her. Naruto was almost in a trance like state as he walked up to Ena and Kazue sniffing them and licking their necks. "Naruto!" Tsume yelled out making his eyes go back to their ocean blue. "Sorry Ka-san." Naruto said hanging his head and his ears going flat making Tsume sigh and rubbed her head. "Don't worry about it, Kyu and I had similar ideas. Since the girls are in heat their scent should force you back into your cycle, so I had the two horniest women rub their scent on you and it worked for a little bit." Naruto nodded. "Yea I was able to figure that much out. Do you have another-" he stopped talking as he picked up another scent.

Naruto followed the smell to the woman sitting behind the desk. He looked at her and noticed that her clan tattoos were purple instead of red like everyone else's. "What's your name?" he asked as he purred, continuing sniffing the brunette. "R-Rin...Rin Inuzuka." she stuttered as Naruto continued to sniff her getting some of the other women laugh. Naruto's eyes went back to their pink and he licked her neck. "I would really like to get to know you _Rin-chan_." Ena chuckled as she looked over at Kazue. "It looks like the fox likes the desert dog." Ena said the last part making Rin growl and Naruto look puzzled. "Ka-san what room is mine?" Tsume grinned as she watched Naruto go back to his cycle, but was cut off by Kazue and Ena. Kazue laughed as she walked up to Naruto, high on his scent. "Come on Naruto we'll treat you nicely, better than the desert dog would." she laughed out.

Rin started to tear up as Ena, Kazue and the others laughed at her. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the girls. "Why do you all keep calling her the desert dog?" he asked knowing it wasn't a nice nickname seeing how Rin was reacting. Tsume stood back watching how Naruto was going to react. "Well Naru-kun, little Rin-chan here is unable to get wet so she never can join in, so we let her run the relief center." Naruto growled as he looked at all of the women in front of him. "And you all treat her badly because of something she can't control?!" he yelled out in a deep growl scaring some of the girls. Rin grabbed his shirt making him look down at her. "It's fine Naruto, I might never be able to join in their cycle but at least I'm a part of it." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Naruto softly growled and looked up at Tsume, "What room am I in?" he asked again. "You'll be in the same room with me and any girl that wants to join in."

"Can I pick a girl?" he asked innocently causing Tsume laugh loudly. "That's not how it works." she said as she saw the hopeful looks on the girls. Tsume sighed and shook her head, "I guess that we can change how things are done though I guess. So who do you have in mind?" she asked already guessing who he was going to pick. Naruto picked up Rin making the brunette blush, "I pick Rin-chan." he said with a large grin. Naruto followed Tsume ignoring the protests from Rin and of course the others. Tsume lead him to a room just like the one that he placed Botan in. Naruto quickly placed Rin on the bed and noticed that she looked embarrassed and upset. Tsume sat down in a chair across from the bed and watched Naruto undressed. "Rin-chan it would be easier if you got undress as well. Are you going to just watch Ka-san? Or are you going to join in too?" he asked looking at Tsume. Tsume laughed as she waved Naruto off, "Maybe later pup, we will see how you perform. And make sure you don't get violent and mark any of my girls." she said making Naruto turn back to Rin.

~Lemon~

Rin laid on the bed still clothed looking nervous; Naruto sensed her emotion and leaned into her. "Don't worry Rin-chan, I promise that you will enjoy it." he said licking her cheek before climbing off the bed. "Now please undress." he said picking up his cloak and unsealing a scroll. Naruto looked up occasionally as he read through the scroll looking for the right seal. Tsume watched carefully as Naruto read the scroll, curious as to what it held. Before she could question Naruto blurted out. "Finally found you!" and unsealing five pieces of paper with seals. Naruto looked over at Rin and noticed that she was finally nude, covering up her assets, trying to hide them from the blonde. "Alright Rin-chan I'm going to need you to lay down and spread your legs." he said making the young Inuzuka blush and stutter. "B-b-but m-my condition..." she stuttered out looking away embarrassed.

Naruto sighed as he climbed onto the bed making Rin jump a little. "You still doubt the skills of an Uzumaki?" he asked running his finger along her slit, getting her to squeal. "This might be a little uncomfortable, but please bear with me." he told her as he looked at the different seals that he had on the bed. Tsume got up from her chair and got closer to the two, "What's with the seals pup?" she finally asked making Naruto grin. "You have to watch to find out." he replied with a foxy smile. "Are you ready Rin-chan?" he asked getting a small nod from Rin. Naruto stuck his finger into Rin, "Argh!" Rin grunted out in pain. "Don't worry I'm finished, you were really dry." he said making Rin tear up. "But don't worry I'm going to fix it." he said picking up one of the seals and placing it on her pussy.

Naruto started to go through hand seals with one hand while he channeled chakra into the seal with his other. "Seal!" he yelled out making the seal glow, both Rin and Tsume had to cover their eyes from the blinding light that the seal emitted. "What the hell pup? What was that light?" Tsume asked making Naruto laugh. "I told you that you had to watch to find out. And for the seal, I permanently altered Rin's body so she's able to produce lubricant." he said with a huge foxy grin. Both Tsume and Rin had surprised looks plastered on their faces. "Now are you ready for the real fun?" he asked getting flipped onto his back with Rin straddling him. "Thank you, Naru-kun. I don't really know how to repay you other than this." she said as she traced her hands downward to Naruto's manhood and started to stroke it.

Rin moved down and grabbed his now rock hard cock and moved her mouth to the tip, while her hand went to her new dripping wet pussy and begun to slide two fingers in and out. Rin let out a muffled moan as she had her first mini orgasm. "Is that what it feels like to cum!? No wonder why the girls get antsy the closer the cycle time gets." she panted out making Tsume laugh. "Yea that's one of the reasons, but I won't bore you with the others, so enjoy yourself." Tsume said as she took off her Jonin jacket and sat back down.

Naruto leaned back as he felt Rin take his tool into mouth once again. Taking him in fully, Rin began to slide her tongue and lick his shaft while sucking on his cock like a lollipop, while furiously working her hands down at her listening pussy. 'I hope that I'm doing this right.' she thought as she continued to suck on Naruto. "Ahh...damn." Naruto cried out in pleasure as Rin was taking his shaft down and slowly deep throat him, going inch by inch gagging. The blond felt Rin's wet and warmed throat vibrating around his length and it felt amazing, to a point where he almost blew a load right then and there.

Rin soon release Naruto's cock making an erotic wet pop "Hmm your cock taste great, must be that tasty pre-cum of yours Naru-kun." Naruto shivered slightly at how husky Rin sounded and gasp when he felt his cock between the valley of flesh. "Time for the big guns." Rin moved her breast up and down around Naruto's large length while also sucking on the head, sipping down on his pre-cum. "Don't hold it in Naru-kun." Rin stated in a husky tone while sucking on the head of his length. "Go on, cover me with your white hot spunk." whatever inhibition of control Naruto had, died the moment Rin uttered those words.

Rin's attitude and mood had changed and Naruto wasn't so sure how to take it, Tsume saw and picked up on it. "Relax Naru-chan, little Rin-chan is all high on your pheromones. Plus it's her first time so all of her bottled lust is being released." Tsume said to the blonde. Naruto nodded as he looked down at Rin and let out a deep growl. Rin's eyes widen as her lover's orgasm unloaded inside of her mouth. The brunette gladly drank all of it down; she was caught off guard by the second blast of cum but was still able to take most of it. Rin's eyes widen again as there was too much for her and released his cock from her mouth, Naruto's spunk covered her face and her chest. Naruto instantly became hard again as he looked at Rin covered in his cum.

Rin climbed on top of Naruto and aligned her dripping cunt on his cock. "I'm a little scared; I heard that first time hurts." she said looking away embarrassed. Naruto sat up using his elbows as support, "You know I can make it were you only feel pleasure." he said using one hand to cup her cheek. Rin looked down into his pink eyes and tearfully smiled. "You would do that for me?" she asked making both Naruto and Tsume to laugh. "Of course I would! I would never think of hurting you or any of Ka-san's family." he replied licking her cheek getting her to blush. Naruto activated his Fox Glare and slowly pierced into her, making her moan out loudly as he broke through her hymen.

Naruto groan out in pleasure feeling Rin's wet tight folds around his dick, which seems to be a lot tighter and warmer then he's used to. "Rin-chan your so tight and warm it amazing!" Rin herself also groan out in pleasure, feeling Naruto's cock entering her and stretching her out. "So full… I feel so full...ahh." she moaned out while bouncing above him. Rin was ready to go down again but before she could, Naruto thrust forward, slamming his full length up into her tight pussy. His cock pushed passed her cervix and slammed against her womb. Rin's mouth opened wide and her head flew back, as she squeezed the bed sheet and scream at the top of her lungs in pure pleasure and slight pain, letting loose. Her walls constricted around his dick as warm juices covered it; she relishes the feeling of her orgasm as she collapsed onto Naruto's chest.

Tsume was in the corner and had her own orgasm as she played with herself watching the two go at it. She watched as Rin regained some of her strength and went back to bouncing up and down on Naruto's shaft. Rin was becoming hooked on Naruto's cock and loved how it was reshaping her pussy. Naruto smirked as he watched Rin's large breasts bounced every time she did. He reached out and grabbed both of her twins, giving them each a light squeeze and giving Rin extra pleasure in doing so. "Naru-kun! Lick them! Suck them!...Aagh!" she moaned out as he played with her breasts more. The blonde happily obliged and began to suck on her nipple making her release a high pitched squeal. Naruto loved how Rin felt inside and groaned. Rin was tight, and it felt amazing as his shaft was buried deep inside of her.

The sensation of it was immense but he wanted to thrust into her farther. His cycle started to take over and he slowly started to become more feral, and something inside of him demanded that he fuck this brunette woman like there was no tomorrow. Tsume stopped masturbating and carefully watched Naruto and made sure that he didn't hurt or mark Rin. Quick with all of his force, he lifted Rin up and grabbed her legs and pushed them above her head. Rin had no time to react as Naruto moved with high speeds, before she knew it Naruto was on top of her and without warning he pushed forwards, ramming his full length into her pussy. Rin screamed as Naruto's large cock slammed against her cervix.

"Fuck!" she shouted out as Naruto gazed at the Inuzuka beneath him. He began thrusting furiously, without remorse. All Rin could do was moan and shriek out in pleasure as Naruto hit and played with her pleasure points. Rin didn't know how long they were at it, only that she was now on all fours and Naruto was still thrusting violently inside her and she loved it. "Ahh...fuck!...yes...you're ruining me...ahhh." she moaned out loving being dominated by Naruto. Soon she felt his cock twitch inside her and was getting bigger meaning that he was about to cum and he wasn't the only one. "Naruto...ahh...I'm...coming...please...mmhm...in... with me." Rin managed to moan out as she turned and sat on his lap, her mind becoming hazy.

"Here it comes Rin-chan!" Naruto shouted making Rin gasp as she felt her womb get blasted with his seed, setting off her own orgasm. "Ahhh!" she screamed out as her orgasm hit, which was more powerful than her previous ones. The brunette felt her stomach bloat slightly from the shear amount of cum that Naruto was shooting inside of her. Rin clutched Naruto closer to herself and bite down on his left shoulder marking him as her mate. Naruto watched as Tsume let out her own orgasm and he looked at her a little scared of what she was going to do. "Hahaha, looks like Rin-chan picked you for her mate." she said making Naruto sweat a little. "But you personally said no marking and Rin-chan marked me, I'm sorry Ka-san." he said standing up with Rin still connected to him. "I'll get dress and leave." he said walking towards the door.

~Lemon End~

Tsume let out a loud laugh, "Relax pup, I said that you were not allowed to mark the girls I never said that they couldn't mark you. So go place Rin-chan at her desk so she can do her job and come back here so another girl can be book." Tsume said shocking Naruto. Naruto went to gather Rin's clothing until she told him not to. "No Naru-kun, carry me out like this. I want to 'Brag' if you want to call it that." she said making Naruto stop and look at her then Tsume. "It's part of the girl's bragging rights, they strut around naked after being satisfied so the others can be envious. Remember Rin-chan its voluntary not random with Naru-chan, so they have to decide to mate with him." Tsume explained making Rin nod in understanding. "If you say so Tsume-sama, let's go Naru-kun!" she happily said hugging him closer.

As soon as Naruto opened up the door all the girls were surrounding him with blushes and hearts in their eyes. Ena and Kazue quickly walked up to Naruto and followed him towards Rin's desk. "So Naru-kun who gets to go next?" Ena asked eyeing and giving Rin a dirty look. "Yea Naru-kun I wanna go next!" Kazue said with a pout. Naruto chuckled as he pulled out of Rin and seat her down, "Sorry girls but Ka-san said that only Rin-chan gets to pick the girls. So you have to speak with her." he said as all of the women eyed his still hard member. Naruto leaned in and licked Rin's cheek and whispered in her ear, "Any time that you're feeling frisky as Ka-san where I live and come by." he to her getting her to nod with a smile and blush. "Well you girls play nicely and hurry up and pick the next one quickly." he said walking back to his room.

Naruto entered the bedroom and Tsume was lying on the bed in her panties without her top on. Naruto smelled her arousal and quickly climbed on the bed cuddling up to her purring. Naruto started to lick her cheek and went to play with her breasts till Tsume smacked his hand away. "Now, now Naru-chan, it's not time for that. Are the girls playing nice out there?" she asked getting a small growl from Naruto. "That's not fair Ka-san! You can't tease me like this without a little taste." he purred out making Tsume laugh. "I guess you're right, so here's a little taste." she said as she brought up her fingers to his mouth. Naruto opened up and started to lick and suck on her fingers savoring every last bit. The door opened up showing Ena and Kozue with huge grins on their faces. "Guess what Naru-kun! We're next so I hope that you still have tons of energy." Ena said making Kozue nod.

"Yea and from the noises and what the dese-" she stopped as Naruto release some of his KI. "Don't ever call her that name again, and if she tells me that you or anyone calls her that they will be cut off." he said making the two women and Tsume raise their eyes at him. "Meaning what exactly?" Kozue asked nervously. "Meaning that the person's involved won't be joining in with the others when cycle starts." he growled out making the two women nod understanding. "Well Ka-san, it looks like we'll have to continue this later." he said licking up her neck hitting multiple pleasure points. Tsume growled as she got off the bed. 'If you keep up with this it will be sooner than later.' she thought sitting back down in her chair.

~Kyu~

Kyu exited the shower naked with a towel over her head drying her hair. " **So Ka-san are we going to have fun time tonight since we missed out last night?** " Shion asked sitting on the bed watching television. " **Maybe Shion-chan, where is Kaga-chan at?** " Kyu asked getting a reply instantly. " **I'm right here Ka-san.** " Kaga said walking into the bedroom. " **Man I wish that I can stay in this form. I like my adult self.** " she said as she played with her breasts. Shion smiled as she transformed into her older self as well, " **I agree Nee-san, I like my older self too.** " Shion said making Kyu giggle as she watched both Kaga and Shion play with their chests.

Kyu sat on the bed throwing her towel on the floor. " **Come sit, Kaga-chan. Since your Tou-san is having fun time with his Ka-san I think it's only fair that you two have some fun time with me.** " she said making both girls faces light up with joy. " **Are you sure Ka-san!?** " Shion asked happily. " **Yes Shion-chan, now hurry up and get undress before I change my mind.** " By the time Kyu finished her sentence Shion was already striping. " **Are you going to just stand there Kaga-chan?** " Kyu asked as she watched Shion undress and Kaga pout. " **Yea Ka-san, I just wish that daddy was here to join in with us.** " Kaga replied and started to undress as well. Kyu smiled at her as she helped her on to the bed, " **Don't worry Kaga-chan I wish he was here too, so let's make up for his absence shall we?** " Kyu asked getting a nod from the white haired girl.

~Inuzuka's Compound~

Naruto was panting lying on the bed, "Well pup, I can't believe that you went through twenty of my girls. But now I think it's only fair that I get to have a turn." she said seductively as she crawled onto the bed. "Are you going to mark me as well?" he asked rubbing his shoulder where the girls that marked him at. Tsume let out a deep laugh, "I don't think so pup, I just don't give out my mark just to anyone. You have to earn it, and I doubt that you'll be able to, I'm not like the others." she said as the door opened to show another girl. Tsume looked over at the lust filled girl and chuckled, "Sorry Asa-chan but Naru-chan isn't taking any more girls. Tell Rin-chan to put you on the roster first for next cycle and tell her to add any girl that wants to be with Naru-chan." Tsume said making the girl pout. "Yes Tsume-sama." Asa said sadly as she walked out of the room.

"Now where were we?" she asked Naruto. "Well you were going to let me tame you and place your mark on me." he said as his hands trailed down and started to massage her breast making her moan. "I don't think that you'll be able to make me submit but I would like to see you try." she said blushing as she realized what she just said making Naruto smile. "Submit? Is that like marking you?" he asked curiously. "Something like that, if I submit and it has to be verbally, I basically become your bitch. And yes you will mark me as well." she said making Naruto blush at the idea of her becoming his bitch. "Any questions?" she asked as Naruto shaking his head. "Good let's start!" she said as her lips crashed against his.

~Lemon~

Tsume reached down between them and grasped Naruto's hardness, giving long soft strokes he was quickly brought to hardness. Naruto's gasps grew louder as she lined him up to her and she slammed her hips down slipping him into her center. She started bouncing at a steady pace. "Ka-chan, you're warm…" Naruto suddenly stopped and his eyes snapped open, in the pleasure he'd almost forgotten what was supposed to happen. 'I can't let her dominate me; I have to turn it around on her.' Naruto thought as he remembered how the Inuzuka did things. He reached up and grasped Tsume's sides, with a quick release of strength he turned over so he was on top of Tsume and started thrusting into her. Tsume quickly grabbed Naruto's shoulders and used her legs to flip Naruto back over and landed back on top of him, slipping him back inside of her.

Naruto smirked as he looked up at Tsume. 'This isn't going to be easy, as long as she has leveraged she going to keep getting back on top.' Naruto thought as he held back a moan. He suddenly had an idea, picking Tsume up with her legs wrapped around him. Naruto surprised Tsume, when he slammed her up against the wall and continued to thrust into her. "Oooh...yes!" Tsume moaned a she felt Naruto hit her just in the right spot. 'I really do hope that he's able to make me submit, too bad it's going to take more than this.' she thought as she stood on one leg and wrapped the other around the back of Naruto's knee. Using the wall for leverage she placed her hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him backwards, falling on the ground with a thud, Tsume fell on him with his dick still deep inside of her, piercing her cervix.

Naruto felt her cervix and activated his Fox Glare and made the pleasure that Tsume felt increase tenfold. Tsume felt Naruto's cock twitch inside of her and smirked, "Coming already? And here I thought you were going to make me submit." she said in a mocking tone. Naruto growled as he sat up pushing Tsume off his lap. "Don't get to cocky Ka-san, we only began." he said as he began to finger her. As Tsume's climax came closer the louder her moans became. Tsume clutched down on his hand as she came. Naruto got a mischievous smirk as Tsume laid back onto his chest. Naruto pulled out his fingers and started to trace something into Tsume's pubes. "Whatcha...*pant...doing...*pant...pup?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Well Ka-san, I thought that I was taming you to become my bitch?" he said as he started to suck on his fingers. "Here, Kyu and the others love this. I actually invented for them." he chuckled out. He raised his hand in front of her face and formed a Rasengan making her panic. "Are you crazy!? That'll rip me to shreds." she yelled out trying to get away from the blonde fox. He busted out laughing, "Well yes that would tear you apart, but this will make you cum like no other!" he replied dispelling his Rasengan and held up a finger. Tsume examine his finger then watched as he formed a tiny Rasengan, "This one though will have you on all fours begging for more." Tsume watched as he brought his finger to her clit. "No! Wait...Argh!" she screamed out, bucking her hips wildly.

'Shit, I'm about to cum again!' she thought biting her lip. Right as she was about to have her orgasm a seal lit up and took it away. "Aww, what's wrong _Ka-san_?" he purred out. "I-I d-don't know." she replied shocked and confused as to what happened. Naruto laughed as he licked her neck bringing her to another orgasm only for it to be canceled again. "Let me explain, I placed a seal on you that takes away your orgasm and right before reaching it, it takes it away leaving the victim wanting more. You eventually will go crazy doing anything to try and achieve your climax." he said as he let out a dark chuckle making Tsume shutter.

"Please Naru-chan take off the seal!" Tsume pleaded out only for Naruto to chuckle. "Aww come on Ka-san we only just started. Don't tell me that the untamable matriarch is given up already." he said as he walked behind her, pushing her onto the bed. Tsume growled as she looked behind her at the blonde, "Don't get so cocky pup, I just wanted you to have a fair chance, but if you want a handicap I won't complain." she said with a grunt as Naruto thrust his cock back into her. Naruto quickly grabbed her hips as he picked up his speed. Once again she felt her orgasm approaching, covering her mouth to suppress her moans as she was brought to the edge thinking that this time she would come, but at last it died at its peak.

'Little shit... he's not going to let me come until I submit to him.' she thought as she laid on the bed, trying to catch her breath. "Are you ready to submit? _Tsume-chan_." he asked purring out her name. Tsume shuddered as he moved her so she was sitting on top of him. 'I guess it's time.' he thought as he lifted her chin up. Naruto licked her cheek and Tsume catching him off guard sticking her tongue in his mouth. As she explored his mouth, he quickly removed her seal without her knowing. "Ready for one more bang?" he asked with a foxy smile. Tsume didn't need to answer as she was grinding her hips on him. Naruto rammed into her again making her throw her head back and moan, Naruto fucked her hard and fast making sure that her final orgasm was her best.

"Oh yes, keep going!" she yelled as her tongue rolled out of her mouth. Tsume's face broke into a grin as she felt the orgasm approaching. Naruto felt Tsume climaxed and activated his Fox Glare to increase her pleasure. Tsume arched her back and lifted her head back, 'Yes Naru-chan...Harder...Harder.' she thought as her pussy gripped Naruto's dick tightly. Tsume was in haven then when Naruto activated his Fox Glare she let out a high pitched squeal. Tsume dug her nails into Naruto's back as she bucked her hips to prolong her orgasm, squirting everywhere. Tsume never felt this way and never wanted the feeling to leave and without thinking she marked Naruto. Tsume collapsed after her amazing orgasm and realized what she just done and was happy about it. "I think it's only fair for you to mark me as well, seeing how I'm yours now." she said with a small laugh. "Sorry Ka-chan but Kyu-hime said that I'm not allowed to mark anyone without her approval, so you have to ask her and the others."

~Lemon End~

Tsume laid on Naruto smiling, "You know your other Ka-san's are going to be upset when they find out. Especially when you mark me as your mate." she said the last part blushing. 'I'm really his mate now, I never really intended to mark him, but my body reacted on its own. Hope that Kiba and Hana take it well, the only other person I marked was their Tou-san.' she thought spacing out till she heard Naruto call her name. "Ka-chan did you hear me? I asked is my mark supposed to hurt?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulder. Tsume moved his hand to check it out and looked at his mark and saw her clan's mark with the number twenty-one under it. "Other than it being red and sore from all of the girls marking you, it should be fine. Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" she teased out making Naruto laugh.

"You do realize that now only Yoshino doesn't have a mark." Tsume said as she licked his mark getting him to moan. "You don't think that she will think that I hate her and that's why I didn't mark her." he asked a little panic that one of his Ka-sans might hate him. Tsume noticed and started to rub his cheek knowing that it was one way to calm him down. "Don't worry so much pup, I doubt that Yoshi-chan will ever hate you or dislike you. But knowing her she will ask to be marked as well, she hates being left out. Don't tell her but I'm pretty sure that's why she married Shikaku and had Shikamaru." she told him. Naruto relaxed as Tsume played with his whiskers as he drifted off to sleep not worrying so much, of course he still worried what Kyu and the others was going to say.

~Kyu Lemon~

Gathering up her courage Kaga walked around the bed so she was standing in front of Kyu and Shion. " **Sit down.** " she ordered as her dominate side came out. Kaga followed Kyu's order and sat down next to Shion. Kyu quickly moved behind her and bound her hands together with chakra binding cuffs, not even she could break out of. " **Now for some fun.** " she said to Kaga only for Shion to growl. " **What about me Ka-san?** " she asked pouting as she watched Kaga hog all of her attention. " **Don't worry Shion-chan I haven't forgotten about you.** " she replied making a shadow clone that instantly went to play with her.

Turning back towards Kaga smiling, since her hands were behind her back her chest was pushed out further. The sight of Kaga helpless and bound fueled Kyu's lust further, so grabbing a blindfold she quickly wrapped Kaga's eyes. Temporary blinding the white haired girl, feeling a little nervous Kaga let out a small 'Eep making Kyu smirk. " **Relax kit, we're only just begun.** " she purred out licking Kaga's cheek as she gazed over at her clone and Shion and smiled as she watched Shion have a ball. Kyu took her claw and slashed off the fox's robe and throwing it off the bed onto the floor. Doing the same with Shion, Kyu smiled as she seen that neither of them wore bras.

Kaga's full breasts bounced from the movement, her hard nipples stood out. Instead of taking one of her nipples into her mouth like she would usually have done, she removed Kaga's shorts revealing her orange thong. Kyu smirked as she eyed Kaga, " **Aww somebody is looking forward to fun time with '** _ **Daddy**_ **'.** " Kyu teased, making Kaga's face go bright red from embarrassment. " **I-I d-don't know what you're talking about.** " Kaga replied trying to get her composure back. " **If you say so kit, wearing your Tou-san's favorite color speaks for itself and a thong too, how daring.** " she said making Kaga's cheeks turn redder.

Since the temptation of Kaga's nipples was now over as Kyu leaned down and grasped one between her teeth, rubbing the point of the bud with her tongue. Kaga moaned out as she arched her back trying to make more contact, but having no luck since she was restrained. Kyu took Kaga's other breast in her hand, massaging it and playing with her nipple. Lowering her free hand Kyu began to spread open Kaga's legs, stretching them as far as they could go. Kyu lowering her head down and using her teeth to undo Kaga's blindfold, deciding that it would be a lot hotter having her watch. Kyu looked over at Shion and her clone and smiled and watched her Musume enjoying herself.

Kyu's eyes were gazing at Shion's with lust and need as she moved farther south. She came to a halt in front of the dripping wet pussy. Her face inches away, she could feel the heat radiating off of Shion. Eyes still locked with Shion, Kyu stuck out her tongue and licked Shion's throbbing clit. Shion gasped causing Kyu to lick her again. Kyu saw how much Shion enjoyed it and began to lick faster, never taking her view off of Shion pleasure face. Kyu loved the noise that Shion was making, wanting more Kyu leaned forward grasping Shion's butt and burying her mouth against the blackette's lower lips. Making Shion shout out in pleasure, " **Oh yes Ka-san more, more!** " she yelled out pushing Kyu's face deeper into her cunt.

Slowly moving her tongue, Kyu found Shion's hole and barged in. Feeling Kyu's tongue in the place her finger had visited so many times before and this felt so much better now in this position. Grasping Shion's butt harder Kyu began to fuck the young fox with her mouth and Shion was loving every minute of it. " **Oh...oh..oh.. Oh god, Ka-san, faster...harder!** " Shion inner walls began to contract around Kyu's tongue as she reached her climax.

~Lemon End~

Kyu laid there as Kaga and Shion slept next to her after their 'fun' the two girls tuckered themselves out. ' **I'm glad that the girls enjoyed themselves, kind of cute that Kaga thought that Naruto was going to join in and wore her special undergarments.** ' she thought as she suppressed a giggle. ' **Hmm the girls should be here soon too, at least Naruto's clones finished the remodeling so they all have a room. Speaking of which he should be home as well, maybe we can have some 'fun', love to reclaim him**.' she was taken out of her thoughts as Shion rolled over and nuzzled closer to her. ' **Oh well I guess I can wait, I do love spending time with the girls.** ' Kyu thought closing her eyes and having sleep take a hold of her.

* * *

 **Alright there's the next chapter and before anyone messages me about Rin not being an Inuzuka, I know she's not but this is Fanfic where anything is possible, so I made her an Inuzuka. As always if you don't see a character that you'd like to see in the harem post it.**

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Kin**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Yoshino Nara**

 **Temari**

 **Gaara**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Mai Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Main pairing Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **atengawchok- So is izumi experience in sexual since she and itachi used to date? Sastsuki made it sound she was a bad naughty girl. -Yes she is and Satsuki told Naruto to give her sister a hard time and tease her like sisters and siblings do.**

 **robinsonuriah2- When are you going to killed the villagers who r*** Naruto? I want their deaths in cruelty and revenge.-As for the villagers Naruto killed them all after merging with Kyu. The only one that got away was** **Kizashi and yes I have something special in mind for him.**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "** Naruto **..."**

 **Person Thinking - '** Naruto **...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Flashback -** _Naruto_

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 16 (26)**

 **Kyu ?**

 **Anko 20**

 **Kurenai 20**

 **Hana 20**

 **Yugao 20**

 **Izumi 16**

 **Shion 17**

 **Kaga 17**

 **Naya 16**

 **Kuroki 16**

 **Tayuya 18**

 **Kimimaro 20**

 **I hope that everyone is staying safe and keeping away from others. Remember keep your hands clean and out of your faces. So there's my PSA.**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Losing an Old Friend**

Naruto smiled and licked Tsume's cheek and got out of the bed. "Sorry Ka-san but I have to go. The girls are probably wondering why I'm not home yet." he said as he got dressed. Tsume rolled over to her side and prop herself up on her elbow as she watched him get dressed. "That's fine Naru-chan, I have to see how everyone's doing and get dinner ready for Kiba-chan and Hana-chan." she replied never taking her eyes off of Naruto. Naruto got a confused look and turned to look at Tsume, "Speaking of which, is Hana and Kiba here...partaken in the festivities?" he asked trying to come up with a better way to phrase it. Tsume let out a deep laugh as she looked at the blonde, "Does my little fox wanna play with my pups?" she teased getting Naruto to blush. "As I recall I already got to play with your 'pups'." he quickly retorted, this time making Tsume blush.

"But no, Kiba-chan hasn't started her cycle so she's over at her friends and Hana-chan starts her in a couple of days." Tsume answered only for Naruto to look more confused. Tsume let out a small chuckle once she saw Naruto's expression. "The Inuzuka's cycle last for a week and not everyone has it the same time. So the girls that you seen today might not be here next month." she told him getting him to nod. "Alright let's see what's all the commotion is about." he said as he heard people arguing outside. Tsume sighed as she quickly got dressed and walked towards the door with a small limp. 'Never a dull day around here.' she thought as she motion for him to open the door. Naruto opened the door and saw a group of girls arguing and pushing each other. "I was here first so I get to be placed on the list first!" one yelled out. "Like hell you were! Rin-chan you saw that I was in line fist so I should be place on the list before her!" another girl responded.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?!" Tsume yelled out as she flared her KI getting everyone's attention. Rin popped her head up from behind her desk and gave Tsume a desperate look. "Tsume-sama thank Kami you came when you did. I suggested that the girls line up and give me their names for next month, if they were interested in being with Naru-kun and that's when things went out of control." the small brunette said making Tsume smirk. "Why don't you make a lottery system?" Tsume said making Naruto and everyone else raise their eyes at her. "And how would that play out?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Rin and quickly pulled her on to his lap making the others narrow their eyes at the receptionist. "Well follow my lead." she said taking off her panties, going up to each girl taking their panties as well. Tsume placed all of the gathered panties into a large glass bowl. "Alright Naru-chan pick out five panties." she said holding out the bowl towards Naruto. "How about I pick after the week is over. You said it yourself not all of the girls are here so it wouldn't be fair to everyone." he said placing the bowl on the counter.

"Rin-chan make sure you inform the other girls about it and no cheating either." he said standing up. "I-I will Naru-kun, and how will I know if one of them are cheating?" she asked readjusting her chair. "Well for starters if any of them try and sneak in more than one pair of their panties in the bowl or tampering with it in any way so they get picked. And if they do inform Ka-san and if they do have more than one pair in the bowl they get their names discarded from the list, second time take their name off the list for three months and finally the last time take their name off the list permanently." he said shocking everyone. "That's brilliant Naru-chan!" Tsume said limping over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now that's settled do you want to stay for dinner pup?" she asked as she led him out of the building. Naruto shook his head, "Sorry Ka-chan but I should really be getting home, maybe next time. Tell Kiba and Hana I said hi." he said jumping away towards his house.

~Kyu~

Kyu stretched and poked Kaga's and Shion's cheeks waking them from their nap. " **Go take a shower while I get dinner ready.** " she said getting out of bed and dressed. " **Is daddy home?** " Kaga asked as she rubbed her eyes. But before Kyu could reply Shion beat her to it. " **Daddy is on his way home now. I can feel his chakra getting closer.** " she said as she skipped to the bathroom. Kaga got a huge smile on her face, " **Does that mean we're going to have more fun?** " she asked as her tail began to wag. " **Maybe so you might want to wear your 'special' thong for him.** " Kyu said giggling. Kaga's face went bright red as she quickly picked up her and Shion's clothes and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Kyu went and started to get dinner started when the portal opened up and the girls walked through. " **Hi Kyu-sama we're back!** " Yuno yelled out as she quickly sat down at the island. Rena and the others had their bags in their arms as they looked around the house real fast.

Shion and Kaga came downstairs and seen the others and quickly ran towards them, hugging them. " **You guys are back! Let me show you your new rooms. Daddy finished the remodeling earlier; you just have to pick what one you want and how you want to decorate it.** " Shion said leading them up the stairs towards the newly built rooms. " **They seem to be in a good mood.** " Yuno stated as she took over cooking. Kyu let out a small laugh, " **Yea well we just had some fun and their Tou-san is on his way home and I said that they could join in with us so they're really excited.** " Kyu told the orange haired fox. " **Was he able to renter his cycle?** " she asked as she started to cut an onion. " **From what I gathered from the note I had him give Tsume is that if he couldn't enter back into his cycle send a message to me and I would come and help. She never sent a message so I'm assuming that everything went fine.** " Kyu replied getting several nods.

" **So can we have our alone time as well?** " Naya asked a little flustered at what she just asked. " **Yes you can have your alone time with him, but not after I have my time.** " she said in a deep purr. Maka laughed knowing that Kyu liked to 'reclaim' him when he just had fun. Rena and the others came down the stairs talking to Kaga and Shion catching up. " **Oh before I forget I'm going to need you guys write your name on these papers in your blood and pump some of your chakra into it as well. It's for security, so only you can enter the compound. And no one leave the compound unguarded, that's where you eight come in handy. You guys will watch from the shadows and make sure that nothing happens to any of the girls.** " she told Tamaki and the other guards. " **Are we in danger Kyu-sama?** " Ai asked sensing the tension in her voice.

" **Yes and no, the council found out Naruto's real identity and that he's the Jinchuriki and how they treated him in the past they might come after the rest of you.** " Kyu said gaining pouts from the girls. " **But on the bright side you guys were granted permission to open up your own stores.** " Kyu added easing the mood as she took the papers with their names and had a clone add it to the security post outside. " **And I'm not sure if any of the girls told any of you, when you leave the house no ears or tails. And all of your last names are Uzumaki and here are your temporary Id's.** " she said handing everyone their identifier papers. " **You will have to go and have your picture taken later.** " All of the girl's faces lit up when they saw the name Uzumaki at the end of each of their names, and that made it more real.

A few minutes later the door opened up revealing a smiling blonde. "Hey everyone I'm home!" he yelled out. Shion and Kaga instantly ran to him and enveloped him into a bone crushing hug. " **You're home daddy!** " Kaga yelled out as Shion plugged her nose. " **Eww daddy you smell.** " Shion said making Kaga sniff him and doing the same thing. " **Yea daddy you smell like dogs.** " Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Well I did spend the day with Tsume Ka-chan and her clan so it's only natural that I smell like dogs." he said taking in Shion and Kaga appearances. "What's with the appearances? Why are you two in your adult forms and not your child states?" he asked making the two nervous laugh. " **Well we spent the day with Ka-san having some fun time.** " Shion admitted. " **Plus we like this form more.** " Kaga added.

"Alright I'm going to go take a shower, and I'm glad that you guys are back." Naruto said as he walked towards his and Kyu's bedroom. Kaga got up to follow only for her ear to be pulled. " **Not so fast kit, you get to be with him later.** **If it's alright with Naya-chan and Kuroki-chan that is.** " Kyu said as she released Kaga's ear and followed Naruto upstairs. " **Ka-san's a meanie; I was just going to see if daddy needed help washing his back.** " Kaga pouted out as she rubbed her ear. " **Don't worry Kaga you can come and be with us tonight.** " Naya told Kaga. Yuno and the others narrowed their eyes at the snake princess, " **And who says you get to have Naru-kun tonight?** " Yuno asked only to get a smug smirk from Naya. " **It's Kuroki-chan and my turn. It even says so on the chart.** " Naya replied pointing to the refrigerator. All of the girls followed where she pointed and examine the chart closely.

" **Who the hell put me last?!** " Yui shouted as she read the chart. " **Actually Naru-kun did, and before you ask why he picked you last he didn't he pulled our names out of a hat.** " Kuroki explained to her friend. Yui let out a defeated sigh as she read the chart one more time. ' **Let's see it goes Naya and Kuroki then Kyu-sama and the girls, Maka-chan, Shiro-chan, Yuno then me leaving one day open?** ' she thought and turned to Naya and the others. " **Why is there an open day with no one?** " she asked trying to think of possible theories. " **Naru-kun left a day open for himself or if he's unable to spend a day with one of us he's able to make it up.** " Naya said as she poured tea for everyone. " **That's actually pretty smart, but I still don't see why I have to go last.** " Yui said sitting down and slumping her shoulders. " **Well like what Ka-san said if Naya-chan and Kuroki-chan let us we could join them. I'm guessing if the others don't mind and you ask you probably get to join them.** " Shion said to the red headed servant.

~Naruto~

As Naruto finished washing he came out of the bathroom to Kyu naked and laying on the bed. " **I take it that Tsume-chan was able to restart your cycle.** " she stated as she patted the bed for him. Naruto smiled as he discarded his towel and jumped onto the bed. "Yea Ka-chan and her clan were able to help." he replied licking her neck up to her cheek getting her to purr. He just loved it when she purred, it always turned him on. Kyu rolled over kissing and licking Naruto's neck till she got to his shoulder and growled. " **Is that what I think it is?** " she asked in a deep growl sitting up and looking at Naruto with fierce eyes. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and sat up as well. "Yea Ka-chan and her clan marked-" he said before being pinned against the wall. " **You let those whores mark you!** " she yelled out releasing her KI.

Naruto got out of her grasp and begun to get dressed. "Those 'whores' are my Ka-chan and her clan so yea they marked me but I didn't mark any of them." he replied as he finished getting dressed. Kyu swung her claws at him missing as he ducked under. Kyu saw this and brought her knee up, striking him in his gut. As he coughed Kyu quickly followed up by repining him against the wall by his throat. 'Shit Kyu-chan is really pissed off, I can't remember the last time that she was this upset.' he thought staring Kyu in the eyes. Kyu showed her enlarged canines and growled as she looked at him, releasing her hold and dropping him. " **You should leave.** " she said turning around as she started to tear up. Naruto stood up and rubbed his throat, "I'll go and stay with Naya-" he was interrupted by Kyu's growl. " **No I said leave!** " she said as her voice started to crack. "Fine." was all Naruto said before Shunshining away.

Kyu dropped to her knees and started to cry as Kaga and Shion ran in. " **Ka-san what's wrong?! Where's daddy?** " Kaga asked worried. " **He left.** " she said getting her composure as the others came in the room. " **Why did he leave?** " Naya asked not liking the answer. " **I told him to go; he let those bitches mark him.** " Kyu said in a growl as she thought of it. Yuno and the others looked at each other before glaring at Kyu. " **So you kicked him out because he was marked? So what he's supposed to be marked, he's the king of Kitsune's and its only natural for women to mark him.** " Naya said getting Kyu to growl at her. " **Yea and the only reason that no other female has marked him is because you promised that you would kill anyone that did. Does he know that you passed a special law stating so?!** " Yuno asked getting upset now.

All of the girls sat at the dining room table eating and discussing rather to go and look for Naruto. " **We need to go and find him.** " Yui said getting a few sighs. " **Daddy doesn't want to be found, he's suppressing his chakra and Ka-san said that he closed his side of their link. She tried to apologize to him.** " Shion said getting a few eye raises. " **Yea he probably shut it off because she shut him out first.** " Yuno said to Shion. Kuroki clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention, " **There's nothing that we can do until he comes back. So let's finish dinner and help the others finish unpacking.** " the slug princess said getting nods from everyone. Kaga and Shion finished first and made a plate to take to Kyu. " **I do hope that were ever he is, he's safe.** " Kallen said before going upstairs to unpack.

~Naruto~

Naruto tried to talk to Kyu through their shared link but she had shut it off which pissed him off so he shut his side off as well. 'If she doesn't want to talk to me that's fine it's not like I went and started marking every female.' he thought angrily as he walked through the streets of Konoha not paying attention as to where he was going. Before he knew it he was in the red light district and a small smile appeared on his face. 'I guess old habits die hard. I wonder if Au-chan is working.' he thought as he walked through the streets. Then he heard her name being called, "Come on Au-chan just a little longer!" a man cried out as the woman had her arms crossed. "Sorry no money, no time, now leave you're scaring away my customers." she said walking away.

As she started to walk away he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Come on beautiful don't be like that! We can have so much fun." he said rubbing himself on her. Naruto growled as he watched the stranger rub up against Au. "Hey Au-chan wanna spend the night with a monster?" he said walking up behind her. Au spun around with wide eyes, "Naru-chan?" she asked not believing what she just heard. The man saw Naruto and bit his lip, "Hey buddy she's with me so go find some other whore!" and just like that the man was sent flying back, blood spurting out of his nose. "No thank you, she's with me. Have you eaten anything? I'm kind of hungry." Naruto said as he held out his arm for Au. Au chuckled as she took his arm and started to walk with him. "No I haven't eaten anything yet."

As they walked Au was still awed that Naruto was here, last she heard he ran away and died. "Wh-where have you been?" she asked as they walked through the streets. Naruto smiled, "I've been training outside of the village, and I only just got back. How have you been?" he asked stopping in front of a cafe that was nearby. As they sat down at a booth many people gave Naruto a weird look, Naruto saw the looks that they were giving him but he ignored them and just kept smiling. "I know its weird but your prices are still the same right?" he asked in a soft tone so no one over heard. Au laughed and waved Naruto off, "For my favorite customer, yea it's the same." she replied still laughing. "That's good order anything you want!" he said as a waiter came to take their orders.

Naruto and Au finished their meals and walked out of the cafe. "So do you remember your old apartment?" Au asked getting a nod from the blonde. "Of course I do, why is that we're going?" he asked. "Yes, I need to take care of my monthly payment and I'll meet you there." she said and right as she went to leave Naruto pulled her close and gave her a scroll with money in it. "Here's ten thousand ryo, which should help put a dent in what you owe." he said handing her the scroll. Au eyes went wide, "Naru-chan I can't take this, it's too much." she replied pushing the scroll away. "No really I insist I'll meet you at my old apartment." he said jumping away towards his old apartment. As he jumped down in front of the apartment he noticed that the words 'Demon' and 'Monster' was spray painted on the door. He sighed as he entered the apartment.

To his surprised it was cleaned and it looked like someone had been living there. 'Hmm this is where Au-chan must be living.' he thought as he went over towards a floor board and removed it. Under the floor was a scroll and a picture of him and Au-chan when they first met. Naruto quickly sealed the items and put the floor board back. Naruto then went over and sat on the couch as he waited for Au to get back. Fifteen minutes pasted and Naruto started to wonder what was taking her so long so he decided to turn on the television.

~Au's Location~

Au started to walk towards a small brick building that the call girl's used for business. "Hey is Izaya-san in? I like to make my payment and get back to my client." Au said as she walked to the back was an overweight man in a white suit and sun glasses sat behind a large wooden desk. "Ah Au-chan what can I do for you tonight? He asked looking up at the woman. "I'm here to make my payment, now if you don't mind I would like to be quick about it as I have a client waiting on me." she replied as she handed him an envelope and the scroll that Naruto given her. "Alright let's see, Fifteen-Thousand ryo plus another ten comes to Twenty-Five and you get ten percent so Twenty-Five Hundred is yours and the rest goes to what you owe and that comes to Eight Hundred Thousand-Five Hundred Twenty Three." he said handing her a receipt with her current balance. Au quickly grabbed the piece of paper and left. 'Must be a big client willing to wait.' he thought as he went back to his booking.

Au started to walk back to her apartment where Naruto was. 'I can't believe that he's back!' she thought happily not paying attention to where she was going. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." She said as she bumped into a person. The man turned around and smiled, "Well if it isn't Au-chan, where's your boyfriend at?" he asked looking around for the blonde. "Please I don't want any trouble, I'm with a client right now so you will have to come back tomorrow Koji." she replied and started to walk past Koji. The man angrily dragged Au into an alleyway and pushed her up against a dumpster. "You know what I think that this should be free since it was your boyfriend that broke my nose earlier." he said as he unzipped his pants.

~Rape Scene *Skip if you don't like it~

Koji pulled a piece of cloth around her mouth quickly tying it shut. The cloth had a ball inside it as it slips inside of her mouth. Au tried to shout around the gag, but the cloth with the ball making her voice completely apprehensible. He pushed her to the ground and grabbed her legs while he held Au's arms with his other. His hands slithered through her armpits, hands wrapping around her breasts. "Mmm!" Au murmured shaking her head no. "It's too late for that Au-chan." Koji said as he pinched her nipple, drawing a muffled moan from her. Au groans relentlessly, unable to hold in her signs of enjoyment. Her head falls forwards, moaning the tougher he played with her. Koji brought his arm up and pulls off her gag, allowing her to breathe. Koji went back to squeezing her breast just then her moan comes out nice and loud. "Ko-ji!"

"You like this don't you?" he asked as he continues to play with her breast. 'I don't! Just wait till Naru-kun finds out, he's going to torture you then kill you." she replied struggling to get free. Koji pulls her back; she falls awkwardly on her stomach in his lap. He started to rub her slit, "Oh my Au-chan doesn't have any panties on." he said as he brought his hand down swiftly on her bare ass, a satisfying slap noise echoed down the alleyway. Au moaned out, the spanking somehow pleasuring her through the slight pain. Her erect nipples rubbed against his thigh as she struggles, her arms still behind her back. Her ass jiggled so Koji smacked it again.

Koji's thumb poked her anus as he played with her redden ass cheeks. "S-stop!" She cried out, afraid of him doing anal. He continued to spank her making Au groan, "But you seem to be enjoying this." he replied switching cheeks. "I-it's a fetish..." Au said as her head falls defeated as he strikes her again. Koji started to smack her ass harder alternating sides. Au groans quietly with each hit, shifting around slightly. He continued the same thing all the way up to her climax, the fluid sprayed all over his leg. Koji looked around till he noticed some rope, smiling he quickly used it to tie Au hands together. "There now we can much more fun!" he said picking her up and sitting her on his lap. Koji ignored Au as she kicked the ground as his hand slowly moved lower. "Stop! Don't go there!" she yelled out still kicking and flailing around.

His fingers slipped into her pussy without hesitation. Au's mouth hangs open, her tongue sticking out while her eyes scrunched up in confused expression as she moaned. The sensation is better than she expected, further than any masturbation she could do. His fingers slide swiftly in the already wet hole, he pulls his fingers out and shows it to Au, grinning. "See how wet you are?" he said getting a mumbled reply from Au. Grinning Koji pulls down his pants, leaving him in his shirt and boxers with his obvious erection. Koji pushes Au forwards making her face plant; he then aligned his cock to her entrance and pushes his head in an inch making Au moan. Au looks away, determined not to give in. In an instant, Koji shove the rest of his cock into Au making her scream. After a few minutes of thrusting Koji grunted, "Get ready Au-chan I'm about to cum." he said as he sped up. "No! Not inside me!" Au yelled out turning her head to look at Koji. He stopped thrusting as his cock twitch making Au go wide eye and tried to get free as she felt his hot cum enter her.

~End of Rape Scene~

Koji stood up as he pulled up his pants and looks down at Au and smiles. "Thanks again Au-chan." he said to the crying Au as he walked out of the alleyway. As he exited his group of friends found him, "Ah there you are Koji, we've been looking everywhere for you." one guy said as he noticed that Koji was zipping up his pants and got a perverted grin. "Aww did somebody finally get their noodle wet?" he teased out making the others laugh. "Well yea I did Au-chan was grateful enough, she's still tied up in the alley if any of you want a go." he said as everyone ran to the alleyway shouting that they want first dibs. 'I hope that they do hurry up, don't want that blonde to so up.' he thought as he lit his cigarette.

~Naruto~

Naruto looked over at the clock and noticed that Au was over an hour late. 'I guess that I'll go look for Au-chan, hope that she isn't any trouble.' he thought as he walked out of the apartment. Naruto ran through the streets looking for Au when he spotted the man that was groping Au earlier. "Hey you! I'm looking for Au-chan have you seen her?" he asked as he ran up to Koji. 'Shit it's the blonde.' he thought as he looked if all of his friends were done with Au. Unfortunately Arata wasn't done with her. "Sorry haven't seen her now fuck off brat!" he yelled making Naruto growl. Back in the alleyway Arata held a knife to Au's neck. "Make a noise and you die here." he whispered into her ear.

Naruto started to walk away and Au took a chance. "Help Naru-chan!" she yelled out. Naruto turned around and quickly ran back where he heard Au's voice. Arata growled, "Now you did it!" he yelled as he slit her throat and quickly exited the alleyway. Naruto reached Koji and his group of friends and growled, "I thought that you didn't know where-" Naruto stopped talking once he saw Arata with a bloody knife. Naruto started to panic and ran to the alleyway only to be stopped by the group of men. Then he heard Au softly call his name in a gurgle voice.

Naruto unleashed all of his KI making everyone in the vicinity drop to the ground. Naruto ran in the alleyway and saw Au's condition and instantly ran towards her, untying and trying to heal her throat. Au saw that Naruto was crying and reached her hand up to rub his cheek. "It'll be *cough alright *cough Naru-" Au went into a coughing fit making Naruto increase his healing ability. Au felt sleepy and knew that this might be the last time she would see Naruto. "Naru-chan *cough no matter what *cough you're not *cough a monster." she said as her hand fell from his cheek and her eyes went dull. "Au-chan! No!" he yelled out. He made a clone and looked at it, "Kill everyone." he said to the clone trembling in rage, and he released three tails of Kyu's chakra making everyone in the village tremble in fear.

The Hokage and a group of Anbu arrived at a blood bath, looking around for Naruto since he wasn't releasing the Kyubi's chakra anymore. "Kami-sama what the hell happened here?" The Anbu captain said as she looked at the carnage. There was body parts littered through the streets, puddles of blood everywhere. As the Anbu members spread out to look for the blonde one heard crying coming from the nearby alleyway. Of course he went to investigate and beholds finds the blonde crying and rocking a woman back and forth in his arms. "Hokage-sama! I found him!" the Anbu member yelled out getting everyone to regroup on him.

One of the Anbu members tried to approach Naruto only for the blonde to shoot a red chakra claw out at him. After several attempts they gave up, "Sir none of my men can get close to him without dying." the captain said to Hiruzen. Without thinking he looked at the Anbu captain, "Bring me Tsume Inuzuka, Hina Hyuga and Yoshino Nara." he ordered out making three Anbu Shushin away. Moments later the three Anbu reappeared with the women that the Hokage wanted. Tsume plugged her nose with chakra as the smell of blood was overwhelming. "What the hell happened here?" she asked before Hiruzen could reply an Anbu pushed them out of the way. Not even a second later the dumpster came flying out of the alleyway.

"I called you three here to help calm Naruto down and get the woman that he has out of there. None of my Anbu can get close to him." he said as he looked at the three women before him. Yoshino, Tsume and Hina looked at each other with confused looks. "Naru-chan would never take a hostage something must have happened." Yoshino said getting nods from the other two. Before they went to see if they could even get close to Naruto, Hina whispered something in Tsume's ear. "Yea that's right, why did you call us instead of Kyu?" Tsume asked the Hokage only for him to chuckle nervously. "You three had calmed him down in the past so I instantly thought of you." he replied totally forgetting about Kyu.

The three women slowly walked into the alleyway and saw Naruto cradling a woman crying. "Naru-chan it's alright your Ka-chan's are here." Hina said in a soothing way. Naruto looked up at them with his red glowing eyes and scooted away still holding Au. Naruto stared at them as tears poured down his cheeks, then he looked down at Au and licked her cheek shocking the women. They all shared a look before looking back down at Naruto. "Naru-chan you have to give me the woman, I promise that nothing will happen to her." Hina said as she slowly walked up to Naruto and kneeled down. "What's her name?" she asked as she moved her hair behind her ear.

"Au, her name is Au." he said quietly. Hina and the others gave him a sad smile. Yoshino now kneeled down next to Hina. "What happened her Naru-chan?" she asked as she inspected the woman that Naruto was holding. Naruto started to cry again, "They raped and killed her." he sobbed out releasing some of Kyu's chakra, making everyone to go on alert. "Shhh... It's alright Naru-chan." Yoshino whispered as she rubbed his cheek to calm him down. Naruto instantly calmed down as Yoshino rubbed his cheek and loosen his hold on Au. Yoshino seeing this gave Tsume and Hina a look before grabbing Au out of Naruto's arms. Naruto's eyes went red as he tried to get Au back but found himself enveloped in a hug by Tsume. "Shh... It's alright Naru-chan; everything is going to be fine." Tsume said as she rubbed his back. 'I'm sorry Naru-chan but I have to do this.' she thought as her hand glowed green as she continued to rub his back.

Within seconds Naruto fell forwards, being caught by Tsume as he drifted off to sleep. "Do you have any idea who that woman is?" she asked Hina as she picked Naruto up. Hina shook her head no, "Sorry no, other than being a prostitute and close to Naru-chan I have no clue." she replied as she walked out of the alleyway with Tsume. The Hokage looked at the sleeping blonde in Tsume's arms, "You three bring Naruto to my office." he said as he turned to one of his Anbu. "Have a team clean this up and have Inoichi in my office immediately." he ordered making the three women leave in a Shunshin as well as the Anbu to fulfill their missions. Tsume and the others appeared in the Hokage's office, Tsume carefully sat Naruto down on a chair that was in front of the desk. Before she could ask anything Inoichi came in with his equipment. Yoshino went wide eyed knowing what the Hokage wanted, "Hokage-sama you can't have Inoichi go into his mind."You remember what happened when we had Yuzuki-chan go into his mind. The only reason she was speared was that Naru-chan cared for her and it pardon her but if she tried again she would be killed." Yoshino warned as Inoichi sat up his equipment.

Hiruzen raised his hand to silence Yoshino and the others. "It'll be fine Yoshino-san. Inoichi are you ready?" he said as he looked at the blonde. Inoichi nodded as he placed on his helmet, "Yes Hokage-sama, once I go into his mind you should see everything that I see." he said as he went through hand signs. " **MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!** " he yelled before slumping forwards. Inoichi was amazed at how developed Naruto's mind was. He walked through the woods until he felt a chakra presence coming towards him and quickly pulled out a kunai, hoping that it wasn't the Kyubi. Seconds later Naruto landed in front of Inoichi growling, "What are you doing here?" he whispered in a deep growl. Inoichi narrowed his eyes at the blonde before him. "Hokage-sama asked me to look at your memories to see what exactly happened." Inoichi replied not seeing a reason to lie to him.

"Fine, follow me. Keep your chakra suppressed and be quiet. We have to go past the Kyubi and if you wake her I won't save you." Naruto said turning around and leading the older blonde through the woods to a small house. Naruto kept walking till they reached a large Greek style building with two large marble pillars. "We're here." he said as he led Inoichi in and down a hall towards the memory that he wanted to see. As they walked past various doors that led to different memories, Inoichi couldn't help but wonder why they had locks on them; He asked Naruto making the young blonde to turn and look at him. "Well that's easy Inoichi-san, if someone like you tries to access them and by chance they're able to get pass the Kyubi, they would need me to unlock them. So if I were ever captured there's no way that the enemy will be able to get information unless I give it to them. Now that's out of the way we're here, if you don't mind I'm going to stay out here."

Naruto watched as Inoichi walked through the door to the memory, sliding down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, letting out a small sigh as tears rolled down his cheeks. The Hokage and the women watched the monitor as Inoichi viewed the memory. Tsume bit her lip once she saw that she was the reason Naruto and Kyu had a fight. Hina seeing this wrapped her arm around the Inuzuka matriarch to console her before turning back to the screen. They watched and became curious when Naruto went to Au's apartment and saw pictures of him and her when he was younger. "Who exactly was this woman?" Yoshino asked as an Anbu appeared with a folder, handing it to the Hokage. Hiruzen read the file and replied to the Nara. "Well her name was Au no last name, no family and from the tattoo on her forearm she's just a prostitute. How Naruto knows her I'm not sure only that none of the DNA inside of her was his." he said the last part getting angry glares from the women.

Inoichi saw that Tsume was walking up to him in the alley and was going to exit only for a hand to grab him and throw him. "You have to leave now! Kyubi is waking up." Naruto whispered as he hit Inoichi in the chest with his palm sending the Yamanaka out of his mind. "Now he's gone I can organize these." he said to himself as he started to relocate some of his memories. Back in the Hokage's office Inoichi gasped as he opened his eyes. "Hokage-sama I never seen anyone with that much control over their own minds, not even the Yamanaka are that good." Inoichi said only to get a nod from the Hokage. "Yes I know Inoichi, thank you, you're dismissed." he said to the blonde. Inoichi stood up and sealed his equipment and bowed before Shunshining away. Hiruzen sighed as he rested his chin on his palm; he looked at the three women. "I need one of you three to take him in for tonight, I don't want him be alone tonight."

Tsume looked at her friends before looking at the Hokage, "Sorry but since he just participated in our cycle, the girls will think that I'm playing favorites and try to over throw me as clan head." she said getting nods from the others. "I can't take him either, the Hyuga's really hate him and I don't feel comfortable with him staying with me." Hina said making Yoshino sigh. "It's the same with the Nara's; I really don't know who I can trust Naruto with." Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well he has to stay with someone tonight." he said making an Anbu appear before him. "Hokage-sama he can stay with me." the masked Anbu said making the other women to narrow their eyes at her. "And why would you want to take care of him?" Hina asked getting nods from her friends. The masked woman looked at the Hokage, "Permission to take my mask off." she asked getting a nod from the Hokage.

She reached up and removed her mask and looked at the three women, getting surprised looks from them. "Izumi-chan." Hina said softly. Tsume turned and smiled at the Hokage, "This is actually perfect! I was going to suggest that Mikoto take him in." she said as she made her way to Naruto to wake him. Hiruzen thought about it, "Granted, seeing as he has nowhere to go tonight and I don't want him alone." he said making the Uchiha smile. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see his Ka-sans, Izumi and the Hokage giving him apologetic smiles. He sat there not saying a word, just staring at them and the first thing that they all thought was how cold his eyes looked.

"Umm, Naru-chan who exactly was Au to you?" Tsume asked for Naruto to look at her then the Hokage. "She was someone very special." was all he said making Hiruzen speak up. "Naruto she didn't have any family so if you want we can have a-" he was cut off by Naruto. "She did have a family, she's an Uzumaki." Naruto growled out shocking everyone. "W-well I guess I can have her tested to see if she's is one." Naruto growled again. "I wasn't asking I'm telling, I'm taking Au and burring her on my clans compound." he replied leaking some of Kyu's chakra making everyone go on the defensive. Hiruzen started to sweat but kept a calm face, "Alright Naruto you can take Au's body with you." he said trying not to upset the Jinchuriki any farther. Naruto nodded as he stood up and was about to leave when Hiruzen spoke up once again. "I want you to stay with Izumi and her family tonight." he said making the blonde growl. "Fine, let's go Izumi-san." he said walking out of the office with the Uchiha right behind him.

~Outside~

Naruto was walking towards the hospital with Izumi right behind him. "Wait up for a minute Naru-kun!" she yelled as she ran up to him. Naruto stopped walking so she could catch up, "What is it Izumi-san?" he asked making her shiver at how cold his voice was. "Where are you going? The Uchiha compound is in the other direction." she asked. "I'm heading to the hospital to retrieve Au-chan, and then we can go back to your place." he said making her blush. Naruto walked in and asked the receptionist where the morgue was, she pointed to the left. "It's the last door on the right." She said as she went back to filling out papers she had. Naruto and Izumi walked inside the room and saw a man in a white lab coat, "Hello? We're here to pick up a body. Her name is Au she came in tonight and the Hokage gave us permission to take her." Izumi said getting the doctors attention. "Right she's right here, one of you will need to fill out this forum." he said holding out a clipboard.

Naruto took the clipboard from the doctor and quickly filled it out and handed it back to the doctor, making his way over to Au's body. Au was lying on the table with a white sheet covering her, Naruto licked her cheek. Izumi watched Naruto interact with the dead woman and rubbed his back, Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll and drew a seal on Au's stomach before sealing her inside of the scroll. "What was that seal you used Naru-kun?" she asked a little curious. "It's a preservation seal so her body doesn't decay." he told her as he pocketed the scroll and walking out. As Naruto exited the hospital he and Izumi walked quietly towards the Uchiha compound and when they got there Mikoto was drinking tea and watching television. "Ka-san why are you still up?" she asked as she walked into the living room. "The Hokage sent an Anbu informing me on the situation. Naru-chan I'm sorry for your lost." Mikoto said giving Naruto a hug.

Naruto turned and faced Izumi and Mikoto, "Where am I staying?" he asked, his voice still void of any emotion. Mikoto gave him a soft smile before looking at Izumi. "You will be staying in Izumi-chan's room." Mikoto said making Naruto walk up the stairs. Izumi started to follow until her Ka-san grabbed her by her arm. "Take it easy with him, obliviously this Au girl's death effected him greatly." she warned her musume. Izumi gave her a smile and a hug, "Don't worry Ka-san I will." she replied quickly following Naruto towards her room. Once she walked in her room she saw Naruto standing there looking at her bed. Izumi blushed as she followed his gaze before speaking, "You can get ready in the bathroom Naru-kun." she said as she held out her arm towards her bathroom. Naruto nodded and walked inside closing the door behind him.

As Naruto washed up and got ready Izumi looked through her clothes trying to find a perfect sleep ware. 'Dam, I usually sleep naked.' she thought trying to find something before blushing when she found her lingerie that she bought when she was with Itachi. 'Nope I definitely can't wear that, at least not right now.' she smiled at the last part. 'Here we go!' she said to herself as she grabbed an over sized t-shirt. Izumi turned when she heard the bathroom door opened and blushed at what Naruto was wearing. Naruto walked out with just his boxers on and walked over to the bed, before he climbed in he looked up and noticed Izumi staring. "Are you going to get ready?" he asked shocking Izumi out of her trance. "Yea sorry it'll only be a second." she replied as she ran to the bathroom.

Izumi quickly undressed and threw her dirty clothes into her hamper and stood in front of her mirror in just her panties. 'Hmm, should I leave them on or take them off?' she contemplated before deciding to leave them on. She quickly threw her shirt on and exited the bathroom, once she made it in her room and noticed that Naruto wasn't in bed. "Naru-kun? Where are you?" she asked hoping that he didn't leave. "Down here Izumi-san." he replied making Izumi look down at the floor. "What are you doing down there?" she asked as she walked towards her bed. "Well your bed isn't big enough for the two of us so I decided to sleep on the floor." he said making Izumi narrow her eyes at him. "Are you implying that I'm fat? Naru-kun." she asked with a little anger in her voice. Naruto sighed, "Not at all Izumi-san, I don't want to inconvenience you so I thought it would be better for me to sleep down here." he replied only for Izumi to yell at him. "Uzumaki you get your ass in this bed right NOW!"

Naruto not wanting to anger the Uchiha anymore decided to listen and climbed in the bed. As Naruto laid down he noticed that Izumi was hanging half off the bed. "See the bed isn't big enough." he stated only for Izumi to growl at him. "Are you comfortable?" she asked getting a nod from the blonde. "Yea but you're-" he was cut off when Izumi scooted up to him and laid her head on his chest and draped her leg over his. "See there's enough room for the two of us." she said blushing as she listened to his heart beat. "I guess that you are right." he replied, wrapping his arms around the girl. Later that night Izumi was woken up by Naruto trashing and crying in his sleep. Izumi frowned and instantly started to rub his cheek, as Naruto started to settle down she rested her head next to his. "Don't worry Naru-kun I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you again." she whispered out before kissing and licking his cheek. Izumi smiled as Naruto began to purr, she then closed her eyes to go back to sleep as her thumb kept rubbing his other cheek.

~Lemon~

Izumi woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and was happy that she was still able to calm Naruto down when he has bad dreams. 'I wish we can stay like this forever.' she thought as she snuggled closer to Naruto. Izumi's eyes popped opened when she felt Naruto's member on her leg. 'Oh Kami, he's huge.' she said to herself as she carefully went to grab it, making sure she didn't wake the sleeping blonde. She slowly started to stroke it faster while she grinded her hips on him, biting her lip so she didn't wake him. Naruto started to moan making her even wetter, she took her hand off of his cock and started to play with herself.

She pulled her hand away from her pussy seeing that her fingers were coated with her juices. She smirked and brought her hand up to Naruto nose and had him smell her scent. 'This is kind of how Tsume Ba-chan does it. Have your mate take in your scent and if they accept you then-' her thought was caught sort when Naruto started to lick her fingers. Izumi's face lit up as Naruto accepted her scent, 'Now to wake him and hope that we can have a little 'fun' before he has to leave for the academy.' she thought as she wiped her fingers on her neck, hoping that Naruto didn't lick all of her scent off. She grabbed his face and gave him a deep kiss effectively waking him. "Morning sleepy head." she purred out. Naruto was shocked as the Uchiha kept grinding on him, "Wh-what are you do-doing Izumi-san?" he asked trying to keep his composure, but her smell was intoxicating.

Izumi smiled as she captured his lips again, tilting her head to the side hoping that he will inhale her scent some more. "What's wrong with a good morning kiss Naru-kun?" she asked as she licked his cheek getting him to groan and purr. Then Naruto went up in smoke, alarming Izumi. When the smoke cleared Izumi stared down at his new appearance, he was showing her his fox features. While she took in his new look, she noticed that his eyes were now pink instead of his normal ocean blue color. Naruto quickly flipped them over and was on top and started to grind into her making Izumi moan. Naruto bent down and started to sniff and lick her neck making her moan louder. "Izumi-san you smell amazing." Naruto moaned out making Izumi grit her teeth and flipped them over again making her on the top.

Izumi pinned his arms above his head and stared down into his eyes with her Sharingan active. "Now _Naru-kun_ , if you want to continue you'll have to use my name correctly." she said with a smirk as she watched him scrum under her. Naruto knew that if he wanted to continue he would have to play Izumi's games. "Anything you say _Zumi-chan_." he said purring out her name, while sitting up and licking her cheek. Izumi grinned, 'At least he didn't forget my nickname.' she thought, moaning as Naruto ran his hand up her shirt and started to play with her breasts. "Here let me help you out." she said as she quickly took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. Naruto smirked as he latched on her left nipple, sucking and nibbling at it making her moan again. Naruto laid her down still sucking on her breast, his right hand trailed down her stomach making its way towards her wet panties.

Izumi buried her face into the blonde's chest as he stuck his finger inside of her. "Naru-kun…st-stop…teasing me." Izumi moaned out. Naruto removed his hand from her panties and spread his fingers apart. "But Zumi-chan you're so wet though." He replied as he sucked his fingers cleaned. Naruto then slowly removed both of their underwear, eyeing Izumi's naked body. Izumi blushed as she took in the blonde's naked body as well. 'God look at his muscles…' she stopped thinking as she landed on his member. 'Kami that thing will break me apart.' She thought as Naruto lined himself up to her nether region. "Are you ready? Zumi-chan." He purred out making the Uchiha shiver. Izumi just nodded and that was all that Naruto needed, he instantly shoved his whole length into the Uchiha, making her screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh yes that's it screw me, use my pussy as much as you want to." Screamed Izumi causing Naruto to pick up his pace even more. Naruto stood up on his knees and wrapped Izumi's legs around his waist so he could get a better angle to go deeper inside of Izumi. As he used one hand to hold her leg in place he used his other hand to play with her clit, sending volts of pleasure through her body. "Naru-kun I'm about to cum." Izumi panted out. Naruto sped up his thrusts and instantly he felt Izumi's inner walls tighten around his cock. Izumi dug her nails into the blonde's back and wrapped her legs tighter around him, trying to get him to go deeper. "Now now Zumi-chan, I never said that you could cum without me." He said as he stared Izumi in her red eyes. Naruto pulled half way out getting the Uchiha to whimper, then he instantly shoved it back into her, not caring that he was being rough.

Downstairs Mikoto was making breakfast smiling as she heard her daughter moaned. 'Good job Izumi-chan. I'm happy that you two patched things up.' She thought as Satsuki came into the kitchen. "Good morning Ka-san, what's all that noise?" the small Uchiha asked rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Mikoto turned to look at her musume before answering. 'Oh nothing, breakfast is almost ready so why don't you go and get your Nee-san and Naruto. You two have a big day today." Satsuki nodded and quickly ran up the stairs towards her Nee-san's bedroom. Right before Satsuki was going to knock a loud moan came from the room so she decided to check it out. Satsuki quietly opened the door and gasped at the sight before her. Her Nee-san was bouncing up and down on top of the blonde; she watched she unintentionally activated her Sharigan.

Naruto pushed Izumi forwards and started to ram her from behind. "Nar-kun I'm going to cum again!" she yelled arching her back. Naruto kept thrusting into Izumi letting out a growl, "Shit Zumi-chan, I'm about to cum as well." He replied in a deep growl. Izumi started to have an orgasm, squirting all over the blonde. Izumi started to pant as she collapsed on the bed as Naruto kept thrusting into her, her eyes went wide once she realized that Naruto hasn't came yet. She was about to say something before something caught her eye. She saw that Satsuki was watching them, "Naruto st-stop!" she yelled as she pushed Naruto off of her. Naruto growled as he fell on his butt not being able to cum. "What the hell Zumi-chan?" he asked irritated. Izumi didn't reply to him only to narrow her eyes at the door, "Satsuki get your ass in here now!"

Shortly after she said that the door opened to reveal her younger sister. Naruto sighed as he got out of the bed, still naked and hard. "I guess that I'm not going to cum." He stated as he walked towards the bathroom. Satsuki face was a deep red color as she watched the blonde walk to the bathroom. "Why were you spying on us Satsuki-chan?" Izumi asked as she crossed her arms under her chest. "K-Ka-san wa-wanted me to wake you and Naru-kun up." She replied looking down at the floor. Izumi growled as she got up, "Well you can go tell Ka-san that Naru-kun and I will be down shortly, now if you excuse me I think that Naru-kun will need help washing his back." Izumi said as she made her way to the bathroom. "Umm Nee-chan do you think that Naru-kun would-" Satsuki stopped as Izumi flared her KI at her. "First of all Naru-kun is mine and secondly I doubt that he would be interested in the 'Littlest Uchiha'." Izumi said before making her way back to the bathroom.

Satsuki scowled and balled her fists, making her way back to the kitchen to relay the message to her Ka-san. 'I'm not little and who knows, Naru-kun might like me. So you will have to share him with me Nee-chan.' Satsuki thought as she continued to walk to the kitchen. Izumi walked into the bathroom to see Naruto standing under the water, she smirked as she noticed that he was still hard. She snuck up behind him and grabbed his hard cock, startling him. "Looks like you need a hand Naru-kun." She said seductively as she stroked his shaft. Naruto groaned as Izumi continued to stroke his cock, "Come on Naru-kun we didn't get to finish before Satsuki interrupted us." She said trailing kisses down his back.

Naruto groaned as Izumi stroked him, Naruto quickly turned around and pinned Izumi against the shower wall. "I want to cum inside of you Zumi-chan." He growled out seductively, sending shivers down Izumi's back. Before she could reply Naruto crash his lips against hers and shoved his cock all the way in her in one solid thrust. "I'm about to cum again Naru-kun!" she yelled out as Naruto kept his pace up. "Just a little longer Zumi-chan and you can cum with me." He replied feeling Izumi's walls tightening around his cock. "Here it comes Zumi-chan!" he grunted out making Izumi wrap her arms and one of her legs around the blonde. Naruto thrusted one last time, hitting Izumi's womb sending her over the ledge. As he came Izumi had one of the biggest orgasms of her life, digging her nails into Naruto's back as she screamed out in pleasure.

Naruto smiled as he watched Izumi spasm from him, after he finished coming he looked at the panting Uchiha and smiled. "Ready for the next part?" he asked making Izumi's eyes go wide with shock. "Th-there's more?" she asked nervously, not really thinking that she would be able to handle another round with the blonde. Naruto chuckled, "Yea kind of, although I would love to keep fucking you, I do have to get ready for the exams today." Izumi swallowed the lump in her throat as she gave him a curious look. "Wh-what more is th-there then?" she asked nervously. Naruto gave her his foxy grin before licking her shoulder. "Well for starters I'm going to mark you if you're alright with it." He said only for him to feel that Izumi was happy and scared. "Relax it'll just make you mine and mine alone so no other guy can have you, plus it has other abilities but we can talk about them later. So what do you say? Can I mark you as mine Zumi-chan?" he purred out, only for Izumi to kiss him. "Yes mark me and make me yours!" she yelled out tilting her head to the left. Naruto smiled as he dug his teeth into her and waited for his mark to appear.

~Downstairs Lemon End~

Satsuki just finished telling Mikoto everything even the part of her watching Izumi and Naruto have sex. Mikoto giggled at her musume's behavior as she told her what happened upstairs. 'At least Izumi-chan and Naru-chan are back together. I was starting to worry about Izumi and what happened with Itachi she thought that Izumi was never going to recover.' Mikoto thought as she finished preparing breakfast. "I hope that Naru-chan and your Nee-san come down before the food gets cold." Mikoto said and noticed that Satsuki blushed once she mentioned Naruto's name. Mikoto giggled, 'Looks like Izumi-chan might have to share Naruto with Satsuki.' She thought as she giggled once again.

Naruto and Izumi came down shortly after Mikoto set the table. "Good morning Ba-chan." Naruto said with a grin. Mikoto smiled back, "Good morning Naru-chan, I hope that you slept well." She replied, noticing that his smile wasn't the same. Naruto sat down next to a blushing Satsuki and began to eat while the others began to eat as well. "Naru-kun ar-are you go-going to spend the ni-night again?" Satsuki asked blushing up a storm as she pictured Naruto doing the things he did to Izumi to her. Naruto took a second before answering, "It all depends on how today goes, by the Ba-chan the funeral is at Three." He replied looking at Mikoto. Mikoto gave him a sad smile, "We'll be there, and should we bring anything?" she asked getting a negative nod from the blonde. "No my clones will have everything taken care of. Speaking of which I should actually have them set out to complete their tasks." He replied making two clones, hand one a scroll and nodding to the other.

Naruto and the others watched as his clones Shunshined away. "I wish I knew how to do that." Satsuki muttered only for the others to chuckle at her. "Sorry Satsuki-chan, it takes a high level of chakra control in order to do it." He said smiling down at the girl. "Yea most Chunin can't even do it." Izumi added making Satsuki feel even weaker. Naruto noticed and rubbed her head, "Don't worry though, if you practiced hard enough I'm sure that you will be able to learn it." He said trying to cheer her up when he noticed the time. "Shit we have to leave if we want to make it on time." He said as everyone looked up at the clock. Satsuki started to freak out as Mikoto chuckled as she helped her get ready. "Remember three o'clock Ba-chan." Naruto yelled out as he ran out of the house, dragging Satsuki with him. Satsuki was blushing as she held onto Naruto's hand as they made their way through the village.

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Kin**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Yoshino Nara**

 **Temari**

 **Gaara**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Mai Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to it.**

 **Hey guys! It is finally here! I have finally written my first story and a Dark... really dark Naruto fanfiction. This will be the only warning, stop reading now if you're easily turned off by violence and gore. Pairings are listed below and please no flaming, I will take helpful criticism, so please R &R**

 **Pairing: Main pairing Naruto x Hana x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai**

 **Harem List at Bottom**

 **Last Chapter's Review Answers**

 **Jutsu - "RASENGAN"**

 **Person Talking - "** Naruto **..."**

 **Person Thinking - '** Naruto **...'**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Talking - "Naruto..."**

 **Bijuu/Boss/Demon/Summon Thinking - 'Naruto...'**

 **Flashback -** _Naruto_

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto 16 (26)**

 **Kyu ?**

 **Anko 20**

 **Kurenai 20**

 **Hana 20**

 **Yugao 20**

 **Izumi 16**

 **Shion 17**

 **Kaga 17**

 **Naya 16**

 **Kuroki 16**

 **Tayuya 18**

 **Kimimaro 20**

 **Sit Back and enjoy the read...**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Genin Exams and Team placements**

As Naruto walked through the village holding a blushing Satsuki's hand, he overheard some of the villagers. "Hey isn't that the demon? What is he doing with the Uchiha?" one of the villagers said only to get an angrier response. "I don't know but did you hear what he did last night? The demon went on a killing spree and massacred a group of men in the red light district." A man replied getting a growl from Naruto and a frown from Satsuki. Naruto quickly pulled Satsuki into a nearby alleyway. "Wh-what are y-you doing Naru-kun?" she asked nervously hoping that he was going to ravish her. "I have a quicker way to get to the academy." He replied pulling the Uchiha close to him before Shunsining away.

The two appeared in front of the academy in a whirlwind of leaves. Most of the students were shocked to see who it was. "Is that Naru-kun and Satsuki-chan?" Hanabi whispered out, getting nods from the others. "Y-yea it looks like it." Kiba replied as Satsuki walked up to them still blushing from the close contact with Naruto. Naruto looked over at Satsuki, "I'll see you later Satsuki-chan." He said as he walked inside as he picked up on most of the students feeling and over heard some of them calling him a monster. 'Shit I forgot how fast news traveled in this village.' He thought sighing again.

~Classroom~

As the girls entered the classroom they noticed that Naruto was sitting by himself looking out of the window. Kiba then spoke up, "Why is everyone avoiding him?" she asked in a whisper. Satsuki sighed as she remembered what her Ka-san had told her this morning. "Well the only one that can tell you is Naru-kun and I doubt that he's in the mood to talk about it." Satsuki replied to her friend before making her way up to the blonde boy. "Mind if I sit next to you Naru-kun?" she asked only for him to nod at her. Naruto saw the others making their way up the stairs to sit next to him, so he laid his head down on the desk trying to get out of speaking about last night's events. Right as Ino was going to ask him what happened Iruka came in and silenced the class.

Naruto drowned out Iruka's speech about how he wished everyone luck on their exams and on their ninja careers. Satsuki quickly nudged Naruto waking him as Iruka passed out the written part of the exams. Naruto yawned as he looked down at the paper and instantly noticed that there was a Genjutsu on his test. Naruto raised his hand, "Umm sensei there's a Genjutsu on mine, can I get a new one?" he asked making the teacher raise his eye at the blonde before looking at Mizuki. "Yes Naruto here you go." Iruka said handing him a new test and sealing away the other one. 'The Hokage needs to see this.' He thought as he made his way back down the stairs. Naruto finished his test with ease, 'Man those questions were really easy.' He thought as he laid his head back down and falling back to sleep.

Satsuki once again nudged the blonde waking him from his nap. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that the class was exiting. "Where is everyone going?" he asked yawning. Kiba just finished stretching, "It's time to do the physical part of the exam, Kunai throwing and Taijutsu." She said walking to the door, a little upset that Naruto wasn't acting his normal happy self. 'I hope that he turns around and become his overly happy self.' She thought as she gave the blonde one more look before walking outside. Naruto had to cover his eyes once he stepped outside, 'Dam that's bright.' He thought as he growled to himself, getting a few looks.

Iruka clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Alright class first we're going to do Kunai throwing, ten points for everyone that hits its target. So please step forward when I call your name." He said seeing Naruto walking over to a tree to go back to sleep. "Naruto Uzumaki you're up first." He called out making the blonde sigh. 'I guess it's the best that I'm going first; it means that I can get more sleep.' He thought making his way towards the throwing line. "Alright Naruto whenever you're ready." Iruka said getting a nod from the blonde. Naruto quickly pulled out five of his kunai's and threw them all at the wood target, hitting all five directly in the middle. Most of the students were amazed at how accurate his throw was. "Good job Naruto you got five out of five, go and stand in the circle." Iruka said making Naruto obliged.

Naruto walked and stood inside the circle not knowing what he was supposed to do now since he was asleep during his lecture. Before he could ask what he needed to do Mizuki walked in the circle and got into a stance. "Alright Naruto you'll going to beat or last three minutes against Mizuki-sensei. Ready, fight!" Iruka said making Mizuki charge at Naruto. Naruto quickly got into his kitsune stance and waited till Mizuki got close enough and threw him out of the circle on his ass. Most of the students started to chuckle while the others had their mouths wide open, trying to comprehend of what just happened. "Naruto just beat Mizuki-sensei in just seconds." One student said while another added their opinion. "Yea I guess that Mizuki-sensei is just really weak." They added. Mizuki jumped up with filled with rage as he charged at Naruto only for Iruka to intervene. "That's enough Mizuki, Naruto you passed the Taijutsu part." Naruto looked at him without showing any emotion, only to nod and make his way back towards the shaded tree to nap.

Naruto opened one of his eyes when he felt something on his lap. Looking down he saw Akamaru laying and sleeping soundly, he smirked and noticed that all of the girls were sitting next to him; some were dirty from their Taijutsu match. So he closed his eye and slowly went back to sleep, listening to the girls talk to each other. He woke back up to Akamaru licking his hand; he smiled and petted the small white dog. "Hey girl whats up?" he asked scratching her ear. "It's time to go back in and take our last part of the exams Naru-kun." Kiba said standing up with the others. Naruto stood up and stretched before handing the Inuzuka her dog back, Akamaru let out a small whine not wanting to leave the blonde. As they made their way back to the classroom the girls were clingier to him and he found out why. Satsuki had told them what happened last night and what the villagers were saying on their way to the academy.

Once back in the classroom Iruka and Mizuki were sitting at the front waiting for all the students to arrive. Naruto walked up to them and asked, "Umm sensei is there any way that I can go first? I have to speak to the Hokage and get ready for a funeral." Mizuki growled and shook his head. "Sorry Naruto but you have to wait till your name is called, we can't give you special treatment." He replied, narrowing his eyes at the blonde Jinchuriki. Iruka sighed and shook his head at his college. "Come Mizuki, obliviously he has a reason to leave plus I don't mind if he goes first." Iruka said looking at the white haired teacher. "Go sit down Naruto so I can explain the next part of the exams." Iruka told the blonde. Naruto nodded and made his way back to his seat by the window and this time he didn't lay his head down, knowing that he's going first.

"Alright class, the next part of the exams we will be calling your name and once called go to room 305 and there you will have to perform the three academy Ninjutsu's. After you receive your headband you will come back here and wait." Iruka explained getting smiles and nods from the students. "Alright first up is Naruto Uzumaki." He said walking out of the room with Naruto and Mizuki. Once in the other class room they had him do a Henge, Subitution and a clone. Naruto shocked them when he made fifty clones without hand signs. "Wow Naruto you actually made Shadow Clones and without using hand signs, that's amazing you can take a headband now." After grabbing a headband and tying it around his right arm. He walked out of the room with Iruka following him, "You will need to be here tomorrow at seven for team placements and congrats on becoming a Genin Naruto." He said making Naruto smile a little. "Thanks sensei and don't worry I'll be here and thanks again for allowing me to go first." Naruto replied before Shunshining away.

Naruto appeared on top of the Hokage Mountain and sat down on his Tou-san's head. "I wish that you guys were here, but if you were I probably would have never met Au or the others matter of fact." He said out loud. He looked out and watched the villagers walk around and do their business. Then one of his clones popped and got his memories. "I guess that I go home and get the house ready since Yuno dispelled my clone." He mumbled to himself, getting up and made his way down the mountain. He kept his hands in his pockets as he made his way to his house, ignoring the glares and their comments. He stopped outside of the front gate before entering. As he entered the house he was instantly was hit on top of his head. " **Naru-kun! Where were you and why is your clone sealing the furniture?** " Yuno asked getting upset making the others gather around her.

Naruto started to sweat as all of the girls glared at him angrily. "Sorry girls but you all have to get ready for a funeral, my clone was suppose to make room in the living room then tell you all to get ready so please get ready I'll tell you more later." He said before a portal opened up and several fox servants walked out with food and flowers. Then the clone walked out and gave Naruto a scroll before dispelling itself. "You guys can set up in the living room." He said pointing towards the room. " **Of course Uzumaki-sama.** " One servant said before bowing. Naruto sighed and rubbed his head, "How many times have I told you guys to call me Naruto? Just Naruto." he asked as he followed behind the servants.

Naruto finished sealing the furniture and started to watch the serants set up the food and flowers. 'I guess that I should go to Au's apartment so I can get some pictures and treasures.' He thought before flagging down one of the servants. "If you see Kyu or any of the girls before I get back inform them that I went to get somethings." He told one of the servants. "Will do Uzumaki-sama." She replied making Naruto sigh. "It's just Naruto, you know what never mind I'll be back." He said Shunshining away.

Naruto appeared inside of the now abandon apartment and looked around. Naruto went and sat on the bed as he looked around the apartment for pictures of Au and friends. Naruto sadly smiled as he found several pictures of her with her friends. Then he found pictures of him with her when he was younger and started to cry as he looked at them remembering all the times he hung out with her. He quickly sealed the pictures away and made several clones to seal up everything. As he got up to leave he noticed a yellow stuffed fox on her bed, he chuckled and quickly pocketed it before leaving. Naruto walked through the village, avoiding going home, trying to wait till the last minute.

As Naruto walked up to the gate Tsume and Mikoto was already there with their musume's. "Hey Naru-kun, how are you holding up?" Kiba asked, blushing a little. Tsume noticed and smirked at how she was behaving, Satsuki noticed as well and glared at the Inuzuka. 'That bitch is probably trying to steal Naru-kun away from me.' Satsuki thought as Naruto walked up and opened the gate. "You know that you all could've opened the gate. You didn't need someone to let you all in." he replied getting shocked looks from everyone. 'I totally forgot that he added us to the security seal.' Tsume and Mikoto thought as they followed the blonde inside.

Izumi, Satsuki, Hana, and Kiba were amazed at all of the fox eared servants preparing food and finishing setting up the flowers. Naruto went up to one of the servants that was setting up the flowers and gave her the pictures of Au to display. Then he turned and saw Mikoto and Tsume talking to Kyu and the others, "I'm going to go and get ready I'll be back." He said as he made a shadow clone and giving him the scroll that contains Au's body. The clone watched as Naruto walked up the stairs and turned to unseal Au's body. When he turned around he noticed that everyone was looking at him so he decided to unseal Au and dispel, not liking all of the attention he was getting.

The clone unsealed Au's body in the middle with flowers on each side of her coffin. The clone smiled and brushed a strained of hair out of her face before dispelling. Kyu and the others slowly made their way up to the front of the room to see what Au looked like. " **So this is the woman that Naru-kun was close with when he was younger?** " Maka asked getting multiple shrugs. "I'm not sure we didn't watch Naru-chan all the time when he was younger and he never talked about her." Yoshino said. Hana's eyes went wide when she saw Au. 'Shit I have to inform the others, Naru-kun must not know what we did.' She thought. "Wow she's beautiful, and I love her outfit." Ino said as she looked at Au, admiring the woman's kimono, it was a dark orange with silver foxes.

"Wow look at how cute Naru-kun is in this picture." Kiba said getting everyone's attention. They all looked at the pictures and seen the one that Kiba was referring to. Naruto was sitting on a park bench sharing a popsicle with Au. Then they continuing looking at the pictures and saw another one that had him in his fox onesie sitting on a couch with Au. " **Wow it looks like that Naru-kun and this Au woman was very close.** " Naya said getting a couple nods from the others. Then they heard the security bell go off telling them that someone was at the front gate. "What was that?" Izumi asked looking puzzled. " **It means that someone is at the gate, if you excuse me I should be right back.** " Kallen said Shunshining to the gate.

Kallen appeared at the gate and saw an old man in black robes and figured that he was here for the funeral but she still had to make sure. " **Who are you and why are you here?** " she asked only for Hiruzen to chuckle. "I'm the Hokage and I'm here because Naruto asked me to." He replied pleasing Kallen. " **You may enter, sorry about that Hokage-sama I didn't know who you were.** " She responded opening the gate for him to enter. Kallen lead the Hokage into the house and to his surprise there was many fox eared people walking around attending to their guests. He didn't expect this and then Kyu walked up to him. " **It's a pleasure to see you Hokage-sama and you don't have to worry I already informed the others that they're not to speak a word about what they see or hear here today.** "

Hiruzen nodded and took a seat then Naruto came down the stairs in his montsuki that had a gold fox on the back. "Thank you all for coming, I know that none of you really knew Au-chan but she was one of my precious people. She took me in and didn't care that I had the Kyubi inside of me, and when my Ka-san's weren't able to watch me she took care of me and I her." He said with tears forming in his eyes. After Naruto gave his speech he showed everyone towards the dining room where there was food. "Please eat, Tsume Ka-san can I talk to you for a minute?" he said making everyone leave except Tsume. "You wanted to speak with me Naru-chan." Tsume asked standing in front of the blonde. "Yea do you still want me to mark you? Seeing how you marked me I thought that you wanted me to do the same." He said shocking Tsume.

Tsume blushed as she thought about it the she shook her head. "Yes Naru-chan, I would love it if you marked me and make me yours." She replied blushing. Naruto smirked and walked up to Tsume and started to kiss her neck. Tsume moaned as he moved her kimono off of her shoulder so he could access it better. Naruto then sunk his teeth into her and started to pump as much chakra he could, Naruto stopped and licked her blood up. "There and in a few days you will start to age backwards, to come and think about it Hina Ka-san should start around the same time." He said chuckling. Tsume eyes went wide, "What do you mean that we'll start to age backwards." Naruto gave her a confused look. "It's exactly how it sounds; being my mate you'll will have a high healing ability and make you twenty years old. Since that I marked Hina Ka-san to get her out of her coma with a weaker mark, she'll start to age the same time."

Tsume smiled as she rubbed her shoulder were Naruto marked her. 'He's a true alpha; I haven't felt this way since Hana and Kiba's Tou-san.' She thought while walking with Naruto towards were everyone was. " **Daddy!** " both Kaga and Shion yelled out before running and hugging the blonde. Naruto smiled as he in braced the two girls in a tight hug. "Hey you two, how have you been?" he asked scratching their ears. They both started to purr and tighten their holds on him. " **We've been good are you coming back?** " Kaga asked looking up at Naruto. He sighed and looked at Kyu, "Well that's up to your Ka-san. I'm not sure that she wants me back too soon." He replied making the two pout. Kyu got up and walked over to Naruto and their musume's and cupped his cheeks and gave him a deep kiss. " **I would love if you came back, and I'm so sorry that I over reacted, the others and I had a long chat about it. And I'm so sorry that you lost someone close to you.** " Kyu said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Naruto gave her a sad smile and a small hug before walking over to the rest of the group. Hiruzen finished eating and walked up to Naruto and squeezed his shoulder. "Well Naruto I have to go back to the office, I'm sorry that I can't stay longer." He said before walking away. "Hold up I'll walk you out." Naruto said getting up and walked with Hiruzen. Once they were out of sight Kyu glared at Izumi and Tsume and let out a deep growl. " **So you two are the new bitches.** " She said in a growl. Izumi didn't know what to say but Tsume just smirked. "Well since he was able to 'Tame' me and I marked him. Naru-kun asked me before marking me if it's really what I wanted so yea I guess that I am his bitch." Tsume replied still smirking.

Kyu was getting madder by the second and looked over at Izumi. " **And what about you?** " Kyu asked the Uchiha. Izumi's face went bright red as everyone looked at her, Tsume started to laugh loudly. "So you were able to get with Naru-chan after all." She laughed out as she gave Hina a look and held out her hand. "Yea I know." Hina sighed out as she handed her friend some money. Izumi's eye twitched as she watched the interaction, "What the hell Ba-chan? You bet that I wasn't going to get back with Naru-kun!?" Izumi yelled out making Hina sweat a little. "You got the wrong idea Izumi-chan, last night when the Hokage said that you watch over Naru-chan and Tsume said that you two were going to 'bump uglies' as she put it. I just said that you weren't going to do anything and that's how the bet became." Hina explained.

Yuno and the others kept quiet as they ate, to involed in the conversation. Kyu still glaring at Izumi, " **Well Uchiha you never did answer me.** " Kyu said as she leaked some of her KI. Izumi galred back, "He chose me so I don't see how it's any of your business." Izumi said standing up to the red head. Naya saw where this was going and decided to speak up before any blood was shed. " **Izumi-san you don't know but since Naru-kun is the King of all demons Kyu-sama here is the Queen. That being said she has the right to dismiss any and all mates that she doesn't approve of.** " Naya said shocking both Tsume and Izumi. " **But don't worry Naru-kun can do the same to her but since all of the males are intimidated by her Naru-kun doesn't have to worry, and seeing how close you two are to him I doubt that Kyu-sama would do anything to hurt him further.** " Naya said as she looked over at Kyu only for the red head to look away angrily.

Naruto came back and instantly noticed the tense atmosphere. "What's going on here?" he asked making Kuroki speak up. " **Nothing much just getting to know each other.** " She said with a smile. Naruto nodded and made a clone before sitting down next to Tsume. Tsume grinned as she played with his whiskers, "What's with the clone pup?" she asked as she continued to play with his whiskers. "I have it digging Au-chan's grave." He purred out leaning into her hand. All of the girls giggled at his expense, while Izumi and Satsuki blushed. " **Daddy are you going to stay for movie night?** " Shion asked getting Kaga's attention. " **Yea it's my turn to pick the movie and Naya-chan helped me decide.** " Kaga said with a large grin. Naruto gave the girl's a soft smile before rubbing their heads, "Sure thing Kaga-chan, let me finish things up first." He replied as one of the fox servants to enter the room. " **Are you finished with our services Uzumaki-sama?** " she asked getting the blonde to sigh. "Yes Fujime-chan, you and the others are free to leave. And don't worry about the mess I got it." Naruto said to the fox eared woman.

As Fujime walked back into the kitchen Naruto quickly made ten clones and had them unseal the furniture and reorganize the living room while he went to burry Au. Everyone watched as one of the servants came out with some tea before going back to Kitsune Springs. Kyu grabbed a cup and poured herself and the others tea as they watched Naruto's clones get things ready. Maka and the others noticed how Kiba kept stealing glances and blushing at Naruto so Shiro decided to have some fun. " **So Kiba-chan when are you going to let Naru-kun mark you and make you his?** " she blatantly asked getting the young Inuzuka to blush even more. "I-I d-don't know wh-what you're t-talking about." She stuttered out blushing as she pictured Naruto dominating her.

~Outside~

Naruto's clone just finished digging Au's grave when the original walked out, seeing him the clone dispelled itself. Naruto smiled as he walked up to the grave hole, 'I hope that she likes where I picked.' He thought running his hand through his hair, looking up at the cherry blossoms. He then unsealed Au and made four clones to help him lower her in her grave. Before he finished burying her, he placed a copy of the picture of him and her together smiling. He dispelled his clones after they filled in the hole and took out a scroll from his coat. He quickly unsealed the tombstone that he had specially made for her and placed it carefully between the two trees. Naruto smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at the stone, 'Au Uzumaki. Loving and caring friend.' And under that were two foxes.

He quickly wiped away his tears and placed flowers on the newly dug soil and made his way back to the house. Once he entered he automatically sensed the tensed atmosphere, "Shon-chan go help Kaga set up for movie night, I'm going to go get washed up." He said walking away towards his bathroom. Once Naruto was out of sight Kaga sighed and looked at Kyu. " **I hope that daddy cheers up soon.** " Kaga said as Shion rubbed her back to comfort her. " **Don't worry Nee-san, I bet that daddy will be his happy self soon. So let get the movies ready.** " Shion said with a foxy grin trying to cheer Kaga. Tsume smirked as she watched the two and decided to go try and cheer up Naruto and maybe get some on the side, it was a plus plus in her book. She nudged Yoshino and Hina as she climbed the stairs following Naruto's path when Kyu stopped her. " **Where do you three think you're going?** " she asked crossing her arms. Yoshino and Hina didn't know what to say but lucky for them Tsume knew. "Well we were going to see if Naru-chan would like some company, you know being his Ka-sans and all."

Kyu didn't like it but Tsume did have a good point, so she let them go. Izumi frowned as she watched her Ba-san's walk up the stairs. 'Dam it; I should be the one that comforts him not them!' she thought before snapping out of it when she heard her name being called. "What did you say Satsuki?" she asked. "I said that I'm going home so I can get ready for tomorrow and Ka-san is coming with me. Are you staying?" Satsuki repeated making Izumi nod. "Yea I'm going to stay, Naru-kun needs me right now." She replied with a small blush. Satsuki gave her a mischievous smirk, "Sure, I bet he does." Satsuki replied wiggling her eyebrows making Izumi blush even more. "Shut it." She growled out as Mikoto placed her hand on her shoulder. "Satsuki-chan stop teasing her Nee-san, I'll see you at home later so make sure you take care of our little fox." Mikoto said looking at Izumi. "I will Ka-san." Izumi replied walking back to the group of girls.

~Bathroom~

Naruto finished rinsing off the shampoo as he stepped out of the shower sighing as he grabbed a towel to dry off with. As he dried his hair, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso making him jump a little. "Sorry Naru-chan we didn't mean to scare you." Yoshino said making Naruto chuckle. "No harm Ka-san, so what can I do for you guys?" he asked discarding the towel, standing completely naked in front of the three women. Hina and Yoshino faces were bright red as blood dripped from their noses. 'So big.' They both thought as Tsume just eyed him, hoping to ride him again. "Well Naru-chan we thought that we could spend some quality time together, you know as Ka-san and Musuko." Tsume said with a large grin as she started to get undressed.

Naruto just stood there watching as they undressed, smirking as he started to get turned on by their bodies. "Like what you see Naru-chan?" Yoshino asked seductively as she slowly took off her panties slowly. "Yes you all have beautiful bodies and Hina Ka-san and Tsume Ka-san will start to age backwards to their twenties because of my mate mark, and become even prettier." Naruto stated making Tsume to grin and Hina look shocked. "Wh-what do y-you mean I'm going to age backwards?" Hina asked shocked. "Well like I told Tsume Ka-san, since you two have my mark it'll not only give you more chakra and increase healing ability. You will start to age backwards and stay that age till I die or remove your marks, making you age normally." He replied making Yoshino pout. "What about me Naru-chan? Do I get a mark as well?" Yoshino asked teasingly. Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, "I would but I doubt that Shikaku-san wouldn't appreciate it much and I don't want to cause you anymore trouble." He replied making Yoshino frown knowing full well that her husband dislikes her little fox.

Tsume grabbed Naruto's hand and lead them towards the onsen that was attached. Hina and Yoshino quickly followed close behind. As he sat down in the water Tsume sat down on his lap and rested her head on his chest. Both Hina and Yoshino narrowed their eyes at their friend and before they could voice their opinions Naruto spoke up. "Are you comfy _Ka-chan_?" he purred out making Tsume blushed. "Well yes I am, and since that you made me your bitch and you being an alpha is a plus." She replied. Hina went and sat on his left while Yoshino sat on his right both resting their heads on his shoulders. "Are you alright Naru-chan? I mean we never knew of Au-san till today but it seems that you two were close." Yoshino asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Yea I'll be alright, it's just when you guys weren't looking after me Au-chan was and she didn't see me as a demon like everyone else did."

The three women just listened to what Naruto had said and felt guilty that none of them were able to adopt their little fox and became pissed off at the Hokage for it. "Well Naru-chan I think that you should give Yoshino-chan the same mark that you gave me today." Tsume said making Hina nod. "I agree, I don't think it'll be fair for only us to have your mark and her not. It's like you're playing favorites." Hina added. Naruto sighed and looked over at the brunette, "It's not like I don't want to mark you Ka-san, and it's just that I don't want to cause issues between you and Shikaku-san. And if you two get separated I'll feel like it'll be all my fault, and I can't do that to you or Shikamaru." Naruto said making Yoshino cup his cheek and kiss it, making him purr. "You don't have to worry about me and Shikaku-kun, I want you to mark me. I missed out on so much of your life and I promised your Ka-san that we would look after you if anything happened to them."

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes then he tapped Tsume on her ass to get her to move. Naruto then quickly lifted Yoshino up and sat her on his lap. Yoshino blushed as she straddled Naruto, "Are you ready Ka-chan?" he asked licking her neck, getting her to moan in the process. Yoshino nodded as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Naruto's eyes turned pink as he sunk his fangs into her shoulder and pumped the same amount of chakra he used for Tsume. Yoshino moaned loudly as Naruto pumped chakra into her, Naruto stopped and licked up the small amount of blood that leaked from the puncture wounds. "There you go Ka-chan, now you'll age backwards just like Tsume Ka-san and Hina Ka-san. And if you want me to claim you just like I did Tsume Ka-chan all you have to do is ask." He purred out making the women shutter as they pictured Naruto 'claiming them'. Yoshino thought what Naruto had said and blushed as she felt his member resting against her bottom and pictured all the different ways that he would take her, other than just missionary that she has with Shikaku.

~Livingroom~

Kyu was frowning as she starred out of the window towards Au's grave and felt that it was all her fault that died, only if she wasn't so over protective over Naruto. Yuno and the others watched and a few sighed knowing full well what Kyu was thinking. Shiro, Maka, and Yui walked over to the red head and placed their hands on her back to comfort her. " **You know that Naru-kun doesn't blame you for her death right?** " the whitish blue haired servant fox said. Kyu turned and looked at the three fox eared women and gave them a weak smile. " **I know, but I can't help but to think that if I hadn't overreacted and kicked him out none of this would have happened.** " Kyu replied looking down ashamed.

On the other side of the room sat Kiba with Kaga, Shion, Hinata, and Hanabi. Shion was playing with Akamaru while Kaga was talking to the others. "So Shion, Kaga are you two going to become ninja like Naru-kun?" Kiba asked getting the two to look at her then at each other. " **Well daddy said that we could but we don't have to because he said that he would take us on every mission he gets.** " Kaga replied holding up her finger as she stated. The three girls looked at each other a little confused before Hanabi voiced her question. "How can't do that unless you two become ninja and the Hokage gives you permission." The Hyuga said making both Kaga and Shion chuckle. " **That's simple Hanabi-san; just like Kiba here taking Akamaru on missions that daddy can take us with him.** " Shion said and before any of the girls could question the two, Shion and Kaga transformed into their animal forms.

Kiba and the others grinned as the seen the new state that their friends were in. "So Naru-kun will state that you two are his ninja companions." Hinata said as she scratched Kaga's ear. " **That's right Hinata-chan, and since the Uzumaki's are close to foxes like the Inuzuka's are to dogs the Hokage won't have a choice but let us go. But don't worry I doubt that daddy will put us or the mission at stake by taking us with him.** " Kaga replied, purring as Hinata scratched behind her ear. Kaga transformed back into her child state while Shion stayed in her animal form, playing with Akamaru. Kiba smirked as she watched Akamaru and Shion play, "So Kaga-chan what movie are we going to be watching tonight?" she asked turning towards the other fox. " **It's a great one! It's about a princess that gets kidnapped as a baby and she grows up to be a powerful knight, all the while trying to return home.** " Kaga replied a little too enthusiastic, making the three sweat drop at her.

Naya smiled as she listened to their convocation while eyeing the Uchiha. ' **I don't see why Naru-kun let her back into his life after what she's done to him, and mark her too!** ' she thought as she replayed the memory that Naruto showed her and Kuroki. Naya deciding that she needs to see what the Uchiha was up to and that Naruto didn't get hurt again. Naya walked up to Izumi and smiled that made the Uchiha uneasy. " **Hello there Uchiha-san, my name is Naya Uzumaki and I think that we should talk and get to know one another.** " Naya said still sporting her smile. Izumi gulped and nodded as she followed the snake princess down the hall towards Naruto's study. Half way down the hall the two were stopped by Kuroki. " **Mind if I join you two?** " she asked making Naya sigh and nodded. ' **Shit there goes my plan in scaring the bitch.** ' Naya thought as they made it to the study.

~Study~

Naya frowned as she tried to think of another way to scare the Uchiha in leaving Naruto alone that her friend wouldn't be mad about, knowing that she hated violence. As they entered the room Naya started to walk over to the sofa as Kuroki place up a privacy seal so their little chat wasn't heard. Once Kuroki placed up the seal she grabbed Izumi by her throat and pinned her against the wall shocking Naya. 'Wow **didn't think she had that in her.** ' Naya thought as she watched her friend. " **I don't know what game you're playing here but I don't like you. You already hurt him once and I won't allow it to happen again.** " Kuroki said narrowing her eyes at Izumi. "Tr-trust me, I have no intention on hurting him ever again." Izumi struggled to get out as Kuroki squeezed her throat tighter. Kuroki let go of Izumi's throat, " **Good if you do I will torture you and make you my bitch before using my special acid, turning you into a pile of goo.** " Kuroki threaten.

Naya just watched with a large grin on her face watching her friend threaten the Uchiha. " **Now Naya-chan is there anything that you wanted to say?** " Kuroki asked as she looked over at her friend. " **Yea don't think that since you got his mark that you're one of his girls now, yes he treats us all the same but you're nothing more than a bitch that he uses for a cum dump. Until he marries you, you won't have a say in any matters revolving him and if you do hurt him I promise as well that I'll make your life a living hell that you'll be begging for death.** " Naya said walking up to the two. " **Now I believe that the movie is going to start soon and we shouldn't make them wait.** " She said releasing the privacy seal and walking out with her friend. Izumi soon followed after she recomposed herself after being threatened by the two. 'That was a little scary but I do like the idea of marrying Naru-kun.' She thought with a smile as she walked back to the living room.

~Livingroom~

Once Izumi made it back to the living room she noticed that Naruto was sitting on the couch with Kaga and Shion on each side. Kyu noticed that Izumi looked a little rattled and smirked, ' **I guess that Naya-chan and Kuroki-chan gave her a little warning, that's good.** ' She thought. Izumi looked around the room to find a place to sit, however the one place that she wanted to sit was already taken. As she made her way towards Kiba and Hinata she came up with a devious thought, a way to make Naya and Kuroki mad. Izumi walked up to Naruto and plopped down on his lap, getting him to blush and the others to growl. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest, "Are you comfy Zumi-chan?" he asked with his fox smile. Izumi blushed and nodded as she rested her head on his chest. "Alright then time for the movie!"

A couple of hours later the movie ended, Yuno turned on the lights. "That was a great pick Kaga." She said stretching. Tsume and the others nodded as well, "Yup that was a great movie pup, but it's getting late and Kiba has team placements tomorrow." Tsume said as she petted each of them on their heads. "Same, Hiashi-kun must be worried plus Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan have team placements tomorrow as well." Hina said standing up. When they walked over to say their goodbyes to Naruto they noticed that Izumi was still sitting on his lap. Tsume chuckled as she kissed the sleeping blonde's cheek, "I guess that they had a hard day, better let them sleep." She said gaining a few growls. Hina and Yoshino walked up and kissed his cheeks, waking him. He noticed that Izumi was asleep so he carefully got up and placed her on the sofa. Yawning and smiling at the three women, "Thanks for everything Ka-chan, and Yoshino Ka-san think about what I said." Naruto said licking each of their cheeks. But what shocked the girls was when he licked Kiba's, Hinata's, and Hanabi's cheeks. "And you three don't be strangers, I would love to know my Imoto's." he said only to get nods from the three girls.

Hina chuckled as she watched Hinata and Hanabi blush crimson red. After Naruto walked Hina and the others out he came back to Shiro and Yui cleaning up and the others glaring at the sleeping Uchiha. "Well I should be heading to bed; I do have a big day tomorrow." He said trying to defuse the tension in the room. " **Well I'll wake up miss sleepy head so she can go home.** " Naya said getting up from her seat. Naruto raised his hand stopping her, "No need, she can sleep in the guest room tonight." He replied, scooping up Izumi and made his way to the guest room, leaving unhappy foxes behind. " **I really don't like her.** " Kuroki said getting Naya to laugh. " **I couldn't tell.** " Naya replied sarcastically.

~Naruto and Izumi~

Naruto carefully laid Izumi down on the bed as he changed in to his pajamas. He then looked over at the stirring girl. "Hey sleepy head, do you want to stay here or go home?" Izumi smiled as she got undressed, "Well I be stupid not to take you up on your offer." She finished taking off her shirt, now only standing in a pair of black panties. Izumi quickly walked up to Naruto and pulled him into a long kiss when the bedroom door opened. " **Daddy! Ka-san said that we could sleep with you tonight. Said something along the lines of 'Tired of listening to Kaga whimper in her sleep.'** " Shion said making Kaga puff out her cheeks in embarrassment. " **I don't do that.** " Kaga replied, crossing her arms. Izumi covered her chest only for Naruto to throw her one of his T-shirts. Izumi quickly put it on and smiled once she seen it, it was a solid black shirt with a chibi Kyubi giving a peace sign. She chuckled as she crawled back into the bed, Naruto close behind her.

Kaga and Shion were getting ready in the bathroom. " **I don't whimper when daddy isn't around.** " Kaga stated, still embarrassed. " **Yea, yea, whatever you say but we can't wear our special 'night gear' with Izumi-san in there.** " Shion replied slipping on an extra large shirt. " **I know but I'm not wearing a shirt, you know that I like to sleep nude.** " Kaga said walking out with only a pair of orange panties on. " **Suit yourself.** " Shion replied as she walked out behind Kaga. Izumi blushed as she watched the two girls walk out and climbed into the bed. " **Izumi-san can we switch places? I like to be on top.** " Kaga asked only for Izumi shake her head. "Sorry I was here first." She replied resting her head back down on Naruto's chest. Kaga pouted but cheered up when Naruto patted the bed next to him, quickly Kaga snuggled up to him, while Shion snuggled up to his left.

Morning came early as Izumi awoke so she could get ready for her Anbu shift. Naruto opened one of his eyes and looked at the sleepy Uchiha. "Morning Zumi-chan, are you leaving already?" he asked yawning as he noticed that it was still early. "Yea sorry to wake you but I have to go, my shift starts soon but I'll see you later." Izumi said as she gave him a quick kiss before getting dress and leaving. Naruto smiled as he looked at the clock and saw that he still had a few hours before he had to get up, so he pulled Shion and Kaga closer and drifted back to sleep. The alarm went off waking him and the girls up, as he sat up to shut off the alarm he noticed that Yuno, Maka, and Shiro were now in the bed sleeping. He chuckled as he made his way towards the bathroom.

~Hokage's Office~

Hiruzen rubbed his head as he looked out at all of the Jonin. "Alright here are the teams graduates pick what team you want." He said as he held out the list of newly Genin. That's when Asuma spoke up, "Umm Tou-san why is Naruto by himself and not with a team?" he asked as Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe. "Easy most parents don't want their children tainted by the demon and most of you don't want him on your team so he's off limits till I can find a suitable team for him." The Hokage said making most of the Jonin smile knowing that they wouldn't have to deal with the demon brat. Asuma smiled as he looked at the list once again. "I guess that I'll try the new Ino-Shika-Cho." He said as the other asked for their teams. After they picked and left Hiruzen called four Anbu, they instantly appeared and knelt in front of his desk. "I have assignment for you four, you are to be Naruto Uzumaki Sensei's and team till I say otherwise. I don't need our Jinchuriki to run off again, so you four are to keep him in line." They nodded and removed their masks.

~Academy~

Naruto made his way to the academy early, skipping out on breakfast. As he walked up to the school he saw many parents dropping their kids off, some gave him dirty looks while the others eye'd him like a piece of meat. He sighed as he continued towards the classroom ignoring everyone, once he walked in he found a seat near the window, sat down and laid his head on the desk waiting on the teacher to arrive, ignoring the other students and their comments directed towards him and his 'Demon' family. Iruka came in shortly after with a clipboard in his hands. "Alright everyone sit down so we can get to team placements." He called out and soon as everyone got to their seats he began to read the teams. "Alright teams one through six are still in rotation team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your Sensei is Kakashi. Team eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, and your Sensei is Genma. Team nine, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga your Sensei is Guy." Iruka said as he prayed for the young Genin.

Iruka looked back down and continued to read off the names. "Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, your Sensei will be Asuma. And finally team eleven is Satsuki Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuga, and Shinn Yamanaka and your Sensei is Hayate." Iruka finished making some of them look puzzled, and then Naruto spoke up. "Umm Sensei what team am I on?" he asked making Iruka sigh. "The Hokage said for you to report directly to him. Now good luck everyone on your ninja careers." He said and walked out of the classroom. Naruto sighed and followed the Chunin out before wishing Kiba, Satsuki and the others good luck.

~Hokage's Office~

The receptionist told Naruto to wait while the Hokage finishes his meeting. Naruto sat quietly and shortly the door opened up as many Jonin's left, most gave him dirty looks as they walked by. "Alright the Hokage will see you now." She said ushering him towards the door. As he walked in he saw four Anbu members kneeling in front of the old man. "Umm I'm here because I wasn't given a team and Iruka Sensei told me to see you." Naruto said as he looked at the Anbu. Hiruzen took another puff from his pipe and looked at the blonde. "Well Naruto the short answer is that since you were the Kitsune I thought that it would be good if you were on your own team. Your Sensei's are Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka, and Anko Mitarashi. Since they have other duties they will trade out being the Sensei." He told the blonde, Naruto knew he was lying but he didn't care cause of who he got as Sensei's. "We'll take it from here Hokage-sama." Anko said as she walked up to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder and Shunshined away. Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples, "Something tells me that they're going to add more paperwork for me." He said to himself as he looked at the mountain of paper that was on his desk.

~Ichiraku Stand~

Anko and the others appeared in front of the ramen stand, Yugao and Hana walking in with Naruto quickly following them. "Hello welco-." Ayame said stopping and jumped over the counter and embraced Naruto in a death hug. Naruto blushed as he felt Ayame's chest pressed against him. "Hey Ayame-chan long time no see." He said making Ayame blush then pinched his cheek. "Naru-kun you been here for how long? And now you decided to come and visit." She said crossing her arms then she noticed Anko and the others with him. "I see, you rather be with them than me." She said as she noticed how well endowed they were and became depressed. Naruto sweat dropped before pulling Ayame into a hug. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner and don't worry you'll always be my Ramen cup." He said licking her cheek getting her to blush at her nickname.

"Come on Naru-kun let's get a booth." Anko said dragging him away. As they all sat down Ayame brought over menus for everyone. Ayame took out her notepad, "I'll have ten miso's to start with." Naruto said making Kurenai and Hana sweat drop. "I'll take two beef." Anko said, "Same." Hana added. "And I'll take a shrimp please." Yugao said. Ayame nodded and jotted down everyone's order and brought them their drinks. "Oh and Naru-kun I do want to catch up." She said blushing as she disappeared into the kitchen. "That's a big order Naru-kun." Anko said wrapping her arm around the blonde. Naruto chuckled and scratched his cheek, "Yea don't worry about the bill I got it." He said knowing that he could rack up a large bill.

"Alright Naru-kun we already know that you're strong enough to become a Genin, hell given your bingo entry you should be able to become Jonin. So tomorrow we'll start doing missions and train." Kurenai said making Anko pout. "Come on Nai-chan I don't want to do D rank missions." Anko whined out making Naruto chuckle and the others sweat drop at their friend's antics. "How about this Hebi-chan, I'll have my shadow clones do the D rank missions while we train and when I do enough we can do C rank. How does that sound?" Naruto asked making the purplette smirk. "Deal! But you have to treat me to some dango weekly." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, "Why do I have to get you dango?" he asked slightly irritated while Hana and the others chuckled at his dismal.

Ayame came back with all their food and winked at Naruto. "So Naru-kun what are your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Yugao said as she started to eat her ramen. Naruto thought for a second before answering her. "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like ramen, my musume's, Kyu and the other girls. I also like reading and coming up with new seals. I dislike how long it takes to cook ramen, rapists and everyone that intends to do harm to any of my precious people. My dream is…." He paused only for Hana to finish his sentence. "Hokage, right you always said you wanted to become the best Hokage." She said but to all their shock he shook his head no. "Yea then I grew up and realize that this village will never accept me as the Hokage, hell I'm just surprised that they allowed me to become a Genin." His answer made them all frown knowing that it was all true. Naruto ate in silence as he listen to what the four girls were up to while he was gone. He was surpise to hear that Yugao became Anbu captain and became the number one Kenjutsu ninja in the village while Kurenai was the best at Genjutsu. "Neko-chan we definitely need to have a duel sometime and Kuma-chan I would love to see the different Genjutsu's that you use, maybe I'll even teach you some." He said as he finished his tenth bowl.

Anko and Hana gave him puppy dog eyes, "What about us? Are you going to teach us anything?" Anko asked playfully sad. Naruto chuckled as he looked at the two, "You guys know that you're the Sensei and that you should be teaching me right?" he asked getting them to blush as Anko scratched the back of her head. "Yea yea we'll teach you a lot of things, only if you teach us a few things in return." Anko said seductively making the other girls blush at their friend's antics. "A-Anko!" Kurenai yelled out still red in the face. Naruto started to laugh and decided to play Anko's game of flirting. "I don't mind teaching you a few things, just to warn you I'm a strict teacher and I have a lot of stamina. So be prepared to be 'trained' into the ground." He replied with a foxy grin that sent shivers down their spines. Anko smiled liking how the blonde thought. "Will do, so be at training ground 44 tomorrow at six." She said getting up to leave. "Where are you going Anko?" Hana asked only to get a smirk in response, knowing what her purple haired friend was up to. After Naruto paid and left, Hana looked at her friends with a worried look. "Guys there's something that you should know, it's about that girl that was killed in the red light district." Hana said gaining the attention of the other two.

~Uzumaki Household~

Kaga and Shion were pouting and in a bad mood all day, all because Naruto didn't take them with him. " **Come on you two it's not the end of the world, I know that you wanted Naru-kun to take you today but just remember that he promised you two that he'd take you on missions.** " Naya said as she sat down next to them. " **Yea, today was only team placements so you two didn't miss much.** " Kuroki added trying to cheer the two up. Kaga sighed, " **I know, it's just ever since him and Ka-san fought, it seems like he's trying to avoid us.** " She replied as her ears flatten. All of the girls sighed as Kyu stood back listening to them, feeling even worse now that she made her kits feel bad. Kyu walked into the room with a small smile on her face. " **So when Naru-kun gets home make sure that he knows how much you all miss him, I already had a plan in place to apologize to him but I didn't expect Izumi-san to stay over.** " Kyu said getting a few growls and a hiss.

As they all sat and watched television waiting for Naruto to return, right as Kaga was going to complain they all heard the front door open. Kaga smiled once she smelled Naruto, " **Daddy's home!** " she yelled, jumping up and running to him. As soon as Naruto walked around the corner he was tackled by a white blur. " **Daddy you said that we would go on missions with you, so why didn't you bring us today?** " she asked with puppy dog eyes, making Naruto sweat. "Sorry Kaga-chan, but it was just getting to know my Sensei's, tomorrow we'll start with missions and training so you and Shion-chan can come, I promise." He said petting the girl's head, getting her to purr. "So did you girl's go and look at the stores yet?" he asked getting up with Kaga still a hold of him.

Yuno smiled, " **Yes I did and I thought that I'll use the empty build next to that ramen stand that you mentioned. All I have to do is unseal everything and I'll be in business.** " She said gaining a nod from Naruto. "What about you and Naya-chan?" he asked Kuroki, to get a nod from the slug princess. " **We also found a place, the empty lot across from Yuno and Maka's sweet shop. And it's the same with us, we just need to unseal and place everything.** " She replied making Naruto smile, as he sat down with Kaga still attached to him. "You can let go now Kaga-chan, I'm not going anywhere." He said looking down at the white haired girl. Kaga puffed out her cheeks and tighten her hold on the blonde. " **Yea but I don't want you to leave again and-** " she was cut off by Naruto. "Don't worry Kaga-chan, I did promise you that I'm not going anywhere, plus I'd never leave you girls." He replied with his foxy smile and licking her cheek easing Kaga.

Kyu came into the living room and instantly went to Naruto. " **Naru-kun we need to talk, meet me in your study.** " She said walking away. Naruto sighed knowing that they would have to talk sooner or later. He got up and scratched Kaga's ear, "I'll be back so in the mean time you guys decide on what you want for dinner." He said as he walked towards his study. Kallen and Miyaku suggested that they go out and eat, which they all decided that it was ideal. But what they wanted was different than everyone else's, and then Ai suggested that they go to the Emerald Leaf and that's when Naya pointed out that they might not be able to get in, since most restaurants don't allow Naruto inside which made them mad. " **Well we have to see when we get there, but I doubt that they're willing to turn away a clan.** " Rena said gaining multiple nods in agreement.

~Study~

Once Naruto entered his study he saw Kyu sitting down on one of the leather couches. He walked in and sat down across from her and he noticed that there was a scroll on the coffee table in front of her. He was curious but decided that he shouldn't ask, instead he cut straight to the main topic. "So you wanted to talk?" he asked. Kyu sighed and got up and walked over towards the blonde. " **I wanted to apologize for how I treated you, and the others made me realize that you're the King and require multiple mates and it's not uncommon for the females to mark you. It's actually required for them, I just pass a law that made it where you had to mark them first because everyone wanted you as their mates.** " Kyu said looking down ashamed of herself.

Naruto just nodded his head and took everything that Kyu said in. "That actually makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. All of the females did have a thing for me." He replied, sweating as he thought of how all of the girls used to smother him when he walked around the village. "But before I forgive you, what is with the scroll?" he asked as Kyu turned and grabbed it. " **Well this is the other part of me apologizing." She said as she handed him the scroll. Naruto pumped some of his chakra into the scroll and out came a black and red collar with gold foxes. "You know that 'special mark' that you gave me; well this just shows everyone that I belong to you.** " She said holding out the collar. Naruto was shocked and knew how Kyu felt about that mark and now she was willing to wear the collar. Naruto smiled as he placed the collar on Kyu. "I forgive you, now let's go. The others probably are wondering if we're coming to dinner." He said, licking her cheek before walking out. Kyu smiled as she held her cheek were Naruto licked her and got up and followed him.

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kyu Uzumaki**

 **Kaga Uzumaki**

 **Shion Uzumaki**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naya Uzumaki**

 **Kuroki Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Kimimaro**

 **Kin**

 **Yoshino Nara**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Thinking about adding to the Harem**

 **Ayame**

 **Temari**

 **Gaara**

 **Mei Turumi**

 **Mai Turumi**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Haku**

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Tsunade**

 **Katsuyu**


End file.
